


Baby Steps

by huffipuffy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Teddy Lupin, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cute Teddy Lupin, Dark Magic, Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, F/M, Good Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Hermione Granger, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Post-Canon, Post-War, Raising Teddy Lupin, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 95,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huffipuffy/pseuds/huffipuffy
Summary: Draco's father is in Azkaban, his mother is in a padded cell in St Mungos, and Draco is on house arrest with his blood traitor aunt and her orphaned grandson.And it's all Hermione Granger's fault.(Updates every two days)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Andromeda Black Tonks, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Teddy Lupin & Draco Malfoy
Comments: 314
Kudos: 361





	1. House Arrest

Draco had never imagined his life after the war. He had been so intent on simply surviving that he had never given much thought to what might come next. And when Harry Potter defeated _Him_ , Draco didn't think he would have to bother worrying about what would come next, anyways. He expected to be sentenced to a long life in Azkaban, just like his father had been. Or maybe he'd get locked up in a padded cell in the crazy house with his mother.

So he didn't allow himself to dream. The moment he took the dark mark his fate had already been decided for him, and he was okay with that, really. It gave him tremendous peace to have his future completely out of his control. Even if _He_ had won the war, Draco’s future was never something he would have any control over. Draco suspected his parents would have arranged his marriage to a pretty little pure blooded witch who would have bore him a single male heir, and he would have inherited the Malfoy estate just like his father had, and his father before him, and so on. It was not a tradition he was willing to break.

Autonomy was never something Draco had concerned himself with. What reason would he have to decide his own fate anyways, when his ancestors had already decided it for him generations ago.

So, he would resign to his fate of a lifetime in Azkaban for his sins during the war. He had made peace with this outcome in the two months since the end of the war. He had spent them shacked up in one of the many waiting cells in Azkaban, awaiting a trial that he already knew the outcome of.

And he had known the outcome of it. Because when he finally went to trial in front of the Wizengamot and witness after witness testified to Draco's evilness, he simply smirked in the satisfaction of having his noble name dragged through the mud.

But then they had to ruin it. Just like they had ruined everything else in his life.

Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

Gryffindor's most insufferable duo with the saviour complex to match. Draco would have throttled them if he wasn't in chains.

They had sung Draco's praises like a couple of hippogriffs in heat. They made him sound pathetic - like a charity case. Potter's interference made little sense to him. Surely the boy-who-lived-and-died-and-then-lived-again had something better to do with his celebrity than testify for Draco Malfoy.

"We would not have won this war without Draco Malfoy."

Potter's words felt like a punch to the face. He felt like he owed Draco. He was here to repay a debt, not because he actually believed Draco was capable of good. He had no idea what Draco was capable of. All Draco had done to aid the war had been a shake of his head and a refusal to identify Potter when he had arrived at the Manor with his mangled face. It was hardly an act of heroism. And as for the astronomy tower... Draco tried not to ponder on his actions that night.

But Potter's testimony was really nothing in comparison to Granger's. She showed up with _notes_. She had evidence piled up, she handed parchment around the Wizengamot like this was some kind of Draco Malfoy convention.

Draco thought he could justify Potter’s presence at his trial - Draco and Harry had always gave as good as each other. Harry had almost killed Draco during their sixth year, after all. So, in a way, Harry was just repaying the debt by speaking in Draco's favour.

But Granger was a different story altogether. Draco had been nothing but rotten to her during their Hogwarts years, and his actions during her stay in Malfoy Manor a few months prior had hardly admonished him in any way. He watched his own aunt torture her and carve the slur that Draco had called her too many times over the years into her arm. But now here she was, speaking about how Draco was a child without a choice, about how he so obviously was not a loyal follower of _Him_ because of his reluctance to follow through with any tasks set to him.

 _What about the death eaters I let into Hogwarts_ , he wanted to argue.

What infuriated him further was his knowledge of Granger's motivations - she was always saviour of the downtrodden. ' _Save misunderstood death eaters from a lifetime in Azkaban_ ' must have been on her to-do list below ' _liberate house elves_ '.

The only thing that soothed Draco was the fact that Weasley hadn't walked up to the witness stand next. He was sure he would have finally snapped if he was on the receiving end of any Weasley pity.

The Wizengamot had taken a whole night to deliberate on what to do with him. Draco didn't sleep, he hadn't felt so restless since the war.

His mind tried to wander into the realm of what if's. What if he was made a free man? What if he could decide how to live his life? It was never a train of thought that he had allowed himself to have. His whole life had practically written itself until two thirds of the Golden Trio had ripped it all up.

So, Draco didn't allow himself to think of the what if's that night. Instead, he thought about his life before. Before the war, before the hatred, before _He_ had returned. He had been happy, once. He could live in that memory if that was all he was allowed. He would live in it every day until the dementors in Azkaban inevitably drained all the happiness out of him.

In the morning when the Wizengamot had come to a decision over his fate, Draco knew he had been let off easy.

"We the Wizengamot sentence Draco Lucius Malfoy to eighteen months of house arrest. His use of magic is forbidden during this time and any probation violation will result in his immediate transferral to Azkaban for the remainder of his sentence. As Malfoy Manor has not yet been cleared by our aurors and Mr Malfoy's immediate family is incapacitated, Mr Malfoy will be placed under the protection of one Andromeda Tonks, his maternal aunt."

They had sentenced him to a year and a half of suburban nightmare with his blood traitor of an aunt and her orphaned grandson. And he couldn't use magic. He couldn't even give himself a quick _avada_ to get himself out of this one.

It's better than the alternative, Draco tried to remind himself. Anything was better than Azkaban.

"This is the first day of the rest of your life, Mr Malfoy. I advise you spend it well."

_The rest of his life._

For the first time in a long time, Draco wondered what his life could be.

* * *

Andromeda Tonks. The aunt he had never met, who had betrayed the family by marrying a muggleborn. She was long gone and erased from the family before Draco was even born.

Andromeda stood in the doorway of her modest house, hands on her hips. Her lips were pursed unhappily as she spoke with the man from the ministry. Draco stood a few paces behind the man, handcuffed and chained, aurors bruised his arms with their grips.

Andromeda looked so much like Bellatrix, Draco's blood had turned cold the moment he laid eyes on her.He had already known that his two aunts looked alike, but it shocked him to his core to see the similarities in person.

His mother had kept an old photograph at the back of the drawer in her bedside table. When Draco was little, his mother used to tell him stories of her older sister and how she had loved so fiercely that she went against everything their family stood for. Draco's father told him this made Andromeda dirty, but when his father wasn't listening, his mother told him that Andromeda was the bravest women she had ever known.

Draco saw that bravery now in the way she stood in her doorway, a force to be reckoned with as she stared straight over the ministry man’s shoulder and into Draco’s eyes. He flinched when they made eye contact, a gut reaction from the many times Bellatrix had looked at him with those same eyes before unleashing some of her evil upon him. An emotion passed over her face that Draco couldn't read - grief, he thought - and then she stepped away from the door, giving them space to enter.

* * *

Andromeda Tonks’ house was not what Draco had envisioned. It was cosy, and bright, and tidy - so spotlessly tidy that Draco almost couldn't believe anyone actually lived in it, never mind a small child. It sat next to the sea in Cornwall, far from any other sign of life.

The aurors eventually took away Draco's chains from around his wrists and ankles, they put up dozens of protective wards around the house, likely to prevent draco from wandering too far. They gave Andromeda a lengthy talking to, telling her to keep vigilant around him, to keep her wand on her person, and to never - under any circumstances - allow him to use magic.

And then they were gone, and Draco was left alone with his aunt. They still hadn't said a word to one another, they just stood and stared each other down until Andromeda could no longer ignore the cries of her grandson.

"Would you like to meet your cousin?" She had said finally.

"Yes." He had replied.

Edward Lupin was the strangest baby Draco had ever seen. His hair was bright red and sticking every which way from beneath the blanket he was wrapped in. Draco sat in one of the seats at the table anxiously scratching the back of his hand.

Draco thought this was strange enough, _is she sure it's not a Weasley?_ Until he caught a glimpse of the child's face. The child was the devil incarnate, he was sure of it. Not only was his hair bright red, but so was his skin, and so were his eyes. The baby's cries cut right through Draco's eardrums and for an impossibly long second he believed that this was why they had sent him here instead of Azkaban. This was a new method of torture.

"Merlin! What the _fuck_ is - ?" Draco scraped his chair back as he stood up, staring at his baby cousin.

Andromeda, who simply gave Draco a knowing smirk before she looked back at his cousin-slash-devil-incarnate, said, "Sorry, he's just hungry."

And when she sat down opposite Draco and began to bottle feed baby satan, Edward's skin slowly paled, his hair morphed into a mass of blue curls.

 _He's a metamorphmagus_. Draco sunk back into his seat at the kitchen table in the relief that he wouldn't have to spend the next eighteen months living with evil-baby. Just a slightly strange baby.

Andromeda took the new found peace as an opportunity to speak more candidly to her nephew.

"You look like your father." She said.

Draco glared. Even though he knew it was true, he hated that fact. He didn't want to be anything like his father, he never had. His father was a coward and Draco hated that he had to be reminded of that fact every time he looked in a mirror.

"You look like Bellatrix." He quipped back.

Andromeda winced.

Draco almost smirked, they had found each other's weak spots early doors, it seems. The Slytherin in Draco slipped that piece of information away for later use.

"I know this is probably not what you expected of your life post-war, Draco. It is not what I imagined of my life either, honestly." Andromeda looked down at her grandson with a wistful faraway look for a moment before continuing. "And I do not owe my sister any favours, I do not owe Narcissa anything. She picked her side of the war and I, mine. That being said, if what Harry has told me is true and you never truly affiliated with their beliefs then I believe we will have no problem with this arrangement."

"Potter told you what?"

"He told me he would be speaking at your trial. He told me everything, and not just the good parts, but..." She sighs. "I cannot blame the atrocities of the war on child soldiers."

_Child soldier._

It was not the first time Draco had heard that phrase used against him. It was a phrase Granger had repeated over and over during her testimony. As if he was a stupid child manipulated into a war he did not understand, as if it was all above his head and out of his control. In reality, Draco had known exactly what he was doing when he had joined... _Him_. He had known exactly what he was doing until he had his wand pointed at Dumbledore in the astronomy tower, and then - suddenly - it didn't make sense anymore. He had lowered his wand and he didn't know why at the time, but every day of the war since had brought the truth into focus.

"I don't know why Potter and Granger bothered testifying for me. Like you said, we all chose our sides."

"Maybe that's something you should ask them yourself. Harry is Teddy's Godfather... he visits often. Sometimes with Hermione."

Draco didn't like the thought of seeing Harry Potter and Hermione Granger again, he wasn't sure what he would say to them. How he could convey how thankful he was when he was simultaneously so unbearably _pissed off_.

* * *

There were only two bedrooms in the house. Andromeda shared a room with Edward as he was only three months old. Leaving Draco to the only spare room. She was reluctant to open the door to him and when she eventually did, he could see why.

This room had belonged to her daughter. Nymphadora. Draco thought the name was ugly.

He didn't know much about his cousin other than the fact that she had been a Hufflepuff, she had been an auror, and she had married the half-breed werewolf Remus Lupin. None of these facts made his cousin sound like someone Draco would ever get along with. She had been everything he despised.

However, if felt wrong and far too intimate for him to be staying in her room when her loss was still so fresh. Draco was no doubt a reminder to his Aunt of who had taken Nymphadora away in the first place.

Bellatrix.

Nymphodora was killed by her death eater Aunt Bellatrix, and now her death eater cousin was to live in her room for the next eighteen months. Under the same roof as her mother and son. It was so wrong it made Draco's skin itch to think about.

Andromeda seemed to agree with this as she pursed her lips and quickly exited the room after observing Draco in it for a long moment.

Draco took in his cousin's room. Andromeda had carefully emptied the wardrobe to allow space for Draco's clothes but it felt wrong for him to unpack his things. He'd live out of his trunk, he decided. He didn't want to overstep any boundaries. And moving into the room of his dead cousin two months after her murder seemed like a very big boundary to cross.

They - Draco wasn't sure exactly who 'they' were, but he presumed the aurors that had torn his home apart post-war had something to do with it - had sent Draco a trunk of his clothes that they had taken straight from the manor. He hated that they smelt of that place. His childhood home, a place that had once held so much joy but had quickly become a place of nightmares.

He was just glad he hadn't had to retrieve his things himself, he could go a hundred lifetimes avoiding the place and it would still be too soon. In eighteen months, the manor would be signed into his name, as well as the whole Malfoy fortune.

Maybe he'd burn it all.

Draco sat on the edge of the double bed in the room and cringed at the Hufflepuff colours on the bed spread, the shade of yellow practically gave him a headache. The insufferable Hufflepuff-ness of the room didn't stop there. The room was covered in bright pinks and purples and yellows, almost every inch of the wall had been decorated somehow - mostly posters of muggle bands Draco had never heard of. The room felt cluttered. It contrasted completely with the calm and clean and sterile atmosphere of the rest of the house.

It made Draco feel like even more of an intruder.

He thought maybe he should just sleep on the sofa downstairs. At least it's better than the cell that's waiting for him in Azkaban if he steps out of line, he reminded himself. After quickly changing into a fresh shirt and trousers, Draco made his way out of the room and back downstairs when he heard the voices. Draco almost ran back upstairs and into Nymphadora’s room, but it was too late.

"Draco, we have visitors."

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley sat at the kitchen table holding milky cups of tea.

Draco wanted to die.

He cleared his throat. "Potter. Weasley." He almost choked on the words.

"Hello, Malfoy." Potter replied with a small polite smile. Weasley said nothing, he chose to completely ignore Draco's presence instead.

"Mrs Tonks, you know my family wouldn't mind looking after Teddy - especially considering the..." Weasley side eyed Draco. "circumstances."

"Ronald that won't be necessary, he should be living with family - blood family." Andromeda shook off Weasley's offer, Draco thought he caught a flash of annoyance cross her features.

"Well he has family elsewhere, too." Weasley scrunched his nose in feint disgust and shot another sidelong look at Malfoy in the doorway.

Draco wasn't sure they were discussing Teddy anymore.

"Maybe so, but this is the best place for him. Where I can keep an eye on him."

 _I'm not a child_ , Draco wanted to protest. He pursed his lips. There was a tense minute of silence.

"Draco, sit down." Andromeda ordered. Draco took the seat next to his aunt and opposite Potter. He thought it best to keep a distance from Weasley.

There was a plate piled high with neatly cut sandwiches in the middle of the table. Andromeda shoved a couple of them on a place and slid it down to Draco. He tried to eat politely, but he had not had a proper meal in two months and so he practically inhaled the sandwich. Andromeda, noticing this, carefully slid the whole stacked plate of sandwiches towards Draco. This was much to the annoyance of Weasley, who seemed to be eating even more ravenously than Draco.

Edward lay in Potter's arms, sleeping peacefully. He was a lot less scary when he slept. His hair was now powder pink in colour and the curls on his head slowly unfurled with every exhale before coiling like a spring on the inhale. Draco watched in fascination for a moment, he wasn't sure he'd ever get used to this small strange human.

"So you're settling in well, Malfoy?"

Draco dragged his eyes up from Edward to look Potter in the eye. Potter looked at him with a squinted look, as if he was trying to read him.

"I suppose." He said between bites of sandwich. "Beats the alternative." He muttered after a short pause.

"Funny that, I think you'd fit right in Azkaban." Weasley quipped, still not looking at Draco.

"Well, your girlfriend certainly doesn't seem to agree with you. She had a lot of nice things to say about me at my trial." Draco smirked, leaning back into his chair as he watched as Weasley's face grew red from anger. He still refused to look at Draco.

Harry cleared his throat before Weasley could respond. "Well Hermione always knows to fight for what's right, doesn't she Ron?"

Weasley grunted in response, abandoning his sandwiches to cross his arms like a petulant child in a huff. The sight of it gave Draco immense joy. Potter caught sight of the amusement all over Draco's face and gave him a small tired smile. The amusement wiped itself from Draco's face immediately. Potter was far more disillusioned than he had previously believed if he really thought he was allowed to share a joke with Draco now. They were not friends and they never would be, Draco didn't care that Potter had 'saved' him from a life in Azkaban.

"I am disappointed that Miss Granger couldn't join us today." Andromeda said, slowly raising her teacup and saucer to her lips. Draco stared down into his own cup of tea, the tea leaves swirled around the bottom of the cup. He wondered what they would tell him about his future, they would have a better idea than Draco had currently.

Potter let out a quiet chuckle. "She's been writing her testimony for Theodore Nott's trial all day."

Draco's head snapped up. He hadn't known Theo was on trial. He wasn't even an active death eater and he hadn't seen him at the battle. "Theo's on trial? For what?"

Harry looked sheepish. "I don't know, he never fought in the war... I think they're suspicious of him because of his father's involvement. His trial is next week."

"And she's testifying for Blaise Zabini the week after that. She's gone mad." Weasley provided, arms still crossed moodily.

"So misunderstood Slytherins on trial really is Granger's new pet project." Draco scoffed, taking a long gulp of his tea.

"Misunderstood is a stretch." Weasley muttered loud enough for them all to hear.

"Well I think she is doing a very noble job. Draco is very thankful for her testimony as well as yours, Harry. Aren't you, Draco?" Andromeda asked. When Draco hesitated in responding he felt a sharp stomp to his foot from his aunt's spiky heeled shoes. He hissed in pain, sending Andromeda a nasty look. She sent a similar look back.

He gave in. "Yes. Thank you, Potter. I will eternally owe you for saving my innocent soul from the depths of Azkaban. I hope you pass my gratefulness on to Granger if she's not too occupied by whatever Slytherin she's busy with next time you see her."

Weasley stood from his seat and finally looked Draco square in the face. He was pissed. Potter stood slowly, making sure to stand between the two glaring men. Potter handed Teddy to Andromeda across the table, looking at the witch apologetically.

"I'll be sure to pass on your... gratitude. Ron and I should get going now, thank you for lunch, Andromeda."

Draco didn't stand to see the two of them out. He heard the pop of them apparating off the property moments before his aunt appeared in front of him looking just as pissed as Weasley had been moments ago.

"I will not have you acting ungrateful under my roof, Draco Malfoy. I imagine my sister and her husband spoilt you in that mansion you grew up in but that is not how things will work here. This is not a holiday, you will be pulling your weight. If you treat guests in this house like that again, I promise you will be wishing you had been sentenced to a life in Azkaban instead." Andromeda takes a deep breath before summoning some parchment and a quill. "I want you to write to Miss Granger thanking her properly for her help in your trial. I also need you to apologise to Harry next time he comes to visit Teddy."

"Not Weasley?"

Andromeda pursed her lips. It was something she did when she was unhappy, Draco noted. "Mr Weasley gave out just as well as you did." Is all she says before she walks out of the room with a now-awake Teddy in her arms.

Draco didn't know what to expect when he had been sent to live with his disgraced Aunt Andromeda, but she certainly was not it. Draco had always presumed that Andromeda's marrying a muggleborn would have made her soft, not a proper Slytherin, but now he sees just how wrong he had been. His Aunt was terrifying when she wanted to be. Her likeness to Bellatrix only emphasised this point.

So he didn't question what she asked of him, he went straight to painstakingly penning a letter to Hermione Granger.

_Granger,_

_I would like to sincerely thank you for your participation in my trial. The testimony of the great Hermione Granger no doubt swayed the Wizengamot in my favour. Without you I would no doubt have been cursed to a damnation of a life in Azkaban with my death eater chums._

_I am not sure how I can ever repay you for your great selfless deed. Let me know if you need help on your next project. If you need someone to liberate the house elves, perhaps I can smuggle them a sock like Potter did with my dear old friend Dobby._

_I heard you are also testifying for Nott and Zabini - why? Those annoying prats can rot in Azkaban, would certainly bring me some peace in my new life of relative freedom._

_Thank you once again for saving my death eater soul,_

_Draco Malfoy_

He rolled up the parchment and asked his aunt for use of her owl. It was a small thing, Pippy was her name and the sight of her made Edwards eyes widen and his hair turn green and spike up on end. Draco was yet to figure out how the different colours of his cousin's hair corresponded to the strange baby's feelings. All he knew was that red was bad - he was sure his first sight of his baby cousin would haunt him forever.

The owl left with his letter to Granger and, although Andromeda had looked less than thrilled when she had read the letter when she thought Draco wasn't looking, she hadn't said anything.

* * *

The three occupants of Tonks Cottage quickly slipped into a comfortable schedule. Draco quickly came to realise that his aunt took tidiness very seriously. She had Draco cleaning all day, the muggle way. Even when Draco thought it was pointless because the house was literally spotless, his aunt would have him sweeping the floor for a third time.

The only room Andromeda didn't order Draco to clean was Nymphadora’s. Draco soon realised that his aunt avoided the room at all costs. Draco avoided the room as much as he could, too. He kept his trunk at the foot of the bed but other than to get a change of clothes, Draco didn't enter the room. He never unpacked his trunk and he slept on the sofa in the living room, which was fucking up his back more than he would like to admit. He knew the room of his late cousin held too many memories, he could practically feel Nymphadora’s soul when he entered the room, as if some of her magic had stayed after she left.

Edward Lupin was one of the areas that was out of bounds to Draco. His aunt rarely left her grandson out of sight, especially not when Draco was present. Draco hadn't even touched his little cousin. Draco couldn't blame Andromeda for this, he wouldn't trust himself with a small baby either. Draco had never ever held a baby, and he was sure he'd probably break it if he tried to.

The three of them sat together for meals that Andromeda cooked. Food was another thing she was not willing to trust Draco with, it seemed. This suited him fine - he didn't know how to cook anyways, especially not without magic.

Three days passed like this, and the fractured family grew to sit through the long silences more comfortably. There was no more unexpected visits from Potter and Weasley, no response from Granger, and Draco began to relax finally.

Could it be this easy to just fall into routine and fly through the next eighteen months. Draco thought it could be. That was, until he finally received a response from Hermione Granger.

The owl arrived on the morning of the third day at Tonks Cottage. The owl had flown straight through the open window and pecked at Draco's toast while he untied the letter from around it's leg. Andromeda had not-so-slyly read over his shoulder.

_Dear Draco,_

_Your thanks was never necessary. Your aid in the war deserved to be spoken of to the Wizengamot and I was glad to ensure your fair trial._

_I do know that we owe each other no favours, however if you are truly interested in helping me with my next 'project', perhaps you could tell me more about your friends Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini. I am aware you informed me that they are 'annoying prats' that could 'rot in Azkaban' in your initial correspondence,_ _however I believe your character statement on them could help me in my efforts to gain them lesser sentences. I never knew them personally and the ministry will not let me visit them no matter how many times I ask, so I am asking you to please consider this carefully._

_Maybe after we have saved their souls we can work together on liberating the house elves._

_Hermione Granger_

Draco hadn't expected her to take his letter literally. He was sure that Granger would see right through his letter of thanks - it hadn't exactly sounded sincere. But here she was, asking him to help her.

He shook his head. He would have ignored her letter had it not been for the fact that it was Theo and Blaise that she was trying to save. He couldn't exactly ignore his best mates when they possibly needed him more than ever before. Besides, Granger had somehow managed to get him out of a sentence in Azkaban, so if Draco could help do the same for his friends...

"What are you going to do?" Andromeda asked. He was glad she wasn't pretending she hadn't read the letter over his shoulder.

Draco's pride told him not to give Granger a sniff of help. He knew Gryffindors - you give them an inch and they'll take a mile. She would drag him into a whole lot more trouble than he needed. His new life of routine with his aunt and his weird cousin was comfortable and easy.

But was that how to spend life? Did he really want to live comfortably now that he had been given all of this freedom? The answer was no, Draco never wanted to take the comfortable option again. The last time he had taken that option, he had ended up taking the dark mark simply because he was too much of a coward to go against what was expected of him.

He wasn't going to be a coward anymore. That was his father's trait and he did not want to carry it.

 _She is the bravest woman I have ever known_. His mother's voice entered his head suddenly. Draco looked to his aunt and thought of her bravery. Andromeda had never taken the comfortable option, she left her family and everything she had ever known behind in pursuit of the man she loved.

Maybe he could drop his father's cowardice for a scrap of his aunt's courage.

"I'm going to help." He replied finally.

Andromeda grinned.


	2. Death Eater Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione begins her career in the defence of death eater souls.

There _are no victors in war, only victims_.

Hermione repeated the quote to herself, no matter how difficult it was for her to remember that fact sometimes.

She knew that Harry had won them the war with the defeat of Voldemort. She just couldn't find it in herself to celebrate that fact. They had lost so much, everyone's innocence had been stripped away. Some days she couldn't bare to think about it.

So she drowned herself in work.

Harry and Ron thought she was mad when she first proposed the idea. They thought her grief from the war had finally caught up with her and she had gone absolutely bonkers.

"You want to defend the death eaters?" Ron had spat, brows furrowing in irritation.

"They deserve a fair trial! We all remember what happened to Sirius Black."

"They're nothing like Sirius though, Hermione. Nothing. They all fought for you-know-who and they were glad to do it." Harry said indignantly.

"Well, I'll be glad to tell the Wizengamot that if I truly believe they have no redeeming qualities. You hardly believe I'm going to have something nice to say about Antonin Dolohov, or - or Lucius Malfoy." Hermione huffed, crossing her arms in the way she did when she was unimpressed with her friends.

"And you have something nice to say about the others?" Harry had asked, a concerned be-careful-or-she-might-break look on his face, the look that always infuriated Hermione.

"Some of them, yes." She spat out.

"I just don't understand _why_ , Hermione." Harry rubbed his eyes wearily.

 _There are no victors in war.._.

"They're victims too, in their own way–"

"You really have lost the plot." Ron looked positively furious.

"Take Draco Malfoy, for example. He was only sixteen when he took the mark, his father was in Azkaban, his mother was vulnerable. I can imagine he didn't feel he had much choice when Voldemort re–"

"You have to be joking!" Ron slammed his fist into the table between them.

"I'm not, Ronald. I really do believe–"

"Malfoy! Of all people, you think _Malfoy_ is a victim in all of this!"

"He saved us at the manor! He could have identified Harry, but–"

"Dobby saved us. All Malfoy did was watch _you_ get tortured!"

Hermione was silent.

"And don't forget all the times he treated you like absolute shit because he believed his blood was purer than yours."

A thick silence followed Ron's outburst. Hermione forced all of her energy into glaring at the redhead. He knew she didn't like to talk about what had happened to her in Malfoy Manor. Ron had the nerve to look apologetic when he caught the look Hermione was burning him with.

"Hermione's right." Harry had said eventually.

"Not you too!" Ron growled.

"There are some people up on trial that may be... treated as more of a villain than they actually are." Harry sighed.

"Whatever. I want nothing to do with it."

Ron had kept to his word. He had nothing to do with the trials Hermione jumped head first into. She occasionally dragged Harry along when it was an especially difficult one. The word of Harry Potter was a very useful weapon in the Wizengamot, she soon realised.

Ironically, she had little defence for the first few death eaters and Voldemort sympathisers put to trial. Many of them had tortured or murdered her friends and allies. That was a fact that even Hermione couldn't look past.

Fenir Greyback had made her blood turn cold. He didn't have any remorse for his brutal murders and attacks. He didn't care that he had ruined the lives of many by intentionally infecting them with lycanthropy.

She saw Lavender's limp body every time she looked into Greyback's piercing gaze.

Hermione had almost lost it the day of his trial. She very nearly let all of her emotions boil to the top. But she forced it down, _down and down and down_ until she couldn't feel it anymore. She worked harder to drown out the thoughts she wasn’t ready to think.

Lucius Malfoy and Corban Yaxley's trials went similarly. Hermione didn't have anything nice to say about the death eaters so she simply watched as they were both sentenced to long imprisonments in Azkaban. It was where they belonged, Hermione believed.

Although she truly agreed that Lucius Malfoy was destined to a life in Azkaban, she was not so sure about the other two members of his family.

Both Narcissa and Draco had aided Harry in the war. They had both saved his life, in a way. Narcissa by telling Voldemort that Harry was dead, and Draco by not identifying him at Malfoy Manor. This, along with the fact that Narcissa had never taken the mark, and Draco's refusal to carry out his task of killing Dumbledore, made a compelling argument for their lesser sentences.

However, Hermione was ill prepared for what Narcissa Malfoy's trial would turn into.

She had believed Narcissa's trial would be one of the easier ones she had lined up over that summer. She had brought Harry along with her for his own testimony, as well as her own witness statement on the woman who's only goal in the war was to protect her own son.

What she had not taken into consideration, however, was Narcissa Malfoy's deteriorating state of mind. Narcissa screamed and wailed as though she were in agony throughout the whole trial. Harry's testimony was all but disregarded in favour of a psychiatric diagnosis from a well respected mediwitch from St Mungos.

"Mrs Malfoy has been driven to insanity, her soul diminished by the sheer amount of dark magic she performed during the war." The mediwitch had informed the Wizengamot.

Hermione would have stood up in protest if it were not for Harry placing a hand on her knee.

She seriously doubted Narcissa Malfoy had cast enough dark magic to destroy her soul. If the amount of magic performed by much darker wizards had not driven them to insanity, how had it had such an effect on her. Narcissa had saved Harry's soul, how had her own soul diminished following that action. Had she somehow been punished for her betrayal of Voldemort before her being brought upon the Wizengamot?

Hermione tried to reason with the witches and wizards of the Wizengamot, to remind them that Narcissa Malfoy was not attuned to dark magic. She had never taken the dark mark and had never been a loyal follower of Voldemort. The only significant action she had taken during the war was when she had lied to Voldemort's face in an act of pure bravery in order to save Harry's life.

This did not sway the Wizengamot. They had no answer for how dark magic had made its way into Narcissa Malfoy's soul so deeply that it had driven her insane. When they announced her sentence, they emphasised that they were doing Narcissa a favour - by sentencing her to a long stay in a padded cell at St Mungo's psychiatric ward rather than a life in Azkaban.

"But she's not in Azkaban." Harry kept repeating to Hermione, as if it made any difference.

"She is not a dark witch!" Hermione had exclaimed.

"We don't know that Hermione. She lied to Voldemort to protect Draco, not because she wanted to save me. She might have been–"

"She is _not_ a dark witch!" She emphasised. This time, Harry shut his mouth and didn't protest.

Well, if Narcissa had saved Harry's life because she wanted to protect Draco, then Hermione would repay that favour.

Hermione was going to save Draco Malfoy's life.

* * *

Hermione would never forget the first time she was called a mudblood _. A filthy little mudblood._ The words had left Draco Malfoy's lips as if it was fact. As if her blood made her a lesser witch.

As much as it gave her immense satisfaction to witness Draco Malfoy in chains before the Wizengamot, Hermione had to remind herself of her intentions for the day. She reminded herself that although Draco had been horrid to her in the past, he was also a victim of Voldemort. A child soldier on the commands of a wizard far stronger than himself.

Hermione and Harry were the last to give their testimonies. There had been a line of negative witnesses preceding the two of them, although their evidence against Draco was flimsy.

Hermione was overly prepared. She handed out her own written statement around the Wizengamot, including Draco's Hogwarts records to attest to his phenomenal potential. She also included evidence of Lucius Malfoy's brutalities, hinting at the fact that Draco was manipulated by a man you never wanted to be on the wrong end of.

However, from the unimpressed looks on the faces of some of the Wizengamot, Hermione began preparing herself for the worst outcome. She was angry with herself, and when the jury went to deliberation just after lunch, she was left feeling dejected.

Harry and Hermione made their way to the Burrow after their long morning of defending Malfoy. Ron was in the middle of an intense game of wizard's chess with George. Hermione joined them at the table and began reading through her new collection of wizard law books absentmindedly.

Harry was getting ready to go out and visit Teddy. “I think she's lonely." Harry said about Andromeda.

Ron laughed. "You visit her just about every day."

"I know, I know. I just... I can't replace her family."

"Isn’t her family ninety-percent death eater?” George quipped. "Knight to b4." He said to the chess board.

"Yeah I suppose that doesn't help, all the family she has left other than Teddy are facing life in Azkaban." Harry sighed, placing his face in his hands.

"Well," Hermione began.

"Here we go again." Ron muttered. "Bishop to d3."

Harry gave Hermione a sympathetic smile. Tensions had been high between Hermione and Ron since she announced she was going to be helping death eaters. Their romance had been short lived, not that they had ever explicitly broken up but Ron was always looking at Hermione like he didn't know her anymore. It hurt her more than she'd care to admit.

"Maybe she can spend time with Draco once he's made a free man." Hermione finished, sending Ron a nasty look.

"Unlikely." Ron said, George snickered.

"Draco will be too busy living with his family in their shared cell in Azkaban." George said, and then "Checkmate!"

"He will not be living with–!" Hermione began. Then the idea dawned upon her.

"You cheated!" Ron shouted, throwing a chess piece at his brother. George dodged it, grinning.

"That's it! George, you genius!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I know, I am _very_ good at chess." George boasted smugly.

"No, not that! Draco should be living with family.” She clarified.

Ron grinned, misunderstanding her point. "Glad you're finally seeing sense, 'Mione."

"And if Andromeda really is lonely... do you think she would agree?" Hermione asked Harry, ignoring Ron. Ron’s grin dropped.

"Oh no." George's eyes widened, finally realising the plan that he had unknowingly set into action.

“Hermione, you can’t mean...” Ron’s eyes widened.

"Well there's no guarantee that Draco will even avoid a sentence in Azkaban and if he does then I assume he'll want to live in Malfoy Manor. Besides, the trial is already over - there’s nothing we can do.” Harry tried to reason with her, but he knew that once Hermione Granger set her mind to something there was little you could do to dissuade her.

"He’s not been sentenced yet, Harry. We could ask the Wizengamot to consider a house arrest sentence. They do it all the time in the muggle world, but I'm sure I read about it somewhere in here..."

Hermione began to flick through ' _The Wizengamot's Fundamentals of Criminal Sentencing'_. It was a large leather-bound book and the thing had been weighing her down for the past two months.

"That bloody book, I swear she sleeps with it." Ron grumbled.

"Jealous are we, Ron?" George teased, dodging another chess piece thrown his way by his brother.

"Shut up."

"Here!" Hermione exclaimed, deaf to the teasing Ron was enduring. "It says here that wizards can be issued a sentence of house arrest if they are under the protection of a trusted member of society - preferably a blood relative for the use of stronger and more effective blood wards for the containment of the criminal."

Harry simply shook his head at his friend's glee. "I’ll ask her about it.”

“Teddy is only three months old! He can’t live with a criminal! You really have gone mad Hermione. Testifying at his trial is one thing, but this is–”

Ron’s objections were left on deaf ears, Hermione was in the zone of writing down her new proposition to the Wizengamot, while Harry was leaving to apparate to Tonks Cottage.

Maybe Ron was right and Hermione really was going mad. But she had vowed to herself that she would gain Draco Malfoy some semblance of a future, even if only for the sake of paying Narcissa back for saving Harry’s life once.

Besides, Andromeda Tonks was a very scary witch when she wanted to be, and Hermione thought that maybe she could be the good influence that Draco never had growing up.

* * *

Eighteen months of house arrest.

Hermione grinned in triumph at the news of Draco’s sentencing. She had stayed up all night pacing the hallway outside the Wizengamot deliberation room. As soon as they had left the room upon deciding Draco’s fate - Hermione pounced. It had taken no time to convince the leader of the group to consider her idea. Hermione knew she was breaking countless rules by speaking to the jury outside of the court room but she was feeling especially desperate. 

However, Hermione was less than pleased following the sentencing upon seeing the smug looks on some of the witnesses faces - witnesses she knew had pushed for a stronger sentence for Draco.

_They don’t believe he can do it. They think he’ll break his probation._

The thought had crossed Hermione’s mind too, of course. But if there was one thing she _did_ know about Draco Malfoy it was that he was a Slytherin through and through. Slytherins were famously concerned self preservation above all else. She just hoped he lived out his arrest quietly. She hoped Andromeda rubbed off on him.

And of course, who could ignore Teddy Lupin. That baby was practically joy personified. If anyone was going to crack the evil exterior of Draco Malfoy, it would be him.

Hermione left the Wizengamot that day with a smug sense of achievement. She didn’t let herself bask in it for too long in fear she would become too arrogant and drop the ball before she had even begun preparations for her next trial - Theodore Nott.

She travelled back to the Burrow, telling Harry the good news as he had elected to have a lie in that morning rather than catch the early morning sentencing.

“Brilliant!” And Harry really did look pleased at the outcome of the trial.

“Celebrations?” Ginny appeared behind her boyfriend, grinning at Hermione.

Ginny was the only member of the Weasley family actively in support of Hermione’s quest to defend the other side of the war. This had initially come as a surprise to Hermione, however it soon became clear to her that this support was only because Ginny believed Hermione had been made fragile by the war. In Hermione’s eyes, it was almost as bad as the way Ron was treating her for the same reasons.

Hermione was not defending death eaters as some method of avoiding her feelings towards what happened to her in the war. She was doing it because she didn’t believe everyone was inherently evil. Because she couldn’t assume someone to have the same views as Voldemort just because of their family.

”Malfoy was sentenced to eighteen months house arrest with Andromeda.” Harry explained.

“You mean Andromeda actually agreed to that?” Ron said incredulously, appearing from the kitchen.

”It actually wasn’t so hard to warm her up to the idea.” Harry said quietly.

“But Teddy–!”

”I think I’ll go and visit her this afternoon. There’s no rules against that, right ‘Mione?” Harry asked, intentionally ignoring Ron.

“Anyone can visit, as long as they’re not a convicted criminal.”

”Fantastic, I’ll just get going then.” Harry said, kissing Ginny on the cheek in farewell.

“I’ll come with you then. I want to speak to Andromeda myself.” Ron walked to the door, picking up his jacket and shrugging it on.

“Malfoy will be there.” Hermione couldn’t believe the nerve of Ron sometimes.

”I know.”

”Don't cause a scene, Ron.” Ginny stuck her hands on her hips, giving her brother a look that would give Molly Weasley a run for her money.

”I won’t! I promise! I just want to speak to her. I’ll be civil with Malfoy, okay?”

Harry and Ron left soon after that and Hermione knew she couldn’t trust Ron to stick to his word - she just hoped Malfoy had the sense not to provoke him.

“He really is an idiot. He’ll come round, don’t worry.” Ginny hugged Hermione before making them both cups of tea.

Hermione went up to Ginny’s room with her tea and an armful of books - going straight to working on Theodore Nott’s trial. The time passed quickly and before she knew it, three hours had passed. She stretched out her aching neck when there was a knock at the window.

Hermione stood up to investigate. An unfamiliar owl sat there impatiently waiting for her with a letter attached to its leg. She detached the letter, unfurling the parchment. Her eyebrows rose in surprise when she read who it was from.

_Granger,_

_I would like to sincerely thank you for your participation in my trial..._

Hermione read the letter once, twice, three times before any of it registered in her head. She had certainly never expected a thank you letter from Draco Malfoy of all people. She wasn’t sure how or if she should respond. She supposed the letter didn’t sound entirely sincere, in fact most of it seemed sarcastic and exasperated. Did he not want her to help? Would he rather she had left him for Azkaban?

Maybe she had made a mistake presuming he’d rather live with his aunt. Maybe he really was still prejudiced against blood. After all, Andromeda had married a muggleborn, and Teddy was a half-blood with a werewolf for a father.

 _Well, maybe it will be the education against blood prejudice that he so clearly needs_.

She shoved the letter into the back of one of her large law books with a huff. She had decided to ignore the letter, she had much more important things to do than spend her energy on worrying about a letter penned by Draco Malfoy. He was none of her concern anymore. She had done him a favour, and she did not care whether he loved her or loathed her for that fact. 

Ginny suddenly barged into her room, giggling loudly.

”Ron almost hexed Malfoy. Apparently he was being really difficult, he wound Ron right up. But, more interestingly... Malfoy told Harry to pass on how grateful he was for you. I believe Andromeda forced him into it, but still...” Ginny wiggled her eyebrows.

Hermione seethed. She couldn’t believe the cheek of Malfoy. As if his letter hadn’t been enough of an indication of his absolute lack of appreciation, of course he had to ask Harry to pass on a half arsed attempt at gratefulness - but only because Andromeda had asked him to. She wondered if Andromeda had coerced him into writing her the letter, too. Maybe that was why the tone of the letter had been so reluctant.

”God, I knew they would try and kill each other.” Hermione sorted her notes into a tidy pile, she had spread them out around the floor of Ginny’s room during her intense work.

“You’re just going to ignore the other thing I said?” Ginny grinned, a glint in her eye that Hermione did not appreciate.

“Yes, I am.” Hermione stood up and went to walk by the redhead but Ginny stepped in her way.

”What’s wrong?”

”Nothing’s wrong, I’m just hungry. I’ll go and help Molly with–“

”I don’t believe you Hermione Granger. I don’t believe you at all.”

She stared down Ginny with an indignant look before shouldering past her without another word.

Hermione swallowed the lump in her throat. She was fine. She _was._

* * *

Hermione finally caved in and responded to Draco on the third day of avoiding his sarcastic, ungrateful letter. She only did so because she really was struggling to come up with something to say at Theodore Nott’s trial. She had never spoken to him personally, and although she now knew the ins and outs of his family tree due to her extensive research, she doubted this was much to impress the Wizengamot with.

She had written to the ministry several times over the few days, expressing to them the importance of her meeting with Theodore Nott to discuss his trial.

‘ _Unless you are his lawyer..._ ’ They had said and when Hermione asked how she would go about registering to become Nott’s lawyer, they had promptly stopped responding. And so she had reluctantly penned another letter, this time to Draco Malfoy.

She regretted her decision as soon as the owl left with her letter. However, she was taken completely by surprise when a response arrived only an hour later. She opened it more eagerly than she would like to admit.

_Granger,_

_I’ll help. But only if you promise me you’ll save me a space on your house elf liberation squad after you’ve finished saving your death eater souls._

_Malfoy_

Hermione rolled her eyes at his response but penned a quick two word reply and sent it away with the same owl.

_I promise._


	3. Tiny People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco discovers muggle technology, and there’s a surprise visitor.
> 
> TW - child/domestic abuse

Draco's newfound courage had left just as quickly as the owl had left with his response to Granger. If it wasn't for Theo and Blaise he was sure he would have chased the beast as it flew out of the window.

Andromeda was a different story. Draco had not seen her look so happy since he had arrived. Even Edward was full of gummy smiles. It was the first day Andromeda hadn't immediately ordered Draco to clean the whole house from top to bottom. He took advantage of that fact, taking the morning to browse the towering wall of bookshelves in the cosy living room. The collection of books was organised by colour rather than alphabetically, a fact that infuriated Draco. He was sure this decision was purely for aesthetic reasons since Andromeda had an obsession with clean and tidy.

Draco didn't recognise any of the titles on display. However, after reading the first page of a book titled _Lord of the Flies_ he realised that these were muggle books. He almost threw the book across the room.

* * *

" _Muggles are dirty brainless creatures, Draco." His father held Draco's wrist in a vice-like grip, bruising his fair skin. Draco refused to let go of the muggle book in his hand._

_"But it's just a book, father. I like reading."_

_Lucius's face grew red with anger._

_"No son of mine will be caught reading muggle literature. You cannot associate with those vile beasts. You know what happened to your mother's dirty blood traitor sister, Draco."_

_Lucius pried the book from Draco's hand. He tapped his wand on the red and gold book cover. The book erupted in flames. Alice's Adventures in Wonderland was reduced to ash._

_"You can't do that!" The shopkeeper had exclaimed in horror but Lucius didn't care. Draco had almost thought he would burn the whole shop to the ground with the look he shot the worker._

_Once they were out on the street, Lucius whipped Draco with his cane until he stopped crying over the loss of the muggle book._

_Lucius made Draco vow to never pick up a muggle book again and to never go against his fathers word, otherwise he would end up like his mother's blood traitor sister._

* * *

Draco placed _Lord of the Flies_ back on the shelf where he found it. He had broken all of those vows. He wondered what his father would think if he could see him now, shacking up with his mother's blood traitor sister in a home full of muggle books and contraptions.

Draco turned his back on the bookshelves and instead set his eyes upon one such muggle contraption. It was a large grey box that sat upon a table and took up a whole corner of the room. Draco had heard of muggles owning these boxes but he wasn't sure what their purpose was.

"It's a television." Andromeda spoke from the doorway, Edward in arms.

Draco jumped slightly at the sound of her voice and turned to watch her approach him. She picked up a small device from the coffee table and pointed it at the television.

All of a sudden the room was filled with noise and Draco scrambled away from the television as the front of it burst into life of colour and sound. There was people inside the television. Tiny people.

"What the fuck." Draco breathed, slowly inching back towards the television once the shock had worn off.

"Language! You never know what Teddy might pick up." Andromeda chastised, however there was a small amused smile fighting its way onto her face.

Draco poked the front of the television. Nothing happened. "Are you sure muggles made this?"

"Quite."

"But... how do they get the people so small without magic." Draco looked around the back of the television, it was a jumble of wires.

"The people aren't actually _inside_ the television." This time, Andromeda cannot hide the amusement from her face.

"Oh."

Draco still didn't understand, but he took a seat on the floor in front of the television and continued watching the people in the box in fascination. Muggles really were strange.

Andromeda placed a blanket on the floor next to Draco and placed Edward on it. He seemed to be enjoying watching the scenes on the television just as much as Draco was. His hair was purple today.

"This came for you." Andromeda placed the scrap of paper in Draco's hand. He ripped his eyes away from the television for a moment to read what was written on the parchment. He furrowed his brows in confusion before remembering what he had written in his response to Granger.

He fought the smile off his face, despite himself.

She had promised him a space on her house elf liberation squad. Draco would be surprised she had given in so easily, although he supposed that not many people would willingly offer themselves to such a task. He hoped she knew that his request was entirely insincere. He would break the terms of his probation himself and get himself chucked in Azkaban if she seriously believed he would actually help the house elves.

"And what is it she is promising you?" Andromeda asked. Draco was not surprised that she had read his mail once again. He supposed she had to make sure he wasn't receiving letters from any questionable characters that might look to him to start a revolution against Potter. That would certainly be against the terms of his house arrest.

"A space on her house elf liberation squad." Draco answered, scrunching the parchment into a ball and turning his attention back to the television. Edward had grabbed a fistful of the hem of his shirt and was tugging with more force than a baby of his size should be capable of.

Andromeda huffed, clearly unhappy with Draco's nonsense.

There was a knock at the door but Draco hardly noticed until Andromeda got up to answer it. Draco realised it was the first time he had been left alone in a room with his cousin.

Draco turned to the baby and eyed him warily. Edward noticed Draco looking at him and the baby's mouth turned up into a wide grin. Draco wasn't used to the baby's weird gummy smile yet but he supposed it was okay.

Draco stuck his tongue out at the child. Edward's eyes crinkled in happiness. Draco smiled in return and decided that Edward was actually rather cute, as far as babies go.

He went to place a finger in the baby's small outstretched hand when Edward's eyes suddenly turned black, the grin still wide upon his face. Draco flinched back, a scowl finding its way onto his face. He turned his attention back to the television muttering "Devil spawn."

"We are just in the living room, come in." He heard Andromeda say from the hallway.

Draco sighed deeply. He really was not in the mood to entertain guests today. He hoped it wasn't Potter but he knew he would not have so much luck.

"Orite, Malfoy." Potter said dryly as he entered the room and made a bee-line straight for Edward, picking up his Godson off the floor. The baby still had a fistful of Draco's shirt and Potter had to pry it out of his small hand. Draco didn't help, he continued watching the television.

"Potter." He responded.

"Hello, Malfoy." The second voice was the one that snapped Draco's attention away from the television. He turned around to see Hermione Granger standing behind Potter, carrying a stack of paperwork.

"Merlin, Granger. I only just got your owl." Draco held up the balled up piece of parchment still in his grasp.

She smiled sheepishly. "Well there really isn't much time until Theodore's trial, so I thought I would come along today with Harry."

Draco rolled his eyes, shooting one last look to the television before standing up. Andromeda stood in the doorway, casting a stern look to Draco before flicking her eyes to Potter. She really was holding Draco to that apology.

"Potter, I..." Draco cleared his throat, sending a glare to his aunt. "I would like to apologise for how I spoke to you the other day."

Draco was going to leave it there and Potter looked as though he was happy enough with this apology but Andromeda simply pursed her lips and shook her head.

So, Draco continued, sighing. "Weasley was being insufferable and I should have taken my frustrations out on him instead of you." The smile faded from Potter's face, Andromeda looked furious. "I'm so very sorry." He couldn't help the sarcasm that seeped into his voice as he threw Potter a forced smile.

"Oh, um - that's fine, Malfoy." Potter said. Draco could tell it was not fine.

Andromeda told them all to go to the kitchen for some tea. She hit Draco upside the head as he passed her. He gave her a look of innocence, trying his best to sell it to his aunt. It had always worked on his mother. However, it seemed Andromeda was not so naive. She shook her head at him and pushed him through the door towards the kitchen.

Potter, Granger, and Andromeda made polite conversation while Draco concerned himself with looking as disinterested as possible. Draco finished his cup of tea quickly and stared at the leaves in the bottom of the cup. He wondered if Andromeda had any books on divination he could borrow. He had never really paid much attention to Trelawney but he thought that maybe he'd like to learn to read his tea leaves now. Although as far as he had noticed, the only books in this house were muggle.

"...would that be okay, Malfoy?" Granger said.

Draco looked up, the three adults around the table were looking at him. Edward was only concerned with eating his own fist, his brow furrowed in concentration.

"Hm?"

"Teddy and Harry are going out, could we take the time to talk about Theodore Nott?" Granger explained.

Draco raised an eyebrow at Granger, flicking his gaze to a stern looking Andromeda. He wondered where Potter was disappearing off to with his Godson. In the time he'd lived at Tonks Cottage, Andromeda had always been very protective over her grandson - hardly ever letting him out of her line of sight. Draco was surprised she was letting Potter wander off with the child. Although, Draco wasn't sure what the terms of his arrest were exactly. Was Andromeda not allowed to leave Draco alone in the house? Was this just as much of a punishment for her as it was for him? If so, why did she ever agree to it?

Draco reminded himself to ask Andromeda about it later and focused his bored gaze back on Granger.

"That's fine." Draco responded, less than enthusiastically.

"Brilliant! We'll get going then. Are you sure you don't want to come, Mrs Tonks? Molly has been asking about you." Harry turned to Draco's aunt.

Andromeda cast an exaggerated look to Draco before turning back to Potter. "Maybe next time." She said with a tight lipped smile.

As Potter was saying his goodbyes he shot a look to Granger that Draco could not decipher. He reckoned the two of them had some unspoken language going on as Granger seemed to respond with an unreadable look of her own.

Draco almost rolled his eyes. Merlin help him, he wasn't sure if he could deal with Granger for an afternoon. When he had said he'd help her he'd imagined it would be by owl - he never thought he would have to deal with her in person.

Andromeda left Draco and Granger alone at the kitchen table while she made excuses about needing to work on the garden. She cast a cursory stern look to Draco that said ' _behave_ ' before she swung out of the room with her usual grace.

Draco sat back in his seat and crossed his arms. He watched as Granger nervously flitted through her stack of parchment and books. She avoided Draco's eyes. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, the only sound the shuffle of her papers.

Eventually, Draco sighed loudly. Granger's eyes finally met his own. "Are you just going to waste my time or are you here with a purpose?"

"I am not _wasting_ –" She huffed, closing her eyes for a long moment. Draco's mouth turned up in a smirk. He hadn't realised it would be so easy to rile her up. She scowled at the sight of his amusement.

"You know I only have eighteen months of time to waste, Granger."

She gave him a withering look. "Theodore's trial is in three days."

"Get a move on, then."

She let out a long sigh. "How long have you known Theodore?"

"My whole life. Our fathers are old friends, as you know."

"And you are close friends?"

Draco looked at her cynically. He couldn't believe she was actually wasting their time with these useless questions that she no doubt already knew the answers to.

"What?" She asked defensively when he didn't answer.

"I'm surprised you even managed to get me out of a sentence in Azkaban if this is your line of questioning." He shook his head, and then muttered. "Smartest witch of our age, my arse."

"I knew you didn't mean what you wrote in that letter!"

"What?" He asked, confused. Then he realised, and rolled his eyes. "Of course I don't really want to help the house elves!"

"No, you're pissed off at me for asking the Wizengamot to send you here instead of Azkaban!"

"You – _you asked_ them?" Draco stood, hands leaning on the table.

"You didn't know?" The frustration had left her features and she was left looking like a deer in headlights.

"Of course I didn't!"

Draco noticed movement in the window behind Granger. Andromeda was outside, giving him a scowl. He knew he was in for another telling off from his aunt once Granger left.

"Why would I be angry at you for that anyways?" He rubbed his hands over his face.

Granger looked sheepish, she avoided Draco's gaze.

"I just thought... well, you know – Andromeda was a, um, a 'blood traitor'–" She rolled her eyes at her own use of the word.

"So you thought I'd rather stay in Azkaban instead of with my blood traitor aunt and her half-blood grandson?" Draco let out a humourless laugh. He stood up, deciding to busy himself with making some more tea. He needed to do something to distract himself before he lost his mind.

Draco picked up the kettle and filled it with water from the tap. Draco placed the kettle back on it's base and eyed it. He had watched Andromeda use the muggle contraption to boil water but he wasn't sure how the thing worked. He tugged on the wire, it was attached to the wall. He tried poking a button on the base and it suddenly lit up with life. He nodded, satisfied.

He turned back towards Granger. She had turned in her chair to watch him, a faint look of amusement on her face. She most likely knew how to work all of the muggle contraptions Draco was just now learning about. He scowled at her and the amusement dropped from her face.

"Well you always made me aware of your prejudices." She said quietly, breaking eye contact.

"No one asked you to speak at my trial."

"I know."

"Then why did you?"

"Because you saved Harry–"

"That's not a good enough reason, Granger. I tormented you for years and you–"

"It's good enough for me." She interrupted sharply. "Harry is my family."

Draco shook his head in annoyance. They weren't going anywhere with his conversation. He turned back to the kettle as the water started boiling. He searched the cupboards for the tea leaves, coming up short.

"PG Tips." Granger said suddenly.

"What?" Draco didn't look at her, simply continued searching.

“PG Tips.” She repeated, unhelpfully.

 _Is she having a stroke? She’s speaking absolute nonsense._ Draco turned and scowled at her.

"The tea. In the packet labelled PG Tips." She clarified.

Draco found the packet and looked inside. It was filled with small sachets. Draco furrowed his brow.

"They're teabags. It's easier to brew than loose tea leaves."

Granger stood and grabbed a teabag from the packet in Draco's hand, putting it in a cup before pouring the boiling water in over the top. She grabbed a teaspoon, stirring it for a minute before removing the teabag. She shoved the cup towards Draco. He looked at the cup, then at Granger, and then he turned to the last cupboard he was yet to search and finally found the tea leaves. He heard Granger sigh as he made his tea the proper way.

"Theodore is nothing like his father. I don't know how or why he was arrested." He said after brewing his tea, sitting down at the table opposite Granger. She was sipping for her cup of PG Tips tea. He grimaced.

"Seamus Finnigan stunned him, apparently Nott was threatening him." She said, matter-of-fact.

"Finnigan has always been full of shit. Theo wouldn't–"

"Well I don't think Seamus would lie about–"

"Theo would never fight for Vo–" Draco stopped himself, wincing. "For _Him_."

Granger looked at him apprehensively and Draco could have punched himself for showing a scrap of weakness in front of her.

"How can you be so sure?" Granger asked, turning around to watch him.

"Theo would never fight for their side because they were the reason for his mother’s death.” He said as he turned back towards Granger. Her eyes widened and she just about spat out her mouthful of tea. Draco scowled at the sight.

"The death eaters killed Theodore's mother?" She breathed.

"The summer before our fifth year."

Granger started making aggressive notes on her piece of parchment. "What caused them to kill her?"

"She tried running away, tried to take Theo with her too. They didn't want to join _Him_ but they already knew that Mr Nott had announced his loyalty the moment he returned. But... he caught them."

"If Theodore was going to run too then why wasn't he punished?"

"He was. They..." Draco huffed, placing his head in his hands for a long moment. This was not something he enjoyed talking about. It felt wrong telling Granger about Theo's biggest secret, his deepest regret. It felt like a betrayal to his friend. But maybe it will get him out of a sentence in Azkaban. He hoped Theo would forgive him.

"How was he punished?" Granger asked quietly.

Draco lifted his head up from his hands. "They used the imperius curse on him, and he..."

Grangers eyes widened, her jaw went slack. "No."

Draco nodded. "They forced him to kill his own mother."

There was a long silence that seemed to stretch on forever. Granger eventually shuffled her papers to the side to grab one of her large books, her fingers shook as she turned the pages.

"It's a double edged sword, isn't it?" He said.

"Hm?" Granger hummed, her focus on the book before her.

"Theo killed his mother - evidence of his supposed loyalty to _Him_. But he was under the imperius curse so he can't be held accountable for his actions. Only thing is, is that imperius is the oldest excuse in the death eater's arsenal and no ones likely to fall for it after all the mistakes they made following the first war."

"Well maybe we could use a pensieve. Show the Wizengamot that it was against his will."

"It could work, but only if you could prove that he's not an occlumens."

"Were there any witnesses?"

Draco was silent. Granger looked up, reading the look on his face.

"You were there?" She asked.

"Not exactly. I overheard a lot of it from outside the door."

"Well, we can work with that. Who else?"

"No one that's of any use. Nott Sr and... and _Him_. But they're both dead, and, well, my mother would hardly be of any use as a witness."

"Why were you there?" Granger put down her quill to give Draco her undivided attention.

"It happened in my house. My father was away on some mission, so it was just me and my mother and..." He stopped, eyeing Granger.

"And?"

"How reliable are house elves as witnesses?"

"Um... I don't know, actually." She pointed her wand at her large book and it opened at the correct page.

"Come on Granger, if there was one subject I assumed you'd know about it would be house elf legislation."

"House elves aren't usually reliable witnesses as they only show loyalty to their master. And presuming the house elf's master is Lucius Malfoy then..."

"Then it's not reliable because it's a death eater's elf."

"Yeah."

Andromeda entered the kitchen through the back door. She eyed the two of them, making her way to the sink to wash her hands.

"I hope you're being helpful, Draco."

"Am I ever anything else?"

"Well..." Andromeda dried her hands and peered over Granger's shoulder to read some of her notes. She really was the nosiest woman Draco had ever met. She looked into the tea cup that sat next to Granger's book and scrunched her nose in disgust at the PG Tips tea. Draco was glad he and his aunt finally agreed on something, even if it was only on the correct way to brew tea.

"He's actually been very helpful." Granger provided.

Draco sent a pointed look towards his aunt. She hit him with her wet tea towel. "Ow."

Granger and Andromeda spoke for a while about wizard law. It wasn't long before Potter returned, his hair defying gravity in the way it stuck up every which way, with a very sleepy pink-haired Edward in his arms.

Before Potter and Granger left, the latter turned towards Draco and thanked him. He shrugged in response, much to Andromeda's annoyance.

“Can I come back tomorrow?” She asked.

”If you must.” Draco responded.

Andromeda looked ready to throttle him once their company had left.

"Teddy has better manners than you." Andromeda said.

He ignored her and stomped his way to Nymphadora's room, intent on avoiding the world and all of the flashbacks that threatened to overwhelm him after his meeting with Granger. He shut the door, stalking across the room. He placed his palms on the door of the pink wardrobe and leaned his head forward. His hair fell into his eyes and he angrily pushed it back, knocking his elbow hard on the wardrobe door in the motion.

"Fuck!" He shouted, rubbing his elbow. There was a _thump_ from inside the wardrobe.

" _Language_!" He heard Andromeda shout from downstairs. The walls really were thin in this house.

He opened the wardrobe door to investigate the _thump_ he had heard. His breath caught short.

On the bottom of the wardrobe sat a familiar red and gold book - _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_. Draco's breath hitched.

* * *

" _He's just a boy, Lucius!" Draco heard his mother shout. He was being naughty, listening to his parents argument from the other side of the door. He was scared he would get caught and his father would beat him again. But he couldn't help himself, he had never heard his mother stand up to his father before._

_"I can't have my son brainwashed by muggles." Draco's father spat._

_"He doesn't understand. You need to explain things to him, you can't just hit–"_

" _I will punish him in any way I see fit."_

_"Don't you dare touch him again or I'll–"_

_There was a short tense silence._

_"You'll what, Narcissa?"_

_"I'll take him. I'll leave you and–"_

_Draco's mother was cut off my her own scream. Draco backed away from the door. He ran upstairs to his room, hiding under his covers. He was scared. He was also sad he couldn't help his mother. He wanted to. He wanted to stop his father, he wanted to leave like his mother had said, he wanted–_

_His bedroom door opened._

_Draco didn't dare open his eyes._

_"Draco." His mother whispered. Draco cracked an eye open and peeked out from under the covers._

_Draco thought she looked okay, he didn't see any bruises like the ones Draco's father left on him._

_She slipped something under the covers next to Draco, he gasped with surprise when he saw what it was._

_"But father said–"_

_"Shhh, don't tell your father, okay?"_

_Draco nodded._

" _Good boy... There are some things your father will tell you. About mudbloods, and about your Aunt Andromeda–"_

_"Father says she's a dirty blood traitor."_

_"Your father is wrong, Draco. She is the bravest woman I have ever known. She gave me this once, and now I want you to have it. It's our secret, okay?"_

_Draco's mother left and Draco stared down at what she had slipped under the covers next to him._

_The red and gold binding of_ Alice's Adventures in Wonderland _looked back at him._

_He opened it to the first page._

* * *

Draco stared at the same book now. He forgot to breathe until he started to feel dizzy. He took a gulp of air, and closed the wardrobe door on the book with a _slam_.

He didn't want to think about that book, he didn't want to think about his mother, he didn't want to think about any of it.

He suddenly felt like the walls of Nymphadora's room were closing in on him. He felt trapped. He was trapped. He couldn't leave the house even if he tried. He felt like one of the tiny people trapped in the television. He had to get out.

He stumbled out of the room, gripping the walls as he walked down the hallway towards the stairs. He swayed slightly as he hit the last step and almost collapsed.

"Draco?" The voice sounded distant.

Draco hit one of the walls on the way to the back door and hit the floor. He tried to stand again but he felt hands on his shoulders holding him down. He tried to push them away but he felt weak and their hold was strong.

"Draco, breathe. _Breathe_."

He tried to focus on what the voice was telling him to do. He took a ragged breath in.

"Now breathe out."

He listened to the commands of the voice until the fog in his mind lifted. He looked up into the eyes of his aunt. Concern clouded her features. Her hands were gripping his shoulders. Draco could feel tears tracking down his face. He wiped them away quickly in embarrassment. They were both sitting on the floor in the hallway.

"I'll get you a calming draught." She said, finally removing her hands to stand up.

He could hear Edward crying in the other room.

"No." He replied sharply. He had seen his mother take enough of those to put him off.

 _His mother._ He shook his head, forcing the thought away.

"You just had a panic attack, it will help." Andromeda said, ignoring his dispute and walking into the kitchen to get a calming draught anyways.

 _A panic attack_. She wasn't being serious, was she?

Draco stood shakily, using the wall for support. He walked towards the sound of Edwards crying. He couldn't believe his aunt was ignoring her grandson to entertain the delusion that Draco had a panic attack. She was definitely mistaken. There just wasn’t enough air in the house, was all.

He found Edward writhing around on the floor in front of the television. It was a spot the baby enjoyed, it seemed. However the baby didn’t seem so happy with it presently. Draco slumped down next to him on the floor, his back leaning against the sofa.

Edward's hair and eyes were red but thankfully he wasn't furious enough for his skin to turn the bright colour yet. Draco didn't know what to do. He poked Edward's belly. This seemed to upset the baby even more.

"He wants picked up." Andromeda said, handing Draco a small vial of clear liquid. Draco thought about protesting but he didn't have the energy. He downed the vial. He supposed it couldn't hurt to take it this one time.

"You better pick him up then." Draco said dryly.

"Why don't you try?"

"I'll probably break him."

"Unlikely. Us Black's are made of strong stuff."

Draco laughed humourlessly. All that remained of the Noble House of Black was the three of them as well as Draco's mother. They hardly made a stellar case for 'strong stuff'. Andromeda maybe, but after the performance Draco had just pulled, he knew he did not fall under that category.

Andromeda sighed, she pursed her lips before she kneeled in front of Edward. "Look. Put a hand under his head, and your other hand under his bum, and lift him up." She demonstrated what to do and, before Draco could react, she placed the baby in Draco's arms.

He sat like a statue, scared to move the tiny person that now lay in the crook of his elbow. Edward's cries quietened considerably. Andromeda smiled at the sight and left the room for a minute, returning with a bottle of milk.

"He'll need fed." She said, holding out the bottle towards Draco.

Draco took the bottle wordlessly and placed it in Edward's mouth. Edward’s eyes closed and his hair finally morphed from scary red to calm blue. Draco sat like that for a long time until Edward finally drifted off to sleep. Andromeda had left to do housework a while ago but Draco couldn't find it in himself to move in case he woke the baby up.

The calming draught had definitely kicked in because Draco felt completely at ease. He struggled to remember what had caused his panic attack in the first place. He frowned as he focused his energy on remembering, but to no avail. He was definitely upset about something he just could not remember what.

 _Have I gone mad?_ He asked himself.

 _I'm afraid so. You're entirely bonkers. But I'll let you in on a secret. All the best people are._ A voice in his head replied. He wasn't sure where he had heard that before. He was sure someone had said that to him before, or maybe he had read it somewhere. But he just couldn't remember.

He sat with Edward in his arms for hours until he struggled to stay awake himself. He felt as though he was wandering through a dream as he made his way upstairs.

And for the first time since he had arrived at Tonks Cottage, he slept in Nymphadora's bed.

He hadn't slept so peacefully in years.


	4. House Elf Blackmail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco’s house elf is scary and so is Teddy when he’s hungry.

Draco awoke to a knock at the door. He peeled his eyes open. It took a full minute for him to shake the confusion of his surroundings.

He could hardly remember collapsing into Nymphadora's bed last night. He felt guilty. He had been deliberately sleeping on the sofa since he started living in Tonks Cottage and now he felt like he had crossed the invisible barrier he had been avoiding. He had really slept in his dead cousin's bed.

"Yes?" He answered the knock at the door. Andromeda peeked around the door, her eyes widened only marginally upon seeing him. He supposed he must have looked a mess, or maybe she just didn't like the look of him in her dead daughter's bed.

"Hermione is here to see you. I can send her away if you're not feeling up to–"

"I'm fine." He answered shortly. "I'm just going to shower, I'll be down soon."

Andromeda stared at him with a calculating look. She didn't believe him.

"I'm fine. Really." He reassured her.

Andromeda clicked the door closed behind her as she left. Draco couldn't believe he had a panic attack yesterday over a bloody book. He felt humiliated. Even more so because of the fact his aunt was treating him like he was fragile and he didn't appreciate it. He was well aware that he had a mad mother but that didn't mean he was mental too.

He got up and tried to make the bed but it was just frustrating without magic or house elves to do it for him so he gave up. It would probably annoy his aunt's obsession with tidy, but this was the one room she never ordered him to clean anyways. He grabbed the first clothes he touched in his trunk and stomped all the way to the bathroom.

The water of the shower was freezing cold. Draco stood under it for longer than he should have until he was sure any remnants of the calming draught he'd drank the day before were out of his system. He was never going to drink one of those things again. He hated feeling so out of control, even if it was nice not to think about the hard stuff for a little while.

Granger was waiting for him in the living room, Edward was in her arms and she winced as the baby grabbed a fistful of her wild hair and just about pulled it out. Andromeda stood from her seat in the armchair.

"I'll take Teddy. I'm just going down to the shop, if that's okay with you, Hermione?" Andromeda said, casting an obvious look at Draco.

"Oh of course! I can keep an eye on Teddy though, I'm sure it will be easier for you to ship that way."

"If you're sure?" Andromeda asked and Granger nodded.

"I'll leave you to it, then." Andromeda said. She stopped as she passed Draco. "Take it easy." She said quietly enough that Granger wouldn't hear before continuing out the door.

His aunt was really going to leave him alone in her home with her infant grandson and Britain's most beloved muggleborn witch? He thought she must be delusional. Maybe crazy ran in his mother's side of the family after all.

Although Draco didn't doubt that Granger would hex him at the first opportunity presented to her, he also knew that - as of late - the witch had grown a habit of letting down her defences. Otherwise, he doubted she would have been there at all, he doubted she would have even testified in his favour.

Draco took the seat in the armchair that his aunt had just left behind. He watched Granger and Edward for a moment. He hadn't pegged her for a baby person but she seemed to be delighted at the weird child in her arms.

"Hello." She finally acknowledged Draco's presence.

"Did you have to come so early?" Draco yawned. The cold shower hadn't cured his drowsiness completely, it seemed.

"It's ten a.m." Granger said, as though Draco was mad.

"On a Saturday." He argued.

"Well, the trial is on Monday." She huffed, Draco shrugged in response.

Granger cleared her throat. "Did you know your father signed away his fortune when he was sentenced to life in Azkaban?" She said, quite out of nowhere.

"Well, considering I inherit said fortune in eighteen months, I had assumed as much." Draco replied, bored.

"So any house elves that once belonged to your father now belong to you."

"I suppose."

"So if you freed the house elf that witnessed what happened to Theodore in Malfoy Manor, then they could testify at his trial without worry of bias towards their master." Granger looked quite proud of herself. Draco was ready to wipe that proud smile off her face.

"There's no way. Suppose we are even able to find her, there's no way she hasn't already been placed in house elf relocation. It was probably the first thing the auror's did when they raided Malfoy Manor."

"Well then, it's a good thing I'm on good terms with the Head of House Elf Relocation at the ministry." Granger grinned.

"Of course you are." Draco shook his head.

Edward took the opportunity to grab another handful of her hair while she was distracted and she hissed in pain when he gave it a tug. Draco grinned. He really was growing to like the devil baby after all.

"I'll just write him a letter explaining the situation..."

Granger tried to juggle Edward in her arms while she reached over to the coffee table for a piece of parchment and a quill. Draco watched her in faint amusement, unwilling to help until she got a little too close to dropping Edward on his head. He stood up.

Draco was still wary about his little cousin. He supposed holding Edward for the first time under the effects of the calming draught had helped his confidence when it came to the really rather cute (although he'd never admit it) and surprisingly harmless baby. Still, he shocked himself when the ultimatum he gave Granger flowed from his lips before he could think twice.

"Either you give me Edward or I write the letter to your ministry friend."

Granger frowned. "You're the only person that's ever called him Edward, you know that? It's weird."

She stood up and carefully transferred the baby into Draco's arms. He remembered the way he had lay in his arms the night before and tried to replicate the shape of his arms. He still didn't entirely trust himself.

He gave her a confused look. "Edward is his name."

"I know but it just doesn't sound right."

"Maybe I'll start calling him Lupin instead, then."

Granger rolled her eyes, muttering something about an insufferable git. She finally located a quill and parchment and went to work on her letter.

To Draco's surprise, Edward's head of hair was a sandy brown colour today and his eyes were green. Draco thought he looked very much like his werewolf father. Draco had wondered if that meant Edward was infected with lycanthropy too, but when he had asked his aunt on his first day in the cottage, Andromeda had just rolled her eyes in response. He was still wary about the child. He sat back down in the armchair.

"What's the house elf's name?" Granger asked, she didn't look up from the parchment as she penned the letter.

"Lolly."

Granger smiled. "That's cute."

Draco shook his head. "She's a scary elf."

She scoffed. "I doubt that."

"No, really. She used to make me do her housework sometimes. She'd threaten to tell my father all my secrets if I didn't."

Granger slowly looked up from her parchment and laughed. Draco scowled.

"You were–" She cut herself off with her own laughter before continuing between gasping breaths. "blackmailed – by a – a house elf!" She cackled until she was left breathless.

"Yes. Very funny. It was actually quite traumatic, I would appreciate if you never brought this up again. I'm trying to forget it ever happened."

"Oh there is no way I'm going to let you forget, Draco Malfoy." She was still chuckling quietly. Draco was angry at himself for letting that piece of information slip. He had no doubt she'd go running back to Potter and Weasley with that embarrassing story. Or maybe she would take a page out of Lolly's book and blackmail him with the embarrassing story.

"Just get on with that letter, we only have two days."

Granger finished writing the letter in silence before asking to borrow Andromeda's owl. Edward was as amused by Pippy the owl as always, his eyes flashing a bright yellow as he tried to grab for a fistful of feathers. Pippy nuzzled her head into Edward's belly before taking off with the parchment. The baby let out a scream in excitement. Draco smiled faintly at his cousin's glee, shaking his head.

Draco felt eyes on him and when he looked up he caught Granger's eye. She'd been staring at him - her face a mixture of amusement and bewilderment. He raised an eyebrow at her and she looked away quickly.

Draco's stomach rumbled. He hadn't ate yet, but he hadn't made himself a single meal since living with Andromeda. In fact, Draco wasn't sure he'd ever made himself his own meal in his whole life. There had always been house elves to do that for him. But now, he was faced with actual cooking. And not just any kind of cooking - muggle cooking. Cooking without a wand or magic, cooking where he would have to navigate more muggle contraptions.

It wasn't even like he could just grab an apple from the fruit bowl to keep him going - it seemed Andromeda had waited until the cottage was practically devoid of any scraps of food before she had finally given in and gone shopping. Another thing he wasn't used to - food shopping. That was a job for house elves.

Draco supposed he could ask Granger for help, but that would be admitting defeat. Draco would never now as low as to ask a Gryffindor for help, especially not her.

So he opened the cold cupboard - there was some muggle name for it but he had never bothered to listen much in the very little muggle studies he had taken during his time in Hogwarts. Now the thought of muggle studies reminded him of Charity Burbage, which reminded him of –

 _No_. Draco would not allow that image to enter his mind right now. He shuddered.

The cold cupboard was practically empty save for some cheese. He picked up the block and went to make himself a sandwich. There was only the heels of the loaf of bread remaining. He scrunched his nose in distaste but he supposed it would have to do. Anything to avoid actual cooking.

"What are you making?" Granger asked. Of course that nosy witch couldn't leave him alone for more than five minutes. She looked around him to the slices of bread in his hands and raised an eyebrow.

"I hope you're not hungry Granger because this is the last of the food in the cottage."

"That's not your breakfast, is it?"

"It is."

"You can't have that for breakfast." She looked positively outraged.

"I can and I am."

Granger huffed and rolled her eyes in response, content at letting Draco fend for himself in the muggle kitchen after the argument they had over tea the day before.

Edward still in the crook of his left arm, Draco took two slices of cheese from the packet with his free hand and slapped them on the slice of bread, closing the sandwich with the heel of the loaf. He took a large bite out of the sandwich and raised an eyebrow at Granger's disgusted look.

The sandwich was dry and he struggled to swallow without choking but he was not going to let Granger believe this sandwich was anything less than the best thing he'd ever tasted in his life. He had no sooner finished the sandwich when Edward's hair started changing colour. It seemed the baby was unsure of what colour to land on because he went through a handful of colours - green, blue, orange - before settling, finally, on _red_.

"Shit." Draco muttered.

"Language, Malfoy!" Granger said from her perch at the kitchen table, not even looking up from the paperwork she'd been reading over.

Draco ignored her, eyes only on his little cousin's angry hair. "Don't go all Lucifer on me, child!" He begged.

"What?" Granger finally looked up, her face a picture of confusion.

Draco started rocking the baby, hoping to calm the hue of his hair. Edward frowned, his eyebrows also a scary red. When his eyes began to turn fiery, Draco turned to Granger. "Take the baby."

"What? Why?" Granger asked, her voice doused in concern. She stood from her chair to approach Draco, looking at Edward with wide eyes. She began reaching out for the baby just as Edward took a big breath in. The world stilled in that one moment of silence. And then hell opened it's doors.

Edward's scream pierced through the air. Draco winced, shoving the baby towards Grangers outstretched arms. She grabbed the baby in a panic before he could be dropped on his head. The baby's skin was glowing a bright pink, progressing slowly to it's scary red.

"Shh, shh, it's okay." Granger was cooing to the upset child.

"It's not okay!" Draco protested, covering his ears to drown out the cries. He saw Granger's mouth moving but didn't catch what she said. "What?" He asked, removing his hands momentarily. The shrieks that hit his ears almost deafened him.

"Where's the milk?" She asked impatiently, opening the cold cupboard and scanning the inside.

"Milk?"

"Formula milk, it's a powder." Granger explained.

Draco opened random cupboards, looking even though he didn't know what for. Granger suddenly whipped out her wand with the arm she wasn't holding Edward in. Draco flinched and drew back from Granger quickly, putting his hands up above his head. Except she didn't use the wand on him.

"Accio milk formula." She said, side eyeing Draco with her eyebrows furrowed.

A box flew out of one of the cupboards Draco had just searched, it landed on the kitchen counter in front of Granger. Draco quickly filled up the muggle kettle with water and switched it on just as he had learnt to do before.

Ten minutes later, and Edward was content once more, his hair was now a cool blue rather than a fiery red. Granger had him in her arms, bottle feeding him. Draco stood across the kitchen from them, not trusting the baby's tantrum to be over yet.

Thankfully, a distraction from the thought of angry babies came in the form of Pippy the owl returning with a piece of parchment attached to her leg. Draco opened the window to let her in and removed the letter. He ripped it open, despite it being addressed to Granger and not himself. Granger let out a sound of indignation that he ignored.

_Miss Granger,_

_It is lovely to hear from you. I do hope you are doing well and that your post-war life has showered you with opportunities._

_I do believe house elves have been used as witnesses in cases such as this before. However, the house elf's loyalty towards the family they serve may be an obstacle when it comes to proving the credibility of the house elf as a witness. In this case, declaring the freedom of the house elf may be the best case scenario for allowing them to speak in front of the Wizengamot._

_As for the whereabouts of Lolly the house elf, she is currently under the protection of the ministry. However, she is still the property of the Malfoy family. Records show that Lucius Abraxas Malfoy recently signed away his fortune to his sole heir, Draco Lucius Malfoy. This fortune included any and all assets, including the family's house elves._

_I worked on a case involving the Malfoy family some years ago - regarding their mistreatment of their house elves - and found them most unhelpful. So, I wish you the best of luck in securing Lolly's freedom. However, I fear the timeline for this request may be all too short._

_I have pushed your paperwork to the top of the pile. As long as you are able to get a signature from Mr Draco Lucius Malfoy relinquishing his ownership of his house elf, I can guarantee her immediate freedom. I will make sure she finds her way to you as soon as your owl returns with his signature._

_Of course, Mr Malfoy will also need to part with a piece of clothing to ensure Lolly's bond of loyalty to the Malfoy family is broken._

_I have attached the relevant paperwork. Best of luck on your endeavours._

_Robert Rundle_

_House Elf Relocation_

_Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures_

A contract unfolded itself magically from the envelope and hovered in front of Draco. He plucked it from the air before handing the letter over to a seething Granger. She huffed as she ripped the letter and the contract from his hands He rolled his eyes at her theatrics and settled himself in the seat opposite her.

She read the letter before slamming it on the table and taking the contract in hand. Edward slept peacefully in her arm.

"Sign this." She said, conjuring a quill and sliding the contract over to Draco.

He skimmed the paper quickly, finding that it seemed to be legitimate. He sighed before picking up the quill and signing the contract. The moment he did, the parchment multiplied in two. One copy for him to keep, one to be sent back to the ministry.

He rolled up the contract and went to attach it to Pippy's leg when Granger interrupted, snatching the contract from his hand.

"You need to attach a piece of clothing too... to free her." She said, raising an eyebrow.

Draco scowled before leaning down to remove one sock. He balled it up and placed it in the witch's outstretched hand. She scrunched her nose in disgust but didn't say any more, attaching it to the owl's leg. Just as Pippy left with the parchment and sock, Andromeda returned.

The older witch levitated her shopping onto the kitchen counter and plucked her grandson from Granger's arms.

"Thank you for looking after him, Hermione." Andromeda said sweetly. Draco rolled his eyes.

His aunt caught the look on Draco's face and gestured to the plastic shopping bags impatiently. He rolled his eyes a second time before getting up to unpack the shopping for his aunt. He made it through the first two bags fairly quickly while Andromeda and Granger chatted away happily. Draco frowned. When had he become the house elf. He grabbed a jar of jam, reaching up to put it in the –

_CRACK_

There was a flash of light and then Lolly the house elf appeared on the counter in front of Draco. He dropped the jar of jam in shock. Lolly simply plucked the jar out of the air before it could smash on the ground, as Draco fell away from where the small elf had appeared.

"Fuck!" He cried, catching himself on the back of a chair. His breath came in short bursts as he recovered from the scare the very smug looking elf had given him.

"Language!" Andromeda chastised, however she stood up in shock upon turning around and discovering the house elf that had joined them in the kitchen. Granger simply grinned at the sight.

He glowered at the elf as she levitated the jar in her palm onto the shelf, and closed the cupboard door.

"Draco, why is there a house elf in my kitchen?" Andromeda asked carefully, clutching Edward to her chest.

"It was my idea, Andromeda. Lolly is a witness for Theodore Nott's trial." Granger explained helpfully.

Lolly grinned and climbed down from her perch on the kitchen counter. "Master Draco freed Lolly! And now Lolly comes to help Master Theodore be freed!"

"I see." Andromeda said, eyeing the elf with tired eyes. "I best take Edward into the other room while you discuss with her, lest Draco have anymore outbursts that may wake my sleeping grandchild." Andromeda left, sending Draco one final tired look before she disappeared out the door.

Lolly stalked across the kitchen towards Draco and he shrunk further into the chair he was leaning his back against. Lolly wore his sock on one foot, the other one bare. She wore a pink tea towel around her body. Her large violet eyes sparkled as she finally reached her former master. Draco was shocked when the small elf wrapped two skinny arms around his left leg in a hug. It was the most affection the elf had ever shown him.

"Lolly is very happy to be made a free elf! It is all Lolly has ever dreamed of! Lolly did not even spill any of Master Draco's secrets to become free! How can Lolly ever repay Master Draco?"

"Well you could start by never spilling any of those secrets." Draco said moodily, attempting to step out of Lolly's embrace. She just held on tighter.

"Actually Lolly," Began Granger, frowning at Draco before addressing the elf. "There is nothing to repay for your freedom. It is your right to be free and you should never feel indebted to Malfoy for giving you something that you are inherently entitled to."

Lolly let go of Draco's leg and blinked up at Granger with her large eyes for a few moments. "Lolly will not be telling Miss any of Master Draco's secrets."

"Oh no, I don't want to know any of Mas– Malfoy's secrets. But perhaps you would like to help us free Theodore Nott."

"Yes! Lolly would like to do that very much!"

And thus ensued the longest few hours of Draco's life.

Granger and Lolly became quick friends, and Draco could not help but find that fact extremely unnerving and dangerous. Lolly knew far too much about him and he did not trust the elf to keep her mouth shut. If Granger caught a whiff of any of Draco’s secrets, Draco would find a way to take back Lolly’s new freedom.

As scary as the interaction had been, Lolly turned out to be the perfect witness to what had happened to Theo. She was in the room when the imperius curse had been used on Theo. Lolly had become inconsolable in her tears as she recounted the death of Theo’s mother. Draco had given in and awkwardly patted Lolly’s back in comfort after Granger had given him a deadly look.

After what had felt like days of questions from Granger, she had finally exhausted Lolly.

”I should be going. Lolly, do you have somewhere to stay?” Granger said as the clock struck five p.m.

Lolly looked up at Draco as if she was waiting for some kind of command from him. Draco just raised an eyebrow at her in response. She was a free elf now, she would have to learn to make her own decisions and ask for things that she wants.

“Lolly does not know.”

”You can stay here until the trial, Lolly.” Said Andromeda, returning to the kitchen with a wriggly Edward in her arms.

Lolly’s eyes widened and she hopped between her two feet. “Thank you, Lolly is happy to stay with Master Draco and his friends!”

”Of course, there is a bed upstairs that you can stay in. Draco can have the sofa.” Andromeda had a sly smile on her face and she ignored the look of disbelief that Draco gave her.

Draco would have complained, but if he was being honest he was not sure he wanted to sleep in his cousin’s old bed again anyways. He was sure his aunt was most likely aware of that fact. Having her offer up his bed to a house elf still stung, though.

He spotted Granger stifling a laugh behind her hand and the murderous look on his face did nothing to dampen her humour.

”Make yourself at home.” He said, his voice doused in sarcasm. Lolly did not pick up on the sarcasm however, and the elf instead flung herself at Draco, and once again attached herself to his leg.

He couldn’t believe how pathetic his life had become. He was sure his father would have disowned him if he knew of Draco’s activities that day. Freeing a house elf, babysitting his werewolf spawn cousin, working with a muggleborn witch, and sleeping on his blood traitor aunt’s sofa.

And as much as Draco wanted to hate the situation, and hate the universe for placing him there. He couldn’t help but let a smile slip onto his face when he realised that he really did not give a shit what his father thought of him anymore.


	5. Killed the Vibe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise guests at Tonks Cottage as Theo’s trial looms.

The final day before Theo's trial was torturous for Draco. It was not because he was nervous for his friend's future - no, he was positive Granger had that under control. It was torturous because Harry Potter and the piss parade had shown up.

"Malfoy, you look well." Ginevra drawled sarcastically upon finding Draco sprawled upon the sofa under a thick blanket.

Could his aunt not have woken him up and warned him before the Gryffindor's arrived and interrupted his sleep? It had been a long night on the sofa for Draco, the thing never got any comfier.

He sat up, pushed the blanket off him and ran a hand through his slept-in hair. He plastered a smirk onto his face and turned to the red head. "Wish I could say the same for you, Weasley."

She rolled her eyes. Draco's smirk dropped when the other Weasley - Ronald - stepped in behind his sister, closely followed by Potter. Harry grinned at Draco as if they were old friends - they certainly were not and Draco wanted to punch the look off his face. At least Weasley hadn't plastered a fake smile onto his face, he was practically burning a hole through Draco's head with the intensity of his glare.

"Hello, Malfoy." Harry said cheerily, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Potter." He grunted, maintaining eye contact with Weasley's glare.

 _Snap_. Lolly apparated into the room and Draco jumped when the elf landed on the sofa next to him.

There was a short silence while Lolly looked between Draco and the three unwelcome guests that stood in the living room doorway. Lolly finally huffed and turned to Draco. "Is Lolly not deserving of an introduction?"

Draco rolled his eyes. Now _there_ was the elf that used to terrify him as a child. He almost smiled at the familiarity of Lolly's snark and he was glad that her praise for him had only lasted the day.

"Lolly," Draco began, before gesturing to the three other presences in the room. "This is Weasley, Weasley, and Potter. This is my house elf Lolly."

"Hello." Ginevra said politely.

"Nice to meet you!" Harry sang, grinning at the elf.

"Mm." Weasley grunted. Could he not even form coherent words now - was that too much effort for the lonely brain cell knocking around his skull?

Lolly frowned, she turned to Draco slowly and smacked him upside the head. " _Ow_." He muttered. The elf really did pack a punch, but he suppressed the hiss that almost left his lips for the sake of maintaining some dignity amongst enemies.

"Lolly is a _free_ elf. Master Draco must stop calling Lolly _his_." She placed her hands on her hips and stomped her foot, his sock almost slipping off her toes.

"Stop calling me Master, then." He countered and Lolly's eyes widened before they narrowed again. He stood before she could slap him a second time.

"Hermione said you'd freed the elf, but I didn't believe her." Ginevra said, slack jawed.

"Well it was either free the elf or allow my best mate to rot in Azkaban, so..." He shrugged. It was no water off his back, really.

"Maybe that's where he belongs." Weasley muttered. Oh so he can form coherent sentences after all.

"Your girlfriend doesn't seem to think so." Draco reused his quip from the other day, but it met its target nonetheless as Weasley's ears grew red.

Ron opened his mouth to respond, most likely some laughable comment about how Draco should be joining him in Azkaban. But the subject of the conversation herself decided to waltz in at that very moment and Draco almost groaned. Hermione Granger couldn't leave him alone for one day? He had thought she had all the evidence she needed already, and then some.

"Andromeda needs some help setting up the table outside before everyone arrives." Granger said, giving a pointed look to Weasley as if she could sense the tension in the room.

Weasley and Potter left immediately to help Draco's aunt. He frowned. "What do you mean by 'everyone'?"

"My family." Ginevra said, like it was obvious. "We come here every Sunday for lunch."

"You're joking." Draco's eyes widened. "Please tell me you're joking."

"Not joking." Granger said.

Draco took a few deep breaths before he stormed out of the room, slipping past the witches and he ran straight upstairs into Nymphadora's room. He wanted to scream but he settled on slamming his foot into the trunk he still had not unpacked.

He could deal with them in small doses, but not the whole Weasley family.

Something that felt too close to guilt for Draco's liking clawed it's way up his throat. It was not that he had personally done anything atrocious to the family, other than goad one son or another on occasion, but he knew that the Malfoy and the Weasley families had a historic feud. And now Draco was supposed to sit down with them for lunch every week for the next year and a half and act like that was normal. The new normal. War 'heroes' settling down for lunch with a death eater as if he hadn't been aiding a genocidal monster only a couple of months ago.

And the worst part was that he couldn't just run away. He couldn't run away from his problems. He was stuck here, in this house, with these people. He felt his chest tighten as he grappled with the feeling of helplessness that he had become familiar with during his sixth year at Hogwarts - when his choices had narrowed into one path. _No_ , Draco reminded himself, _this is not the same_.

He had choices now, he could pave his own future, he refused to let others dictate how he was supposed to act or feel.

_Fuck it all._

He grabbed a change of clothes, picking his most casual outfit - a black cotton long sleeved t-shirt and slacks. In regular pure blood society, showing up to a get together in plain clothes would be a sign of utmost disrespect. But Draco countered that the Weasleys wouldn't notice his lack of effort anyways. He wasn't going to slick his hair back in the neat way that he used to in school, either. He would let his hair stick up any way it wanted - another etiquette rule broken. Perhaps he would stroll in late mid-meal, too. Just as a _fuck you_ to all the etiquette coaches his parents had forced him to sit down with as a boy. He would break every single rule.

Draco's grin at the thought quickly turned into a frown when he realised that the Weasleys probably wouldn't care if he did. They were not well-bred enough - despite the fact they were in fact pure blooded - to notice if he broke every single rule in high society. Draco could lick his plate clean and they would probably join in.

 _Maybe that's what you need_ , a voice in Draco's head countered, _there's no more pressure for you to act like someone you're not._

He had options now. He was not the sixteen year old being led down a dark path with no choice but to continue forward. Now, when he looked upon his future, he could see countless paths stretching out in front of him. He didn't know which road to take, or where he was going. But he supposed that didn't matter anymore.

_'If you don't know where you're going, any road will get you there.'_

The quote from the muggle book _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ hit him unexpectedly. He cast a look towards the wardrobe door, behind which the book stayed hidden. He thought about opening the door and walking down that road. But he shook his head. _Not yet._

 _Snap_. Lolly was in front of him.

"Lolly has come to fetch Draco as he seems to have forgotten his guests." She frowned at Draco and he knew that the elf was unhappy with him for hiding in this room while the Weasleys had arrived.

"They are Andromeda's guests, not mine." He countered but the elf was having none of it. She kept his gaze with a glare.

"You live here, no?" Her foot tapped the wooden floor impatiently.

He raised an eyebrow. "For now."

"The Weasleys and Mr Harry Potter and Miss Hermione Granger are guests. Draco and Mrs Andromeda are hosts." She said, a nod of her head punctuating her statement. She had never been shy to tell Draco off. He knew this was why she had been appointed his personal elf when he was a child - none of the other elves could get the Malfoy heir's attention.

"And you?" He asked.

She stuck her shoulders back and stood proudly as she announced. "Lolly is a guest, also."

Draco grinned. "Well then, I best escort my guest to lunch." He held out a hand and Lolly rolled her large violet eyes before taking it and apparating them downstairs.

And straight into the kitchen where Draco came face to face with the Weasley matriarch. She slapped a hand to her chest in shock when he appeared out of thin air. Andromeda, who stood over her shoulder stirring something on the stove, smirked in such a Bellatrix-like manner that Draco shuddered.

"Merlin, you gave me a fright!" Mrs Weasley said, and to Draco's absolute astonishment, she grinned up at him and patted his arm.

Lolly giggled and wandered out of the kitchen and into the garden, where Draco could see the rest of the guests congregating around a large table set outside.

"My apologies, Mrs Weasley." Draco said, and he meant it.

"Don't be silly." She said, but her eyes narrowed as she studied him. "You look like you haven't been eating. Andromeda, I do hope you haven't been starving the poor boy."

"He was like that when he arrived." Andromeda said, also studying Draco.

He felt like a flabberworm under a magnifying glass with the way they stared at him. He frowned. "Well, the meals in Azkaban left something to be desired." He countered.

Mrs Weasley frowned, but Draco could tell it was out of sadness and not malice. He wasn't sure why that fact had solicited such a reaction from the woman. Draco had assumed that she would be thrilled knowing that he had suffered in such a way during his stint in prison. Was she pitying him? Did they all assume he was some abused child without a choice, was that what Granger had told them all when she went to testify for him? Because that's how she had made him sound in front of the Wizengamot. He silently fumed.

"Draco, do go outside and join everyone." Andromeda said, leaving no room for argument.

He heaved a deep breath and stepped into the back garden. He had not been outside since he had arrived at the cottage as he didn't know how far the ward boundary stretched and he was hesitant to try it lest he be accused of trying to escape his house arrest. Although he supposed the lunch party they had prepared must be safe, otherwise Andromeda would have kept him locked inside.

All eyes turned towards him. He tucked his hands into his pockets to disguise the shakes that had suddenly plagued him.

He was happy to find that not all of the Weasley sons had joined them that afternoon, but there was still enough that Draco felt immensely uncomfortable and ill prepared for the slandering he would no doubt receive. He had to keep his head on straight, lest he let his anger come to a blow. He had to treat this like a test. If he was to survive the next eighteen months he would have to learn to act civilly with them.

Andromeda had already warned him about being rude to their guests the last time Weasley had visited, and as much as he would like to deny it - his aunt terrified him. Maybe it was because she looked so similar to Bellatrix, but Draco reckoned it was just because of who she was. She was headstrong and not afraid to put him in his place when he was being a brat. It was not something he was used to being called out on - in fact, his father had always encouraged the entitlement that Draco had come to rely on throughout most of his childhood and teenage years. He couldn't count on his arrogance to get him anywhere anymore, though.

Other than Potter, Granger, Ginevra, and Weasley (Ronald), four others joined them for lunch that day. Draco recognised Arthur Weasley immediately, and he recognised one of the twins - he thought it must be George as he was sure he had heard a rumour of Fred's death. Fleur Delacour accompanied the last Weasley man, although Draco had no clue what his name was - he assumed he had been before Draco's time at Hogwarts.

Draco nodded in greeting to the group, unsure of how to go about the introduction. Ronald and George pointedly ignored him, wrapped up in their own conversation. Potter gave him a nod in return, he was chatting with a very excited Lolly. Mr Weasley eyed Draco carefully before giving him a tight-lipped smile. Fleur, who was carrying Edward, lifted a hand in greeting, and so did the Weasley man she was married to. Draco met Granger's gaze and she seemed to notice his state of unease as she approached him, Ginevra followed close behind her.

"If you have time I'd like to discuss Theodore's trial." She said, all business like.

Draco rolled his eyes. Of course she wanted to discuss Theo's impending trial again. The seven hours they'd done the day before clearly hadn't satisfied her. "Merlin, Granger. Do you never take a day off?"

She shook her head aggressively, her mane of hair flying all over the place. "The day before his trial? Absolutely not. There's still so much to do and I need to–"

"You know, I don't think she put in this much effort before your trial, Malfoy." Ginevra said dryly from Granger's side.

"I don't know about that, she handed out pamphlets at my trial." Draco said smugly, raising an eyebrow.

Ginevra gasped. " _She didn't_." She said in disbelief.

"Oh, she did." Draco said, matter of fact.

Ginevra burst into laughter. "Did you know she bribed the Wizengamot, too?"

Granger spluttered before defending herself. "I did not _bribe_ the–"

"Really?" Draco asked Ginevra.

Weasley nodded. "She waited all night for them to finish deliberating and then she sprung the whole house arrest idea on them. Practically forced it on them, probably blackmailed them."

“That is _not_ what happened!” Granger protested.

"Isn't that against the law?" Draco asked.

"Yup." Ginevra nodded.

Draco turned his attention to Granger. "And all this time I thought you were a goody two shoes, Granger."

She huffed and opened her mouth to respond when Mrs Weasley stepped outside, levitating food onto the table.

"Sit down, sit down!" She ordered, and her brood of redheads took their seats. Draco stalked to the end of the table and took an empty seat as far away from Ronald as possible. He didn't want to cause a scene at lunch and he was sure he wouldn't be able to hold his tongue if Weasley made one more snide comment.

He ended up sitting next to Fleur and opposite Lolly and Potter, who had seemingly become fast friends. Andromeda took the seat at the head of the table, on Draco's left side.

"Fleur Delacour." The French witch said, offering out her hand for Draco to shake. She still held Edward in her other arm.

Draco took her hand. "Draco Malfoy."

The witch nodded curtly and then leant back as her husband stretched around her to offer Draco his hand. "Bill Weasley." The long haired Weasley supplied. Draco shook his hand.

He turned towards Potter and found that the immortal orphan seemed to be very amused by the whole polite exchange. Draco was suddenly transported back a few years to the handshake that Potter never accepted, it was the very moment the two of them had cemented their hatred towards one another. At the time, Draco had believed that the offer of friendship need only be made to be accepted and so Potter’s rejection had gone against all of Draco’s unquestioning belief in his superior status. Perhaps Potter was remembering the same event. Draco glared at him.

The first half of lunch was, for the most part, rather uneventful. Other than the unabashed glares and whispers from the other end of the table, clearly aimed in Draco's direction, and the swift telling off they received from Mrs Weasley in return, Draco could almost relax.

Andromeda looked on edge and Draco could tell she was waiting for him to say something out of turn to offend a member of her weekly lunch club. So he tried to speak as little as possible. They did not make it easy for him, though.

"Draco did you know that Mr Harry Potter was friends with Dobby?!" Lolly asked. She had not stopped gushing over Potter and it was getting on Draco's last nerve.

"He was the one to set Dobby free. My father was furious." Draco supplied and he almost laughed. He never had much business with Dobby, he was more of a personal elf to his father. But seeing the hope on the house elves faces when they heard that Dobby had been freed was something Draco would never forget. Of course, they believed that Lucius himself had freed Dobby - his father would never admit that he had been tricked by Harry Potter.

Harry had the nerve to look downcast. "Dobby was a good friend."

"Was?" Lolly squeaked.

There was a short silence filled with tension, Harry looked as though he was about to answer when Ronald beat him to it. "Draco's Aunt Bellatrix killed him." He spat. The friendly chatter around the table stilled.

Draco froze, staring down at his empty plate. He bit his tongue so hard he could taste the tang of his blood. He had to clench his jaw so that he wouldn't fire back an insult at Weasley. Deep breaths.

Draco knew that Dobby had been there the day they had all escaped Malfoy Manor, but he had no idea the house elf had been killed. He remembered his aunt boasting about the dagger she had thrown at the last minute, but Draco presumed it had never come to anything. That perhaps it had grazed someone, but never that someone had been killed. It was an event that he rarely thought of, he could still hear Grangers screams as she writhed on the floor of his drawing room. _Deep breaths._

"Ronald!" He heard Granger whisper-shout from across the table.

Andromeda cleared her throat. "My sister was always unhinged. Although, I must say her actions have no reflection on the rest of my family."

Draco looked up at his aunt and saw the painted-on look of nonchalance on her face, as if she was simply discussing the weather. Draco realised that she had been just as affected by her relation to the crazy witch as he was, despite the fact she had been disowned by the family decades ago. He wondered if she knew occlumency.

Ronald apologised to Andromeda, but continued to ignore Draco. Lunch ended not long after the awkward confrontation, and Weasley made haste to leave Tonks Cottage, Bill, Fleur, and Potter joined him. Mrs Weasley fussed over Draco, but he was having none of it.

"It's not as if I haven't said much worse to him before. He was just speaking facts, after all. Bellatrix did kill the house elf." Draco shrugged.

"And Ron killed the vibe of lunch." George snorted, it was the first thing he had said to Draco. He was sure George was the twin that had punched him on the quidditch pitch in his fifth year.

Granger approached Draco quietly, giving him a polite smile. "Can we talk about the trial now?" She asked.

"I suppose." Draco sighed.

She led them back into the house and into the living room. Draco took the armchair while Granger sat on the edge of the couch.

"I asked them if they would allow you to speak for the Wizengamot tomorrow," Granger began, Draco was about to complain when she continued. "they denied. But I am allowed to take your memory of events for examination."

"Right. Okay." Draco nodded.

"Okay. I have a vial here, so," Granger reached out to give it to Draco and he rolled his eyes.

"I can't use magic, Granger, you'll have to extract it yourself."

"Oh right, I forgot."

She stood from the sofa and approached him. She stood in front of him awkwardly for a moment and Draco raised an eyebrow at her. She nodded and then moved to his left side, leaning a hand on the arm of his chair. Draco kept his gaze straight ahead. Her hair brushed his shoulder as she pointed her wand at his temple. She smelled like summer.

"Just bring the memory to the front of your mind." She whispered, her breath hit the side of his face.

Draco struggled to focus on the memory. He blamed her mane of hair tickling his arm and her intoxicating smell that overwhelmed him.

_Intoxicating? What’s wrong with you? It’s Granger!_

Draco shoved the thoughts of the witch to the back of his head and brought the memories of the night of Theo’s mother’s death to the forefront. She extracted the wisp of his memory and stoppered it in the vial. She moved away and sat back on the sofa. He felt like he could breathe again.

"I'll come in the morning to get Lolly and then I'll let you know the outcome as soon as I can. Maybe Theodore will be able to visit you afterwards."

Draco laughed, although he felt no joy. "Theo won't want to see me."

"Why not? I thought the two of you were best friends." She frowned in confusion.

"We are, but after he sees the memories I've shared with the Wizengamot that may change." He leaned back in his chair, running a hand through his hair.

Draco was sharing his best friend's deepest secret for hundreds of people to see, and the news would also no doubt spread into the press. Theo would never forgive him for the breach of his trust. But Draco knew his stubborn friend would allow himself to be locked up in Azkaban otherwise and he could not live with himself if that happened.

"It's crucial evidence, Draco. It's the only rebuttal we have against the claims Seamus made about him. It shows that he was a victim, too." She looked sad, her eyes roamed across the living room, avoiding Draco.

"Is that what you thought about me, too?" He narrowed his eyes at her and her head snapped towards him.

"That you're a victim?" She asked, Draco gave a curt nod. "Yes, there are no victors in war. Only victims."

Draco laughed, really laughed this time - she was bonkers.

"You can't honestly believe that, Granger. Potter doesn't seem like much of a victim to me, and especially not Weasley. He seems to be enjoying his victory very much."

"You're forgetting that Harry died and so did his parents, and almost every parental figure that has ever walked into his life. Ron lost his brother. It's not..." She took a shaky breath. "Grief and fear and victory, they're not black and white and the lines between them get blurry when you have lost so much."

Draco was silent for a long moment. He had never considered that they were all still hurting so much. Of course they had all lost people, but he thought that, for them, the joy of their victory would have shined through any of the darkness they could feel. Perhaps he had been too quick to judge.

"What about Vol–" He choked on the name. " _Him_? _He_ was never a victim. What about Theo's dad, or my dad, or me. Not everyone in that war was a victim, not even close."

"It's easier to see the good in some over others." She made eye contact with him and it made Draco uncomfortable. She looked at him like she knew all of his secrets and he didn't like it one bit.

"Did you speak at my fathers trial, too?" He had to ask, to know if she really knew the difference between good and bad.

"No, but I spoke at your mothers, as did Harry." She admitted.

Draco had already presumed as much, his mother had lied to _Him_ and had saved Potter's life in the process. They had testified for Draco for far less. Maybe Granger was able to differentiate between those who deserved a second chance, and those who did not. And though he was not sure why he had qualified for Granger's pity after all of the pain he had given her over the years, he could not deny he was glad for the chance at life he had been gifted.

"Did you bribe the Wizengamot to send her to St Mungos?" He joked but his smirk dropped when he noticed how uncomfortable Granger became.

"No, I, uh, I was actually against that sentence." She admitted.

So she wanted his mother to be sent to Azkaban? Draco's blood ran cold. His father deserved the long lifetime in Azkaban, but not his mother. Narcissa had done absolutely everything in her power to protect Draco. She had been fearless even in the scariest of moments, but Draco knew her heart was not in the war. His father and Bellatrix were both more than aware of that fact and his mother had suffered the full consequences of it.

He wondered if Andromeda knew what her sister had suffered through. He wondered if she would have helped Narcissa if she had known. He wondered how different their lives would have been if his mother was able to leave it all behind like her sister had. Or maybe they would have turned out like Theo and his mother when they had tried to escape - traumatised and dead.

"Oh." The syllable was all Draco was able to respond. The understanding that he had felt towards Granger only a minute before had diminished.

"'Mione, we are just about to head, you coming?" Ginevra appeared in the doorway.

"Yeah." Granger stood, she nodded to him. "Thanks Malfoy. For your memories."

"'s alright." He shrugged.

Granger nodded once more and left.

The house was quiet once again, but Draco's thoughts were loud.

* * *

The owl arrived the next afternoon.

Draco had been restless all day. He had been so sure that Theo would land no time, but the longer he had to wait, the less confident he became. He paced the hallway so many times he was sure he must have burnt a path into the carpet. Only when Andromeda forced him to sit down with a cup of tea did he stop.

Draco and his aunt had been walking on eggshells around each other since Weasley's outburst at lunch the day before. Draco was sure his aunt was afraid of bringing up the subject of Bellatrix, although he couldn't be sure why. So, Draco brought it up himself.

"What Weasley said was right, you know." He said, tracing his finger around the rim of his teacup.

Andromeda barely looked up from the newspaper she was reading. "About Bella, yes. But I did not appreciate the insinuation he made about you being complicit."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I was complicit. I could have stopped her but I never did! I'm sick of people acting like I'm some sort of misunderstood child. I knew exactly what was going on, and I did nothing to stop it."

"So you agreed with Voldemort and his ideals, then?" Andromeda asked and Draco winced at the use of _His_ name.

"My personal beliefs don't matter, what matters is that I fought for _Him_. I did unspeakable things in _His_ name, I–"

Andromeda slammed her newspaper down on the coffee table and looked him straight in the eye. "Your personal beliefs _do_ matter, Draco. They are all that matter. And your actions during the war do not speak of a man that chose to follow Voldemort, they speak of a boy who had no choice."

Draco laughed humourlessly. "No, it doesn't matter what my beliefs were - _are_ \- because I was a coward either way you look at it. I couldn't complete the tasks _He_ gave me, but I was still too weak to act against _Him_. I couldn't even talk back against my own father."

Andromeda sighed and stood, walking towards the door. She placed a hand on Draco's shoulder as she passed behind him and paused.

"I know Narcissa did everything she could have done to save you from that life and I can see so much of her in you. You are not your father. You are your mother. You are no coward, Draco Malfoy."

And then she removed her hand and exited, the click of her heels echoed in the silence she left behind.

Draco blinked away the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes. He was not _weak_ , he would not _break_. His aunt's words struck something within Draco. He had spent most of his life idolising his father and believing that he had to become just like him to gain success in life. It was the belief that had been indoctrinated into him. When his father had dragged his family into the war, Draco followed behind blindly - believing it was the right thing to do because that's what his father told him.

His mother was the one that cared for him. She believed in him, even when he was being a brat and causing her more trouble than he was worth. She fought for Draco in the war, and no one else. She cried when Draco cried, and she stuck up for him when he couldn't do it for himself. Narcissa knew the corner her son had been backed into, and she had fought for him all the same.

His father taught him his arrogance, his ambition, his cruelty. His mother taught him her loyalty, her determination, her graciousness.

But the biggest difference between his parents was that Draco had never _liked_ his father, he wasn't sure he had ever even really _loved_ him.

However, Draco had no doubt that he loved his mother.

Andromeda could see Narcissa in Draco more so than Lucius, and that shocked him. All those years of trying to be just like his father, and yet his mother was the one that took presence within him.

A _tap_ _tap tap_ at the window chased his self-reflection away. There stood a black eagle owl that Draco recognised well from many letters exchanged over the years. He practically leaped at the bird and untied the parchment from it's leg with haste.

The familiar scrawl of Theodore Nott stared back at him;

_Malfoy,_

_I didn't need your pity, and I certainly didn't need a mudblood to defend me. I would have rather died in Azkaban. I deserved it for what I did._

_\- T. Nott_

"Malfoy?" Draco didn't need to look up to know it was Granger standing in the doorway. When he didn't answer, she gingerly perched next to him on the sofa.

He heard her gasp. "He sent you that?"

Draco turned to look at Granger and found her staring at the letter in his hand. It was then that he realised she’d read the name Theo had called her. He crushed the parchment in his fist and stood up from the sofa, walking a few steps away.

"He got out?" He asked, although he already knew the answer.

She nodded. "All charges were dropped."

"Good. Yeah. Okay." Draco was happy for Theo really, but it was hard to celebrate when he knew that he would probably never hear from him again.

Granger must have picked up on Draco's depressing mood. "You did the right thing, he might not be able to see it now but in time he'll be thankful–"

Draco scoffed. "He won't be. He's... stubborn."

"Well, I suppose I shouldn’t be expecting a letter from him offering to save the house elves any time soon." Granger tried to joke, Draco gave her a withering look.

"I hope you realise I was joking, Granger."

She grinned. "No, no, you can't take it back now. I mean, was Lolly not our first success story?"

"Lolly would have found a way to liberate herself if she could."

Granger laughed "I don't doubt it."

Draco grinned back at her and they lapsed into a silence. He looked away before she did. He walked towards the fireplace, bracing a hand on the mantelpiece as he looked into the embers.

"Listen, Granger." Draco paused and turned towards her as she looked up at him. "What Theo said about you in that letter... I'm sorry you had to read that. He shouldn't have said it."

"It's not like I haven't heard it before, Malfoy." She gave him a pointed look.

She was right. Draco had lost count of the amount of times he'd called her that name over the years. He could have blamed his ignorance, but he really had believed that he was superior to this witch because of her dirty blood. Maybe a part of him still did believe it - Draco was still trying to come to terms with all the brainwashing he had received in his childhood.

Draco was not sure when exactly his attitude had started to change towards muggleborns, but he supposed it had been around the same time that Bellatrix had carved that word into Granger's arm. He wondered if she still had the scar. He felt sick.

He looked down. "For what it's worth, I am sorry." He admitted.

She stared down at her hands in her lap for a long moment before looking back up at Draco. "Thank you."

Draco nodded and turned back to the fire. He tossed Theo's letter into the flames. They both watched the fire engulf the parchment, the fire crackled.

"Lolly got a job at Hogwarts." Granger piped up.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Granger nodded. "They're using elves for the rebuilding efforts. She's being paid and she even gets her own room."

"She'll be running the place in no time." Draco shook his head, smirking. He took his place back on the sofa, sitting as far away from Granger on the piece of furniture as possible.

"I'm sorry you had to find out about Dobby like that." She said after a minute.

Draco shrugged. "It's okay. Dobby was my father's elf, I never really interacted with him."

"No, I mean the way he spoke to you. Ron is trying, I know it may not seem like it but... I think he finds it hard to separate you from your family."

Draco glowered at her but she didn't notice, she wasn't looking at him. "Doesn't seem difficult for him to separate Andromeda from her family. And she's the one that looks like Bellatrix."

"I know." She sighed, fumbling with her hands in her lap. "We all cope in our own ways."

"And how is it you cope, Granger?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"I work."

Draco smirked. "Saving the condemned death eaters is your way of coping?"

"It's not just my method of coping, it's actually very important. I want to ensure everyone has the fair trial they deserve. I don't know if you heard about Sirius Black, but–"

"Another condemned relative of mine."

"Well yes, he was. _But_ he was sent to Azkaban without a trial, and he was innocent. I just want to make sure that we repeat none of our mistakes from the last war. The Wizengamot is far from perfect but I like to think I'm making a difference in some way."

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"How do you have the energy for it all? For helping people that would never give you anything in return? For risking your life for a bespectacled boy that shared some weird soul bond with an evil tyrant? Do you not have an off switch?"

Granger rolled her eyes, but then paused as she thought seriously. "I don't think I know how to stop." She said, barely above a whisper.

"You're going to crash one day, Granger. You have to give yourself time to catch up." He took in the tired circles around her eyes and the hollowness in her cheeks from the weight she had lost.

"You're seriously underestimating me." She frowned at him, looking much more like herself. Draco smirked at her.

"Oh no, I would never underestimate you, Granger. Believe me." He met her eyes and she returned the look for a moment before turning away, her cheeks pink.

_Had he made Hermione Granger blush?_

"You're different." She said quietly, looking towards the window. The sun was beginning to set.

"In what way?" He asked, gently. He didn't want to speak too loud in case he broke the moment.

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. "In a good way."

He laughed to break the strange tension that had built over the course of their conversation. "Don't speak too soon Granger, you'll be disappointed."

She frowned and shook her head. "I don't–"

"I'm tired, it's been a long day." Draco cut her off, standing up.

"Oh. Right. Sorry. I should get going. I'll, um, I'll owl you about Blaise Zabini when I receive more information on his sentencing." She stood and made her way through the hallway to the front door.

"Okay." Draco hummed, walking her to the door.

She turned to him, hand on the doorknob. She smiled. "Bye, Malfoy."

He nodded. "Bye, Granger."

He stood in the open doorway and watched her walk up the pathway. She apparated once she was beyond the ward boundaries that Draco could not cross.

"That was all very civilised." Andromeda said, appearing behind her nephew. Edward wasn't with her, she must have already put him to bed.

"I should have known you'd be eavesdropping. No privacy in this house." Draco huffed and closed the door.

"The walls are thin." She claimed, but her sly smile gave her away.

Draco slept on the sofa again that night feeling lighter than he had in a long time.

 _Things always get worse before they get better,_ his mother used to tell him when he would get upset as a child. Draco hoped that meant the worst was over, because he believed that life just might be getting better.


	6. Old Prejudices Die Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andromeda grieves, Draco becomes domesticated and learns a hard lesson.

He could tell something was wrong from the moment he woke up.

Draco sat up on the sofa, suspicious of the amount of sleep Andromeda was allowing him to have. He could hear the distant cries of Edward and followed the sound upstairs.

_That's odd._

Andromeda always brought Edward downstairs when he began to cry, but perhaps the baby was being difficult.

He followed the sound of the cries to his aunt's room and he knocked on the door. No answer other than Edward's screams.

"Andromeda?" He asked, knocking louder.

No answer.

Thinking it was strange, he turned the doorknob and let himself in. "I'm coming in, okay?"

The room was bathed in darkness, so Draco felt around for the muggle light switch and lit up the room. Andromeda was sat up in bed with Edward in her arms. However, her expression was distant and uninhabited. Draco slowly approached his aunt.

"Andromeda?" He said again, Edward's screams increased.

He sat on the edge of his aunt's bed and slowly scooped Edward out of her grasp. She blinked a couple of times before her eyes focused on Draco. Her eyes filled with tears as she lifted a shaky hand to rest on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" He asked, rocking Edward, but the baby was still bright red and in full devil-mode.

"He looks so much like her." She whispered, letting her gaze drop to Edward.

_What is she on about?_

The confusion must have shown on Draco's face because Andromeda clarified. "Nymphadora."

 _Oh_.

Draco felt awkward, he didn't know how to comfort his aunt. She was obviously grieving, perhaps she hadn't been given enough time before Draco arrived. He felt guilty and he wasn't sure exactly why - was it because he had just waltzed into her life while she was still mourning, or because he had been on the side of the war that had taken her daughter and husband away from her? Perhaps it was both.

"What was she like?" He asked in a moment of boldness.

His aunt finally shed a tear, she quickly wiped it away as if it had never been there. Draco looked away. Showing signs of weakness through emotions was something his father had always told him to hide. He didn't have much experience with crying woman, and he wasn't sure how it should be dealt with. But he thought maybe his aunt would prefer privacy.

He stood up with Edward. "I'll give you some privacy. I'll look after Edward, you should rest."

He was almost at the door when his aunt finally answered.

"She was such a happy child. She was so curious and enthusiastic about life." She breathed a shaky breath and Draco turned towards her. "She wore her heart on her sleeve, and she was not afraid to love. It came naturally to her... my husband was the exact same way. He loved me even when I was at my worst."

"They sound..." Draco didn't know how to finish that thought, he couldn't think of a word appropriate enough to encompass the loss. "I'm sorry, Andromeda."

"I just want Teddy to be as happy as she was." Another tear fell from her eye. Draco looked away again.

"He will be. I've never met a baby with so many people who love him. He will be very happy." Draco said, but Edward's cries reached an all time desperation. "But perhaps happier after he's been fed. Do you want me to get you some dreamless sleep?"

"No, thank you. I think I'll just close my eyes for a few minutes." She did just that, shutting her eyes and folding her hands on her lap, still sitting upright in her bed.

Draco nodded and shut off the light, leaving his aunt to her thoughts as he looked after Edward.

The day went in quickly, and so did the next.

Draco had been preparing sad excuses for meals and leaving them at his aunt's bedside. She would take a bite or two but not enough to satisfy Draco.

Looking after Edward wasn't as bad as he'd thought it would be, he really was a happy baby when he wasn't hungry. Although cleaning up his messes the muggle way made Draco's eyes water. For such a small baby, he could make very big smells. Draco moved Edward's crib down to the living room next to his make-shift bed on the sofa so that his aunt could sleep for longer.

He wasn't sure what had triggered his aunt's sudden depression but he supposed that the stress of looking after a three month old baby on top of the losses that the war had taken from her must have weighed her down. He supposed the stress of having a convicted criminal under her roof wouldn't be helping much, either.

On day three of Andromeda's depression, there was a knock at the door. Draco almost didn't answer it, he just hoped it wasn't Potter because he really was not in the mood to entertain guests without his aunt at his side.

He reluctantly opened the door and came face-to-face with Granger. She looked pissed.

"What do you want?" Draco drawled.

"We need to talk about Blaise's trial, you've been ignoring my owls." She shoved past Draco and into the house. He grabbed her arm to stop her.

"You can't just invite yourself in Granger, now isn't a good time."

"Well I suppose it isn't a good time for Blaise either, considering he's awaiting trial in Azkaban." She pulled her arm from his grasp and wandered down the hallway, looking in the doorway to the kitchen before doubling back and heading for the living room, where Edward was napping in his crib.

"Granger, I mean it. I can tell you all you need to know through a letter but you need to go now." He pleaded with her. He knew Andromeda was not in any state to have guests over.

"I clearly can't trust you to do that, Draco. You haven't been responding to any of my letters." She glared at him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I haven't had the time to read them. I'll write it now while Edward is sleeping. Leave, Granger." He tried to grab her arm again to lead her out but she dodged his touch.

"Where's Andromeda?"

Draco hesitated. "She's indisposed."

Granger raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"She's unwell. I've been taking care of things the past couple of days." He admitted.

Granger's eyes widened and her eyes flitted down the hallway to the stairs that led up to the bedrooms. He side-stepped and stood in her line of gaze before she got any ideas of rampaging into his aunt’s room.

"Unwell? Has she caught something? Has Teddy been in contact with her? It could be dangerous if he catches anything at his age, his immune system isn't fully developed and –"

"She's not that kind of unwell, she's... she's grieving." He coughed and looked away to try and escape the awkwardness.

"Oh." She breathed.

"Yeah." He cleared his throat. "So, you should go."

She shook her head adamantly. Draco was ready to drag her out by her mane of hair if he had to. What Andromeda was going through was a private affair and she did not need Granger waltzing in and demanding attention.

"No, I want to help. You look tired, Malfoy."

She had that infuriating look of Gryffindor determination on her face and Draco became even more enraged.

"We don't need your help, Granger. I need to make her lunch, so if you don't mind leaving now." He swung his arm out towards the door, indicating for her to leave.

She hummed but didn't move. She gave him a sceptical look. "I didn't know you could cook with a muggle stove."

He snorted. "I don't know if I'd call making sandwiches and cereal cooking, but –"

"When was the last time you had a proper meal?" She cut him off, the Gryffindor determination back in her stance.

He sighed. "If I tell you then you're going to barge into that kitchen and do as you please."

"Well then, I better get started."

She pushed past Draco and sauntered into the kitchen like she owned the place. He made to follow her just as he heard Edward's cries from the living room. He sighed. He would have to start picking his battles. And if he was being honest, allowing Granger to cook the meal would help him. He picked up his cousin and the baby quietened immediately.

"So dramatic, you are." He said to the small boy. His hair was the mousey brown colour again and Draco thought that was his favourite colour on him.

Thirty minutes later and Granger had cooked some pasta dish with a tomato sauce. Draco would be lying if he said it didn't smell delicious.

"I can take this up to –"

"No." Draco cut her off. "I'll take it, you can watch Edward."

Swapping the baby for a bowl of pasta, Draco made his way upstairs to his aunt's room. She was sat up straight in bed, just as she was every time he visited her. She didn't acknowledge Draco as he came towards her bedside.

"Andromeda." He said and her gaze slowly floated towards him. "I have some food."

He placed the bowl in her lap and placed a fork into her grasp. He sat on the edge of her bed, just as he always did, waiting for her to take a bite before he left her alone once again.

"You cooked?" She asked, a confused line between her brows.

"No, Granger forced her way into the kitchen."

She suddenly sat up straight, her eyes wide. "Hermione's here? I don't think I can – I don't want to be rude, but..."

Draco shook his head. "Don't worry, she's here to pester me, not you. I told her you were ill."

Andromeda let out a shaky sigh. "Thank you, Draco."

"Eat." He nudged the bowl in her lap.

He watched his aunt take a few slow mouthfuls before she spoke again. "I'm sorry."

"You have no reason to–"

"I do." She interrupted, looking down into her pasta. "I am supposed to be looking after both of you - you and Teddy. But I'm... I just can't."

Draco shook his head. "I'm a big boy, I can look after myself just fine. And Edward is needy but at least his hair can communicate what he wants. We don't need you to look after us, what we need is for you to look after yourself."

This must have been the right thing to say because Andromeda's features softened. "So much like Narcissa." She whispered.

Draco bristled at this comment and stood up. "I'll come back up later. Can’t leave Granger for too long or she'll get nosy and investigate."

"Draco–" His aunt said but Draco ignored her, stalking out of the room and shutting the door. He leaned against the wall breathing for a few moments.

He didn't know why the comment about his mother had irked him so. He thought it was because Andromeda's grief reminded him of the person he had lost. Not that his mother had died, but she had gone completely mad. He doubted she would remember him at all. His father had been brutal with his cruciatus curses on Narcissa in their final days together after the Battle of Hogwarts but before they had been apprehended by aurors and arrested for aiding _Him_. The amount of dark magic used against his mother would have no doubt driven her over the brink of no return.

_Or maybe crazy just runs in the family._

Draco hesitated before striking that thought down. There was no doubt that Bellatrix was absolutely bonkers, but his mother was only insane because she had been driven to it over years of torture, and Andromeda wasn't mad, she was grieving a loss she should have never felt. The loss of her daughter at the hands of her own deranged sister - the very sister that she looked so alike.

But the thought rattled him all the same. Maybe it was only a matter of time before he went mad too. He had felt the beginnings of madness during his short stint in Azkaban while awaiting trial. But it hadn't been enough to bring him to the edge. But maybe it was only a matter of time. Maybe being trapped in this house would be enough to send him insane.

He thought of the panic attack he'd had the week before and thought that maybe that was the beginning of it. The beginning of his hereditary madness.

_Deep breaths._

He compartmentalised the thought and pushed himself off the wall and back downstairs to the kitchen.

"I always make too much pasta." Granger thought aloud, she was sat at the table with two bowls of pasta. She was picking at one of them absentmindedly, Edward wriggling in her other arm.

Draco sat opposite her and pulled the second bowl towards himself. He took a few bites before Granger broke the silence. "Is she okay?"

"Yes." He kept shovelling the pasta into his mouth. It was tasty, but he would never admit to it.

"I could take Teddy with me, Harry won't mind looking after him for —"

"No." He said as firmly as he could around the mouthful of pasta.

She sighed, pushing her bowl of pasta away. "We just want to help her, Malfoy."

"She doesn't need your help, Granger." He gave her a glare before turning his attention back to the bowl.

"Oh, so you're Andromeda's spokesperson now?"

"She doesn't need her grief publicised –"

"So you'd rather, what? Lock her up in her room?" She interrupted, frowning.

He pushed his half finished bowl of pasta away, the anger clawing at his gut filling him up. "If that's what she needs, then yes!"

"What she needs is the support of her friends and family! Letting her succumb to her grief alone is only going to do her worse in the long run." Her amber eyes flickered and Draco swore he saw an ember of fire pass through them. He blinked and it was gone.

"So you think she should lay her feelings out for the world to see?" He asked.

She sighed in frustration. "Not for the world, but she needs to talk to someone!"

"It's private!" He yelled.

Edward made a noise of protest and Granger hushed him, rocking the baby against her chest.

"You're acting like we should be hiding her away like some stain." She whispered, and Draco frowned.

Was it not normal to grieve in private? When his grandfather died, he didn't see his grandmother nor his mother for weeks whilst they took to their personal chambers to mourn the loss. The heavy feelings were to be expressed away from prying eyes.

"She doesn't need to be made vulnerable like that - she's already down, she doesn't need your band of idiots intruding and mortifying her."

"I don't understand–" Granger began, but he cut her off.

"Of course you don't, Granger. I know you Gryffindors just love to talk about your feelings, but that's not what happens in my circles. And, in case you've forgotten, she is my family, my blood. I know better than you as to how she should deal with this."

"I don't think you do, Malfoy. You don't know Andromeda, not really." Granger said sadly, avoiding his eyes

Draco knew this was true, but he still stood by his statement. The mourning period in pure blood families was different than that of muggles, or the Weasleys, clearly.

"And I suppose you know her inside out, do you?" He got defensive.

"I know her well enough to know that this" She gestured her hand around the air. "is not normal for her. I know you expect her to be like your mother, or... or Bellatrix, but–"

"Don't you dare!" He stood up and leaned over the table, towering over Granger. "Don't you dare presume that I think that way. Anyone with eyes can see that Andromeda is nothing like her. Don't you dare."

"Then why presume that you would know more about her just because you knew her sisters better than the rest of us." She asked quietly.

"It's the way we were brought up, Granger. Show no weakness, cry in private, accept no help." He tried to explain it patiently but his anger rose at the look of pity that she gave him.

"That's not normal." She stated, matter of fact.

"It might not be normal for you, but it's the way things are in my family.” He was breathing heavily. "I really think you should leave now."

Granger gave him a sad look and shook her head. She turned her eyes to Edward in her arms and then back to Draco.

"I'll drop it, okay? But if she's not showing any improvement soon then I'm going to have to tell Harry and Molly. She can't live in her bed, Draco."

Whether it was his reaction to the sound of his given name on Granger's tongue, or the fact that he was willing to compromise just so he didn't have to discuss his crazy family anymore, Draco didn't know. But the word left his mouth before he could think it over. "Fine."

Granger nodded and they lulled into an uncomfortable silence. Granger cleared her throat.

"Can we talk about Blaise?" She asked shyly.

"Okay." He responded reluctantly.

They began a broken conversation about Blaise Zabini that proved to be completely useless. Blaise was up on charges of conspiring with _Him_ , and although witnesses had seen Zabini at the battle, no one could conclusively say which side he was fighting for - even Draco didn't know. Zabini himself was half-blood, so his alliances could have swung either way, realistically.

Draco could tell Granger was getting frustrated with his lack of knowledge on his own friend.

"Do you know _anything_ about him?" She finally asked with obvious frustration.

"Well, the problem is that I never discussed the war with Zabini, that was more Nott's area of expertise." He explained with a shrug.

"What _did_ you discuss with him, then?" She asked innocently, but Draco knew she would not like the answer to that question.

Draco laughed.

"What?" She frowned.

He settled his laughter before responding. "Nothing that your prude little ears would like to hear."

She sighed heavily. "Well, we can guarantee that the Wizengamot would not like to hear about _that_." Her cheeks grew red and Draco smirked at the sight of her blush.

"No need to get so embarrassed Granger, it's just sex."

She huffed, her cheeks grew redder. "I am not em–"

"Although, I suppose I would be embarrassed too if I was shagging Weasley." He laughed, but he stopped short when he noticed that she hadn't joined in. She was stroking Edward's little hand absentmindedly as she looked down at the tabletop.

"That bad?" He smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not sleeping with Ron." She admitted quietly.

Now _that_ was a surprise. He was sure he had just lost five galleons in a bet he made to Blaise years ago. Draco was sure the pair had been shagging for years - the sexual tension between the two had been unmistakable. Or so he had thought.

"Waiting for him to put a ring on your finger, Granger?" He questioned.

"No, he's not – we're not." She cleared her throat. "I thought that maybe we could have been, but... no."

He snickered. "Merlin, Granger. I think you've overworked that brain of yours, you're making no sense."

She finally met his eye and he saw the ember of flames pass through them again. "Ron isn't my boyfriend."

 _Huh_?

"He's not?" He breathed. His heart quickened, and Draco tried to squash the strange feeling that fell in the pit of his stomach before he could quell on it.

"He kind of hates me right now." She admitted.

"Welcome to the club, Granger." He said with a grin, she surprised him with a small smile in return.

"He really can be impossible." She rolled her eyes, before she cleared her throat and remembered herself. "But he means well, he does."

"Keep telling yourself that, Granger. But he's a git. A massive one."

She shook her head, clearly deciding that the conversation about Weasley was over.

"Speaking of Weasleys," Draco began, smirking. "Blaise had this one fantasy about Ginevra..."

* * *

Andromeda was back to normal by the time Sunday rolled around. Draco wasn't sure if she had dragged herself out of bed that day simply for appearances in front of her usual Sunday lunch guests, or if she was really ready to move on. Either way, he felt a sense of relief at her return.

Granger had shown up for lunch on both Friday and Saturday, but she didn't hang around for long - staying only to cook a meal on the muggle stove and ask Draco for an update on Andromeda. Then she had owled on Sunday morning.

_Malfoy,_

_Is she okay? Shall we cancel Sunday lunch? Harry can come and pick up Teddy for the afternoon to give you a break._

_\- Hermione_

He responded that she was much better and looking forward to the company. So, the Weasleys stuck to their schedule and arrived in mass that Sunday - Draco was forced into an uncomfortable embrace from Mrs Weasley. None of the other members of her family seemed happy about this contact.

But, Draco could happily say that Ronald must have had a talking to since the previous week because he looked sheepish at Draco's mere presence. He wished he could have been a fly on the wall for that conversation. He hoped he'd had his arse handed to him.

Lunch was almost pleasant, other than the fact that Granger had forced him to sit opposite her, which meant he was sat sandwiched in between Potter and the Weasley twin. Until, yet again, talk of his friends and family ruined the mood.

"Ron and I have a day off from auror training tomorrow." Potter said conversationally. "Think we're going to go and visit Luna, do you want to come 'Mione?"

Draco rolled his eyes. Of course Potter was training to become an auror, that made sense. But Weasley? That was surely a mistake. He really had no shame about riding the high off Potter's success.

"Actually, I have Blaise Zabini's trial tomorrow." Granger said.

The smile fell off Potter's face for a moment before he plastered it back on and nodded. Weasley looked just about ready to explode with anger.

Suddenly it clicked. _So that's why Weasley and Granger fell out? Because she's defending the dark side?_ A small sense of satisfaction fell on Draco's shoulders at having inadvertently pissed off Weasley.

"Blaise Zabini?" The twin piped up from Draco's other side.

"Malfoy's mate." Ronald supplied, unhelpfully.

Draco rolled his eyes. _Not this again._

George's brow furrowed at his brothers words and he shook his head. "He can't be Malfoy's mate, he was fighting on our side. Why's he even going to trial, anyways?"

Draco's head snapped to the side at George's words and he heard Granger's fork clatter to her plate.

"You saw him fight?" Granger asked.

"Yeah," George said slowly. "He blocked a nasty jinx fired my way. We fought side by side for a while. He probably saved my life." He said the last part with a shrug of his shoulder, as if it was a minor detail. This caught the attention of everyone around the table.

"George!" Granger said, wide eyed. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't know he was going to trial!" George defended.

Granger pushed her hair out of her face and spoke with finality. "You have to come with me tomorrow."

"He will _not_ be going with you, Hermione." Ronald protested.

A cleared throat caught everyone's attention. "Ronald Weasley, if this Mr Zabini saved your brother's life then George will be speaking at his trial. Your personal history with him no longer matters. The war is _over_." Molly all but commanded and all of the Weasley children bowed their heads in agreement, even Potter joined in. Draco locked eyes with Andromeda and smirked, she raised her eyebrows in response.

"Good thing Zabini is just about the only Slytherin I can tolerate, other than Mrs Tonks, of course." George winked at Andromeda and the older witch rolled her eyes.

"Ahem." Draco coughed.

"Not a chance, Malfoy." He said, not sparing him a glance.

"Feeling's mutual." Draco agreed.

* * *

Draco wasn't surprised when he had to resume his care of Edward and Andromeda the next day. Disappointed, yes, but not surprised.

He felt it was almost a blessing, because he needed the distraction from Blaise's trial that day. This time he truly had no doubts about the fate of his friend. Zabini deserved freedom, and saving the Weasley twin's life had surely secured him his future.

It was barely midday when there was a knock at the door. Draco started and, with Edward in his arms, he answered the door.

"Long time no see, you piece of shit."

Blaise Zabini stood on Andromeda's doorstep, grinning. Granger was stood a pace behind him with a wide eyes.

Draco laughed. "Ever the charmer, Zabini."

The pair shook hands and Draco ushered him inside. He gave Granger a nod, she nodded in return.

Once they were all settled in the living room, Granger perched on the armchair, and the pair of Slytherins on the sofa, Blaise cracked into laugher.

"Aren't you the picture of domestication?" Blaise said, gesturing to Draco and the sleeping lilac haired baby in his arms.

"Shut it, Zabini. I just don't want to wake him up."

"Where's Andromeda?" Granger asked quietly, looking sheepish.

"Upstairs." Draco said shortly, he knew Granger understood by the frown that graced her features.

"Well get her down here, I want to meet ol' Auntie Andromeda." Said Blaise.

"She's ill, probably contagious." Draco excused and Granger's frown deepened. "So, you're a free man?" He changed the subject.

"All thanks to Hermione." Blaise winked and the witch looked sheepish. He didn't blame her - Blaise was a big personality to get used to.

"It was all George, really." Granger said.

Blaise nodded in agreement. "George is cool."

"Am I – am I hearing this correctly? Did you just say that Weasley was cool?" Draco asked, slack jawed.

"Jealousy isn't a good colour on you, Draco." Blaise said, blowing him a kiss.

He rolled his eyes at his friend and stood up, he carefully placed Edward in his crib and turned around. "Tea?"

"Please." Granger said politely.

"Orite." Blaise said, impolitely.

The trio walked to the kitchen and took seats while Draco made the tea. He was rather good at brewing it the muggle way now, after some practice.

"There are some things that need discussed." Granger admitted.

Blaise huffed. "I'm not technically a free man."

"What do you mean?" Draco frowned.

Blaise smiled, but Draco caught a hint of nervousness in his features. "I have probation for the next month and –"

Draco stood, panic flowing through his veins. "What? No, you can't be here, Blaise. This is breaking probation. I'm not supposed to have any convicted criminals visiting me here."

"Calm down, Granger here is accompanying me." Blaise said with a roll of his eyes.

"I'm here to act as a mediator. It was the condition." Granger explained.

"How can you be on probation if Weasley testified that you were fighting for their side?" Draco asked.

"Old prejudices die hard, I suppose. I'm basically a free man though, I just have no wand for a month. And you'll have to do without me for the next four weeks because I'm only allowed this one visit. But if Potter can survive not one, but _two_ avada's, then I can survive this." Blaise shrugged.

Edward's cries carried through from the other room. Granger stood up. "I'll go check on him." She said before leaving the two men alone at the kitchen table.

"You heard from Nott?" Blaise asked quietly.

"Yeah, he sent me some shitty letter. Called Granger a mudblood. It was bad." Blaise winced at Draco’s use of the word.

"I mean, I wish I could say I was surprised. He has a lot of shit to work through. I just hope he comes to see that you did him a favour eventually." Blaise ran a hand over his tired face.

"You heard what I said at the trial?"

"Granger told me bits and pieces on the way here. He really killed his mum?" Blaise looked queasy.

"Under imperius, yes."

"Fuck." Blaise muttered. "No wonder he's so fucked up."

"We all are." Draco countered, taking a sip of his tea.

Blaise gave him a long serious look before he blinked and his usual playful smirk was plastered back on his face. "So, Granger?"

"What about her?"

Blaise raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "You hitting that, or...?"

Draco almost choked on his tea. "She's muggleborn, Zabini."

"So? We're in the new world now. That doesn't matter anymore."

"I think it still matters." Draco admitted quietly, staring down into his tea.

Blaise's teasing smirk dropped and he looked at Draco incredulously, as if he couldn't quite believe what he was hearing.

"You can't be serious, Draco. Not after everything. You can't seriously believe that still." He was shaking his head, his dark eyes bored into Draco.

"It's not like I'm going to treat her differently for it, but muggleborns will never be equal to pure bloods."

It was just the way things were in Draco's world. The war hadn't changed the fact that muggleborns had not pathed their way in their society like the pure blooded families had. They couldn't expect to have something handed to them like that. They may be magical, but their magic was tainted - it was not pure magic but some other spoiled kind.

Draco would never mingle with a muggleborn, however he would keep his mouth shut about his beliefs around anyone that chose to become a blood traitor. It was none of his business, however he thought it was a waste of pure magical potential. He wasn't trying to suppress muggleborns, he really didn't believe they should be treated with cruelty anymore, but he didn't think they should mix their blood in magical society, either.

"Do you see me differently? Because I'm a half-blood?" Blaise asked seriously.

"No, that's different–"

"Different how? You're living in a muggle house, Draco. You are using muggle devices." Blaise eyed the kettle that Draco had used before. "And don't even try to deny that you used to read muggle books."

Draco's back straightened. He felt like he had been slapped. Zabini was not supposed to speak about that, he knew it was a touchy subject. "You know better than to bring that up, Zabini."

"And you know better than to live up to the shitty blood prejudices that your father forced on you!" Blaise yelled.

Draco clenched his jaw to stop a nasty comment from leaving his lips. They settled into stony silence, neither one of them willing to look at the other. Finally, Blaise caved in.

"Look Draco, this is your time to grow out of all of the things your father taught you. You have eighteen months to educate yourself, because once you're back out there, the world isn't going to wait for you to catch up. So stop being so ignorant."

Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I am trying." He said so quietly it was almost to himself. "I've been trying since I was given this second chance."

"Good. That's a start, at least." Blaise said. "The next step is to stop believing that you're any better than Granger, or any other muggleborns. Or muggles, full stop."

Draco scoffed. "I'm not treating her any differently because of it anymore."

"But you still believe you're better than her?"

Draco's hesitation was the only confirmation that Blaise needed.

"Merlin, Malfoy. You were right when you said you were fucked up. I thought you knew better." Blaise stood up and left the kitchen.

"Zabini–"

"I'll see you in four weeks, Draco. Should give you plenty of time to think."

Draco tried to follow him out the door, but Granger was stood in the hallway, frozen. She shook her head at Draco, her eyes devoid of any of the fire he'd become accustomed to.

_She'd heard it all._

She was gone with Zabini before Draco could process what had happened.

* * *

Blaise had given Draco plenty to think about. In fact, he had been thinking so much that he didn't get a wink of sleep that night. Not that he would have done anyway, since Edward had been screaming up a storm all night long.

Edward wasn't hungry, he didn't need changed, Draco didn't know what was wrong with the baby. He sighed and rose from his sofa, he peered over the edge of the crib and found a dark-brown curly haired Edward wriggling unhappily.

 _Dark-brown curly hair, like Andromeda's._ _Edward missed his grandmother_ , Draco realised. He picked up the baby and his cries settled down. Edward looked up at Draco with wide and curious brown eyes.

"I know you miss her, but I can't hold you all night." Draco huffed. He stuck his tongue out at the baby when he continued to stare at Draco.

Edward's mouth split into a smile and a very strange joyous sound left his lips. _He was laughing._

"That's new." Draco commented. He made another face at the child and Edward squealed in happiness. Draco grinned in return, laughing along with the baby.

Edward's black curls morphed into straight platinum blonde locks and his eyes turned a steel grey. Draco's laughter quickly sobered as he realised that the baby was mimicking him. A chill passed over Draco and he placed the baby back down in the crib.

Edward was his blood.

His first cousin once removed.

Half-blood, half-werewolf, orphaned in a war he was oblivious to. A war that Draco fought in, for the side that would rather suppress people like Edward simply because of his blood, because of his parentage. Yet, for some reason he could not comprehend, this innocent baby had grown fond of Draco. And even more bizarrely, Draco had grown fond ofhim in return.

Draco threw himself down on the sofa and placed his head in his hands. He was confused, he was conflicted. The beliefs of his old life pre-war were incongruous with his companions post-war.

_You didn't ask to come here, you could have been confined to Azkaban with no worries of muggleborns, or blood traitor family members, or scary devil-spawn baby cousins._

_All of this is Hermione Granger's fault._

* * *

Draco didn't expect Granger to show up the next day, but she did anyways. She didn't say a word to him as she pushed past him and into the cottage. She did a quick survey of the rooms downstairs before she huffed and turned to Draco reluctantly.

"I'm telling Harry about Andromeda tonight and we'll look after Teddy. Molly will probably want to come over and speak to her. She...she knows what it's like to lose a child and maybe it will help her to know she's not alone." She said, avoiding Draco’s eyes.

"I've got this under control, Granger." He told her.

He really did have it under control, he had slipped into a new routine since his aunt’s absence. And as much as he loathed this new domestic version of himself, he was sure he could keep it up for as long as it took Andromeda to heal.

"No, you don't." She said adamantly.

Draco almost growled at her stubbornness. He took a step towards her, backing her up into the wall as he spoke. "Edward is fine, Andromeda is healing. I mean, you saw her on Sunday. She just needs time, time that you're not allowing her to—"

"Stop it, Malfoy!" She snapped, poking a finger into his chest to push him away.

"I know you're pissed about what I said to Blaise the other day, but you can't take that out on my aunt." He fumed.

Her face grew red. "That's not why I'm doing this. I'm doing this because she needs help and you promised that you'd let me do this if she showed no improvement." She hissed.

Draco moved closer to her again, using his height to his advantage as he towered over the witch. She looked up and finally met his eyes with a defiant glint in her iris. He glared down at her.

"She _has_ been improving! She prepared lunch for a whole _brood_ of Weasleys on —"

"And then she went back to living in her bedroom, leaving her own grandson in the care of a _fucking_ death eater!" Granger yelled, face red and chest heaving.

Draco flinched and took a deep step back, out of Granger's space. She looked at him with wide eyes, as if she couldn't quite believe what she’d just said.

"Miss Granger, would you like to join us for lunch?"

Malfoy and Granger's heads snapped towards the figure making her way down the steps. Andromeda seemed unamused, although she was well dressed and put-together. Draco turned to Granger with a triumphant smile.

"Granger was just leaving." Draco told her and Granger had the nerve to nod in agreement, looking sheepish.

"I'm sorry, Andromeda. I was... yes, I was just leaving. I–" She shook her head and walked towards the door. She looked over her shoulder and made eye contact with Draco once before she pursed her lips and said a quiet "Goodbye."

"Do I want to know what that was about?" Andromeda asked, striding past Draco and into the living room. She picked up her sleeping grandson and smiled down at the content baby.

"She was acting like you were broken. She wanted to get Potter and Mrs Weasley involved, I told her that's not what you needed." Draco leaned on the door frame, watching his aunt carefully.

She turned towards Draco. "And when were you going to ask me what it was I needed?"

Draco paused, taking in his aunt's quizzical look. "Well, I just presumed that you'd rather be alone."

Andromeda sighed and sat down on the sofa, patting the space next to her. Draco obliged and joined her.

"That's the way in pure blood families, isn't it?" She asked.

Draco nodded.

Andromeda sighed. "I had to give up many things when I was disowned by my family - our family. It was far from easy, even with Ted at my side it was... punishing. There were times when I felt like my whole life had been a lie, and I had to teach myself the basics of life all over again. The brainwashing I received at the hands of my family was cruel and unnatural and I never really understood the extent of it until I was free of it all. Even now, there are things that I struggle to shed from my upbringing."

She gave Draco a sidelong glance before she continued. His hands were shaking. "So, I understand you, Draco. I understand the confusion and conflict that's going on inside your head. I wish I could tell you that it's a quick transition, but it's not."

"Transition?" She made it sound like he was a bloody werewolf. 

She nodded. “Coming to terms with leaving pure blood family values behind."

"Who said I wanted to leave any of that behind? Maybe I want it to continue." He defended, but he knew it was not true.

"I know you don't want to grow up to be like Lucius. Just like I never wanted to mirror Bellatrix in any form. The sooner you accept that the way we were brought up was not normal, the better." She stroked Edward’s chubby cheeks.

"So, you do want Granger's help?"

She shook her head. "I did want to be left alone, as you said. But we both know that it was not because I believed that was what was best for myself, but because I was brought up being told that such inelegant feelings should only be expressed in private. But perhaps now it is time for me to accept the help of others for a change of perspective. Perhaps we should not be hiding our feelings, but embracing them."

Draco found himself nodding along to his aunt's words. He knew that the way he had been brought up was far from ideal, but he knew plenty of pure blood families that had been brought up the same way. Surely it could not be that abnormal?

"I'm not going to start crying over unicorns like some kind of Hufflepuff." He tried to joke but his voice came out flat.

"Nothing wrong with being a Hufflepuff." His aunt said, gesturing to a photograph of her husband and daughter on the side table.

Draco scoffed. "I can't believe you just said that."

She laughed at Draco's distaste. He frowned at her, but then a tiny giggle joined in on her amusement. Andromeda looked down at her now wide-awake grandson with watery eyes. Edward's hair had turned into dark-brown curls as he gave Andromeda a gummy smile.

"Why would we want to suppress our feelings when they can be so beautiful?" Andromeda asked quietly, and when she looked up at Draco he watched as her tears tracked lines down her face like molten moonlight.

* * *

Draco opened the wardrobe in Nymphadora's room, the book was exactly where he had left it. He picked it up with careful fingers. The red and gold binding of _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ stared back at him.

He opened it to the first page.

_Chapter One : Down the Rabbit-Hole..._

Draco read it all in one sitting. And then he flipped the muggle book to the beginning and started again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draco goes through a lot of internal conflicts in this one, his beliefs are finally being challenged. Let me know what you think! We will finally return to Hermione’s POV next chapter :)


	7. Prove Him Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione finds a new pet project and Harry turns eighteen.

Hermione strode away from Tonks Cottage with pure adrenaline coursing through her veins. She couldn't believe what she had said to Malfoy, but she couldn't let herself feel guilty about it.

She had been made a fool. She had seriously believed that his views had changed after he'd apologised to her for Theo's unappreciative letter. He had apologised for the countless times he had called her that word. Though Hermione should have known better - of course Draco Malfoy hadn't changed his views on muggleborns. He was just apologising for appearances sake, nothing more.

She hadn't meant to eavesdrop on his conversation with Blaise, but she couldn't help herself.

" _Muggleborns will never be equal to pure bloods."_

The words would usually enrage Hermione, but she hadn't felt anything at all. It was an emptiness that she couldn't encompass.

In the months since the end of the war, a lot of things had changed around Hermione. The world had kept on moving while she felt stuck in place. Testifying for those on trial had been her attempt at moving forward, at placing the war in her past and finding some semblance of peace.

She supposed now, that there had been an ulterior motive to her actions. She wanted them to see her as more than just a ' _mudblood_ '. That maybe if she was the one to push the prejudices to the side, that maybe they would see that she was not someone to be ignored, put down, or shunned from their society.

Prejudices were hard to eradicate, but the first step has to be making them aware of the inconsistencies of their own beliefs. _Hermione Granger is worthy of her magic because she is a talented witch - it has nothing to do with her blood._

Clearly, Hermione had been naive to believe that it would be so easy.

She had finally seen a spark of good in Malfoy, however brief it had been. She had thought that giving him this second chance, giving him the choice to change, would have given him the chance to drop the beliefs his family held. The beliefs that Hermione had so naively thought that he disagreed with in a moment of pure weakness.

That spark of hope extinguished as she listened in on his conversation with Blaise.

She'd hardly reacted when Malfoy exited the kitchen after Zabini and she had come face to face with him. The full force of her disappointment hit her when she took in the look of pure bafflement on his face. She left before he could say another ignorant comment.

"Malfoy was always going to be a difficult one to crack." Zabini said once they reached the apparition spot beyond the wards of Tonks Cottage. The wind whipped Hermione's hair around her face as she turned to watch the waves crash in on the shore.

"I thought he had changed. I thought he was different." She admitted, feeling embarrassed.

"He's been questioning things, I can tell. It's just going to take him longer to get there than the rest of us. His father really fucked him up." Zabini said, he eyed Hermione with concern, as if he could sense how fragile she was feeling in that moment.

"He apologised to me, when Nott said that about me in his letter." She met Blaise's stony eyes.

Blaise looked surprised. "Well then, we know he has at least one working brain cell in that pointy head of his. Let's hope the rest catch up soon."

So Hermione had tried not to dwell on it, knowing that Zabini was right - it was just going to take Malfoy a bit longer than everyone else to come to terms with the pure blood brainwashing he had succumbed to. But, as she tried to sleep that night, she couldn't stop thinking about Andromeda and Teddy, and how they had been left in Draco Malfoy's care while the older witch grieved.

A 'blood traitor' and an infant half-blood in the care of a death eater that had not, in fact, changed his opinions on blood purity.

She felt sick.

So that's what led her to Tonks Cottage the next morning, with the intention of bringing Teddy Lupin home with her. She could not, in good conscience, leave the baby in that environment.

She hadn't meant to make such a spectacle of things, but Malfoy had always known how to press her buttons. Hermione was absolutely mortified by the way she had reacted to him, and what she had said to him in front of Andromeda.

" _And then she went back to living in her bedroom, leaving her own grandson in the care of a fucking death eater!_ "

Not only was it totally out of character for Hermione to curse in such a manner, she felt immense guilt at having said such a thing in front of Andromeda. Even though she hadn't known the witch was there, she still should not have said what she had. Her words almost implied that older witch had intentionally put her grandson in danger.

Malfoy flinched at her words. She didn't know what that meant. _Was it because she had called him a death eater?_ Surely not, she thought someone with his beliefs would take the title of death eater with pride.

He had fried her mind, and she had left rather quickly after the confrontation. She'd lost the wind from under her sails the moment Andromeda showed up. She knew that the witch's offer of tea was purely to make her presence known to Hermione, whilst also communicating that she had heard everything she had said and had chosen to ignore it, like it was not of any substance. It was a passive aggressive move that was entirely Slytherin of her, but Hermione understood why she did it.

She had been out of line. She had shoved her nose in places it did not belong. She had meant well, really. She just wanted the best for Andromeda. She didn't want her to suffer through her grief alone.

George had tried to lock himself in his room for weeks after Fred's death, but Molly Weasley would not allow such a thing. Grief was a group event in their family. They were stronger together. Their sadness weighed much less when they spread it out amongst one another, rather than baring the weight of it alone.

Hermione apparated back to the Burrow and went straight up to her shared room with Ginny. She was glad that she didn't bump into anyone on her way, she wasn't sure how she could explain the conflict of feelings she had been experiencing.

She would need to apologise to Andromeda for disrupting her in her own home. She would also need to apologise for any misunderstood connotations of Hermione's words - it was Malfoy she had been aiming for, but Andromeda had been caught in the crossfire.

She sat on the edge of her bed and placed her head in her hands. Hermione would be reluctant to admit it, but she had found some kind of escape in her recent visits to Tonks Cottage. She felt a sense of helplessness wash over her at the realisation that she had managed to cut her ties to her distraction. She had been making excuses, really, to go over to the cottage. It had been nice to get a break from the worried looks and words of concern that she was drowning in while she stayed at the Burrow.

Hermione needed a new pet project to distract herself, to get herself out of the house. Producing 'fair' trials for the Wizengamot had backfired in her face. Not that there was anyone else to defend anyways, looking at the list of remaining death eaters on trial was glum - Hermione knew for a fact that every single one of them had killed someone she had cared about. Even the ones that she had believed were worth her efforts had proven to be a massive disappointment.

The _house elf liberation squad_ came to her mind and the promise she had made Malfoy to save him a space, but she squashed the thought before it could make traction. She did not need Malfoy to sully her efforts. He would probably intentionally sabotage the house elves.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Come in." She said.

Molly peeked her head around the door and smiled at Hermione carefully before she entered. She took a seat on the edge of the bed, next to Hermione.

"That was a quick visit." Molly commented.

"I think I may have offended Andromeda unintentionally." She admitted.

Molly hummed, smoothing down the front of her skirt. "Why is it you think that?"

"I said something rather scathing to Malfoy, and she overheard. It came across the wrong way, I didn't mean to be so cruel."

"And what was it you said?" Molly asked carefully.

"Well..." Hermione looked at Molly and found her usual concerned look fixed in place. Hermione was sick of them all acting like the was broken. She bit back on the uncomfortable feeling.

Then it hit her.

 _Was this that she had been setting Andromeda up for?_ Had she been putting the pieces in place for the Weasley clan to barge into her cottage and give her the same pitying looks that Hermione had become so accustomed to as of late?

 _But Andromeda needs the help_.

That was true, Andromeda did need help, whether she cared to admit it or otherwise. But Hermione would not tell Molly this, not yet. Not until she had spoken to Andromeda herself.

"I called him a death eater, he seemed... quite affected by my words." Hermione said after a moment, excluding the details about Andromeda's ill health.

"Well I suspect it can't be easy for the young man, making up for all of those mistakes he made. But he has been nothing if not polite at Sunday lunch, which is much more than I think any of us expected from a Malfoy." Molly spoke rather fondly of Malfoy and a chill ran down Hermione’s spine.

Hermione swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. "I eavesdropped on his conversation with Blaise yesterday and I heard Malfoy say that muggleborns would never be equal to pure bloods. He still believes he's somehow superior to me."

This made Molly's fond look turn into a look of fury. "He had me fooled." She muttered before she turned to Hermione with pure determination. "You will just have to prove him wrong. Become the best witch you can be, see more success than he can ever wish for, and then maybe that will prove to show him some wisdom."

_Prove him wrong._

Hermione grinned at Molly. She had just found her new pet project.

* * *

The 31st of July was that Friday, and Harry's eighteenth birthday was to be no small event.

"I'm going to Andromeda's to pick up Teddy. Also going to try and convince her to leave Malfoy alone for the night so she can come to the celebrations tonight." Harry grinned, shrugging on his jacket. "Want to come with?"

Hermione hesitated. She did want to go, she needed to apologise to Andromeda for the other day, but she would need to find a moment to do so away from Harry - she hadn't told him about her argument with Malfoy. It would only result in an _'I told you so'_ from Harry, and Hermione was not in the mood to put up with a smug Harry Potter.

A part of her was also afraid that Andromeda had gone back to locking herself in her room and Hermione wondered how Harry would react to finding that out. She decided she should go with him, just in case.

"Yes, okay." She gave in.

Harry grinned - he looked delighted. "Good, because you know how to handle Malfoy. I can't help but feel like he's going to steal my wand and hex me at any given opportunity."

"Well, you _did_ steal his wand once, it would only be fair." Hermione joked and Harry rolled his eyes, but the smile that tugged at the corner of his mouth betrayed him.

So, they apparated over to Tonks Cottage, the rain battered them as they made their way down the long path leading up to the front door.

"I can't wait until Malfoy is gone and Andromeda can link her floo back up to the network again." Harry complained as he tried to shield his face from the rain with his arms.

They knocked on the door and Hermione was pleased, yet rather uncomfortable, to find that it was Andromeda that answered the door with Teddy in her arms. She gave Harry a hug and a "Happy Birthday!" as she welcomed them in, passing Teddy into the arms of his godfather.

"Sit down," Andromeda said, gesturing to the living room where Malfoy was sat with a book in his hands.

_Is that...?_

Malfoy was reading a muggle book. He was reading _To Kill a Mockingbird_. A very interesting choice for Malfoy, she wondered if the themes of prejudice throughout the book would make any lasting impact on him. Or maybe he really was just that ignorant.

"I'll make us some tea." Andromeda said, turning towards the kitchen.

"I'll help." Hermione squeaked, knowing this was her opportunity to apologise to the witch.

Hermione was actually of little help in the way of brewing tea, she watched Andromeda make the pot effortlessly in next to no time with just a flick of her wand. Hermione wondered if she could ask her to teach her that spell, but now was not the time for such requests.

"I wanted to apologise, I meant no offence to you with my words the other day. I took things too far. I was just concerned for your well-being, but I believe I may have overstepped." Hermione said, wringing out her hands.

"It is not me you should be apologising to. But thank you, your concern was appreciated." Andromeda said, preparing the teacups, milk, and sugar.

Hermione paused, she couldn't seriously be implying that Hermione apologise to Malfoy. The notion was absurd.

"I don't think I can apologise to him." She said, the words coming out sharper than she had intended.

This made Andromeda frown. She looked disappointed. "I see."

Hermione sighed, she didn't want to sell Malfoy out to his aunt, but she felt it was important she explain why she couldn't just apologise to him. "He told Blaise that he still saw me as lesser than him because of my parentage. I can't... I won't apologise to him."

This grabbed Andromeda's attention, she saw a glimpse of her surprise before it was hidden behind a mask of nonchalance. It wasn't the first time that Hermione had wondered if Andromeda knew occlumency.

"That is disappointing to hear. I had no idea my nephew's beliefs remained so... unenlightened." Andromeda levitated the tray of tea and made to move past Hermione.

Hermione stood alone in the kitchen for a moment before she caught up and moved to follow Andromeda. That was all she had to say on the matter? _Unenlightened?_

Hermione took a seat on one of the armchairs, as far away from Malfoy as possible. Andromeda sunk onto the sofa next to Harry and Teddy. She distributed the tea carefully. Hermione scalded her tongue when she took a nervous gulp of the liquid.

Harry, it seemed, was oblivious to the tension as he babbled on about his birthday plans. "I would love if you joined us for dinner tonight Andromeda."

"I would love to." Andromeda acquiesced with a nod.

"Of course, I would extend the invitation, but..." Harry regarded Malfoy carefully.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. "I am aware I will be unable to attend, Potter, considering I'm confined to this house."

Andromeda's lips pursed so tight they turned white. She cleared her throat. "Draco, I think it may be time for some apologies." She said, looking from her nephew to Hermione.

Hermione's stomach dropped. _Oh no._

Draco's eyes zoned in on Hermione and his eyes narrowed. He looked back to his aunt and responded. "I don't know what you're talking about, Andromeda."

"Hm." Andromeda hummed, taking an elegant sip of her tea. Harry caught Hermione's eye and raised his eyebrows in confusion. She looked away.

"Perhaps it is about time I visited Mr Zabini, his mother is an old friend of mine." Andromeda said casually. Hermione could feel her face heating up from the glare that Malfoy was giving her. She refused to look his way.

"I knew you wouldn't keep that to yourself, Granger." Malfoy said accusatory.

"Am I missing something?" Harry asked, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Do not pin the blame on Hermione. You have to take responsibility for your words, Draco." Andromeda chastised.

"I won't apologise to her, she was the one eavesdropping." Draco said to his aunt before he focused his attention back on Hermione. "Perhaps you should have considered that the conversation was not for your ears before you decided to listen to it anyways."

"You're just angry that everyone is now aware of the ignorance you continue to perpetuate. You put on a good act, I almost believed you when you apologised for calling me a– _a_ _mudblood_. But now I know it was all for show." She stuttered over the word.

"I _am_ sorry for calling you that." Malfoy said, and the unusual sincerity in his voice made Hermione pause for a moment. Perhaps she had misunderstood his conversation with Blaise.

"But you still believe you're superior to me?" She asked, for confirmation.

He shrugged. _Shrugged_. Hermione's blood boiled. So she hadn't misunderstood, after all. She reached for her wand unconsciously, preparing herself for battle even though she knew that Malfoy was unarmed.

Harry cleared his throat. "Um. Perhaps it's best if we go now." He said quietly. He stood up, grabbing Hermione's arm before she could do something stupid. "It's still okay for me to take Teddy for the day, yeah?"

"Of course. I apologise for allowing the morning to turn into something so... sinister." Andromeda said sincerely, shooting a look to her nephew. Draco looked nonplussed.

"I'll see you tonight, Andromeda." Harry said before dragging Hermione out of the cottage with Teddy in his other arm.

Teddy cried furiously when the rain hit them when they were outside and Harry apparated them away once they were past the wards before Hermione could react. He brought them to a hidden alleyway down a muggle street.

"Where are we, Harry?" She asked, disoriented.

Harry gave her a tight smile. She knew that smile, she didn't like that smile. It was the smile he plastered on when he was trying to approach a difficult subject. "I thought we could go out for brunch. I think we have some stuff to talk about."

"We can't take Teddy into a muggle cafe, Harry. He has green hair!" She reminded him.

"Oh yeah." Harry remembered, before he cast a quick concealment charm on Teddy's hair that turned it a light brown. "That should last a while. Come on.

"I don't know, Harry–"

"But it's my _birthday_." Harry said, fluttering his eyelashes pleadingly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fine." She said and Harry's face lit up.

He dragged her into a muggle cafe and they ordered their meals quickly. The waitress eyed the trio curiously. She smiled widely after taking their orders.

"What a cute baby you have, you must be very proud." She commented, looking at Teddy with fond eyes.

"Oh no, we're not –" But Hermione's words were left on deaf ears as the waitress sauntered away. "his parents." She finished quietly.

"Don't look so horrified, I think we'd make a cute little family." Harry grinned cheekily.

Hermione snorted. "Our kids would have horrific hair."

"You're right." Harry's nose scrunched. "Besides, my heart belongs to another." He said dreamily.

"Does Ginny know that?" She teased.

Harry and Ginny had been waltzing around the subject of their non-relationship for a while. They only had eyes for one another, although neither one of them had made the defining move from something more than just friends, to an actual relationship. Hermione was not sure what they were waiting for, they'd survived a war, after all.

"No." He said shyly. "She's still got a year at Hogwarts, I don't want to move to fast too soon."

"She loves you Harry, she's loved you for years. Why wait?"

"I could ask you and Ron the same question." He wiggled his eyebrows and Hermione scowled.

 _Here we go again_. Harry was obsessed with setting up his two best friends, he hadn't quite accepted yet that there was no chance of the two of them ever getting together. Even if Ron hadn’t completely dropped their friendship the moment Hermione had chosen to defend the death eaters and their accomplices, Hermione’s short lived fling with Ron had been out of convenience rather than any real romantic connection.

"You and I both know that ship has long sailed."

"You never know." He shrugged and rocked Teddy gently.

The waitress arrived with their meal and they slipped into a comfortable silence while they ate. Finally, Harry looked up at her with his infuriating tight smile plastered back on his face. _Here come the questions about Malfoy_.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened with Malfoy?" He asked.

She picked at her meal absentmindedly. "I thought you caught the gist from the confrontation we had back there."

"So, Malfoy still believes in that blood purity bullshit, is that really so surprising?" Harry asked around a mouthful of food.

Was it surprising? No, not at all _._ But Hermione had found herself feeling disappointed and let down nonetheless. She had vouched for him, she had practically put her reputation on the line to save him from a sentence in Azkaban. He had treated her with respect for the first time ever and she had been naive enough to believe that meant he was a changed man. And all that time he hadn't even seen her as an equal.

"He was treating me differently, as if he had come to respect me. I thought that... Well, I suppose I was naive to think that anything had changed just because I wrangled him a lesser sentence."

Harry nodded, he chewed for a moment and then put his fork down as he prepared himself for his next question. "But he apologised?"

"For using _that_ word against me, yes. But he's not sorry for the meaning behind it, apparently." She shook her head, stabbing at a piece of tomato with her fork.

"He really is a gigantic prick."

Hermione hummed in agreement. "Even Zabini was disappointed in him."

Harry raised his eyebrows and laughed. "Zabini’s surprised me."

"Me too." She admitted.

"Speaking of Zabini," Harry said, looking sheepish. "I invited him to dinner tonight. Molly insisted, I think she's keen on meeting the man that saved her son's life."

"That should be interesting." Hermione noted. "I hope Ron behaves."

"He better. Molly will make his life hell otherwise."

Hermione laughed. Molly had given Ron a harsh talking to about the way he had spoken to Malfoy. It had been quite satisfying to see at the time, but now that Malfoy had shown his true colours, Hermione was not so sure Ron had deserved it. She hated that Ron had been proven correct about Malfoy.

"At least you won't have to worry about providing any entertainment." She joked.

* * *

Harry's birthday dinner took place in 12 Grimmauld Place. It was just after 7PM and the gathering was already in full swing. Friends old and new joined them to celebrate eighteen years of Harry Potter.

Blaise had initially been met with uneasy stares and whisperings, but after George met him with a hug and an enthusiastic shout of “ _My hero!_ ”, the group had quickly warmed up to him. Molly Weasley gripped the Slytherin in a tearful embrace for so long that Blaise now had a wet patch on his chest from her tears.

George and Blaise hit it off immediately. They mirrored each other's energy so effortlessly that Hermione was almost reminiscent of Fred. It was nice to see George bantering so easily again.

Hermione suspected Harry had told Ron about some of the tensions that had arisen between her and Malfoy, because the redhead was acting a lot friendlier than he had been as of late. Hermione didn't comment on it, she was just happy that her friend was acting normal with her again.

"How long do you reckon it will take Luna to realise Zabini has no clue what she's chatting about?" Ron whispered into Hermione's ear.

Luna was gesturing around the room wildly, pointing to things that only she could see. Blaise was nodding along politely, but the bafflement in his eyes was unmistakable. He caught Ron and Hermione staring and gave them a look that translated to ' _help me'_.

"She's more observant than you give her credit for, she probably knows exactly how uncomfortable she's making him." Hermione laughed, watching as Luna produced a sprig of sage and tucked it in Blaise's lapel, before she wandered away wordlessly.

Blaise grinned and Ron's mirth slipped from his face as the Slytherin's attention turned on them as he approached.

"She's delightful." Blaise grinned, watching as Luna found her next victim in Charlie Weasley. "Is she always so..."

"Intense?" Hermione supplied.

"Mad?" Ron joked.

"Mad." Blaise agreed. He turned to Ron and held out a hand. "Blaise Zabini."

Ron studied Blaise's outstretched hand for a moment before he gave in and shook it. "Ron Weasley."

"Oh I know who you are, Weasley." Blaise grinned. "I _did_ save your brothers life, after all."

"Is that so? I was under the impression you knew me because I saved the world." Ron said arrogantly and Hermione swatted him on the arm, rolling her eyes.

"It was Potter that did that, actually. You and Granger were just there to hold his hands."

Ron laughed and Hermione followed, partly out of shock that Ron was being so civil with Zabini.

"Sit down, sit down!" Molly commanded and everyone obeyed her words.

Ron pulled out a chair and motioned for Hermione to sit. She froze in shock at the familiarity of the move before she smiled shyly at Ron and took the seat he'd offered her. She caught Blaise's raised eyebrow as he took the seat opposite her.

Hermione looked around at her group of friends that had become like family. George slipped himself into the seat next to Blaise, Neville was in an animated conversation with Charlie and Luna, Andromeda spoke with Hagrid, Seamus and Dean were laughing with Ginny, Bill looked down at Teddy in Fleur's arms with a quiet smile, Arthur and Harry were discussing quidditch, all while Molly levitated plates of food around for everyone.

Once everyone was settled in their seats, Harry stood up. He grinned widely, holding up his glass of muggle champagne. He was definitely already tipsy.

"Thank you all for coming, thanks especially to Molly for cooking this fantastic dinner!" Harry tipped his glass towards the Weasley matriarch, George whooped loudly and earned himself a smack in the arm from his mother.

"Seventeen was a bit uneventful," Harry continued sarcastically, there were a few chuckles. "So here's to an action-packed eighteen!"

Everyone ' _cheers_ 'd and clinked glasses as they took sips of their drinks to Harry's words.

"Give the action a break, Potter." Blaise chuckled

"Never!" Harry responded, downing his champagne flute as he sat back down.

Dinner was fantastic, and so was the massive chocolate birthday cake that followed it. It was just the distraction that Hermione needed. She needed some time away from the negatives for once, a fleeting break from reality to mend her soul.

After dinner, most of the older members of the party retired home. But Harry was not keen for the party to end just yet. He produced two bottles of firewhisky from behind his back as the last of the 'proper adults' left.

"Shots?" He asked.

The night was a blur after that.

* * *

Hermione woke up with a splitting headache. She groaned as she turned over in her bed to check the time, but then her face smacked into something hard. Slowly peeling her eyes open she realised it was a person. She was face-to-chest with a topless man. _In her bed_. She reluctantly followed the man's chest, to his neck, to his face, and –

 _Ron_.

She tumbled out of bed ungracefully, her feet tangled in the sheets. Once she was free from the confinements, she stood up, the room was spinning. She was fully clothed, still in her party clothes from last night. Nothing happened with Ron. She sighed in relief.

"'Mione?" Ron's groggy voice called for her.

She looked up with wide eyes as Ron watched her with narrowed lids.

"I, um, good morning." She mumbled, feeling silly.

"Good morning." He grinned.

She reached for her hair and found it knotted in a birds nest. "I have a splitting headache, I'm going to go and make some coffee."

"Okay." He said, rolling over in bed.

"Okay." She echoed.

"Can you both _shut up_?" A third voice called and Harry's head appeared from under the sheets at the foot of the bed.

Hermione burst into laughter. "Did you really sleep there?"

"Molly made Ginny go back to the Burrow, I was lonely." Harry slurred, he was definitely still drunk.

Hermione shook her head at the boy and left the room. She was quietly relieved at Harry's presence. If he was there all night then she was positive that nothing had happened between her and Ron, even though her memory of the end of the night was fuzzy.

She was aching for a wash so she picked up her change of clothes from downstairs and ran herself a hot shower.

Her mother had always told her that there was nothing that a steaming hot shower couldn't fix. It was a theory that Hermione was yet to disprove. It removed all aches and pains, it cleared the mind, it made everything better for the little while spent stood under the torrent of water.

But when Hermione stepped out of the shower, everything returned to her. It was a fleeting escape from the real world.

She missed her mother _so much_. And her father.

She had sent away owls to countless professionals and experts in memory recovery. All had been willing to help until they were told the extent to which Hermione had obliviated them.

Events and small occurrences were usually salvaged from obliviation, but Hermione had obliviated a whole person from her parents memories. And not just any person, their own daughter.

As far as the experts were concerned, it wasn't possible for Hermione to recover their memories of her. It wasn't possible for her to salvage the relationship with her parents. Wendell and Monica Wilkins were living in Australia happily, with no idea that they had left behind a piece of themselves in England.

She wasn't sure if it was the hangover that had her especially emotional, or if the events of the past week had made her realise just how much she appreciated everything her muggle parents had sacrificed for her - but Hermione remembered them with a special fondness that day.

* * *

It was Sunday again and Hermione was dreading lunch. She was dreading seeing Malfoy, and she was dreading having to act as though she was unaffected by him. She wasn't sure she would be able to hold herself back if he said something bigoted.

She was barely through the door before Andromeda was guiding her away from the others and towards the staircase.

"I believe Draco would like to speak with you. He's in Nymphadora's old room, upstairs on the right."

Andromeda waited patiently at Hermione's side as she looked at the staircase sceptically. The older witch gave her a small nudge and she almost tripped over her own feet. She would have complained, but Andromeda was unpredictable and she seriously scared Hermione. So she walked up the stairs reluctantly. She felt like she was being set up for a trap. This definitely felt like a trap.

She knocked on the door.

"Andromeda, I already told you I'm not coming down!" A muffled yell responded.

She cleared her throat, looking over her shoulder briefly before she responded. "It's Hermione."

There was a pause filled with a tense silence before he responded quietly. "What do you want, Granger?"

"Andromeda said you wanted to speak to me?" Her voice sounded much less confident than she would have liked.

More silence. He clearly didn't want to speak to her. Andromeda had definitely been setting her up for failure by sending her up here. She would have to have a word with the witch.

"Never mind, I'll head back downstairs."

"No, Granger, wait!" There was fumbling on the other side of the door before it swung open to show an unusually disorderly looking Malfoy. His hair was practically on end and he looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"What happened to you?" She teased.

He didn't react to the insult, instead he ran a hand through his messy hair in an attempt to tame it. "I've been reading."

She furrowed her brow. She knew that, she'd seen him reading the muggle book when she was visiting with Harry. "Reading what, exactly?" She tried to bait him into admitting it.

"Books." He said, unhelpfully.

She rolled her eyes and took a step away from the doorway. "If you're going to be difficult, Malfoy, then I'll just join the others downstairs."

"No, wait." He said and sighed and ran a hand over his face. He backed away from the doorway and into the room, Hermione followed reluctantly. Once she was inside, she felt like she was drowning in Tonks - the room was just so _her_ that it hurt.

She wondered if Malfoy even appreciated the witch whose room he occupied. Could he feel her spirit in this room like Hermione could? Did he find it as suffocating as she did to be surrounded by her? She doubted it. Malfoy hadn't known his cousin, after all.

He took a seat on the desk chair, she took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"You have no idea how much all of this is fucking with my head." He admitted.

Hermione looked at him and found that his gaze was stuck on a red and gold bound book. "Then try explaining it to me.”

"I've been reading muggle books." He said, tracing his finger over the gold leafing on the cover of the book.

"Okay." She said dryly.

"When I was younger, my mother used to smuggle me muggle books behind my father's back. I loved reading them." His gaze was still on the book.

"She did?" She asked, the shock evident in her voice.

 _Narcissa Malfoy smuggled muggle books to Draco Malfoy, and he loved reading them_. It didn't quite add up for Hermione. If that was the case, then how could Draco still be so ignorant towards muggles?

Draco nodded and looked up at her. "Until my father found them and he burned them all. He told me that muggle books would manipulate me, that muggles were weavers of lies and deceit."

"And you believed him?" She asked.

Draco shrugged. "He also told me that the next time I picked up a muggle book, I would be a blood traitor and my mother would pay the consequences." He laughed, but it lacked humour. "I suppose he can't do anything about it now that he's locked up and my mother has been driven to insanity, though."

Hermione didn't know what to say. She supposed it made sense that Draco had such negative memories linked to muggles. His father had made muggles at fault for 'manipulating' Draco, when it was actually Lucius' shitty parenting that was at fault.

He continued. "I suppose what I'm trying to say is... I know my father is a fucked up man. But I idolised him my whole life. I saw a man with power when I looked at him and refused to see the cracks in his values."

"So you don't idolise him anymore?" She asked quietly, thinking that this was progress.

"Fuck no. I stopped idolising him the moment he sold me out to _Him_ to save him from his own downfall. He's a bastard." He said, fury passing over his features.

"Right." Hermione said, she couldn't quite believe what she was hearing from Malfoy's mouth.

He picked up the red and gold book and turned it in his hands. "Look, I am trying. I know it's not enough for you, and it's not enough for Andromeda, and it won't be enough for any of your little chums, either. But by my father's standard, I'm already a blood traitor just for holding this book."

He held up the book - Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. It had always been Tonks' favourite book.

She nodded at his words. The spark of hope that had extinguished some days ago began to glow again - Hermione could see that Malfoy was not a complete lost cause. Perhaps he just needed time to learn better.

"I apologise for upsetting you, Granger. I just... I don't know what to believe anymore." He said quietly.

Hermione frowned, noting the true meaning of his words. "But you're not sorry for what you said?"

Draco sighed deeply but did not answer her question. Silence was as good an answer as words.

"How can you live in this house if you hate muggles so much?" She asked.

He met her eyes and held her gaze. "You know I didn't exactly get given a choice when I was told I was living here, Granger."

She frowned. He was dodging the true meaning of her question.

"You read muggle books, you watch the TV, you're practically living like a muggle without your magic. You were saved from Azkaban by a muggleborn witch. Surely that must have _enlightened_ you somewhat? Or is it just humiliating for you?"

He paused, looking reluctant. "Muggles are strange creatures–"

" _Creatures_!" She screeched, outraged.

"You can't expect me to understand all of this after a couple of weeks! Do you realise how fucking _confusing_ this is for me! Being told one way is right your whole life and believing it because what other option was there? Only to be told that apparently _none_ of it was true! It has me questioning things I never even knew could be questioned."

His outburst clarified things for Hermione. A lifetime of indoctrination was never going to disappear overnight. He couldn't just shed all of the values he had been brought up with. For Malfoy, living with Andromeda was the first real contact he'd had with the muggle world. He was having to come to terms with the fact that muggles were more than he had been led to believe. His whole world was being flipped and he was being forced to see from a perspective that he had never imagined he'd have to from his pedestal of pure blood privilege.

He was living like a muggle and, as humiliating as that likely was for him, he didn't have a choice in the matter. Just like muggles and muggleborns have no choice as to who they are or how they are brought up.

"All you have to do is ask, Malfoy." She said after mulling over his words.

"Ask?" He barked a laugh.

"Ask us if you don't understand. You can discuss it rather than keeping it all bottled up inside. It's not helpful to keep these things to yourself."

Something passed over Draco's face at her words, but it was too quick for her to catch it.

He shook his head. "As if you and your mates won't distrust me even more than you already do if I ask about these things."

"So it matters to you if we trust you?" She asked, eyebrow raised.

He shook his head. "I'm stuck here for a year and a half, if no one trusts me then I'm going to have a shit time of it."

"You have to gain trust, you can't just expect to be given it."

"And how _do_ I gain your trust?" He looked up at her with a cheeky glint in her eye. She felt like there was a double meaning to his words, but she couldn't catch it. Hermione's heart beat quickened and she was sure he would be able to hear it in the quiet of the room.

Molly's words came back to her; _you will just have to prove him wrong_. If she was to prove his opinions wrong, then perhaps he would have to do the same.

She stared into his grey eyes and her mouth lifted into a smirk

"Prove me wrong."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in two days, phew! I’m gaining traction now so expect more regular updates from now on!  
> Let me know what you think, I’m always a bit self conscious about Hermione’s chapters but I felt it was an important point to have a lil update on her life.  
> Thank you for reading!


	8. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco confronts consequences and finally sees sense.

" _Prove me wrong."_

What the fuck was that supposed to mean?

Granger hadn't given any explanation to her words, but the smug grin hadn't left her face since she'd uttered them, as if it was some inside joke she had with herself. The tilt of her lips kept catching his attention all throughout lunch and he was desperate to wipe the smirk off her face.

He was sure that Granger must have told her friends about his words to Zabini, because the reception he received that week was much chillier than it had been the week before. He had almost felt accepted into their little group before, but now he was back to square one with them all. The warm and friendly embrace he had received from Mrs Weasley the week before was replaced with an icy glare. The semi-friendly banter he had sparked up with Potter in recent weeks was now a distant reality.

This was bad news for Draco, because it seemed that this new detail only egged on Ronald's taunting, and now no one was doing anything to stop him.

The most infuriating detail was his aunt's lack of protection from it all. She had been standing up for him before, but now she had left him to his own devices. She had barely spoken to him since the fallout they'd had after Granger snitched on him.

He had never seen the usually cool and collected woman so irate. Draco was sure she must have let her occlumency walls down in order to show him the extent of her fury. She had left him alone to attend Potter's little birthday gathering and Draco had never felt so isolated in his new home. Not only physically, but emotionally.

He was alone in his beliefs, he was alone in his thoughts, he was alone.

His aunt was the one person that he thought would understand what he was going through. She had gone through the same thing, after all. She had fought the pure blood beliefs and come out the other side. She had left behind everything she had grown up with, everything she was born to be, in the pursuit of a muggleborn man that she loved.

Draco was not sure he could ever leave it all behind like she had.

He had realised that his aunt felt betrayed. She had believed Draco's opinions on muggleborns were different. She had thought he sympathised with her 'blood traitor' ways. He was not sure where that belief of hers had stemmed from. Draco had given no indication.

Perhaps it was because he'd agreed to work with Granger that she had believed that he was willing to push his family's pure blood values to the side. But that was not why he had done it. Granger was not like other muggleborn witches or wizards, she was a special case.

Not every muggleborn had been tortured on his drawing room floor. Not every muggleborn had a slur carved into their arm by his crazy aunt. Draco could blame all of the questioning he'd been going through on the sound of Granger's tortured screams. It was a sound he would never forget, no matter how hard he tried.

So, maybe he was changing. He knew his father was fucked up but he hadn't always been that way. Draco found it difficult to separate the sense from the severity where his father was concerned.

So he kept his mouth shut at lunch, he stopped looking at Granger's mouth, and he tried to ignore the change clawing at his mind.

* * *

Weeks went by and Draco could barely even note a change in time. If the first three weeks of his captivity had dragged on, then the next three weeks had flown by.

He found himself retreating in on himself at the Sunday lunches, and their weekly company made no effort to seek him out. This worked just fine for Draco. His initial plan to be civil with Potter's pals had been far fetched anyways, Draco was much more pleased to be ignoring them all instead.

Andromeda, however, was not pleased.

Draco had not yet been able to win his aunt's trust back. She didn't even leave him alone with Edward anymore. They were truly back to step one with one another.

Draco's only saving grace was the muggle books that he was slowly working his way through. He felt as though he was reading the novels at an unnatural pace. It was like he'd had a taste of the forbidden fruit and now he couldn't get enough. But there was one book he kept coming back to.

 _To Kill a Mockingbird_. He'd barely even picked up on the significance of the novel on his first read, but something about it hadn't sat right in Draco's gut.

So he read it again, and he was outraged. Muggles were savages, they were worse than he’d ever believed before.

But then he read it a third time, and finally the parallels between the novel and Draco’s own life were not lost on him.

Tom Robinson was found guilty of a crime he did not commit and he was killed for it because of the colour of his skin. He was convicted of a crime he did not commit purely because of untrue preconceived notions that had been perpetuated in muggle society about people with dark skin. His skin colour - something he had no control over.

Tom Robinson was a mockingbird - the symbol of innocence.

Racism based on skin colour was not at all common in wizarding society, and those that believed in it were completely shunned. In wizarding society, people were judged based on their blood instead. In the same way that one cannot choose their skin colour, they are also unable to choose their blood. It doesn't mean that one person is better than another because of that fact.

Atticus Finch had also became a victim of prejudice in _To Kill a Mockingbird_ , purely for defending a black man. Draco thought of his aunt and the way she had been labelled a ‘blood traitor’ simply because it was a muggleborn man that she had loved. The muggleborn man that she had left her life behind for because her family could not accept her love. The man that she had defended until the end, until he had been murdered during the war because of his blood. It wasn't fair, she didn't deserve it and neither had Ted Tonks.

Ted Tonks had been a mockingbird - and to kill a mockingbird is a great sin. It was the loss of innocence - the loss of good.

It brought Draco to thinking about the truth of blood purity - was it really true that it meant no difference? Is their magic the same as Draco's, after all? Is their blood actually clean?

And that was how Blaise found him - with his head in a muggle book, questioning everything.

"Well, well, well, it seems your love for muggle literature has returned." Blaise said, sauntering into the living room, where Draco was hunched in the corner on a stool next to the bookshelf. Draco placed the book down and stood up, he brushed off his hands on his trousers.

"Your probation is up?" Draco asked, although the answer was obvious.

"I'm officially a free man." Blaise said, removing his wand from his pocket as proof.

"Congratulations." Draco said, and he meant it. Blaise never deserved any probation at all, in his opinion.

"So," Blaise took a seat on the sofa. "How is this lovely new life treating you?"

Draco took a seat next to him. He sighed, and then he cleared his throat, and then he scratched the back of his neck. He didn't know how to answer that, exactly.

"You fucked up the peace, Zabini." He said eventually.

Blaise looked unaffected by this. "So I've heard."

Of course Blaise had heard about the big upheaval of Draco's life. He was sure that everyone'd had a fantastic time talking about Draco behind his back whilst his whole world had been turned up on end.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Of course you have."

"Granger has a big mouth." He shrugged. "Or maybe it's the Weasleys that can't keep secrets, who knows."

Draco laughed. "I gathered as much. They've all been a bit frosty with me recently."

Blaise eyed him carefully. Draco could tell he was scanning him for any sign of change. He felt itchy under his scrutiny. Draco wasn't sure what Blaise had found during his one over, but his eyes narrowed.

"I hope it's given you something to think about, though?" He asked, and Draco knew the question was important - he had to get this right.

"I've come to the conclusion that my father is a sadistic psychopath whose only goal in life was to aid a genocidal dark lord." He said truthfully, although the ice cold stare Blaise was giving him told Draco it was not enough.

"You knew that already, though." Blaise surmised accurately.

"I did." Draco confirmed.

Blaise's ice cold stare did not crack. "And have you had any new thoughts? Perhaps thoughts pertaining to your opinion on muggleborns?"

 _There it is_. The real question that Blaise had been building up to. Had Draco's opinion on muggleborns changed? Yes, drastically. Although he was still slightly cautious, he could recognise that muggleborns had been treated unfairly.

"I was perhaps misinformed." He ran a hand through his hair to feint nonchalance.

"And that means?" Blaise was having none of his obscurity.

Draco sighed and looked away. Despite having already come to his own conclusions, he had to ask. He had to get confirmation that everything he had known was a lie.

"My magic is no different from Granger’s magic, is it?" He risked a peek at Blaise and found the wizard regarding him with uncharacteristic solemnity.

"It's all the same, Draco."

He nodded. The confirmation hadn't flipped the world like he'd imagined it would. Everything was exactly as it should be. Everything was exactly as it always had been. The only difference was that Draco was seeing it now.

"I was wrong, about it all.” He admitted.

"Is that so?" Blaise raised an eyebrow, the corner of his mouth picking up.

"If blood is blood, and magic is magic, then I don’t see why it should make any difference who your parents are." Draco said honestly.

Blaise's mouth split into a grin. Draco thought he was overreacting, really. All Draco had done was realise that he was misinformed on a few details of wizarding society. It was no reason for Blaise to look as happy as he did.

"Well, that is more progress than I had anticipated. George just lost a bet." Blaise clapped him on the back.

That's why he looked so happy - he'd won a bet. Wait - _he'd been betting on Draco? With George?_

"George?" Draco raised a skeptical eyebrow.

Blaise's look of joy suddenly turned sheepish. "Yes... I've been spending some time with him. He's not so infuriating when you're not on the receiving end of all of his pranks for once, y'know."

 _Interesting_. "I didn't know you were friends with Weasley."

Blaise's grin had returned. "I had to find someone to replace you just in case you decided to stick with being a bigot."

Draco placed a mocking hand over his heart and wiped away an imaginary tear. "I thought we had something special, Zabini."

"It's not you, it's me... no wait, it is you, actually." Blaise quipped, giggling while he dodged the fist that Draco aimed his way.

"Prat."

* * *

Draco was hardly surprised when his aunt was waiting for him after Blaise left. She gave him a sly smile and Draco knew she had eavesdropped on their conversation before she even confirmed it.

"Your views have changed." She stated, matter of fact.

"They have." He confirmed.

She hesitated momentarily before she wordlessly placed Edward in his arms. Draco was too shocked to do anything for a few long moments. She hadn't allowed Draco within an inch of his baby cousin in weeks, and now she was placing the child in his arms.

Her actions spoke louder than words - _she was placing her trust back in him._

Edward looked up at Draco with wide blue eyes, his hair a similar shade. The baby's mouth grew into a grin as he took a fistful of Draco's shirt and shoved it into his mouth. _Charming_.

Draco couldn't help but grin. He looked back up at his aunt and found her nodding to herself, looking assured. Draco moved his cousin to rest on his hip as he moved forward and trapped his aunt in a fleeting one-armed embrace. It was over in a heartbeat, and Draco was not entirely sure why he had done it - but it felt right.

"I'm sorry." He spoke softly.

His aunt placed a stray curl behind her ear and brushed off the sleeve of her robe. She was clearly as uncomfortable with the show of affection as Draco was, but she had hugged him back, nonetheless.

"You will be unlearning your childhood for the rest of your life, Draco. But now that you've learnt your most important lesson, the rest will follow."

"It really will take the rest of my life to unlearn it all with the amount of bullshit my father taught me." He fumed.

Andromeda didn't chastise him for his bad language for once. She simply regarded him wordlessly for a moment, placing a light hand on his arm.

"Baby steps, Draco." Andromeda smiled sadly at him. "Baby steps." She repeated, quietly.

* * *

Draco was barely awake, stretching out the kinks in his back from another night slept on the sofa, when the knock at the door startled him. It was still early and he couldn't hear Andromeda bustling around, or Edward's giggles and babbles, so he stood to answer the door himself.

He tried to flatten his bed messed hair and took a deep breath before he unlocked the door.

Minerva McGonagall stood before him, her lips pursed and her posture straight as a board. _Was she lost?_

He felt a bit self conscious in his pyjamas. "Professor, can I help you?"

Her smile was tight as she stepped into the doorway. "Mr Malfoy, may I come in?"

He hesitated. "If you're here to see Andromeda then I'm afraid you've arrived rather early."

She shook her head, the bun on the top of her head bobbed. "Oh no, it is you I am here to see."

"Right. Well... come on in." Draco stepped aside to let the witch in and guided her to the kitchen. He didn't want her to see his sleeping arrangements in the living room.

Draco switched on the muggle kettle to boil the water for tea and turned to the older witch. "Give me just a moment." He said before he sprinted upstairs and changed into a more appropriate outfit.

When he returned, he found the professor pouring herself some tea that she had apparently helped herself to in his absence. "I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all." It saved him fumbling around making her tea the muggle way.

They sunk into an awkward silence as McGonagall slurped on her tea. Draco couldn't take the silence anymore, was she just here for a cup of tea or was she going to make her true presence known? Draco had always found the witch infuriating.

"So, professor, why are you here?" He asked, rather cheekily.

"As you know, Hogwarts opens its doors again next week." She placed her teacup down in the saucer and waited for Draco's response.

"I am aware." He said slowly. Her lips pursed at his dry response.

"And _I_ am aware of the circumstances of your... arrest. However, I do believe education is of the utmost importance, especially for those of you whose learning was disrupted by the war."

"Right." He already knew where she was leading with this, but there was no way he could return to Hogwarts. The ministry would never allow it.

"So, I was wondering if you had any interest in achieving your N.E.W.T.s remotely?" She asked, resuming her loud slurps of tea.

 _Remotely_? So he wouldn't have to return to Hogwarts, after all?

"What does that mean?" He leaned forward in his chair.

"It would mean teaching yourself the content for your exams. Your schoolwork would be prepared and delivered to you. Your teachers, of course, will return any feedback to you on your coursework so you are able to stay on track. I can also have a house elf assigned to you in order to deliver any library books you may require to borrow. Of course, I would not normally recommend such methods of education, however I am unable to dispense any of my staff to teach you privately."

”But I can’t use magic.”

She hummed and took a slurp of tea. ”I have put some thought into this, Mr Malfoy. I may allow you to pass your N.E.W.T.s based on coursework and written exams alone rather than practical exams showcasing your spell work.” 

He nodded along to her words. That could work. He could actually finish his education, against all the odds stacked against him. "And how would I take my exams?"

She was thoughtful for a moment before she responded. "You can perform them here, or perhaps I can gain a special request to have you take them with the rest of the N.E.W.T.s students when the time comes."

Draco couldn't help the smile that split his face. For the first time in his academic career, he found himself feeling rather fond towards the professor. "Okay. Yes, I'd like to do it."

The headmistress nodded. "You are not the only student choosing to learn remotely this year, Draco. Unfortunately, Hogwarts now harbours some dark memories for some."

The smile slipped off his face. He wondered who it was that had become so plagued by the war that they couldn't return, not because they were confined to an arrest, but out of choice.

* * *

"Looks like we're going to be study buddies." Granger said as she waltzed into Tonks Cottage that Sunday and plopped herself down on the sofa next to Draco.

"What are you on about?" He asked, putting down the book he had been reading.

She studied the title of the book on his lap - _Romeo and Juliet_. Then she met his eyes again and smiled. "We are Hogwarts remote learning's trial students."

Something in Draco sunk. So she was one of the students McGonagall spoke about, one of the students that had chosen not to return to Hogwarts because it harboured too many dark memories. He supposed that made sense, Granger had witnessed the murders of her friends there.

"You're not going back?" He asked, for confirmation.

"Well, not physically, no." She seemed nervous as she took in Draco's scrutinising gaze.

He popped an eyebrow. "Why?"

She straightened her shoulders and moved her eyes to focus on her hands in her lap. "Harry and Ron aren't going back, and too many people are missing... it wouldn't feel right."

Draco nodded, he understood that. The thought of going back and seeing all of the empty spots in the Great Hall was a rather daunting thought.

He decided to diffuse the tension that had built at her words. He smirked. "McGonagall said she was going to assign me a house elf, don't suppose we should write her up for mistreatment?"

She met his smirk with one of her own, a spark of that familiar fire in her eyes. "All of the elves at Hogwarts are free and paid a fair wage, I made sure of it."

_Of course she had._

"When did you have the time to do that? Do you really never stop, Granger?" He crossed his arms, watching her carefully. She squirmed slightly in her seat. His comment had irked her. _Interesting_.

"I do, sometimes." She said defensively, frowning.

He doubted that. "Like when?"

She levelled his gaze and relaxed her body, leaning back into the sofa. "I'm not working away on anything right now."

"Not working away on anything except my sanity." He smirked, feeling her glare before seeing it.

" _Ha_." She said dryly, rolling her eyes. "How's the book?" Her gaze fixed back on the copy of _Romeo and Juliet_ in his lap.

He hated the book. This Shakespeare bloke was dense. "Bad."

She gasped. "No it's not, you're wrong."

She looked furious, like he had gravely offended her. The spark in her eyes had ignited a flame.

"Never heard of something called 'an opinion', Granger?" He prodded a reaction out of her, he wanted to see if he could stoke the flame in her eyes into an inferno.

"Of course I have, you have plenty of those if I remember correctly." She blinked and the fire was gone.

He sighed in disappointment. "Well you've not asked me about them in a while, I might have changed."

She regarded him with a look of bewilderment. "What do you mean?"

_Deep breaths. Don't fuck this up again, Draco._

"I was wrong."

She stared at him with a blank look on her face. "Huh?"

"About all of it." He said and he watched as the beginnings of a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth before it was gone.

"You're going to have to spell it out for me, Malfoy." She raised an eyebrow, but he could see the amusement behind it all.

"Damn you, witch." He sighed. "I was wrong about it all. About muggles, about your magic being different from mine, about blood mattering at all. It was all nonsense."

She grinned but he could see the apprehension still tugging at her features. "You're not pulling my leg, are you?"

He shook his head. She was definitely going to take some convincing. "I'm being serious, Granger. It’s just been hard to come to terms with the fact that everything I was brought up with was a lie."

She nodded, a thoughtful look on her face. "I'm glad to hear your opinion has changed.”

_Deep breath._

"I'm sorry, for ever believing any of it." The words hadn't burned him on their way out like he'd thought they would. He felt lighter, like he had shedded a weight he hadn't known he was carrying.

"I accept your apology."

Her words had surprised him, but he hid it by standing up and walking over to the bookcase to deposit the Shakespeare book. He turned back to her. "May it be the last one."

"Oh no, I'm sure you'll find something else to apologise for, Malfoy." She rolled her eyes and stood, walking out of the living room and towards the others congregated outside for lunch. Draco followed her reluctantly. Another cold reception awaited him from the Weasleys and Potter.

He was surprised when Granger slowed her pace to walk with him, he was even more surprised when Mrs Weasley grabbed him in a warm embrace, and he was practically speechless when George gave him a grin and a clap on the back.

_What the fuck._

Then he remembered Zabini's new friendship with George and realised that the wizard must have had something to do with Draco's sudden redemption amongst the Weasleys. He probably told them all about Draco’s change in attitude. His initial feeling of bafflement turned to one of annoyance has he regarded his friend's meddling.

"Orite, Malfoy?" _Speak of the Devil_. Zabini was striding towards him with a knowing smirk on his lips.

"I don't suppose you have something to do with the friendly greetings I've received today?" He asked his friend quietly.

"Oh no, you did that all on your own, I just spread the news."

"Who invited you, anyways?" Draco asked him, rudely. He didn't miss the quiet laugh Granger gave upon overhearing his question.

"I saved a Weasley life, so as far as Molly is concerned I'm part of the family now." Blaise raised his head smugly.

"Once you're accepted into the family there's no going back." Granger supplied.

"Sounds insufferable." Draco muttered, taking a seat at the table.

Granger and Blaise flanked his sides, and George was quick to slip into the seat opposite Blaise. Potter sat opposite Granger, and Ginevra looked displeased to be sat opposite Draco. However, her attention was soon swept to Potter as he whispered something in her ear that made her blush. Draco rolled his eyes.

Ronald sat at the other end of the table with his father and Bill, but Draco could feel the heat of his glare from where he sat. Blaise wasn't able to win over all of the Weasleys for Draco, it seemed. He wasn't sure Ronald would ever warm up to him. That was fine by him.

"I'm going to miss you, baby sister." George said, throwing an arm around his sister in what was supposed to be an affectionate move, but was in actuality more like a choke hold.

The girl Weasley elbowed her brother in the gut and he let her go with a choked grunt. "Well, I can't wait to get away from you. Hogwarts will be like a holiday." She seethed in response, but Draco caught the joke in the small quirk of her mouth.

The Hogwarts Express would be leaving on Tuesday, meaning this was Ginny's last lunch at Tonks Cottage for a long while.

"Ouch." George said, holding a hand on his heart.

"Cold hearted." Blaise commented.

"I'll miss Hermione, though." Ginevra said, sadness evident on her face.

Granger met Ginevra's sad smile with one of her own. "I'll miss you, too."

"Ahem." Potter coughed.

 _Very subtle_. Draco rolled his eyes.

"And you too, Harry." Ginevra shook her head but her self-satisfied smirk gave her away.

Draco wondered why Ginevra was acting so shy with the boy-who-lived-and-then-died-and-lived-again, he was under the impression that they'd been together for quite some time. Perhaps he had just picked up on the stifling sexual tension between the two. What was Potter waiting for?

"Ew." Blaise muttered and Draco snorted. He hadn't forgotten the many fantasies that Blaise used to have about Ginevra, Potter's unspoken claim on her must be frustrating for him to see.

The food appeared and Draco watched with confused amusement as George and Blaise slipped into conversation together. The two of them spoke to one another as if the others around the table didn't exist. It was... unnerving, and very unusual for Blaise.

Potter and Granger slipped into a conversation with Andromeda and Fleur, and Draco was left sitting in silence with Ginevra until she eventually broke it, reluctantly.

”So Malfoy, I hear you’re a blood traitor nowadays.” Ginevra studied him with narrowed eyes.

“Word travels fast.” Draco said, eyeing Zabini.

”Hm. Well you’ve not won me over yet. I’m not as soft as George.”

George broke off his conversation with Blaise to look at his sister with outrage. “Hey! I’m the toughest one in this–“

“Shh!” She hushed.

George threw his hands up in the air. ”You can’t silence me!”

Ginny raised her wand to her brother. “Try me.”

”Scary witch.” George muttered, but he backed down and turned back towards Blaise to continue their conversation.

She aimed her wand at Draco next. ”I may be at Hogwarts for the foreseeable future but I won’t hesitate to return just to hex you if you decide to return to your racist opinions. I know where to find you, Malfoy.”

“Noted.” He swallowed nervously. He couldn’t help it - the witch _was_ scary.

“Good.” She put her wand away and looked back up at him with a grin. “Did you hear that Pansy Parkinson got engaged to Marcus Flint?”

” _You’re joking!_ ” Draco almost spat out his food as he choked on the laughter that erupted from him.

Ginevra shook her head and grinned. ”He got his teeth fixed, apparently.”

Draco shook his head, chuckling. ”I don’t know who I feel more sorry for - Parkinson or Flint.”

Ginevra snorted. ”I feel sorry for their future children.”

With the tension successfully dissolved, the rest of the lunch was comfortable for Draco. After their meal, everyone began to disperse as usual. Draco was just saying goodbye to Granger, when Ronald stormed over, elbowing past Draco to put a protective arm around her. Draco raised an eyebrow at the show of possessiveness.

"Watch yourself, Weasley." Draco sneered, patting down his arm where Weasley had knocked him.

Ronald ignored him, leaning down to Granger's ear to whisper something. She frowned and shrugged his arm off her shoulder. "None of your business, Ronald." She said before storming off.

Draco couldn't help the satisfied smirk that slipped onto his face. "Trouble in paradise?" He teased.

Granger had already told him that Weasley was not her boyfriend. However he wasn't sure that Weasley had lost all hope on the notion yet, as teasing him about his relationship with her always hit the mark.

Weasley's nostrils flared. "Stay away from her."

"Gladly." He said, but it wasn't sincere.

Ron shot him one last glare before he turned his back on Draco and fled. But he couldn't squash the strange feeling that had creeped up on him quite unexpectedly at Ronald's warning. He didn't want to stay away from Hermione Granger. Far from it, in fact. He found himself enjoying the thrill of his conversations with her- or, more accurately, his arguments with her. He didn't want to stop seeking out the fire in her eyes.

He wasn't sure what that meant.

* * *

Two days later, Draco had the house to himself. However, he had spent the freedom washing the floors the muggle way, on Andromeda's request. He couldn't believe the sad existence he had sunk into. He was carrying the pail of dirty soapy water carefully so he didn't spill it.

_CRACK_

He jolted in surprise and sent a wave of water pouring out of the bucket and over his front.

" _Fuck_." He whispered, spinning around to find the source of the noise. He almost dropped the pail completely when he saw the tiny figure standing behind him.

"Lolly comes with Mister Draco's school work." The house elf had her arms stacked full of papers and books as she wobbled to compensate the weight of it all.

Draco quickly placed the bucket on the floor and swapped it for the pile of papers that Lolly gladly passed to him. He put them down on the kitchen table.

"I should have known they'd assign you to me." Draco rolled his eyes and searched for a towel to dry himself off.

Lolly frowned and huffed unhappily. "Lolly does not appreciate the tone Mister Draco is using."

Draco found a towel and began rubbing at the stain the dirty water had left on his white shirt. He eyed the anger on the house elf's face and decided to give in. "Thank you for bringing me my work, Lolly."

Her face split into a grin. "Mister Draco is welcome. Lolly is happy to get a break from Hogwarts kitchen."

"I'm sure Hogwarts kitchen is happy to get a break from Lolly." He joked and the tiny elf kicked his shin in response.

"Ow." He complained, rubbing at the bruise that was no doubt forming from her sharp little toes.

"Where is Mister Teddy?" Lolly asked, looking around curiously. She lifted up the tablecloth and peered beneath it.

"Potter has him for the day." He said and Lolly frowned.

Potter had taken the day off from his usual auror training to say goodbye to Ginevra as she boarded the Hogwarts Express. The whole Weasley family had been in attendance apparently, and that had included Edward and Andromeda. Draco had been looking forward to some peace and quiet, but apparently he would have no such luck.

Lolly stomped her foot unhappily. "Lolly is coming all this way hoping to see Mister Teddy."

Draco snorted, as he gave up on drying the front of his shirt. "Sorry to be such a disappointment."

"Mrs Andromeda? Miss Hermione?" Lolly asked and Draco shook his head.

"It's just me and you, Lolly."

"Ugh!"

Draco laughed at the house elf's disappointment. "What happened to the Lolly that _hugged_ me for freeing her? I was fond of that Lolly."

Her violet eyes narrowed. "Lolly will never be repeating that hug. Lolly was swept up in the moment and did not realise what she was doing."

"Uh huh. Okay.” He spoke sarcastically, winking at the elf. Her cheeks blushed as she frowned up at him.

"Lolly is having to go back to Hogwarts now." She threw a half-hearted wave over her shoulder before she apparated away before Draco could say 'goodbye'.

* * *

Things began to look up for Draco after his big realisation that muggles were not the dirty creatures he had been brought up to believe. With his realisation, came the reluctant acceptance that Potter and his gang had been 'heroes', so to speak. They had fought for what was right, and what Draco was ignorant to for far too long. Although he would rather die than ever, ever let Potter know this. And he'd _avada_ himself if _Weasley_ ever found out.

So, Draco found himself having more conversations with his aunt about Nymphadora. He was sure it was therapeutic for his aunt to talk about her, just as it was enlightening for him to learn about the witch that had fought so hard in the war.

"I noticed that you found Dora's favourite book." Andromeda said whilst she cooked dinner. Draco had Edward on his knee, bouncing the giggly baby up and down.

"Her favourite book?" He asked absentmindedly, watching in amusement as Edward's eyes and hair turned yellow as his giggles became hysterical.

" _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_." Andromeda clarified, stirring the pot.

Draco stilled his knee and Edward made an angry shout at the end to his fun. "That was my favourite book, too. When I was younger, I mean."

Andromeda nodded, like she already knew this detail - but the fact that Draco had read muggle books in his childhood should have surely surprised her. It should have been new information to her. Draco had not told her that his mother used to sneak him muggle books. He supposed she might have deduced that he used to read muggle literature when he was younger from the conversation he had with Blaise that she had ‘overheard’.

"I am glad, Narcissa never did tell me whether you enjoyed it." She said casually as she added carrots to the soup she was brewing.

Draco felt a chill fall down his spine. "What do you mean?"

Andromeda turned away from the stove and met Draco's eyes. Her eyes widened. "She never told you?"

"Told me what?" He narrowed his eyes, ignoring Edward's irate shouts.

"Narcissa remained in contact with me for some time, especially when you and Dora were both young. She told me once about a muggle book that you were so adamant to own that Lucius had... beaten you in punishment for your interest. I found the book and purchased two copies; one copy I gave to Nymphadora, and the other I gave to Narcissa to pass on to you."

That's why his copy of _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ had been identical to the one that sat in Nymphadora's room.

He didn't know what to process first.

His mother had never cut contact with Andromeda. The sisters had been communicating all of those years, behind Lucius' back. Draco felt at a loss as he realised that perhaps his mother had been more opposed to his father's stance in the war than he had ever realised before.

Then he felt a different kind of loss. A loss he couldn't quite process because he was mourning a person that he had never known. His cousin had something in common with him, something he could relate to, even if it was just a book. He wished he could have met her. He wondered what she would think of him living with her mother and son.

His aunt had been so thoughtful as to buy him a muggle book after hearing that his father had beaten him for wanting it. His aunt had been looking out for Draco for far longer than he had been aware.

"Was that the only book you gave my mother?" He asked quietly.

Andromeda nodded. "That was the only one."

That meant that his mother had purchased the other muggle books in his collection herself. She had wondered into muggle book shops and picked out novels for him to enjoy. She had wanted to educate him on the world beyond wizardkind, but Draco had seemingly been too dense to pick up on any of it until recently.

"There were more. My mother brought me more books after the first one that you gave her." He admitted and Andromeda looked quite lost for words.

"She did?" She blinked and Draco could see her occlumency walls drop to show her true look of surprise.

"I had a whole muggle library hidden under my bed. Until my father found it."

His father had scorched Draco's whole room in his eagerness to destroy the boy's book collection.

Andromeda frowned, as if she was solving a puzzle in her head. "When was that?"

"I was ten, it happened the summer before I went to Hogwarts, in 1991." He said and he watched as Andromeda's occlumency walls went back up as her face became a stony mask.

"That was around the time your mother cut contact with me." She stated. She watched Draco carefully as he began bouncing Teddy on his knee again to soothe the unhappy baby.

"I'm not surprised... my father never forgave her for giving me the muggle literature. He was–" He cleared his throat of the lump that had formed. "My mother was not quite the same after that."

Andromeda turned off the stove before she turned to Draco and spoke with pure conviction. "Your mother was once the bravest witch I had ever known."

She _is the bravest woman I have ever known._ His mother’s voice spoke in his memory.

"She said the same about you, once." Draco told his aunt and her expression softened.

She shook her head sadly. "I don't know how she ended up getting herself locked away."

Draco knew exactly why she was locked away in the crazy house. "My father and Bellatrix used a lot of cruciatus on her near the end of the war. It got much worse after she lied to _Him_ to save Potter. I'm sure my father had almost killed her by the time the aurors arrived to arrest us all.”

His aunt's eyes widened and he watched as her breath hitched, her chest rising and falling rapidly. Perhaps he should have kept that detail to himself.

" _Dark magic_." Andromeda whispered to herself, as if it was the final piece to the puzzle she had been trying to piece together.

"Pardon?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I believe I have a letter to write to the Wizengamot. Serve yourself some soup." She said hurriedly, as she swung out of the kitchen. Even Edward regarded the spot his grandmother had been stood moments ago with a baffled look.

"Strange witch, she is." Draco whispered to his baby cousin and Edward blinked up at him with wide yellow eyes.

Draco felt a tug in his chest that he couldn't ignore, he picked up Edward and walked them up the stairs, taking them two at a time. Once he was faced with Nymphadora's bedroom door he took a deep breath. He pushed the door open slowly.

He was seeing the bedroom with new eyes. It was like seeing straight into the witch's soul. Her room had always contrasted so shockingly with the rest of the house. Andromeda practically worshipped tidy, but Nymphadora's room was anything but. The room was so wonderfully cluttered and colourful and full of character. If the cottage was a body, then Nymphadora's room would be the heart.

Edward squealed in delight as he studied the muggle band poster on the wall - _Fleetwood Mac._ Draco studied the poster with him for a moment before recognising Stevie Nicks - a very accomplished witch. Not a muggle band, after all. _Interesting_.

He moved on to the dressing table and studied the moving pictures stuck to the mirror. He peeled one off. Nymphadora was grinning widely at the camera, her hair violet and her arm wrapped around a man he recognised as Ted Tonks. Ted had blonde hair and and dark eyes that gleamed as he blew a kiss to the camera over and over again as the photograph repeated his movements.

Edward tried to grab for the photograph, but Draco held it just out of the baby's reach. The memory the photo captured was too precious for the baby to shove in his little mouth.

Edward began to babble. "A-ba, ba ba."

Draco humoured the baby's nonsense sentences. "Yes, that's your mum." He said, pointing at Nymphadora in the picture.

"A-ga, ba." Edward responded.

"And that's your grandfather." He said to the baby, pointing to Ted.

Teddy flapped his arms violently and Draco put down the photograph in order to hold the child more securely before he lost his grip on him.

"Ah-Ah, ba!" Edward said with enthusiasm, his hair turned green.

Draco hummed, looking at the baby with amusement. "I agree, Hufflepuffs are infuriating, aren't they?"

"Ga!" Edward screamed, a gummy grin on his chubby face.

"Glad we are on the same page." Draco gave a curt nod.

He moved around the room, inspecting the little details. He felt as though he was growing to understand who his cousin had been. He thought he probably would have hated her if he had known her before the war. He used to have very little patience for Hufflepuffs. Something about the enthusiasm they had always rubbed him up the wrong way. Although, he realised that she probably would have hated him, too.

But he hoped she would have forgiven him for the horrid mistakes he had made. For the passive role he had taken up during the war. For simply going through the motions and following the path his father had placed him on rather than chasing a different idea, a different world, an equal world.

_Would she have forgiven him?_

He picked up a black ball with a large number eight on it. He tossed it around in his hand and he noticed a small screen in the back of it. Words appeared on the screen.

" _Signs point to yes_."

Perhaps it was divine intervention, or perhaps it was just a coincidence. But Draco liked to think that the eight ball was an answer from Nymphadora herself, confirming that she had in fact forgiven him for his mistakes.

“Ah. Ba, ga, ga.” Edward babbled and Draco nodded in response to his baby cousin.

”I know. I wish I’d had time with her, too.” Draco whispered to the baby.

And he meant it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am flying through these chapters at the moment, I hope you guys are enjoying the fast updates! Thank you all so much for the lovely positive feedback on the last chapter, it’s so encouraging to see people enjoying this fic!
> 
> Draco is finally growing! Lolly has returned! Hogwarts has opened its doors! Let me know what you think of this chapter :)


	9. The Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco chases a spark and Hermione is a try-hard.

It was only the third day of classes and Draco had come to the realisation that learning magic, especially without a wand or the capacity to use magic, was a lot harder than he had given credit for. He was to write essays on spells he couldn't even perform. Lolly was growing sick of the tomes and textbooks she was delivering from Hogwarts library, and she made Draco very aware of her misery.

Draco had taken up base on the living room floor as it was the only space he could use to spread out his schoolwork. However, Edward had now mastered the art of rolling over, and this meant that the baby found great amusement in rolling all over Draco's parchment.

"Perhaps it is time to take the west wing out of storage." Andromeda said from behind the hand she used to hide her amused smile as Edward found another piece of parchment to shove in his mouth, much to Draco's irritation.

"The west wing?" Draco asked.

"Yes - the conservatory and Ted's old office. Perhaps that would be of use to you."

Draco gave his aunt a look. She knew that was there this whole time and yet she watched Draco struggle to find work space anyways. "That would be helpful."

"Yes, it would." She smirked "We will have to start taking Sunday lunch in the conservatory anyways, it's getting quite cold outside these days."

She stood up and grabbed Edward, and Draco made to follow his aunt. She sauntered down the hall and stopped at a bare patch of wall next to the stairs. She cast a few incantations and the wall opened up to reveal a wide hallway lined with windows. At the end of the hall was a glass door that opened into a massive glass conservatory, the walls were lined with all kinds of plants and flowers. In the centre of the room was a table and wicker chairs. In the corner there was a wicker sofa and coffee table.

"This has been here this whole time?" Draco asked and Andromeda nodded, casting a scourgify on the dusty surfaces.

"Ted always loved herbology, he spent all his time in here. Tending to the plants, experimenting with potions. It was his passion." She absentmindedly brushed a hand over the petals on an Asphodel plant.

The plants around the room must have had a charm placed on them so that they didn't need water or pruned, because they were all in perfect shape despite having been placed in 'storage' for months.

She led him to the back corner of the room where there was a single doorway. Andromeda hesitated with her hand on the doorknob.

Draco realised that it must be difficult for her to come to this part of the house - if it had belonged to her late husband.

"You don't have to..." Draco began, but was cut off when she pushed the door open. Draco was surprised to find a fully equipped potions lab beyond the doorway. Shelves full of ingredients lined the wall and in the middle of the room was a wide work bench with a variety of caldrons sat atop it. In the corner, sat a work desk with papers strewn across it as if someone had left in a hurry.

He supposed Ted probably did leave everything behind in a hurry before he was killed. He looked away from the room and walked back into the conservatory.

"Do you have any other hidden rooms?" He turned to his aunt and caught the small quirk of her lips.

"Hm." She hummed. "A few."

"Can I see them?" He asked, intrigued at what else his aunt had hidden in the walls of this house.

"No." She denied before she sauntered out of the room.

As mysterious as his aunt was being, he didn't focus on the fact for long. He quickly moved his work into the conservatory, avoiding the potions lab just as he had avoided Nymphadora's bedroom. It was too personal, it was too close.

The conservatory, it seemed, was quite a lovely place to work. The sun hit the room nicely mid-afternoon and Draco found himself shedding his jumper for a short sleeved t-shirt as the glass-room trapped the heat. He was so in-the-zone he hardly noticed he had a guest until she was in front of him.

"Hi."

Draco looked up and was confronted with the sight of Granger. She looked rather shy as she hauled the bag she was carrying off her shoulder and she sank into the wicker chair opposite Draco at the table he had occupied. The bag was practically bursting with tomes.

"Granger." He tipped his head in greeting and returned to writing on his parchment.

"I thought it might be beneficial if we compared notes. Since we are practically teaching ourselves." She laughed, but it held a tinge of nervousness.

"Need my help to understand the big words, Granger?" He teased and she gasped in indignation.

" _Please_. This is much more for your benefit than for mine. My notes are _to die for,_ believe me." She squared her shoulders and swept her hair over her shoulder. She was wearing a rather low cut top by Granger's prude standards and Draco got an unintentional eyeful of her chest. He looked away quickly.

"I highly doubt that Granger, but I suppose there's no harm in proving to you just how wrong you are." He agreed reluctantly, putting his quill down to reach over the table for his notes from the week.

He heard Granger take a sharp intake of breath as he passed the stack of parchment to her.

"What's wrong, Granger? Have you already realised just how inadequate your notes are compared to mine?" He rolled his eyes and picked up his quill to continue his work. When she didn't answer he looked up.

Her wide-eyed gaze was zoned in on his bare arm - his left arm. _Oh_.

Draco slipped it under the table and out of Granger's sight. He quickly grabbed his abandoned jumper and shrugged it on, he would rather bare the heat than have Granger look at him like that ever again. Wide-eyed and terrified.

"I-I'm sorry. Um, yes. Your notes. Thank you." She stuttered dragging her gaze down to the stack of parchment in her shaky hands with a few forceful blinks.

Did he want to address the elephant in the room, or would that only make the situation worse? He didn't want to push his luck when he had only just redeemed his reputation.

_Deep breaths._

He cleared his throat. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Oh. Well, I'll give you my notes. Maybe we could go over them over the weekend and then we could discuss on Sunday? Unless you'd rather have the weekend off, in which case I can come by on Monday and-“

Draco was sure she hadn’t misunderstood his question - she was avoiding it. He wouldn’t let her.

"Granger." He stopped her. "I wasn't talking about the notes, I was talking about my arm and the thing that resides on it."

Her face dropped and she avoided eye contact. "I just... I mean I knew it was there, obviously. I've just never seen it before and I was caught off guard, I'm sorry."

So she was disgusted by the look of the mark on his arm? It had shocked her so much that she looked visibly traumatised, despite the fact that she had already known it was there. Draco thought she definitely had a lot of trauma associated with the mark. She had nothing to be sorry for.

"Why are you apologising?" He questioned, watching her carefully. She paused, her eyes met his.

"I... don't know." She admitted, and her cheeks reddened.

Draco huffed. He hated that he felt defensive over this. He hated that he felt like he had to rationalise it. But most of all, he hated that Granger's opinion on the thing mattered more to him than anyone else's.

"I'd get rid of it if I could, but _that bastard_ made sure this thing remained even after Potter finally did him in." He scratched his arm unconsciously.

Her eyebrows rose. "You'd get rid of it?"

"Of course I would." He said. She nodded as she took his words in. After a few moments he sighed, ran a hand through his hair, and gave in. "Let's see these notes, then."

* * *

It turns out that Granger's notes _were_ to die for, after all. She had picked up on details and cross-references that Draco had completely missed. He felt a sense of embarrassment at the state of the scrawled notes he'd given her compared to the neat and organised parchment she'd passed on to him.

 _How did she have the time to do all of this?_ Draco was on house arrest with literally nothing else to do, and even he hadn't been able to go as in depth as Granger had. He swore she must have never slept, between all of her pet projects, and now her school work. She was taking the piss, really.

He decided he was going to have to pester Lolly even more in the week to come with borrowed library books, because he would not let Granger show him up like this again.

Even more infuriatingly, she had not shown up to Sunday lunch with a smug grin on her face like he had expected her to. She swapped her notes back with a small smile and a polite 'thank you'. Was she not going to point out how useless his work was compared to hers? Where was that fire that she usually carried?

Draco had tidied away his work station so that Andromeda could conjure a large table in the conservatory to fit all of their lunch guests. The start of September had brought with it terrible weather that had to put an end to their outdoor meals.

Blaise, it seemed, was now a permanent fixture within the Weasley family. They all loved him - even Ronald, annoyingly. Perhaps it could have been like that for Draco, too, had he made different choices. He didn't let himself spend too long on that thought, though. That would never happen, not in eighteen months, not even in eighteen lifetimes. They reluctantly put up with his presence for the time being but once his time was up, he would probably never hear from any of them again. Unlike Blaise, Draco was not invited to their lunches out of choice.

Draco found himself sat at the foot of the table for lunch that day. Ronald had sat himself down next to Andromeda and Blaise, much to Draco's annoyance. The two fellow Slytherins were Draco's only 'safe zones'. So, that had forced him to sit at the other end of the table next to Mr Weasley.

The Weasley patriarch always unsettled Draco, he was unsure how to speak to the man. Lucius had a deep rooted hatred for Arthur Weasley, they had even had a muggle duel in Flourish and Blotts once. Even despite the long running hatred between their respective families, Draco found the man very jarring and bizarre. He was absolutely fascinated with muggles in a way that Draco had not experienced from any other pure blooded wizard.

"So Draco," Arthur began, while buttering the bread for his soup. "What do you know about muggle electricity?"

 _Electricity_. Draco thought it had something to do with the muggle television in the living room, he was sure that was correct. He thought he had read about it in one of his muggle books, but he was not sure how muggles performed it without magic.

"Um–" Draco was about to make something up, just as the chair on his other side scraped back.

"I believe you know a lot more about electricity than Malfoy does, Arthur." Granger said, an amused grin gracing her mouth as she sat down in the seat.

"I don't know what electricity is." He admitted and Arthur frowned.

"This house is full of muggle electricity!" Arthur said incredulously. "The lightbulbs, the refrigerator, the television!"

Draco frowned. "What's the refrigerator?"

"It's a peculiar little contraption really, clever things, muggles are..." Arthur began, and he did not stop talking for quite some time. Draco quickly lost track of what was being explained to him and he looked to Granger for help. She was already watching him behind her hands, her shoulders shaking with the laughter she was holding back.

He frowned at her, ignoring the way his breath had hitched when he'd unexpectedly caught her eyes on him.

Arthur eventually turned his conversation towards Potter and Draco was saved from having to pretend he had any idea what the older wizard was on about. He was happy to ignore Granger for the rest of lunch after the obvious glee she found in Draco's confusion. But the witch did not share this idea.

"This place will be helpful for herbology." Granger noted, taking stock of the plants lined around the room.

"If you think this is good then you should see the potions lab." Draco said, finishing off his bowl of soup.

Granger's eyes lit up. "Potions lab?"

"Through that door." Draco said, pointing to the door in the corner of the room. "I'll show you another time." He added as an afterthought, realising that it might not be best to give Granger a tour when Andromeda was nearby. He knew that the memory of Ted was strong in that room.

"Please." Granger grinned. "I don't suppose you would be opposed to me borrowing it sometimes?"

Draco shrugged. "I can't brew potions anyway, as I'm magic-less for the time being."

Granger frowned and put down her spoon as she finished her soup. "So how are you doing your exams?"

"All of my exams are written." He explained. "I thought you would have already figured that out considering you were the one that bargained the conditions of my arrest."

He hadn't meant the words to sound so bitter but he saw the immediate effect they had on Granger in the tightening of her jaw and the way she broke their eye contact to stare across the room.

"I apologise for causing such an inconvenience." She snapped, clearly irritated at him.

He sighed. "That's not what I meant."

When she turned to him he saw the spark back in her eyes. _Finally_. "I know you're still annoyed at me for helping you, Malfoy. I don't... I just don't understand why."

"I'm not annoyed at you for what you did, I'm just frustrated at the situation I'm in. Not using magic is like having a limb torn away."

She looked to be deep in thought for a moment before she spoke again. "Perhaps I could help."

 _Here she goes again, her saviour complex has kicked in_. He wondered what scheme she had come up with this time. He couldn't think of any realistic reality where she could possibly convince the ministry to allow him to use magic.

"You going to blackmail the Wizengamot again?"

" _I did not_ –" She took a deep breath to calm herself and shook her head. "I could perform the magic for both of us."

Draco snorted. "And how exactly would you do that?"

She looked unaffected by his skepticism. "Well, if you study the theoretical aspect of magic, then I can study the practical aspects of the magic. And then we can confer and combine our findings. This way, we can both gain a deeper understanding."

"I suppose that could be helpful." Draco admitted. It was difficult to write about spells he could not perform, and if Granger could supply him with information about the practical elements then perhaps it would take some of the load off.

"Great, we'll start tomorrow morning." She said matter-of-fact with a wide grin. He didn't trust that look on her face.

"Why do I feel like I've just stepped into a trap?" He asked, and then his eyes widened as he realised. "I hope I'm not your new pet project, Granger."

She looked at him with wide-eyes before she broke into hysterical laughter. _Why did she find that so funny?_ It wasn't funny. He would not take her pity, but he especially would not have her taking the piss out of him.

"Shut up." He muttered when he began to grow embarrassed. However the embarrassment quickly turned to amusement when he noticed Ronald's look from the other end of the table. He was watching Granger, his eyebrows furrowed in puzzlement, but when his gaze travelled to Draco his glare was irate. Draco smirked at him and, before he could understand why, he joined in on Granger's laughter.

"You are not my pet project." She said once she had quelled her laughter, although Draco caught the way she had rolled her shoulders nervously and found that he didn't quite believe her, after all. He would have to start being more careful around her.

* * *

When Granger said they'd start their work the next morning, she really did mean _morning_. The sun had barely crested over the horizon when Granger was ripping the blanket off him from where he slept on his sofa.

"Fuck's sake, Granger. Are you serious?" He complained, throwing an arm over his eyes to shield them from the light spilling into the room from the curtains she had pulled open.

"Let's go, we are already behind." She said with little patience.

"It's 6am on a Monday, how is it possible for us to be behind?" He asked, moving into a sitting position.

She huffed and crossed her arms. "This is the most important year of our education. We can't be caught slacking!"

"We aren't even in Hogwarts, they can't _catch_ us." He smirked, he ran a hand through his hair and watched as Granger's frown deepened.

"Just get up." She took a step towards the door.

"I have to shower." He grinned at the feral look she shot him.

She huffed. "Fine. But be quick."

Draco took his time in the shower, just to irk her. When he appeared in the conservatory with wet hair and a more alert mind, he found Granger with her head in a book. She had her bottom lip between her teeth as she absentmindedly twirled her hair around her finger. He watched her for a moment too long as her head snapped up and caught him standing in the doorway.

He cleared his throat. "Lolly hasn't arrived with this week's work yet?" He asked and Granger shook her head.

"Lolly brings you your work? Mine arrives by owl." She grinned, pushing her hair behind her ear.

Draco was not as surprised by this as he should have been. The sneaky house elf always had a motive behind her actions. "I think she just does it so she can see Edward. She's obsessed with him."

He approached the table and pulled out the wicker chair opposite Granger. He had to push her books out of the way to make space for his own parchment.

"She's such a sweet elf." Granger commented as she turned her attention back to her book.

"Sweet?" Draco had never heard such a misread of character.

"She is! She knitted me a scarf for getting her a job at Hogwarts."

Draco frowned, it was pure favouritism. "She didn't make me anything when I _freed_ her!"

Granger sighed and looked up from her book to meet his eyes. "You can't be rewarded for giving her basic rights, Malfoy."

_CRACK_

"Fuck!" He shouted as the tiny elf appeared on the tabletop and dropped his stack of work with a thump. He swore she must be intentionally scaring him every time she appeared. He didn't fail to notice the glee that sparkled in her large eyes.

"Miss Hermione! Lolly has missed you so much!" Lolly gasped when she noticed Granger seated at the table. And then Lolly _hugged_ her. The elf was definitely winding him up.

"Where's my hug?" He teased the elf and Lolly glanced at him over her shoulder with disdain before she ignored his question in favour of speaking to Granger.

"Lolly has to see too much of Mister Draco." She said to Granger with a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Granger said, her face full of joy.

"Seeing you is the highlight of my day, Lolly." Draco said, grinning at the glower that the elf sent him.

"Lolly is going to see Mister Teddy now. Goodbye Miss Hermione." She waved at Granger before she apparated away to find Edward.

"See? She is not a sweet elf." He said, reaching for his week's worth of school work.

Granger rolled her eyes and set her attention to their school work. "Let's start with Charms."

They worked well together, to Draco's utter disbelief. The spells were much easier to understand when Granger could demonstrate how they were performed. However, he still felt some frustration at being unable to do it himself, casting looks of envy towards the wand in Granger's hand.

That's how the rest of the week went by - they hardly even spoke as they worked diligently on their school work. On Wednesday, Draco finally showed her Ted's potions lab and she'd practically wet her pants in excitement. And by Thursday afternoon they'd finished all of their assignments for the week. A whole day and a half early. So much for being 'behind' on their work.

He sent off the owl with their completed work and closed the window. Draco turned around with a grin, only to be met with a frowning Granger.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked accusingly.

"Excuse me?" She asked, outraged. Her frown deepened.

He rolled his eyes at her theatrics. "We have the weekend off, Granger. Why do you look so downtrodden?"

Her frown lessened somewhat as her some of the rigidness left her body. "I suppose I just never expected to finish it all so quickly. Perhaps I could read ahead and–"

"Don't you dare do more work, Granger." He cut her off, as he began to tidy away their work station.

"It's the most–"

" _Important year of our education._ " He finished for her. "I know. But you can't keep working a tired brain - you'll burn out."

"I'll be fine." She snapped, shoving her books and parchment into her bag. The thing really was held together by a piece of string. She had to stop heaving around so many books.

"Uh huh. You're wrong." He said and he watched as his teasing met its mark. The spark in her eyes ignited. He almost grinned at the sight of it.

"Don't act like you know anything about me, Malfoy." She fumed, taking careful steps towards him.

"You're one to talk. Were you not the one that made pamphlets about me to send around the Wizengamot? You concerned yourself in my business, so why can't I concern myself in yours?" He raised an eyebrow.

"That was completely different." She took another step into his space. He could reach out for her if he wanted to. _Why would you want to do that?_ He chastised himself for the invasive thought.

He sighed, trying to ignore the storm that was brewing inside him. "Just take the afternoon off, Granger."

"Fine." She gave in, reluctantly.

"You better not go home and continue working, either."

"Actually," She began, looking shy. "I was wondering if I could borrow some muggle books."

He smirked. She was cute when she was shy. _Wait, no. Stop thinking like that._ "I thought you would have plenty of those at home, Granger. Do your parents not own any books?"

This hit a nerve with her. He watched as the spark in her eyes extinguished with a blink. She retreated a step. He suddenly felt cold, as if the embers in her eyes had kept a fire burning within him.

"My parents are... they're in Australia." Her voice caught on the words.

Why had this extracted such an emotional reaction out of her? He didn't quite believe that was the full story, but he was not quite willing to put up with a crying Granger, either. So, he decided to let the subject drop.

"Right." He said quietly to fill the silence that stretched. "Well I'm sure Andromeda won't mind if you borrow some books."

"Maybe another time." She said quietly, picking up her bag.

"Don't be silly, Granger, it's your afternoon off. Pick some muggle books." He said, mostly because he didn't like seeing her so melancholy.

"No, it's okay. I think I'll just go home and rest, like you suggested." She said with a forced smile as she brushed past him out of the conservatory.

He watched her walk away, and he couldn't shake the feeling that he'd said the wrong thing. There was much more to the story than Granger was letting on, her parents were too touchy of a subject.

In fact, Draco realised, whenever a touchy subject was brought up, Granger was always quick to change the topic. She had tried to change the subject when she'd seen his dark mark, she had gone positively frosty at the mention of her parents, even the subject of her overworking herself was a no-go for her. He didn't know why she was so eager to avoid uncomfortable conversations about herself.

He was always the one baring his soul and making himself vulnerable in front of her. She knew far too much about him when he knew nothing about her in return.

She was putting on a facade in front of him, and he did not appreciate it. He had been willing to leave the past in the past with Granger. He had apologised to her, he had let his guard down around her. And yet she could not extend that trust in return.

_Prove me wrong._

She'd told him that to gain her trust he'd have to prove her wrong. Draco had thought he'd already proven her wrong when he'd admitted he was wrong about all of his beliefs. But perhaps that was not what she'd meant by the words. Maybe her distrust of him ran much deeper than he'd thought it had.

He couldn't just let her run away from uncomfortable conversations. _Was that why she overworked herself so much? To escape whatever it was she was running from?_ Maybe it was all a facade - her saviour complex, her pet projects, her uptight attitude towards school work. No one could seriously live their life the way she did and not run out of energy eventually.

Draco didn't know what made him do it, but he ran after her. She was already halfway up the garden path, almost at the end of the wards that contained him, when he grabbed her arm. She swung around with her wand in hand.

"What are you running from?" He asked.

She struggled against the grip he had on her arm. "What are you talking ab–"

He panted an inpatient breath. "You overwork yourself because you're running from something. What are you running from, Granger?"

"Let go of me, Malfoy." She demanded, pointing her wand at his chin.

His grip on her arm tightened. "No, Granger. You were the one that lectured me about how unhealthy it was for Andromeda to be hiding her feelings, but now it just seems like you're a hypocrite."

"This is none of your business." She seethed, a single tear left the corner of her eye and trailed down her face.

"I suppose not. But perhaps you should take your own advice and stop hiding from whatever it is you're trying to escape before you burn out." He let go of her arm and she staggered back a few steps. He shook his head as he turned around and walked back into Tonks Cottage without a backwards glance.

* * *

She didn't come to Sunday lunch that week.

She didn't show up for their 'study session' on Monday.

Or Tuesday.

By Wednesday, he had accepted that whatever truce he had forged with Granger was over. He was fine with that. He was. He didn't regret what he had said. Granger was running from something, and the fact that she had chosen to avoid him only cemented that fact.

Andromeda had noticed Granger's absence and asked Draco what had happened. He watched her grow distrustful of him again, despite the fact that he had assured her it had nothing to do with Granger's blood status. Draco hated that his aunt was always quick to jump to the worst assumption of him.

Lolly was even more unbearable than Andromeda. It seems the house elf had grown just as attached to Granger as she had to Edward, and her sudden absence made Lolly more irritating than usual.

Edward was starting to get the hang of crawling and he had become a serious hazard in the household. The baby tried to follow Draco everywhere. He would have been annoyed by it, if it weren't for the fact that the baby was currently the only person that wasn't either avoiding Draco or treating him with distrust, or both. Even Blaise had seemingly replaced him with George.

So Draco pandered to the baby's new favourite game and allowed him to spend the day in the conservatory with him on Friday while Draco finished off his school work for the week. It had taken him much longer to do without Granger's help.

Pippy the owl made Edward giggle in glee as he sent his work away to Hogwarts to be marked by the professors.

"So easily amused." Draco commented, picking up his baby cousin off the floor.

"Ba ba ba!" Edward babbled.

"You prefer Pippy to Lolly?" Draco inferred his baby cousins babbles.

"Ah!" Edward shouted in agreement.

He grinned. "So do I. Lolly is a piece of work, isn't she?"

"Ah-ga ga ga!" Edward spoke and his pink hair coiled into curls.

"Not as much work as Granger, no. I agree with you there."

"Ta na na!" Edward shouted angrily as his hair turned black.

"That's very rude, Edward. Granger's hair is not–" He stopped when he noticed the figure in the doorway.

"You were saying?" Granger asked, her face a stony mask. Her hair _was_ a nightmare today, though. It was practically as wide as she was tall.

He gave her a sheepish grin. "It was Edward that said it, actually. I was just translating."

"Ga!" Edward said in agreement.

"See?" Draco said, smirking.

"Very amusing." She said it sarcastically, but he caught the quirk of her lips before she hid it.

"Where have you been?" He asked her seriously, approaching her.

She looked down at her shoes, shuffling her feet across the floor. "I had a lot to think about."

"Any useful thoughts?" He questioned, watching her carefully as she took a deep breath and met his eyes.

"I suppose what you said to me last week hit a bit too close to home." She admitted. "I have been avoiding things."

"And overworking yourself." He added, but she didn't snap at him like he'd expected her to.

"I suppose I've been using my work as a distraction." She admitted.

She brushed past him and took a seat on the wicker sofa in the conservatory. It sat in the corner next to the rose bush, the scent always made Draco sneeze. He reluctantly took a seat next to her on the sofa, placing Edward on his knee.

"So you're not avoiding things anymore?" He asked for clarification.

She wrung her hands out. She seemed to be battling with herself for a moment before she answered. "I've been trying."

"You don't sound very convincing, Granger."

She turned to him with a glare, but there was still no spark in her eyes. "Look, it's not like you're much of an open book either so give me a break."

This struck a nerve with him. He'd been as open as he could have been. He'd apologised to her on multiple occasions. He had initiated all of their uncomfortable conversations. From his use of _that_ word, to his apology for having _those_ views, even to _that_ mark on his arm. Everything was out on the table for Draco.

She'd even spoken about the suspected abuse he'd suffered at the hands of his father during his trial. She spoke about how Lucius had forced Draco's hand into becoming a death eater, that he'd sold his own son out to Vo- _to Him._

And the most infuriating part was - she was right. About it all. Lucius had sold Draco out to _Him_.

"What do you mean? I thought you knew everything about me. I'm just a misunderstood child soldier with daddy issues, right?"

Her face softened at the sight of his fury. "I said whatever I had to during your trial, you know that. I said what I had to at Nott's trial too, as you'll remember."

Of course he remembered what was said at Nott's trial. He could hardly forget that detail considering his friend had disowned him for spilling the secret. He bit his tongue on the snarky reply that almost spilled from his mouth.

"So you don't think that about me? What you said at my trial?" His question came out sharper than he'd intended and Granger's face darkened.

"Well, I don't think I really know you at all, Malfoy. I thought I did but then it turned out you didn't think people like me should have any rights!" She screamed the words and Edward's hair flashed red in protest.

Draco hushed his baby cousin, sending Granger a glare. She had the audacity to look sheepish at her disruption of the child.

Draco responded once Edward's hair cooled to a more content pink. "I never said that I didn't think you should have rights, I just didn't see you as an equal. I do now."

She narrowed her eyes. "Those statements are not correlative, Malfoy."

He grew frustrated with the circles they were going in. He gritted his teeth. "Stop spinning this on me, we were talking about you."

She looked away and tucked a piece of her nightmarish hair behind her ear."Why do you feel entitled to know anything about me?" 

"Come on, Granger. What's the harm? Who am I going to tell your little secrets to anyways?" He teased, elbowing her in the side.

She turned to him with humourless eyes. "Blaise."

"I'll have you know that Zabini is very good at keeping his lips sealed." He was trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"Somehow, I doubt that." She said but he caught the way her lips turned upwards. Now was his time to strike.

_Deep breath._

"Listen, I don't care if you talk to me about it or someone else. But if you don't deal with whatever shit you're in the middle of repressing then you're going to have a breakdown eventually. And I kind of need you to do all the spell casting for me so that _would_ be inconvenient."

She stared at him for so long that he started to feel uncomfortable. He was just about to suggest she finally go and pick out one of the muggle books that started this whole debacle when she opened her mouth.

"It's not something that I can just deal with. The whole problem is that it can't be dealt with." She whispered, but her voice carried in the space as if she had screamed the words.

"What do you mean?"

She looked down at her lap. Her hands were shaking. He hushed the voice in his head that told him to grab her. To hold her hand. To comfort her. It would only make things much worse.

"I obliviated my parents." Her voice trembled, the words so quiet that Draco might have missed them were he not watching her mouth.

"During the war?" He whispered in return.

She nodded. "I had to protect them from the death eaters."

Draco held no uncertainty that Granger's parents would have been killed had she not protected them. The death eaters killed anyone associated with Harry Potter, but especially muggles and muggleborns. If they were caught, they were killed on sight. Granger's obliviation of her parents was no doubt what kept them alive.

He couldn't even imagine what it must have taken for her to do that to them. To take their memories from them. _It was brave._

"That was... you saved their lives, Hermione."

 _Hermione_. Her given name had slipped out of his mouth before he could think.

"But now I can't undo it." She whispered.

"There must be a way, I've heard of people's memories being returned before. It's not –"

She cut him off. "I removed my whole existence from their minds, I created a new life and new identities for them. I've written to dozens of experts and they all say the same. It's not possible."

He barked an incredulous laugh. "If they say it's not possible then they're not professionals in their field."

Hermione just shook her head. "They're gone."

It was so unlike her to give up on something like this. She had no fire, no passion, no Hermione Granger grit. It deeply unsettled him. In all the years he'd known her, he'd never seen her so defeated. Now he understood why she had been keeping herself so busy - it was the only way she could keep her fire burning.

"You can't give up so easily, Granger." He stated. He would not watch her abandon hope.

"Ga-ga!" Edward shouted, kicking his feet.

"Edward agrees." He translated.

She smiled sadly at the baby and then back at Draco. "There's no way to get them back."

"We'll find a way." He declared.

Her sad smile turned back into a frown. She looked confused. "We?"

"I think I owe you a favour or two, Granger." He grinned at her.

Not only did he owe her for her testimony at his trial, he also owed her for the years of torment he caused her, as well as standing idly by as she was tortured in his home. He owed her more than he could even verbalise.

"No." She shook her head. "I can't let you help me on this, Malfoy."

"Too bad because I've already decided I'm going to do it. At least to split the workload for you."

"Ah-ba da da." Edward contributed.

"Good idea, Edward." He grinned and turned to a tired looking Granger. "Would you like me to translate?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Yes, okay."

"He said you should stop being a stubborn bitch and accept some help."

"Language!" She protested, smacking him on the arm. However, her grin gave her away. The spark wasn't smothered yet.

He laughed. "Hey, it's Edward that said it, don't hex the messenger!"

Draco knew something had shifted between them that afternoon. Some kind of foundation had been set in place. Not quite trust, but perhaps an understanding. All they had to do now was put the bricks in place and build.

Granger stayed for the rest of the afternoon, she even gave in to staying for dinner at Andromeda's request. They didn't talk about her parents again, but Draco was not going to let the subject slide forever. He was going to figure out a way to help her - to help them. He was going to do it.

Maybe this could be his pet project.

* * *

He walked her to the door as the sun was only a sliver on the horizon. It was a lot later than he had realised.

Granger stopped on the doorstep and turned to Draco. She had a nervous smile plastered on her face as she worked up to whatever it was she had to say. She took a deep breath.

"Thank you." She said. "For making me talk."

"I didn't _make_ you do anything, I just... encouraged."

She grinned. "Well, thank you for the encouragement."

He shrugged, returning her smile. "Anytime, Granger."

"Goodnight Draco." She said, her grin caught the last of the sunlight and dazzled him for a moment. Or maybe it was the sound of his name on her tongue that set him off balance for a moment.

"Goodnight." He responded, quietly.

She gave him one last smile before she turned and began waking up the path.

"Oh and Granger?" He asked.

She paused her walk and looked over her shoulder with an eyebrow raised. "Yeah?"

"Happy birthday. For tomorrow, I mean." He fumbled over the words, feeling like a right fool.

"Thank you." She breathed.

He nodded and closed the door on her before he could embarrass himself further. He wasn't sure how he had known when her birthday was, but he knew in his gut that he was right. Tomorrow was the 19th of September.

It was definitely just the embarrassment of his faux pas that had his heart thumping. It wasn’t the way his name had sounded on her lips. It wasn’t the way the setting sun had lit up her face. It definitely wasn’t because he was attracted to her. This was Granger. That would be absurd.

It was just the embarrassment of revealing that he knew when her birthday was when he really shouldn’t. Embarrassment. That was all it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a lot of dialogue in this one omg, and a lot of Dramione! Progress, at last! Let me know what you think of this one, I love reading everyone’s comments!!  
> Thanks so much for reading!  
> (Also I’m sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes, I’m half asleep editing this and have no doubt missed something)


	10. Ice on Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco has a mood swing, and Hermione gets the blame for it.

"Happy birthday, Hermione!" Her friends cheered.

"Make a wish!" Harry reminded her.

Hermione leant forward and closed her eyes. She thought of her wish, the image of her parents burnt on the back of her eyelids. She opened her eyes to flames and she blew out the nineteen candles on her cake in a _whoosh_ of breath.

Her friends whooped and hollered in glee and Hermione plastered on a grin of her own after a moment's hesitation. She was not going to let her depressing feelings dampen her own birthday party.

 _Stop hiding_ , said the voice of a certain blond. She paused and looked around the room. He wasn't there. He was in her head. He'd been in her head all day. He'd been in her head all week, actually.

None of her friends had attacked her face-on in the way that Malfoy had. All she was given were looks of pity. She was sure they discussed her when she was not around. Their approach towards Hermione was so similar that she had no doubt that they all believed she was on the edge of a meltdown that they had to tiptoe around.

Hermione knew her friends were all worried about her, but it was a quiet worry. They treated her with a sad discountenance, like she was cracked china. They never pressed her to speak when she dismissed matters, they were happy to let Hermione put on a brave face.

Malfoy, on the other hand, was like a bull in a china shop. He stepped in and wreaked havoc on Hermione's mind. He made her talk about it. He pushed her out of her comfort zone, and he called her out on her unhealthy coping mechanisms. He said all of the things that everyone else had been too cowardly to say to her face. He didn't go behind her back. And he hadn't carried any pity for her whilst he did it.

Hermione didn't know she had needed called out until he had done it. She was near her breaking point. She could feel it, the silent presence creeping up on her. Some days she felt like she could conquer the world, but these days were quickly followed by days where Hermione felt like she was only held together by a piece of string.

Talking to him about it had removed some of the weight, it had taken pressure off the string that held her together.

She was sure that putting her emotional well-being in the hands of Draco Malfoy was something that she would definitely come to regret. But it felt so natural that she couldn't help but do it anyway.

"What did you wish for?" Ron whispered in her ear as Molly handed out slices of cake to everyone.

"If I tell you then it won't come true."

* * *

Hermione dressed up for Sunday lunch that week. She could use every excuse under the sun to explain why she did it. But she wasn't hiding from things anymore. She dressed up because it mattered to her what Malfoy thought of her. She wasn't sure when or why that had become fact, but it unsettled her.

Her hair was tamed in a bun at the nape of her neck, but she let a few curls hang loose to frame her face. It was an uncommonly nice day for this time of year so she used that excuse to wear a blue sundress that she loved. She added a denim jacket over it to make the look appear more casual. She hoped that no one would question her reasons for dressing up.

"You look lovely." Harry commented as she travelled down the stairs to meet everyone before they apparated to Tonks Cottage.

"Thanks Harry." She grinned. She always felt confident when she dressed femininely. She would dress like this more often if it weren't for the impracticality of wearing a skirt.

Ron's eyebrows raised into his hairline as he caught sight of her. His cheeks blushed as he grinned at her. "Beautiful."

"Thanks." She gave him a tight lipped smile. Ron had been making her uncomfortable recently. He was getting too close, and Hermione didn't know how to shoot him down.

This wasn't her running from her feelings. In fact, the whole problem was that she didn't have _any_ romantic feelings towards Ron. He clearly did not reciprocate that sentiment. But Hermione didn't want to hurt him. She didn't want to break his heart.

They apparated to Tonks Cottage as a group. It was always windier there as the cottage sat by the sea, and Hermione suddenly regretted her decision to wear the dress as the wind slapped the fabric of it around. She held the hem down with her fingertips and quickened her pace down the path to the door.

Thankfully, Andromeda announced that they would be taking lunch indoors that afternoon. Hermione heaved a breath at not having to worry about the decency of her skirt in the wind all afternoon.

"Draco is in the conservatory." Andromeda said, although she was addressing Hermione when she said it. Her face heated when Andromeda gave her a sly smile, as if she was in on a secret that Hermione was not.

"I'll go and say hi." She smiled, unsure of what else to say.

So, she did just that. The others followed her into the conservatory, so she didn't have to worry about having a moment alone with Malfoy after the look she had just received from Andromeda.

He was sat on the sofa in the corner, reading a book. It was the same sofa they had spent hours talking on two days before. She approached quietly, she almost didn't want to disturb him as he looked utterly engrossed in whatever it was he was reading. She couldn't quite see the cover.

"Hello." She said as she took a seat next to him.

He snapped his book shut and put it down on his other side so she couldn't see it. _Bizarre_. It must have been something embarrassing if he was trying to hide it from her.

"Granger." He greeted with a tip of his head.

He met her gaze and his eyes brightened. She watched as his stare slowly raked down her body before he stopped on her thighs, where the fabric of her dress had ridden up to reveal some more of her skin. She watched him take a deep breath before he blinked. When he looked back up at her face his eyes were dark.

A shiver ran down her spine.

Then he looked away, and it was gone. She felt like she could breathe again.

"How was your birthday?" He asked politely. He was staring across the room, pointedly not meeting her eyes again.

She shrugged. "It was nice."

He nodded curtly and stood, taking his place at the table and away from her.

He didn't look at her again all afternoon.

* * *

He was chilly with her throughout the whole week and Hermione found herself reflecting on what she had possibly done to receive the cold shoulder from him. His eyes were like ice shards piercing her whenever he looked her way.

They made quick work of their school work again that week. Hermione asked him to recommend her a muggle book to read to fill up her weekend, but he refused. He practically locked himself in Tonks' room at the end of every school day.

He was definitely avoiding her, she was sure of it. But his new attitude hadn't only caught the attention of Hermione. She caught Andromeda's worried glances, and the way Teddy's pleas for attention were concentrated on Malfoy. Even Blaise seemed puzzled over his friend's iciness over lunch that Sunday.

"Did you fall out again?" Blaise had asked her as they helped Andromeda clear up in the kitchen.

"No. I don't think so, anyways. He's being moody because of something else."

Blaise was thoughtful, although the hard line of his brow gave away his worry. "Ron hasn't had a go at him again, has he?"

"Not that I know of."

"Hm." He hummed, and left the subject in the air between them.

* * *

"What's going on with you?" She seethed, finally reaching her breaking point with the moody blond in the middle of their studying.

She was sick of pretending that his attitude was normal. Perhaps it would have been for the ' _old_ ' Malfoy. But she knew he had grown too much for him to recess back into his old self.

He raised an eyebrow at her, as if it was her that was mad. She fumed and the fire grew within her.

"Don't act so nonchalant, Malfoy. You are being a moody git."

"Well, I can't say Ancient Runes is a thrilling subject, Granger." He droned in the emotionless tone he had perfected recently.

"I'm not talking about Ancient Runes, I'm talking about the way you've acted since I told you about my parents."

The ice in his eyes melted, only slightly. "It's nothing to do with that."

"Then what is it about?"

"Nothing. Let's keep working if we are ever going to have a chance of deciphering this code."

She scowled but let the subject drop, for once. He had been the one to give her the big lecture on talking to someone about her feelings, about not keeping it all trapped inside. Perhaps he already had someone to talk to about whatever it was that was bothering him.

The reprieve that she had found in venting to him about her worries was clearly only one sided. She could be okay with that. It had been a bit presumptuous to presume that Malfoy would want to share his worries with her in the first place.

* * *

"Did you fall out with him again?" Harry asked after the third Sunday lunch in a row with a moody disconnected Malfoy.

Hermione frowned. It was the exact same question that had been posed to her by Blaise. She did not like the insinuation that Malfoy's mood swings were always set off in direct correlation to her.

"Why does everyone presume it's something to do with me?"

Harry looked sheepish, he rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, it's just because... well, you know we all remember the reasoning behind his last spell of sulkiness."

She rolled her eyes at Harry’s sudden shame. "I don't know why he's so frosty all of a sudden, but it's a pain in the arse trying to work with him while he acts like it."

"Malfoy?" Ron asked as he fell into the sofa in the small gap between Harry and Hermione. She's pushed into the arm rest by the bulk of his body.

"Who else?" Harry grinned.

Ron chuckled and then addressed Hermione with a glint in his eye - as if he'd won an argument she couldn't remember having. "If he's making your life so difficult, then I don't understand why you keep working with him."

She shrugged, feeling defensive although she was unsure why. "It's nice to have someone to study with, even if he ignores me most of the time. It makes it feel normal, almost like I could be back in Hogwarts Library."

Ron watched her for a beat before he spoke carefully, twiddling a thread off his jumper between his fingers. "Well, you could always go back to Hogwarts instead of spending all your time at Andromeda's."

"You know I can't do that, Ron." And now it was her turn to act frosty as she stood and left her friends behind, muttering excuses about 'homework' and 'revision'.

 _Stop hiding_. His voice was in her head again, and she cringed away from the intrusion.

Maybe he was just doing this to mess with her head.

* * *

Andromeda took her aside next, with the same question that both Blaise and then Harry had stopped her with.

Hermione replied that she did not know what was wrong with him, but _no_ , it had nothing to do with her.

* * *

She found the letter hidden between the pages of the muggle book he has been carrying with him for weeks - _The Informer_ by Liam O'Flaherty. Hermione wanted to read the book but she was sick of waiting for Malfoy to finish with it. So, she opened the book out of curiosity while he excused himself for the bathroom. The pieces of parchment jumped out onto her lap. It was a letter addressed to Malfoy.

The letter was from Theodore Nott.

She really had tried not to read it, she really had meant to put the letter back where she had found it, but the words jumped out at her before she could help herself.

... _in cahoots with Granger..._

_... blackmail..._

_... stockholm syndrome..._

_... vow of secrecy..._

_... guilt... guilt... guilt..._

_... burnt into the eyes of the Wizengamot._..

... _sensationalising my mother's murder..._

She had just enough time to skim the contents of the letter and place it back in the book where she had found it before Malfoy's return.

It was obvious to her now - he had believed Nott's words. He had believed every single scrap of nonsense in that letter. He felt the guilt of it all. And he was blaming Hermione for all of it. For saving Theodore, for saving him, and for his change in beliefs.

His mood swing had been because of her, after all.

She focused so hard on her work for the rest of the week that she hardly slept. She finished assignments that weren't due for weeks, and she tried not to give another thought to the contents of the letter and what they had implied.

 _Stop hiding_ , the voice - his voice - chanted to her, but she ignored it.

Hermione didn't know what had hurt her more - reading Theodore Nott's perception of her motives, or knowing that Malfoy had believed him.

* * *

Draco remembered a time when Theodore Nott had been his only friend. Childhoods spent together on the grounds of Malfoy Manor, weekends wasted away at Nott Estate. With the taste of sugar on his tongue, before he had ever felt the first spark of magic on his fingertips, and before the carefree feeling of being an oblivious child was just a memory. It had ended before Draco had known it was something he aught to savour.

He had not had much time to process the loss of his oldest friend. He had known he had signed away that friendship the moment he agreed to help Granger win Nott's freedom. But he had never thought of it as a true loss until now.

The letter had arrived on Granger's birthday. Two weeks had passed since and Draco had hardly processed anything other than the parchment that he clutched in his hands every night before he slept.

He supposed this must be grief. Although he thought that was ridiculous. Nott hadn't died, he just wanted nothing to do with Draco ever again. He could respect that decision. He would respect his decision. Draco had broken his friend's trust in the worst possible way.

So, he read the letter every night before he slept, if only to remind himself that he had nothing in this new world. He had nothing to take with him when he inevitably left the bubble of Andromeda's house. He had become too comfortable in the past three months, and he was too complicated to let these people into his life. Because how could he be vying for their trust, when he had broken Theo's so easily.

The parchment was wrinkled and ripped in places from the tight grip he had held it with. As if it was the only thing tethering him to his reality. And it was sometimes - it was his reminder. _Don't lose focus. You're here to spend your sentence and nothing more._

He wrenched his eyes closed for a long moment, shoving away thoughts of Andromeda's concerned smothering, Edward's outraged cries at his indifference, Blaise's fractured smile when his jokes didn't land, and especially the way his icy attitude doused the fire in Granger's eyes.

When he opened his eyes he was ready to read the letter again. _Deep breaths. Deep breaths. Deep breaths._

_Malfoy,_

_I was only looking at a year. One year in Azkaban. I could have just gritted my teeth and survived it. I never even took The Mark like you did. I didn't even have an active role in the war. They wouldn't have given me a harsh sentence._

_So, I don't know why you did what you did. Why you felt the need to betray me in such an intimate manner. With the one secret I've ever asked you to keep. I've kept plenty of secrets for you over the years, Malfoy. Although I suppose none of them matter anymore in our new world. Maybe it would make you look like the hero you now seem to believe you are. In cahoots with Granger, I see. I hope you know she's using you, Malfoy. Using you to meet her gains. There she is, beating her little death eater into submission. You make yourself look weak. And living with that blood traitor? I never knew you could get so pathetic, Malfoy. Although I suppose now I can admit I never really knew you at all, did I?_

_I got a letter off Zabini about you. He told me all about your new found fondness for mudbloods and blood traitors. I'd be surprised_ _if I wasn't so convinced that they have some sort of dirt on you. Is that why you're doing all of this? Is there some kind of blackmail going on behind the scenes? Or maybe it's just Stockholm Syndrome. They say that if you're kept hostage for long enough, you can grow fond of your captors. You can bend to their way of thinking, you start sympathising with them, believing they're no longer the bad guy in it at all._

_So, Malfoy, how long did it take you to sympathise with your captors? And how much longer will it take you to realise that they've brainwashed you?_

_I hope you know that this isn't me reaching out to you. This isn't me trying to hold on to whatever lifelong friendship you broke in the Wizengamot. This is me telling you that you have made irreparable damage. This is me_ _showing you that sometimes friends don't need 'saved'. What I needed from you was your vow of secrecy. Maybe it's my own fault for not ensuring the vow was unbreakable. Maybe that is my mistake to live with. Yours is the fact that you have to live with the guilt of painting me as a murderer. The guilt of knowing that any time someone gives me a look of pity it is because you put it there. That my own family refuse to talk to me because of you. That the worst thing to ever happened to me, and the memory of it, has now been shared with hundreds. My biggest secret burnt into the eyes of the Wizengamot._

_I hope you know that I can never forgive you. For any of it. For making me look weak, for breaking my trust, but most of all, for sensationalising my mother's murder._

_I hope the guilt eats you up._

_-T. Nott_

No matter how many times he read it, Draco never knew how to process the sting of the words. They were like a slap in the face on every re-read. But he had to remind himself of why he couldn't let himself get close to these new people in his life.

Perhaps Theo was right, maybe he was experiencing Stockholm Syndrome. It would make sense, really. It would explain why Draco's beliefs had been swayed so easily. Even when he tried to remind himself that the change had began before his isolation. It had began the moment he had seen that word carved into Granger's arm.

Or maybe it had began the moment he lowered his wand in the Astronomy tower. Perhaps he had only become aware of the change brewing in his stomach with Granger's strangled screams.

If he really wanted to trace it all back, perhaps the rebellion within him had begun the moment he opened a muggle book for the first time. Draco couldn't be sure.

So, although the couldn't outright discredit Theo's Stockholm Syndrome claims, he also couldn't deny that he had come to sympathise with the people around him. That maybe he had wanted to trust them, and for them to show him confidence in return.

It was trust that he could no longer, in good faith, accept from them. Because now he had fully realised the consequences that came from someone putting their trust in him. Theo had only ever trusted him with this one secret. Draco hadn't realised that his breech of trust had cost his friend more than a sentence in Azkaban ever would have.

And the guilt of it did eat him up, just as Theo had hoped.

* * *

It was the end of the third week of Draco's brooding when he was finally shocked out of it by the last person he had ever expected.

"Right, _what_ is wrong with you?" Ronald asked him. He stared at Draco in accusation.

Draco paused his reading to scowl at him. Weasley stood with arms crossed over his chest. The rest of his family had already left the conservatory with the end of lunch. Draco had no idea why he would hang back, especially since it meant the two were left alone together, and that spelled nothing but trouble.

"What the fuck are you talking about, Weasley?"

"You're acting like a moody child. We've all noticed but the rest of them are too polite. So what is it that's got you acting so unpleasant, Malfoy?" Weasley scrunched his nose, before he added, "More unpleasant than usual, I mean."

"It's hardly any of your business, Weasley." He dropped his eyes back towards his book and ignored the annoyed mutters of Weasley.

"It is my business when my family and friends seem to believe they have somehow personally offended you."

"Maybe they have." Draco said, because it seemed like the easy way out.

Weasley hummed, and Draco was satisfied that the conversation was over. "I'd believe you if you hadn't been absolutely stubborn about befriending them all in the first place. Doesn't seem very Slytherin of you to throw away all that hard work."

Draco shrugged, never peeling his eyes away from his book. He had read the same line four times now. "I never wanted to befriend them."

"That's not the way it looked to me. It looked very much like you were cuddling up to them all until a few weeks ago. Why the sudden cold shoulder, Malfoy?"

"Back off, Weasley." He had meant to sound threatening but his voice was flat.

"You love telling other people what to do, don't you." Weasley pulled out the chair opposite Draco and reclined as if he hadn't a care in the world. Draco thought life must be easy for him.

"It's not as if I can do much of that in here, can I?"

Weasley laughed. "You wouldn't think it, would you? When you're wandless and isolated. You'd think you would hold no power. But you are clearly oblivious to the effects your little sulky mood has had on everyone. It's like you're contagious."

"Shut the fuck up." Because he didn't know how to respond to that.

Weasley didn't shut up. "It's like you've fooled them all, Malfoy. And the worst part is that they don't even realise that you've brainwashed them all into believing that you're not dangerous."

 _Brainwashed_. Draco flinched at the word, but Weasley did not notice.

"Did you ever think that maybe I know that? That I know I'm dangerous? That maybe I've been giving them all the cold shoulder because it's better than letting them get close to me!" He finally snapped. He saw the surprise flash on Weasley's face, as if he hadn't been expecting such an honest answer out of him.

"Listen, Malfoy–"

"No, you listen, Weasley. You've given me shit since the moment I arrived here, as if I had any choice in the matter. You gave me even more shit for having the nerve to speak to your little girlfriend. You can't turn around now and give me more shit for finally deciding to take your advice and stay away from them all. I'm giving you what you've wanted since the beginning, Weasley. I know your problem with me doesn't end with what I do, your problem is with who I am. But unfortunately I can't do anything about that, so just leave me be. I'll stay out of the way of you and your friends and you'll stay out of my business. Deal?"

Weasley sat in stunned silence, staring at Draco as if he had gone crazy. He crossed his arms slowly, retreating slightly in his chair and putting more space between them. "I don't make deals with the devil."

"So fucking immature." He muttered. He watched the anger spark on Weasley's face once again. Draco was almost relieved to be back on familiar territory.

"What's _immature_ Malfoy is not letting yourself reap what you've sowed. You've clearly worked hard to get them all to look past your prejudices, so why are you wasting the kindness they've given you?"

He sniffed, nose in the air. He tried to project his younger self and the arrogant sneer that used to come so naturally to him. "Are you sure it's kindness and not manipulation?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

He rolled his eyes. "Like this hasn't been your plan all along. To make the poor little death eater feel safe and to gain his trust, in order to force him to sympathise with the muggles. Hell, give him a baby to look after - that will really soften him up."

Weasley laughed. He laughed so hard that tears trailed down his face. Draco thought Weasley had forgotten to breathe when his face turned just as red as his hair. Finally he calmed down his guffaws to hiccups and looked at Draco with pure glee shining behind his eyes. "I needed that laugh."

"Don't see what you find so funny about what I said." Draco huffed.

Weasley chuckled again. "If that was the plan, then don't you think I would have been a bit nicer to you from the get go - considering how much I hate you. If we'd been out to manipulate you into becoming a muggle lover then I definitely would have taken a different approach, don't you think."

He was actually making a lot of sense. But he would not let Weasley have the win. "Maybe you're just too thick to be let in on the plan."

"You're absolutely bonkers, Malfoy."

 _But I'll tell you a secret. All the best people are._ The quote finished in his head. Draco shook the thought of the muggle book away. He couldn't let himself drown in it, not again.

"Why are you so desperate for me to act all chummy with your family again, Weasley? Feels like a trap to me."

"Oh yeah it's a massive trap. You see, we're going to make you sympathise with the giants next. We tackled the blood purity, muggles, and house elves in no time, even the baby werewolves. Reckon it's time we move on to bigger projects. We only have another fifteen months to train you before we tour you around like a circus freak." He grinned at Draco's sneer.

"Fuck you."

Draco hated that it had been Weasley of all people that had made him see the truth.

Of course they hadn't been manipulating him, of course he wasn't suffering from this Stockholm Syndrome crap. Theo had no doubt put the idea into his head to make him feel even more guilty than he already had.

He wouldn't allow their trust of him, but he could let them into his life. If only to keep the peace of his new home. Draco wouldn't break someone's trust again, he wouldn't. But he was not going to let Theo drag him into the past anymore, either.

* * *

"It's because of Theodore, isn't it?" Granger asked the moment she arrived for their group study on Monday morning.

Draco was in a much better mood that morning after the realisation that he didn't have to cut off everyone in his new life. At least not for the time being.

"How did you know?" And he realised that she probably found the letter, but he doesn't find himself feeling as angry as he should. He's almost indifferent to the realisation.

"I found the letter." Just as he had thought.

"He has a way with words." He said it sarcastically, but it didn’t land with Granger.

She hummed, staring at him with calculating eyes. "So you agree with him."

"I agree with the parts about all the guilt I should be feeling, how I broke his trust. But, I don't agree with his implications about you. At least, I don't anymore."

"You really believed I had some sort of scheme going on behind the scenes, Malfoy?" She was outraged and Draco couldn't find it in himself to blame her.

"Partly." He admitted. "Everything changed so quickly for me, but I’ve realised that maybe my opinions changed long before I ever came here. So, Nott's claims were void."

"Your opinions?" She asked, and he’s unsure why she needed clarification. 

He rolled his eyes. "On muggleborns."

Her stony stare did not crack. "When did they change?"

_When you were tortured in my home._

He almost let the words slip and he knows that Granger caught the uncertainty in his pause. "I can't say for sure. There were several breaking points in my beliefs but being put in this environment made me realise them."

"The Astronomy tower?" She asked and Draco knew that she has questioned the motives of his hesitation that night, just as he had.

"Was one of the breaking points." He admitted.

She nodded her head and no more was said on the subject. They worked in silence again that day. But when Granger asked to borrow the book he’d been carrying around with him for weeks - the one he had hidden Theo’s letter in - he lets her.

* * *

Draco did not read Theo's letter that night. Instead he penned his reply.

_I'm sorry._

Two words, and not nearly enough. But he knew it was a start. He knew he had relied on apologies too much as of late, but he had no idea how else to make his way in this new world if it wasn't on the foundation of forgiveness.

That night, he dreamt of summer, and of childhood, and of friendships lost. Then he dreamt of a future. And, for the first time in his life, the future didn't include his father, or an unhappy arranged marriage, or blood pacts with dark wizards. It was simple. And he was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking a little bit longer to update! I went back and forward on how to write this chapter before I was finally satisfied with it (damn you writers block).  
> It’s another frustrating chapter to read, I know. But Draco’s character development is well on it’s way now. For every step forward, they take two backwards. Baby steps, though. They're learning to forgive themselves.  
> Now that most of the immediate heavy subjects out of the way, look forward to more fluff and cuteness to come :)  
> Thanks for reading!


	11. Mushy Peas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teddy is a messy eater, and Draco is in denial.

Edward Lupin had been introduced to the world of solid foods, and the baby was absolutely ecstatic at this new development in his life. However, Draco could not understand why the child was so excited at the prospect of mushy peas.

He shoved the last spoonful of the awful baby food into Edward's impatient mouth and the baby swallowed it happily.

"Bah!" Edward complained when Draco stood to clean the empty bowl.

"You finished it all, Edward." He explained to the outraged baby.

"Mah mah." Edward denied.

"Uh huh." Draco countered.

"Ga ga, ba ba ba."

"I'm not going to make you more. You'll turn green if you eat any more peas." And then Draco remembered. "Or I suppose you'll turn green, anyways."

"Hmph!" The baby’s hair was turning red and Draco did not have the patience to deal with one of his tantrums.

" _Scary_." Draco said sarcastically at his cousin's colour change. He wasn't as terrified of the baby's antics as he had been when he had first moved in. "I hope it's not a full moon tonight, werewolf spawn. Then I'll really be in trouble."

"Stop teasing him." Andromeda chastised as she elegantly swung into the kitchen and picked up her angry little grandson from his high chair.

Draco rolled his eyes and concentrated his efforts on cleaning the dishes in the sink the muggle way. "He brings it on himself with that attitude he's adopted."

Andromeda scoffed. "Well, I wonder who he's picked that up from."

Draco threw his aunt a glare. But, deep down, a part of him was slightly thrilled at what she had said and the implication that the baby had picked up his stubbornness from him.

"Potter will have fun looking after him today, then."

"Yes, I will!" Potter appeared over Andromeda's shoulder, wearing the most atrocious jumper Draco had ever seen. He knew immediately that it was one of the Weasley's knitted monstrosities. Granger was in tow, wearing that damn blue dress again. He couldn't look at her.

Andromeda jumped at the shock of the bespectacled arsehole's sudden appearance. Draco just rolled his eyes. "Never heard of knocking, Potter?"

Andromeda shot Draco a look that could kill and turned to Potter and Granger with a sweet smile. "They don't need to knock, this is as much their house as it is mine."

Draco just shrugged and turned off the tap water, drying his hands on the tea towel. He could hear Potter snickering behind him but he ignored the sound.

"You have something on your face, Malfoy." Potter didn't bother to hide his grin as he took Edward from Andromeda.

Draco reached up, pure horror sitting in the pit of his stomach as he feared for the worst. Edward was a rather messy eater and he knew, even before his hand wiped off the chunk of mushy peas on his cheek, that the baby had managed to spit up his meal on his face.

He glared at the baby, but it seemed Edward had joined in on the laughter of the other adults in the room. It was almost as if the child had done it on purpose just to embarrass Draco. He really was evil.

When he'd had enough of the hilarity at his expense he made a quick exit, escaping to the conservatory to look through the work they had for the day. Granger joined him not long later and he had to force himself not to look at her legs in that dress. That fucking dress.

"We have to go over the patronus charm for Defence." Draco explained, forcing his eyes down on the Defence Against the Dark Arts textbook before him. Draco knew for a fact that Hogwarts library held several copies of this particular book, and he knew for a fact that Lolly had delivered him the worst copy. The textbook was practically falling apart, and it had rude scrawls all over the margins from students long since graduated. ' _Padfoot woz here_ ' was scratched into the page he was currently reading. What kind of name was Padfoot?

"Oh, good. I can do that one." Granger nodded and with a flourish of her wand, she cast the patronus charm.

Draco watched the ball of blue light from Granger's wand bounded throughout the conservatory, it swam around their heads and Draco saw the grin grow on Granger's face as her eyes followed it. Her eyes were glowing in that way again. He took a deep breath and turned his attention back to the animal flying around them instead of staring at her like a creep.

"What kind of patronus is an otter." He scoffed. She hardly paid him any attention as she continued watching the animal swim on air.

"Otters are actually very intelligent animals."

He doubted that. "They're _boring_."

" _You're_ boring." She countered, childishly. She let her wand fall and the light of her patronus diminished.

He laughed at her pathetic come back. "Oh come on, Granger. You can do better than that."

She placed her hand on her hip and Draco had to focus to keep his gaze on her face. "Well, what's your patronus, then?"

Draco paused. He was reluctant to confess that he'd never managed to cast a full corporeal patronus before. If he admitted it then he would have to put up with Granger's smugness. He contemplated just making something up, it's not like he would be able to prove it to her anyways without his magic. But he decided that lying would do him no favours.

He sighed and gave in. "I don't know."

This caught her attention. She finally approached their work table and sat down across from him. "You've never cast one before?"

"Nope." He popped his feet up to rest on the chair next to him.

She grinned and there was an evil glint in her eye that Draco knew she adopted when she was about to tease him. "I bet yours is something very Slytherin."

He smirked. "Like what? A snake?"

She nodded, thoughtfully. "Or a spider, or maybe a rat."

"What a high opinion you hold of me, Granger."

She grinned and cast her patronus again. They watched it silently for a minute before she let her wand drop once more.

She sighed, relaxing back into her seat. "The memory has to be strong."

"Huh?"

"The memory that you use when you cast the spell. It has to be something significant, and it has to be strong." She said, nudging Draco's parchment towards him. He picked up his quill to take notes.

"What memory do you use?" He asked, not meaning to sound nosy.

Her eyes fell to the ground and she cleared her throat a few times to fill the silence. "The memory of the first time my parents bought me a magical book."

"What was the book?" He asked, only half paying attention as he wrote down notes on casting the patronus. He expected her to respond with some first year textbook, or perhaps _Hogwarts: A History._

" _The Goblin War: The Rebellion of the Eighteenth Century_." She admitted with a shy smile.

Draco let out a snort at her words and stopped his scrawling on parchment. "Your muggle parents bought you a book on the goblin rebellion?"

She shrugged, she didn't find it as amusing as Draco did. Perhaps talking about her parents at all was a touchy subject for her. "They didn't know that goblins even existed until the whole magical world was thrust upon them."

This was news to Draco. He knew that muggles were oblivious to most magical creatures, but goblins? Goblins were greedy creatures and he'd have thought that they would want to make the most of their power of coercion over muggles if they could. "Muggles don't know about goblins?"

She eyed him with a frown. "They're mentioned a lot in muggle folklore, but they believe they're fictional. Just pages out of story books."

"So muggles really believe they're the only intelligent life on this planet?"

Granger nods. "Hence the whole statute of secrecy."

"And because they used to burn wizards."

"That, too."

He sighed. "I wish I could pretend goblins didn't exist, too."

He was joking, really. He didn't find goblins pleasant at all, but they were useful members of their society. Granger, however, looked quite upset at his words.

"Do you have a problem with _every_ living being that isn't a wizard?" She demanded and she crossed her arms with a huff. He wished she wouldn't cross her arms like that when she was wearing that dress. He kept his eyes on her face.

"No." He denied "I like dragons."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course you do, _Draco_."

Obviously she knew that his name translated from latin was dragon. Why wouldn't she know that? He rolled his eyes back at her.

"Maybe my patronus is a dragon."

Hermione laughed. "As if."

"Just you wait, Granger. First thing I'll do when I get my wand back is prove you wrong."

"You can't prove me wrong when your patronus is a ferret."

"Dragon." He corrected.

"Pig."

"Dragon."

"Snail."

"Dragon."

"Toad."

" _Dragon_." He sang, grinning when Granger struggled to think of more animals to list.

"Um... Ferret."

"You've already said that one." He grinned as he watched the fire blaze in her eyes. She was not happy.

"Shut up." She spat, throwing her hair back over her shoulder.

"You're full of witty comebacks today, Granger."

"It's not my fault. Spending time with you kills off my brain cells."

He threw his hands up in surrender. "Don't pin that on me, you've been friends with Weasley for years - he was bound to rub off on you eventually."

"Speaking of Ron..." She trailed off and watched Draco carefully.

He knew where this was going. "Do continue."

"I heard the two of you had a chat." She said nonchalantly, but Draco saw from the narrowing of her eyes that she was distrustful of the conversation he’d had with Weasley.

"He cornered me and demanded I continue my – well, he called it a friendship, although I disagree – but he demanded I continue my friendship with you, Potter, and his family."

Her eyes widened. "Really?"

Weasley hadn't told her what they'd spoken about? _Fuck_. He should have kept his mouth shut.

"What did he tell you?" He asked.

She frowned, but her laughter contradicted her. "He told me you talked about... giants."

"I suppose giants _were_ mentioned." He shrugged.

Granger opened her mouth to respond when Andromeda interrupted their conversation as she marched into the conservatory and slapped a piece of parchment down in front of Draco.

"Well?" She was impatient, she tapped her foot. "Read it."

Draco sighed, but humoured his aunt's command. He picked up the parchment and found that it was a letter from the Wizengamot. It was a letter confirming the appeal process of one Narcissa Malfoy.

"What does this mean?" Draco asked, passing off the letter to a nosy looking Granger with a roll of his eyes.

"I wrote to the Wizengamot some weeks ago demanding a retrial for Narcissa. They're going to give us an appeal hearing in January in order to present our new evidence, and if that goes well then Narcissa will be put back on trial. She might have a chance at freedom."

"That's fantastic!" Granger leaped from her chair and pulled Andromeda into a hug.

Draco frowned, not as enthusiastic as his counterparts. "What's the new evidence?"

Andromeda studied him, and he realised that _he_ was the new evidence. That _he_ was going to have to give up family secrets in front of the Wizengamot. That _he_ was going to have to do to his mother what he has done to Theo.

"No." He said, before Andromeda could even answer his question. "I'm not betraying my own mother like that."

"How would you be betraying her, Draco? She needs a professional mind healer, not a padded cell and whatever sedatives they prescribe her." Andromeda had her disappointed face on, the one that Draco was very used to by now.

He would be betraying her because no one should ever see how weak his father made her. No one should have to watch the atrocities performed on his mother like he had. He could give them the good memories of his mother, but he knew that would not be enough for the Wizengamot.

Good memories of 'hero' Blaise got him one month's probation.

Dark memories of Theo had all of his charges dropped on the spot.

The Wizengamot reacted to the awful, sinful actions performed during the war rather than the heroic ones. If he had any chance of getting his mother out of her psychiatric arrest, he would have to bring out the dark memories. Draco wasn't sure he was ready to do that yet. And especially not now. Not since he had seen the consequences of such a betrayal of trust in Theo.

"The things my father did to her..." He trailed off, eyeing Granger's interest in his words. "I don't want them all to see those memories."

"We could put in a request to have you speak for the Wizengamot in person. So you don't have to use your memories in a pensieve for everyone to see." Granger suggested.

Draco shook his head. "I doubt they would allow that."

Andromeda hummed. "I better pen them the request." And with that, she strode back out of the room in the same hurried manner she had rushed in.

Draco tried to turn his concentration to his schoolwork to avoid talking about it with Granger. He could feel the heat of her eyes on him and he squirmed in his seat.

"It really is good news, Malfoy." She whispered, as if she was scared to break the silence.

He scoffed and looked up to study her. "I thought you said you'd rather she had a sentence in Azkaban."

Granger gasped, clearly outraged at his words. "I never said such a thing. I was trying to get all charges dropped for her, but they were insistent that she had gone mad because of all the dark magic she had used during the war. I tried to argue that it was because of dark magic inflicted upon her, but I was discredited because I had no evidence on the matter."

 _Oh_. Granger had told him that she'd been against his mother's sentence in St Mungo's and Draco had jumped to conclusions. He'd believed that she would have preferred if Narcissa was sent to Azkaban, when that was the opposite of her intentions. He would have felt bad for his wrong presumption on Granger's motives, however he could never be sure with the witch. She seemed to pick and choose at random which sympathisers of _Him_ she gave evidence for. So, Draco wasn't surprised at the miscommunication.

"Okay." He conceded. "I did find it strange considering my mother saved scarhead's life."

"Scarhe–?" Granger began, before it dawned on her who he was referring to and she chucked a scrunched up piece of parchment at him.

He caught the parchment before it hit him in the face. Seeker's reflexes. "Woah, what's with the violence?"

"You're _so_ immature."

" _I'm_ immature?" He pointed to the piece of parchment she'd thrown at him.

She huffed and puffed, something she did when she was annoyed. Then she squared her shoulders and Draco knew she was going to move on from the childish argument.

"We better get started on our evidence, then."

"The appeal is in January. We have three months, Granger. Calm down."

"I let her down last time. I don't want to make the same mistake twice."

Draco didn't want to make the same mistake twice, either. In betraying someone close to him, in making a spectacle for the Wizengamot, and for sensationalising the cruelty within death eater families. But he thought that perhaps his mother of all people could forgive him for what he had to do. As long as he didn't have to give up his memories, as long as they could trust his spoken testimony, as long as the torture wasn't played on screen.

"Why, Granger? Why do you care so much?"

"She saved Harry's life." She spoke the words as if they held all Draco needed to know. But perhaps he just didn't understand because he wasn't a big fan of Potter.

He nodded and pretended to copy notes from his textbook for a while. They lapsed into comfortable silence while they worked however Draco's mind was anywhere but focused.

"You don't have to tell me." Granger said when she caught Draco's thoughtful expression.

"Tell you what?"

"What happened to your mother. We can put a request in to keep the press out of the retrial, we can empty out the room while you present your evidence, we can–"

"You're basing all of this on a bunch of 'if's'. I might not even be allowed a break off my house arrest for the trial."

She sighed. "I'm sorry. I know what it did to Theo, but–"

"Don't talk about that." He snapped, but Granger wasn't put off.

"But you wouldn't be betraying your mother. She needs your help, she's fragile. The environment she's in isn't what she needs. She's–"

"How are you in any position to tell me what my own mother needs?"

"Because I saw her when I spoke at her trial. She was inconsolable, she was in _pain_. Locking her up is possibly the worst thing for her."

"Say we get her out, what then? She comes to live here with Andromeda too? Playing happy families? Maybe she can take turns feeding Edward when she's not having one of her convulsions, maybe–"

"Stop it!" Granger snapped and her chest heaved for air. They stared each other down for forty-four ticks of the clock. "She'll probably have to stay in St Mungo's, but not as a prisoner. She'll get proper care and attention that way, and–"

Draco cut her off with a laugh. "We're doing all this just to move her to a different room down the hall."

"I suppose. But at least with her freedom she gets access to proper medical attention and professional mind healers. In the cell she'll just be kept medicated so that she doesn't bother them too much."

Draco could almost imagine it. His mother, as broken and fragile as she had been the last time he'd seen her, locked up and truly isolated in her cell. His mother, who'd tried to educate Draco on a different life before he'd even realised that's what he wanted. Before he'd even realised it was an option. His mother who had always protected him. She was fierce and she was determined and she was everything that his father was not.

He would do what had to be done, even if it only meant she was moved to a more comfortable hospital room down the hall. Even if she felt the same betrayal that Theo had. Because Narcissa Malfoy had always protected Draco, and now it was his turn to repay the favour.

_Deep breaths._

"I'll do what needs to be done, to get her out of there." He whispered, giving in.

Granger didn't bring the subject up again that day, and Draco was grateful for it.

* * *

Blaise had fallen into the habit of showing up early on Sundays and Draco was positive it was just so that he could pester him. Blaise had always been good at getting Draco to talk without him even realising he was doing it.

"Parkinson and Flint invited me to their wedding." Blaise sauntered in that morning, throwing a wedding invitation Draco's way. He caught it before the card could hit Edward in the head. The baby wobbled on his hip, his hair turning an unsure purple.

"Watch the child, Zabini." Draco studied the wedding invitation. It was pink and tacky and entirely Pansy. _A wedding on Valentine’s Day? Really?_

"Sorry, Teddy." Blaise grinned. "I'm guessing you weren't invited?"

Draco scoffed and threw the invitation back at Blaise. "Of course not. Isn't it bad luck to invite the ex to the wedding?"

"So I've heard. But we both know Pansy isn't exactly a stickler for the rules."

That was true. Pansy had never followed a rule in her life. ' _Rules are just suggestions, not laws_ ' she used to say whenever they would sneak out of Hogwarts to drink underage - which was, in fact, breaking the law, despite Pansy's mantra. But no one could tell Pansy Parkinson what to do.

"Why would they invite me anyways? I can't leave here."

"I suppose not, but it definitely would have made for an interesting event if you had shown up." Blaise grinned with a cheeky glint in his eye.

Draco snorted. "I wouldn't have gone even if I could."

Blaise hummed, he stuck a finger out for Edward to hold and the baby grabbed on and quickly tried to shove the finger in his mouth. Blaise seemed nonplussed by this, although he was not surprised when Blaise wiped his baby-spit soaked digit on Draco's shirt. "Hurts too much to see your first love walking down the isle to meet someone else at the end of it?"

He rolled his eyes. "I was never in love with her."

"Uh huh. I saw those puppy dog eyes you used to give her." Blaise did an impression of these supposed 'puppy dog eyes'. Exaggerated wide eyes, pouted lips. Edward giggled at the sight.

Draco shook his head. There was no changing Blaise's mind once he'd decided the way of something. "Pansy is a piece of work. Besides, she was just after my money."

"She _is_ a bit of a gold digger." Blaise agreed.

Potter strode into the room and made a beeline straight for Edward, scooping the baby out of Draco's arms. The child's hair immediately darkened and stood up in spikes to imitate Potter's own hair monstrosity. It would have been endearing if it was anyone but Potter that Edward was imitating.

"They invited you, too?" Potter asked as he took note of the invitation in Blaise's hand.

"You were invited?" Draco's jaw dropped. There was no way Pansy or Marcus could have possibly invited Potter of all people to their wedding. They hated him. _Hated_.

Potter shrugged. "I get invited to a lot of things these days."

Blaise laughed. "Saviour of the world and all that. It's like inviting the Queen to your wedding."

Weasley entered carrying a biscuit. Draco wasn't surprised to find he'd already raided Andromeda's cupboards upon arrival. "Wedding? Are we talking about Parkinson and Flint? Couldn't believe it when my invite arrived."

Draco huffed. "Did they really invite everyone but me?"

"It's bad luck to invite an ex to the wedding, Draco." Blaise imitated his words from before and he gave him a glare in return.

"So I've heard."

They gathered in the conservatory for lunch, as usual. And Granger took the seat next to Draco. It had been some time since they'd sat together on a Sunday. Not since he'd received the letter from Theo, anyways.

He had been trying to avoid her. Not only because of the letter, but also because she had taken up a habit of dressing differently on Sunday's. Draco thought it was a good different, but it was also a bad different. Bad because it was messing with his mind. He had to consciously force himself not to look at her.

She wasn't wearing the blue dress today, but she was wearing a skirt. And Granger's legs did weird things to Draco's train of thought. They were long and tan and he had to force himself not to think about how they would feel wrapped around him.

"Hi." She greeted quietly, breaking him out of his inappropriate thoughts. She gave him a polite smile.

"Granger." He greeted in return.

Draco had decided to help Granger with her parents. It was only fair considering she was helping with his mother's case. It was only to repay her for her own efforts.

Although, Draco hadn't exactly told her yet that he had decided to research the reversing of the memory charm. He wasn't sure how to bring up the subject of her parents without Granger becoming massively uncomfortable. Maybe he could find a solution on his own and present his findings to her later.

Not that he was trying to impress Granger by coming up with something on his own when none of the so-called professionals could help. No, Draco was not concerned with impressing Hermione Granger. He didn't need to impress her. Why would he want to impress her?

He looked at her and watched a strand of hair that kept falling into her eyes. He wanted to reach out and move it. His hand twitched for it.

 _Merlin_. He snapped out of it. He wouldn't look at her again. He couldn't let himself give in to these bizarre urges that Granger's legs brought out in him.

_Deep breaths._

He didn't look at her again all afternoon.

* * *

Halloween was the following weekend and Andromeda was ecstatic with the costume that she had handmade for Edward. Draco wasn't sure why, it was just an orange circle.

"What's it supposed to be?" He questioned when his aunt proudly showed off her grandson's costume to him.

Edward looked displeased with the outfit he'd been forced to wear. His hair was a disgruntled lime and he looked down at his costume with a frown.

"He's a pumpkin!" Andromeda said, as if it was obvious.

"But pumpkins aren't scary." Draco argued. The whole point of Halloween was to dress up as something scary. Otherwise, what was the point?

"That doesn't matter when he looks so cute." Andromeda pinched Edward’s cheek and the baby giggled.

Draco scoffed. "Should have dressed him up as a werewolf. Shame it's not a full moon tonight or he could have really caused a scare."

Andromeda sent him a look that could kill. "He didn't inherit the lycanthropy, stop it."

"We don't know that. It might be late onset."

_CRACK_

Lolly appeared on the kitchen table with arms full of sweets and chocolates that she gladly dumped on the tabletop. Her eyes widened as she spotted Edward and she jumped up and down in glee.

"Lolly is bringing sweets for Mister Teddy! Mister Teddy is looking so cute!"

"I'm sorry Lolly, but Teddy can't eat sweets yet." Andromeda explained, sitting Edward on the tabletop next to Lolly. She held him upright as the elf grabbed Edward into a tight hug and the baby squealed in glee.

"Lolly knows Mister Teddy is too small but Lolly wanted an excuse to see him." Lolly said, letting the baby go to pat him on the head.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Of course."

"Mister Draco is not allowed any of the sweets." Lolly added, watching him with narrowed eyes.

Draco snatched a cauldron cake and shoved it in his mouth before Lolly could stop him. Andromeda eyed his lack of manners with disdain.

"Try an' thop me." He said around a mouthful of cake. Lolly kicked him.

"Lolly is needing to go back to Hogwarts now." She said as she gave Edward another tight hug.

"Wait!" Draco stopped her before she could apparate away.

"What?" The elf asked, impatiently.

Draco took his time swallowing the food he was chewing, much to Lolly's distaste. "I need some books."

Lolly sighed unhappily, as if she wasn't literally being paid to to be his own personal librarian. "Which books is Mister Draco needing?"

"Any books you can find on the memory charm or memory loss."

"You are having Lolly search for books? Not even giving Lolly a title to bring."

"Please Lolly. I won't eat any more of Edward's sweets." He pleaded and she watched him with narrowed eyes before she finally sighed with her whole body, shoulders heaving.

"Fine." Lolly said and she apparated away without another word.

Andromeda eyed him with suspicion as she flicked her wand towards the pile of sweets and tucked them away in the cupboard. Weasley would no doubt discover them on his next visit through Andromeda's cupboards, the greedy prick.

"The memory charm? I don't recall that being taught in Hogwarts’ curriculum." She raised an eyebrow. She knew the books he had requested were not for schoolwork, but for some other endeavour.

"It's personal reading." He tried to excuse, but the suspicion on his aunt's face grew.

"I hope you're not trying to steal my wand and erase my memory."

She always presumed the worst. "It's just research. I'm helping Granger with something."

Andromeda hummed, and a sly grin grew on her face. "You spend a lot of time with Hermione."

"I suppose." He shrugged. He didn't like where this conversation was going, and he didn't trust the look on Andromeda's face.

"She's very pretty."

Andromeda was playing a game, Draco was sure of it. What the game was, he did not know. Draco knew Granger was attractive, he would have to be blind not to see it. Especially when she kept wearing that dress and fucking with his head in the way she did.

"What are you getting at, Andromeda?" He questioned.

Her grin grew and she shrugged, although Draco thought she knew exactly what she was doing. "I'm not getting at anything. It was merely an observation."

"Don't get your hopes up, Andromeda. She's just an acquaintance."

"Ted was an ' _acquaintance_ ' of mine once, too." She winked, and with that she sauntered out of the kitchen with Edward the Pumpkin on her hip.

Draco shook his head at his aunt. She had been misled somehow. She was under the impression that his... _acquaintanceship_ with Granger was more than it was. That there was some forbidden romance going on. Draco knew that there was no way Granger would ever entertain that idea.

The death eater and Britain's most beloved muggleborn? That could never happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s that I smell? I think it’s progress! Although, Draco is so far in denial he won’t know what’s hit him when he finally realises the cause for all of these funny feelings.  
> Please let me know what you think! Thanks for reading :)


	12. Truth Serum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Hermione brew Veritaserum, and tension builds.

Draco couldn't work in this environment. He couldn't focus when she'd taken the seat to his side rather than across from him like she usually did. She was too close, her smell was too intoxicating, he was too confused.

She had bought a new dress. A red one. It was November, how on earth was she not freezing in these dresses? She'd have to make the change to more appropriate outfits eventually. He almost hoped it snowed, even though he hated the cold weather. Just so that she would be forced to wear something over her exposed legs.

"Do you have the notes from last week?" She asked, peering over into his work space. Too close. Too close.

He grabbed the parchment she was looking for and shoved it towards her before she could do something insane like reach over him, or brush her arm against his.

_Deep breaths._

_Deep breaths._

"I suppose we should move onto potions soon. The Veritaserum should be finished brewing by now." She sighed unhappily and Draco caught a whiff of the mint on her breath.

"Hm." He grunted.

She eyed him with suspicion. "You're not falling back into your mood with me, are you?"

"No, I'm just... no." He was embarrassed by his lack of eloquence. She was obviously not very convinced by him. "I'm not in a mood."

"Could have fooled me." She rolled her eyes as she shuffled through her notes.

Draco sighed and nudged her with his elbow. "Let's go and finish the Veritaserum."

"Fine." She huffed and stormed through to Ted Tonk's potions lab.

They had begun brewing their Veritaserum on the day of the full moon the month before. It took a whole lunar cycle to brew, and had to be fed with the feather of a Jobberknoll every seven days, and a drop of leech juice daily. As the next full moon was tonight, they just had to add one more Jobberknoll feather and one more dose of leech juice, and then it would be complete once Granger cast the binding incantation.

He watched as Granger added the last feather to the cauldron and lowered the heat. It dissolved into the potion as the bubbles reduced to a simmering. Draco measured out the leech juice and carefully dropped the final dose into the cauldron.

Granger took a deep breath and raised her wand.

"You better get this incantation right, Granger." He warned as he watched her with narrowed eyes. They only had one shot at this. One shot to get it right or a whole month's worth of work would be for nothing. Draco grew frustrated that he couldn't use magic himself. He was a bit of a control freak and he hated that he would have to trust Granger to get it right.

"No pressure." She muttered.

She cast the incantation and they both leant over the cauldron with baited breath. Nothing happened for a few moments, and then the dark potion turned colourless. They'd done it.

"Yes!" Granger threw her arms into the air.

She grinned widely as she swung towards Draco, the skirt of her dress floated behind her as she threw her hands around his neck. She was – Draco froze - she was _hugging_ him. And he didn't have enough time to react before she'd let him go. She acted as if what she'd just done was completely normal. She was unfazed by the hug, meanwhile Draco's heart felt like it had just stopped.

He paled. He was in serious trouble.

"I think you should test it." Granger grinned as she popped a vial to fill with the potion.

He blinked, blinked again. There was no way he was taking a truth serum in the company of Granger. "Test it on yourself."

Her shoulders sagged and she turned to him with a pleading look. She was jutting out her bottom lip. Why did she have to make this so difficult for him? "But I did _all_ of the magic." She complained.

"I was the one that fed the potion leech juice _every day_ for a month." He quipped back.

"You're not scared, are you?" She teased, nudging the vial of the truth serum towards him.

He smirked at her and pushed her hand holding the Veritaserum away from him. "If you wanted to know my secrets, Granger, all you had to do was ask. I'm an open book."

"You are _far_ from an open book." She scoffed.

"Ask me any question right now and I'll answer it, no need to waste any of our Veritaserum." He was going to prove her wrong. She didn't need to dose him with truth serum.

"Fine." She agreed. She was deep in thought for a moment before she zoned in on Draco. "What was the secret that Lolly used to blackmail you?"

He laughed. Of course she'd ask that, it must have been eating away at her since he'd told her months ago. "That's what you want to know?"

Granger nodded, grinning. "It has to be a good one if you actually gave in to her blackmail."

He sighed and the smile slipped from his face as he shook his head. "Well, you already know that secret. Lolly knew about the muggle books I used to hide from my father. She blackmailed me with that knowledge."

Granger's face dropped. "She used that against you?"

Draco shrugged. "As long as it got her out of doing her housework herself, I suppose."

"When did... how did your father find out about the books?" She asked the question carefully, as if she was scared it was crossing a line. He supposed it was in a way, he wasn't used to telling people about his fucked up family. But he'd promised her he'd be honest, so he would be.

"I was ten, eleven maybe, the summer before our first year. He came into my room one day and found me reading a muggle book. He... he was the angriest I'd ever seen him. He burnt my whole book collection as well as half of my room. Gave me some burns too, just to make sure the lesson stuck. And... well, that was probably the reason why I was so awful to you in school."

"What do you mean?" She whispered, she looked utterly disturbed.

"I'd learnt to associate muggles with punishment." He explained, shrugging.

Granger looked put out. He watched her struggle to find the right words. "Draco–"

"So then, Lolly had to find new things to blackmail me with." He cut her off before she could continue. Before they could hit the deep waters. He forced a laugh. "She used to go through my sock drawer, and I'm sure you can imagine what she would find in–"

" _Draco_." She said his name again and the sound of it made him pause. "I'm sorry."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "What are you apologising for, Granger?"

She stared at him for a long moment. She opened her mouth and closed it twice before she finally spoke again. "You're just... you're not what I expected. I misjudged you."

He shook his head and shoved his hands into his pockets before he did something stupid like reach out for her. "You didn't. I was an arsehole, still am really."

"Well, either way, you've proven your father wrong."

Draco laughed and shook his head. "You're the one that's proven my father wrong. Not me."

She frowned, confusion swimming in her eyes. "I didn't–"

"You're a good witch Granger. A far better witch than most pure bloods I know. You've shown them all that you can do just as much as they can, if not more, even with the obstacles that you've had to overcome. You've proven the blood purity malarkey wrong. All _I_ did was realise it."

Granger looked up at him with wide eyes. They were still standing close, close enough that he could see the spattering of freckles across her nose, the flecks of green in her amber irises, the flush of her cheeks. Her hair brushed against his chest, never tamed, wild, holding a magic of it's own. And her lips. He let his gaze drop to her mouth and watched her chew her bottom lip nervously. He was holding his breath. He was reaching for her. He was leaning in.

She stepped away.

"I should be, um–" She coughed. "It's quite late, I should get going. Dinner time. Hungry." She was uttering absolute nonsense.

"Right." He looked away from her. He couldn't look at her. He didn't trust himself in that moment.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She said quietly before she made a quick exit.

He felt like he could breathe again once she'd left. He gasped for air, raking the oxygen into his lungs. He couldn't believe he'd been so stupid, so impulsive, so...

_Why had he almost kissed Hermione Granger?_

It was safe to say he had underestimated his attraction towards her. But he would never act on it. He couldn't. If Granger had wanted him to she wouldn't have reacted so violently to being in such close proximity to him only moments ago.

Even if she did want him to, Draco was sure it would get him in more trouble than what it's worth. No matter if he had changed his ways, no matter if he was reformed, he was still a death eater. He still carried the mark on his arm. He had stood by as she was tortured in his home, he had bullied her for years, he had once believed that people like her were not worthy of magic.

So was he worthy of her? Absolutely not.

* * *

In his evenings, once Granger went home for the day, Draco filled his time with research into memory recovery. He had a few potential ideas so far, but he had only discovered one tried and tested method that had been proven effective; torture. It could break the memory charm and return the recipients original memories to them. Draco could not, for obvious reasons, recommend this method to Granger.

He had done some reading on the memory potion, as well as the forgetfulness potion. He thought they could be helpful with some modification. Perhaps if he could deconstruct the forgetfulness potion, he could brew an antidote. Although the effects of a memory modifying potion were much weaker than the effects of a memory modifying charm.

Another avenue he had researched was legilimency. Draco was much more talented at occlumency, but perhaps the same principles could be applied. He knew all of the tricks for hiding his own thoughts and memories within his head when he had to, so he would know where to look in other's minds.

If it was possible to reverse the effects of a memory charm, which he already knew to be true, then he believed legilimency would be the best way to do so. With legilimency, they could look through Granger's parent's minds and unlock their hidden memories.

It was easy, in theory. But Draco knew it would take a talented legilimens to do so.

And with no magic, Draco could hardly practice. Unless he was able to do it secretly, and wandlessly, and non-verbally, and without anyone realising that he was practicing on them. It was such a reach that the idea was outrageous.

Maybe he could practice on Edward, the baby would never realise what he was doing. Draco shuddered at the thought. He couldn't violate his cousin's privacy like that, even if he was only seven months old, and even if all that went on in the baby’s mind were daydreams of mushy peas.

He would have to find a willing participant. Someone that would be willing to risk letting Draco practice non-verbal wandless legilimency on them, even though it was against the law for him to be using magic. He wasn't sure what use of magic the wards were able to pick up, but he guessed that this was his best bet for getting away with it.

_And then what? You fly the muggles out from Australia and have at their minds?_

Draco shook his head. He knew the plan was a reach. He just didn't want to let Granger down, and he was determined to have something to show for after all of his research. After everything she had done for him, and for his friends, and now for his mother. He had to find something.

He had to keep looking.

* * *

Draco was preparing for bed - or, rather, sofa - when Andromeda wandered in and took a seat on the armchair opposite him. He raised his eyebrows at his aunt. "Yes?"

She pursed her lips at his rudeness. "Why are you still sleeping down here, Draco?"

He would be honest with her. "Nymphadora's room is suffocating."

Andromeda hummed thoughtfully. "Her room carries her character."

He snorted. "She didn't inherit your need for neat and tidy."

"She certainly did not." Andromeda laughed fondly. "She loved the chaos of her room. She loved clutter and colour and _life_." She choked on the word.

_Deep breaths_. He looked down. "You can feel it. Her presence."

Andromeda nodded. She felt it too. "She left pieces of herself behind. Her room, her son, her spirit. We can either run from these things or embrace them."

"I'm not sure she'd want her death eater cousin to embrace her space."

Andromeda let his statement hang in the air as they lapsed into a short silence.

"She told me a story about you once." She said.

Draco almost laughed until he saw the serious look on his aunt's face. How could Nymphadora have told her a story about him when he had never met her?

"She... what?" He was confused. The pieces weren't adding up.

"She told me that she'd seen you in Diagon Alley a couple of years ago. Around 1995, if I remember correctly. You held the door open for her like a _gentleman_." Andromeda eyed him. "I'm not sure what happened to your manners."

He smirked. "You were the one that told me I needed to unlearn my pure blood lessons."

"You must never forget your manners." She pursed her lips.

He shook his head. It still wasn't adding up. "How did she know it was me? I never knew what she looked like until I moved in here."

"Narcissa." Andromeda smiled grimly. "She sent me a photo of you once, you would have only been five or six."

She flourished her wand and the photograph appeared in her hand, she passed it to Draco. It was taken on a holiday in Switzerland, he remembered. Snow was falling around Draco's younger self with a backdrop of the Swiss Alps. He was wrapped up in a long scarf that practically engulfed him, with a woollen hat on his head that pushed his hair down into his wide grey eyes. He stared down the camera with a scowl, clearly unhappy with the bad weather, and his cheeks and nose were rosy.

"Nymphadora thought you were the cutest child. She used to gush over that picture, of your chubby cheeks and the scowl on your face." Andromeda rolled her eyes. "So I suppose it was easy for her to recognise you, even all those years later. She said she'd followed you around Flourish and Blotts and tried to recommend you one of Ted's books..."

* * *

_Draco was browsing the shelves of Flourish and Blotts. He had a lot of time to kill while his father saw to some business in Knockturn Alley. Draco knew it was only a matter of time before he was called upon to aid his father in his business dealings. But for now, Draco was happy with staying out of that world._

_He wandered into the back of the shop where the shelves were taller and the books were thicker. He found an old tome on healing spells. He flicked through it absentmindedly._

_"Most of these old tomes on healing are outdated."_

_Draco peered over his shoulder and found a witch with bubblegum pink hair watching him._ _She grinned at him, and swung back on her heels. He closed the book and put it back where he'd found it, retreating further into the stacks. The witch followed._

_"My father is a healer." The witch continued. She swung her arms wide as she tried to walk by Draco's side. He walked faster. "He's always brewing strange potions for his patients. He's even written some books himself, perhaps –"_

_Draco stopped in his tracks and turned to face the witch that could not catch a hint. "Are you his business manager or something? Pouncing on unsuspecting shoppers to persuade them into buying your fathers books?"_

_The witch laughed heartily at Draco and he frowned. She was supposed to be offended, she wasn't supposed to laugh. He wished she_ _would leave him alone. Although that's what Draco got for slipping into the quiet corners of the shop, he supposed. He always seemed to attract strange characters, despite priding himself upon being as unapproachable as possible._

_"No, not at all. I'm just trying to be helpful." She said once she had quelled her laughter._

_She's definitely a Hufflepuff, Draco decided._

_"Well, I don't need your help."_

_"Then perhaps a friend to browse the shelves with." She grinned and held out a hand to Draco. "I'm To–"_

_"Draco! We are leaving. Come now." Lucius had emerged from behind the strange witch_ _and Draco flinched at his father's sudden appearance._

_All of the heat left his body as he nodded. He ignored the witch's outstretched hand and he slipped past her without another word. Without finding out her name. Lucius sent a cold glare to the witch over Draco's shoulder and he heard her respond with a heavy sigh._

_Once they had left the shop, Lucius hit Draco upside the head. "I hope you were not interacting with the wrong sort, Draco."_

_"She cornered me, father. I was getting ready to hex her when you arrived. Stupid mudblood." Draco lied. He had been ready to accept her handshake before his father arrived._

_His father shook his head and laughed coldly. "She was no mudblood, although she was perhaps just as dirty."_

* * *

Draco remembered her. _He remembered._

Draco had not thought of the interaction as anything more than a crazy witch lurking in the dark corners of Flourish and Blotts. An overly enthusiastic Hufflepuff just waiting to force her 'helpfulness' down someone's throat. But now he could see that it was much more than that. It was his cousin extending an olive branch to him, an invitation at a friendship. Would things have been different if Lucius hadn't interrupted and Draco had accepted her handshake?

"I remember her." He interrupted his aunt's retelling of the story. "I never realised... I didn't know... She..." He couldn't get the words out.

Andromeda smiled thinly. "You certainly made an impression on her. She defended you after the night of Dumbledore's death. I suppose she saw something in you that the others hadn't yet seen."

Draco shook his head, he didn't believe that his cousin would defend him from that interaction alone. "I was rude to her. I don't know why she would defend me for that."

Andromeda pursed her lips and she folded her hands over her knees before she explained. "She mentioned Lucius, and the way you... reacted to his presence."

"Reacted?"

Andromeda's look was grave. "You were scared of him."

Draco's initial reaction was to get defensive. But he knew that Andromeda would see right though it. His father did scare him, and he would get nowhere by denying that fact. It must have been obvious enough that his cousin picked up on it. He supposed he had flinched.

Draco cleared his throat. "Lucius knew who she was, I think."

Andromeda paused, a quizzical look melted onto her face. "How so?"

"I called her a mud–" Draco stopped, although he knew his aunt understood from the frown that deepened on her face. "But Lucius told me she wasn't one. How would he know that unless he knew who she was?"

Andromeda nodded. She looked thoughtful, but the crease of her frown didn't budge. "I don't know how. I never sent Narcissa any photos of her."

Draco shrugged. Andromeda looked troubled for a minute, but when she stood and smoothed out her robes her smile had returned. "You made a lasting impression on her, Draco. She would want you to sleep on a bed rather than this old lumpy sofa."

She left him alone with his thoughts. He had been given the go ahead to sleep in his dead cousin's room by his aunt. Draco thought this was a good sign for his aunt's healing. She had never pushed him to sleep there before, despite the fact he'd been staying on the sofa for months. He knew she had moved into a new stage of her grief. Or perhaps she had just moved into a new stage of her trust in Draco.

Either way, he wasn't sure he was ready. Despite it all, he couldn't help but feel like he was overstepping boundaries by moving into Nymphadora's room. He'd moved in so soon after her death, he worried that he was replacing her in some aspects. He didn't want to be a replacement, he didn't want his aunt to adopt him into her life as if he was the new Nymphadora.

He knew his aunt missed her daughter greatly, and her grief was so intense that she couldn't function some days. He'd tried to guide her through it to the best of his abilities, but she was not yet healed. He didn't want to make her journey to wellness any more difficult than it had to be. He needed her. He hated to admit it, but his aunt had become an important part of his life. He didn't want to hurt her, he didn't want to cause upset, and he didn't want to move into Nymphadora's space when his aunt was still so fragile.

So, he slept on the sofa that night.

* * *

Granger wore baggy jeans and thick knitted jumpers for the rest of the week. And for all of the complaining that Draco had been doing when she wore her dresses and skirts, he now missed them. It seemed as though her outfit choices reflected her attitude towards him, because she now kept a safe distance from him.

Draco had been hoping that the almost-kiss was just exaggerated in his mind. That he'd not really leant in. But from the way Granger treated him following that day, it had definitely happened and she had definitely noticed.

He watched her out of the corner of his eye as she read over her notes from the week. He should say something. He should clarify that he meant nothing by it. He should tell her that he couldn't think of anything worse. That he would never in a million years kiss her. That this forced isolation was just driving him crazy.

She looked up and he rushed to look away before she caught him staring. That would only make the situation a thousand times worse.

"I'm ready to send everything off for the week." She said, rolling up her work so she could owl it back to Hogwarts.

"Me, too. I'll call on Pippy." He opened the conservatory door and whistled - Pippy's nest was on the roof of the cottage, so the owl swung down to meet him and landed on his outstretched arm. He gave her a pet behind the ear and she nuzzled into his hand.

He placed the owl on their work table and Granger set about fixing their work, as well as the package containing the Veritaserum, to the owl. Pippy soared out of the open door and they watched her for some time until she was just a dot on the horizon.

"It's my mum's birthday today." She whispered, still watching the skyline. Her expression was blank, her mind far away.

Draco knew she felt guilty about what had happened to her parents. "You'll get her back."

She looked at him then. "I don't think I will, I think... I think I need to let them go."

He shook his head. She couldn't give up. He wouldn't let her. "Hermione Granger giving up? That's unheard of."

She turned her eyes back on the horizon. "I know, it's just... it's exhausting me. Knowing that they're out there and knowing that they have no idea about me, and that the longer I wait, the harder it's going to be to get them back."

Draco hummed. He buzzed to tell her about the research he had been doing, but he knew that he'd come to no realistic conclusions yet. He couldn't get her hopes up like that.

"Aaaaaah!" A blue haired Edward screamed as he crawled into the conservatory.

"Who let you in here?" Draco frowned. His aunt clearly hadn't been watching her grandson closely enough.

Edward crawled up to Draco's feet and tugged on his trouser leg. Draco was about to lean down to remove the fabric from the baby's grip when Edward pulled himself up to stand on wobbly feet, still gripping Draco's leg.

"He's standing!" Granger exclaimed, clapping. She crouched down to the baby's height and Edward grinned at her. "Well done, Teddy, you're so clever!"

Teddy's hair turned pink as he squealed in glee. Draco smiled at his little cousin, and the glee he brought out in people without even having to try.

The baby shuffled to the side but his feet wouldn't coordinate with him and he fell on his bum. Draco took a seat on the floor next to Granger and lifted his hands out in front of his cousin.

"Try again, Edward."

Granger shook her head but she was still grinning at the baby. "You have to stop calling him Edward, it's so strange."

Draco frowned. "It's his name."

Edward held on to one of Draco's outstretched hands, however he made no attempt to stand up on his own again. Instead, he just sat there, holding Draco's hand with a wide gummy grin on his face.

Granger began to giggle while looking between Draco and his baby cousin. He grew self conscious, but he was hardly going to pry his hand out of the baby's.

"What?" He asked when he began to grow irritated.

"It's just," She laughed again. "Who would have thought that Draco Malfoy could be so soft."

"I'm _not_ soft." He denied, glaring at Granger.

"You're holding hands with a baby, if that's not soft then I don't know what is."

"Shut up." He muttered. "I'm not holding his hand, I'm helping him stand up again."

"Looks a lot like you're holding his hand to me."

He gave her a blank look, before he pried his finger out of Edward's grasp. The baby made an unhappy noise and Draco watched in horror as his cousin's hair changed from his delighted pink to a furious red.

"Oh no." Draco said and Edward took in a deep breath before his scream shattered the peace. He tried to hush the baby by patting his back, but to no avail.

"Seems like he wants you to hold his hand." Granger teased, unhelpfully.

Draco sent her a glare, but he sighed and gave in. He held his hand out to the baby and Edward's chubby hand immediately wrapped itself back around Draco's finger. Edward's cries settled and a grin grew on his face, his hair mellowed back into pink.

Draco watched Granger out of the corner of his eye and found her grinning at him.

"I'm not soft." He repeated.

"You're in denial." She sang.

"I'm not."

She shook her head and held her hand out to Edward. The baby grabbed her finger in his other hand and giggled in glee as his eyes flashed yellow. The three of them sat like that for a moment. Edward used their hands as leverage to shuffle on his bum until he was sat between them, Draco and Granger facing one another.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me. I won't tell anyone that the big scary Draco Malfoy is actually just a big softie." She looked up at him through her eyelashes with a cheeky glint in her eye.

"No one would believe you even if you did." He said, smirking.

She set her shoulders back. "I'll buy a pensieve and show them."

"Well, then I'll show them how violent you are." He countered, eyebrows raised.

" _Violent?"_ She squeaked, clearly outraged.

Draco burst out in laughter and pointed at the scar on the bridge of his nose. The scar she had given him in their third year. "Ring any bells?"

She frowned and raised her nose in the air. "I'm not sorry for that."

He grinned. "See what I mean? Violent."

"You were a brat!"

"True." He conceded. He _was_ a brat. "But the fact remains that you broke my nose, Granger."

Granger's anger melted as she began to laugh.

He glared but the quirk in his lips betrayed him. "I don't see what you find so funny, it was quite traumatic."

She shook her head as she quelled her laughter. "My dad bought me boxing gloves after I told him what happened."

"Boxing gloves?" Draco had never heard of such a thing before.

"Boxing is a muggle sport where they fight each other in a ring. They wear padded gloves so they don't injure their hands while they're punching one another." She explained.

"Muggles are so strange." Draco muttered.

"Ah mah!" Edward agreed.

Draco gasped at the baby. "You're not allowed to say that Edward, you have muggle relatives."

"Only the pure blood elitist over here can dare criticise muggles." Granger rolled her eyes.

He held up his free hand in surrender. "Hey, catch up Granger. I moved on from my elitism months ago. I'm holding hands with werewolf babies now!"

She smiled menacingly. It was scary. "Good, because otherwise I'd give you another scar on your nose."

"Maybe those boxing gloves would soften the blow."

Her smile faltered slightly. "Too bad I don't have them anymore."

"You lost them?"

She paused. "Yeah."

He didn't quite believe her. He supposed she might have left them with her parents before they moved away.

"Shame." He said quietly, unsure how else to respond.

She nodded and cleared her throat. "I suppose I should go home. Do you think Teddy will scream if I let go of his hand?"

"Swap your hand for mine, maybe he won't notice."

Draco pushed his hand up against Granger's where Edward was gripping her. He ignored the way his heart sped up at the feel of her skin on his. They safely transferred Draco's finger into the baby's fist without any screams. But Granger didn't move her hand from Draco's. She stared down at their hands with a frown on her face.

"Granger?" He whispered, feeling uncomfortable with the way she was staring at the spot where their skin touched.

She moved her hand and avoided his gaze as she pushed herself to her feet. "Right. I'll see you on Sunday."

Draco nodded his goodbye and watched her exit through the conservatory door and walk up the garden. She apparated as soon as she was beyond the wards.

"Witches are confusing." Draco said to Edward, who had crawled into his lap.

"Mah bah." He replied.

"You'll see one day, Edward."

* * *

Draco was sat outside on Sunday morning, on the very edge of the ward boundary. The beach was a stone's throw away, the waves crashed in on the shore, and the seagulls called out above his head. He could practically taste the salt in the air. He could feel the dampness of it on his skin. It was almost torture, watching Potter and Andromeda walk with Edward down the shoreline. Freedom was so close, right on his fingertips, but he couldn't cross into it.

He had been feeling a bit stir-crazy for a while now. Being confined to one place for long enough and you're bound to start losing your mind a little bit. It didn't bother him most of the time. He had things to keep him busy. He had school work, muggle books, research on memory charms, and a baby to help look after. He had ways of keeping his mind occupied, so he didn't often bridge the gap into insanity.

But seeing others flaunt their freedom right in front of his eyes had Draco feeling helpless. He knew that crossing the boundary would alert aurors to him immediately. He'd also been warned that it would not be a pleasant experience for him to cross the wards. So he presumed that there was some sort of physical punishment for breeching the line.

That didn't stop him from thinking about it. The intrusive thoughts in his brain questioned how difficult it would be for him to just leap over it and apparate away. Wandlessly? Maybe not. Perhaps if he became determined enough (crazy enough) he could sprint to the sea and swim away. To where? _France?_ He really was going a bit mad.

"Looks like some big thoughts are going on in your little brain." A voice called from behind him.

"Go away, Weasley." Draco didn't need to turn around to know where the teasing came from.

Weasley had been less snarky to Draco since they'd had their chat. However, this fact only resulted in Draco's further infuriation. When Draco had agreed to warm up to their cult of gingers, he did not include Ronald. Draco and Weasley weren't exactly friendly with one another but they were now civil enough to hold a conversation without someone losing their temper.

"You aren't thinking of making a runner, are you? You know I'm an auror now, right?"

Draco sighed. "As if you would ever let me forget it. You're just waiting for me to fuck up so you can step up and arrest me."

"It'd be the highlight of my career, I could retire happily afterwards."

"Sorry to disappoint, but I plan on walking out of here as a free man in fourteen months."

Weasley barked a laugh. "We'll see. A lot can change in fourteen months, Malfoy."

Draco knew this already. He'd been living at Tonks Cottage for only four months so far and so much had changed in his life already. His whole perspective on life had been altered and that terrified him. The isolation was not only physical, but mental. He was confronted with all the things he had tried to run from in the past, and he no longer had a choice but to challenge them.

A lot can change. Everything can change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tensionnnnn!! I am so sorry for teasing you with that almost-kiss, was bit cheeky of me really. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you thought :)  
> Thanks for reading!


	13. The Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione makes lunch, and Draco makes a wish.

Draco tried to calm the cries of his little cousin to no avail. Andromeda was having another Bad Day and Draco usually liked to take the pressure off her when she fell into her grief, but he was unable to balance things correctly that day.

He'd tried to make food, but everything required the muggle stove. And Draco did not know how to cook the muggle way. Cereal and sandwiches were Draco's forte, but with the cupboards lacking, so was Draco.

And Edward was crying up a storm.

Draco had tried to feed him formula milk, but the baby was apparently insistent on eating some kind of semi-solid food. To do so, Draco had to figure out what a microwave was, and how it worked.

"Sorry I'm late, I–" Granger turned the corner into the kitchen, seeing the mess Draco had made for the first time. "What on earth have you been doing, Malfoy?"

Draco was surprised to see her, usually if Granger hadn't shown up to study by 11AM it was safe to assume she wouldn't show up at all. It was 1PM and Draco was shocked by her sudden appearance in the middle of the day.

"I tried to cook." Draco explained as he casually tried to wipe away the tomato sauce from the walls.

Granger pushed past him, grabbed a pot and filled it with water. "Let me."

Draco watched as she boiled pasta and heated up a sauce with it. She used the muggle stove effortlessly and Draco watched her carefully so that he could try to replicate it next time.

"What's a microwave?" He asked once she'd gotten the pasta under control.

She looked to him and then at the jar of baby food in his hand, and then to a muggle device in the corner. She sighed and grabbed the jar from Draco's grasp, and he watched as she prepared Edward's lunch, too.

Draco was embarrassed whenever Granger helped him on one of Andromeda's off days. It's not that he didn't appreciate the help, because otherwise he'd be feeding his aunt cereal and his baby cousin cold food. But, he didn't like feeling so clueless. It bruised his ego.

Draco sat down next to Edward's high chair and began to feed the baby. His cries immediately settled, and Draco was able to think again in the silence that followed.

Granger plated up pasta and made to walk out of the kitchen. Draco dropped the plastic spoon he was feeding Edward with and rushed after her. "I'll take it to her."

"I can do it, Malfoy. You can feed Edward." She said, not even stopping to entertain Draco's request.

"Give it to me, Granger." He warned.

"No." She clipped back.

Granger had tried this every time Andromeda wasn't well, but Draco never let her get away with it. It wasn't fair on his aunt, having her grief shared with more people than was necessary.

But he didn't have the energy to fight with her today. Draco heard the cries of his cousin calling to him from the kitchen and he gave in. Granger could see for herself what Andromeda was like on these days, and maybe then she would realise that it was best that Draco deal with his aunt alone.

Twenty minutes later she reemerged, her face pale. Draco tried not to rub it in her face that he'd been right all along, that her interference would only make it worse.

She took a shaky breath in. "I didn't realise–"

His laugh was cold. "Of course not, Granger. I did try to tell you, but it seems you can't trust my word."

She picked up her bag from where she’d abandoned it on the kitchen floor. She looked at Draco apologetically. "I'm going to go now, I... I'm sorry."

Draco frowned at her quick exit, his eyes followed her as she left the room. This wasn't right.

"Granger, wait." Draco said, and he watched as she paused just beyond the doorway. "What did she say?"

Granger turned back towards Draco, but she didn’t meet his eyes. "She didn't make much sense, really. But she... she was concerned that you wouldn't be accepted."

_Accepted?_ Of all the things she could be concerned about regarding Draco, she was concerned that he wouldn't be accepted? Accepted for what, or by whom?

"What do you mean _accepted_?" He asked the question on his mind.

"By society." Granger explained. "I really should be going, Malfoy. I–"

"Do _you_ think I won't be accepted?" He cut her off.

Granger's silence was an answer on it's own. She didn't believe society would accept him. Not now that he was a known death eater, not now that his name had been dragged through the mud.

Draco hadn't realised how much acceptance might affect his future. _His_ future. The future that he'd believed he'd be able to write for himself, but...

He needed acceptance to live. He hated having to survive off the validation of others, but Draco realised that it may be the only way to live his new life. How did he gain the acceptance of others? How did he prove to them that he was valid and he was worthwhile?

He couldn't be himself - they hated him. But he couldn't pretend to be someone he's not, either - he'd always been a horrid actor. He would have to start by relaxing, he thought. He'd have to begin by letting them in. He'd have to make himself vulnerable, put himself on the line. Maybe then they'd see that he's more than what he was perceived to be because of the mark on his arm.

"I'll see you on Sunday." She whispered before she practically ran out of the door before Draco could stop her again. It was only Tuesday, did that mean she was planning on avoiding him the rest of the week?

Draco laughed. How could he expect the whole of society to accept him, when one of the only people to actually spend time with him couldn't put up with him?

He was going to spend the rest of his life chasing it, he just knew it.

* * *

Draco and Blaise sat side by side in front of the television, their eyes wide as they watched the children's show that Edward had long since abandoned watching. A cartoon cat chased a cartoon mouse.

"He's going to catch him." Blaise said, his eyes followed the cat on the screen.

"He won't." Draco disagreed. "He never does."

A voice called to them from the hallway, "You two are going to miss lunch if you–"

"Shut up, Potter." Draco and Blaise said in unison.

The show finished a few minutes later - the cat hadn't caught the mouse, just as Draco had predicted. He supposed he had been watching too much of the muggle television recently, but he had to pass the time somehow. It was escapism, however fleeting it was.

"How do muggles create these things without magic?" Blaise asked as they walked through to join the others for lunch.

"Andromeda told me that they draw thousands of pictures and join them all together." Draco said, although the explanation still didn't quite make sense to him.

Blaise didn't look like he believed it, either. "But that would take so long."

"Are the two of you done acting like five year old muggles?" George teased, grinning as Blaise took the seat next to him. Draco scowled as he was left to sit between Ronald and Fleur. The witch eyed him with suspicion, she had never quite warmed up to Draco, but she left him alone for the most part.

Blaise and George began to whisper and giggle to one another. They did this often and it was getting on Draco's nerves. The ginger had already stolen his best mate, did he really have to flaunt it in his face?

"They're ridiculous." Ronald muttered. He'd seemingly become just as irritated by his brother and Blaise as Draco had.

Draco hummed in agreement. "I just don't get what can be so important that they have to whisper away to one another."

"It's bizarre. I know he saved George's life and all, but is getting all touchy feely at the dinner table really necessary?" Ronald looked like he was going to be sick.

Draco smirked. "I don't want to know what their hands get up to under the table."

Weasley turned to Draco with a look of disgust on his face. "Merlin, Malfoy. I did not need that mental image."

Draco shrugged. "Don't be so dense, Weasley. They're definitely shagging."

"They're – no, they're not." Weasley looked lost for words.

"Give it a few months. You'll see." Draco raised his eyebrows and when they looked back over at Blaise and George they watched as George playfully slapped Blaise on the chest.

Draco turned to Ronald with a look that said 'I told you so' and Weasley rolled his eyes in return. "You're just jealous, Malfoy."

Draco broke out in laughter. _As if_. "Sorry to break it to you, but no amount of money in the world would make me shag a Weasley."

Weasley grinned and winked playfully at Draco. "I could show you a good time."

"Keep your hands to yourself, Weasley. Not at the dinner table." Draco jested as he slapped Ronald in the chest in the same manner that George had done to Blaise.

"What the fuck." Draco heard Potter mutter on Ronald's other side.

Ronald burst into hysterical laughter, and before long Draco had joined in, the two of them gasping for breath. Once they'd calmed their hysterics, Draco turned to find the others around the table staring at them with varying looks of astonishment. Draco was surprised at the turn of events himself. Who knew that Weasley was capable of actual banter?

Andromeda raised an eyebrow at him, but her smile conveyed to Draco just how chuffed she was at the new progress. She had been in a much better mood after her off-day on Tuesday.

Draco caught Granger's eye, noting the small frown that had taken over her features. Her less-than-thrilled expression surprised Draco. He had thought that she would be all about him moving on from his feud with Weasley. Was that not why she had saved him from Azkaban? To give him a second chance? A chance to burn bridges with his old life, and embrace the new?

Although, Draco supposed that was a naive line of thinking. Just because she had gotten him out of an Azkaban sentence didn't mean she would be happy with him striking up banter with her friend. Unless Ronald wasn't just her friend. She had assured him that nothing romantic was going on between her and Weasley, however that was months ago and maybe that had changed now. And maybe Draco's almost-kiss on her last week had made her uncomfortable at the prospect of him conversing with her boyfriend.

Draco's head hurt.

Later, when everyone was leaving for the afternoon, Ronald turned to Draco. He held out his hand. Draco stared at it, unsure what to do.

Weasley sighed and shoved his hand closer to Draco. He looked embarrassed. "Take it Malfoy, because this will never happen again."

Draco nodded and accepted Weasley's handshake. The ginger gave him a curt nod, as if they had just struck up a business deal rather than... well, Draco wasn't sure exactly what they had just shook on. Acknowledgment that they had finally managed one good interaction in their eight years of knowing one another? Agreement that Blaise and George were irritating? Surely they had not just shook on a potential friendship? The thought made Draco feel queasy.

No, it was just Ronald acknowledging that they could be mutually civil with one another. Draco hoped.

_Acceptance?_ A tiny voice squeaked in the back of Draco's head. It took him much longer to quell that thought than it should have. Acceptance was not handed out so easily.

* * *

"We got permission for you to leave the cottage for Narcissa's appeal!" Granger exclaimed as she waltzed into the kitchen on a quiet Friday. She hadn't shown up to study with him all week, so Draco was surprised to see her. She sat opposite him and slid the letter across for Draco to read.

"A day off to speak at my mother's trial, fantastic." He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"It really is good, Malfoy. You're a first hand witness, you're the deciding factor in all of this." She sounded as though she was chastising him but her expression was soft.

He gave her a scornful look. "Yeah, right."

"Maybe we can get Harry to escort you, it's better than having a randomly assigned ministry auror. Some of them can be... uncompromising."

Draco snickered. "That's one way to put it."

"Or maybe Ron... the two of you seem to be getting along better." She was trying to be sly, Draco could tell. But she was severely failing at the task.

Draco narrowed his eyes at her. "Just because we are civil doesn't mean we don't still hate one another."

"I suppose." Granger gave in. "I also have some bad news, though."

Draco already knew where this was going. _Deep breaths._

"Let me guess, they're letting the press into the court room?"

"Yes." She admitted, quietly.

He would have the whole world in his family's business. Fantastic. He knew it was out of his hands now, though. He had to do this for his mother, even if she ended up hating him just as Theo had.

He nodded. "I never looked at the articles published about my trial, or Theo's. I couldn't."

She grimaced. "Everyone knows Skeeter distorts the truth."

That was one way to put it. The woman loved to write about a scandal, and she took many creative liberties in doing so. Although, Draco could admit that her articles were entertaining to read - provided you had no part in them.

"They were that bad, huh?" He could hear the tremble in his own voice.

"Not worth reading, really." She said quietly, the disturbed look on her face said it all.

"My family's name has already been dragged through the dirt, I doubt anything I have to say will be a real surprise." Draco laughed, hoping he could play off his genuine concern as a joke. It's not a big deal. It wasn't earth shattering.

He could tell from the look on her face that he hadn't sold his nonchalance quite as well as he had hoped. "Do you... want to talk about it? Before the–"

"No." Draco cut her off.

He couldn't talk about it, he couldn't even admit the extent of the brutalities committed on his mother to himself. His occlumency had hidden it in the recesses of his mind, so deep down that Draco wasn't sure he'd be able to drag it all back up. He would have to let it come to the surface for the court date. But until then, he couldn't think about it. He couldn't. It was self preservation.

She frowned, and Draco knew she wouldn't just take no for an answer. "You know, you were the one that told me to _stop hiding_ from–"

"I'm not hiding." Draco snapped. "I'm speaking at her trial, am I not? You'll hear it all then."

Her expression softened, only marginally. "I know, but perhaps it's better to be prepared for what –"

"Why do you have to be so fucking nosy all the time?" Draco snapped, fists on the table. "Always putting your nose in places it isn't welcome. Can you not see that I don't want to talk about it? You can't control everything, you can't control _people_!"

"I know, but–"

"' _But_ ' nothing, Granger. This conversation is over." His chest heaved. _Deep breaths._

"Fine." She snapped. Her face was red with fury, and Draco didn't have time to take back his words before she was out the door.

* * *

December began the next week, and Draco was surprised to find that muggles had a whole genre of music dedicated to the time of year. Andromeda dug out an old muggle radio and had it tuned in to a station that ran nothing but Christmas songs.

Draco soon came to find that the witch was very fond of Christmas. Andromeda loved any excuse to dress Edward up in ridiculous outfits, Draco had found. If he'd thought Halloween was bad, then Christmas was going to be on a whole other level. At this point, Edward was going to have seven costume changes on Christmas, and every single one was going to be more ridiculous than the last.

"You can't dress him up in that." Draco complained when he saw the turkey costume that Andromeda was sewing together.

"Oh but he will love it! I can only get away with these things while he's still a baby." She grinned, stitching all the filling inside. She liked to sew the muggle way, even though Draco had seen his mother perform sewing spells in the past. He didn't know why she would choose to make the project harder for herself.

"The pictures will humiliate him when he's older." Draco said, stepping over his cousin as the baby crawled by him with blue hair. He seemed to be settling on blue hair more often than not these days.

"I'll make you an outfit, too." Andromeda suggested slyly.

"I'll burn it if you do."

"With what wand?" Andromeda asked, her mouth twitching up into a smirk.

Draco glared in response. His aunt knew exactly how to goad him.

“I know what will get you in the Christmas spirit.” She said, her face had taken on a thoughtful look, although Draco did not miss the glint of mischief in her eye.

”I’m not joining your Christmas cult.” He responded and his aunt grinned.

* * *

Draco craned his neck and took in the tree that now sat pride of place in the corner of the living room. Andromeda had him drag it inside, even though it would have been quite simple for her to levitate it herself. He swore she just wanted to see him suffer sometimes. Then she had him lug it around different spots in the house until she was satisfied with where it stood.

"Now you can decorate it." Andromeda said and a box full of Christmas decorations landed at his feet.

"The muggle way?" He asked and his aunt nodded. "There's a spell for that, you know. Or do you just enjoy watching me suffer?"

"Don't be such a _Scrooge_ , Draco."

"You've read _A Christmas Carol_?"

"You're not the only one that reads." She scowled. "Get started on the tree."

Draco huffed unhappily, but he opened the box full of baubles and started to work on the tree reluctantly. Edward posed a hazard to his work space, crawling around Draco's feet and dragging all of the decorations out of the box and onto the floor.

Draco picked up a ball of knotted wires. He wasn't sure what it was but it had a plug at the end so he decided to plug it into the socket. Draco had become quite talented at figuring out muggle electronics. At least enough to know how things switched on and off. The ball of wire lit up when he plugged it in. Draco frowned. It was tiny lightbulbs on a string. They twinkled like stars.

It was completely frustrating for Draco to set about untangling the wire, and he was ready to abandon the whole mission when he was finally successful at unknotting it. He wrapped the lights around the tree and stood back to admire the twinkling tree with satisfaction. There was just the star to place on the top and he was finished.

Draco found the star in Edward's hands and he picked up the baby as he plucked the final decoration from his little hands. He reached up and placed the star on the top branch of the tree.

Draco's mother had always told him to wish upon the stars, because the stars protected their family. That's why he had been named after a constellation, as was tradition in his family.

So, Draco made his wish. He wished for acceptance. It was what he needed above all else. He had made his mistakes in the past and now he needed people to accept him despite them.

Edward giggled as he watched the tree twinkle under the lightbulbs on a wire. The baby's hair turned white blond, just like Draco's.

"It was always Nymphadora's job," Andromeda said, appearing in the doorway. Draco turned to his aunt but she stared past him at the tree. "Decorating the tree. She always did it the muggle way, said it was more satisfying that way."

Draco's stomach sank. "Edward can do it when he's older."

Andromeda met his eyes and she smiled. "Until then, I'm happy you're here to do it."

She took Edward from his arms and announced she was retiring for bed. Draco watched the spot she had occupied for minutes after she had left.

His chest had filled with warmth. Warmth that Draco wasn't sure he had ever felt before. He felt an overwhelming sense of belonging, as though he had finally found a place where he fit in. He wasn't the disappointing son, he wasn't a pariah in society. He was a nephew, he was a cousin, he was accepted, despite it all. He was putting a star on top of a tree, and wishing on it. Wishing for a life that he was already a part of. A place in a family that he'd never realised he already had.

With the warmth within him pushing him on, he left the living room and approached the staircase. He climbed the steps two at a time and stopped outside Nymphadora's door. He was ready. He turned the handle and entered. It was always the same clash of colours, and it made Draco's head hurt, but he couldn't help the smile that fell onto his face. He didn't think twice about falling into her bed, and wrapping the Hufflepuff bed sheets around himself. He fell asleep in under a minute. It was the best sleep he'd had in months.

Perhaps the stars were looking out for him, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No more sofa!! Bit of a short one but it’s full of mixed feelings, so please let me know what you think!  
> Thanks for reading :)


	14. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snow hits Tonks Cottage, and Teddy says something strange.

Hermione was a storm of conflicting emotions. A storm that Draco Malfoy stood at the eye of.

She'd thought her interest in him stemmed from wanting to understand his inner workings, from learning what made Malfoy tick. But she could see it now. She could see how wrong she had been. Malfoy was not easy to understand, and Hermione was tired of pretending that was the only thing motivating her.

She found him alluring. And that terrified her. How could she look at Malfoy with anything other than careful interest? And yet, he was a puzzle, and there was nothing Hermione loved more than figuring out a puzzle.

So, she had let her guard down around him, she had let him in. But, the way her stomach flipped at the touch of his hand on hers chucked up a red flag for Hermione. She wasn't sure when her fascination with Malfoy's development as a person had turned into something more. When she'd started viewing him as more.

So, she took out her fear on him. She regressed back to her distrust of him, because it was the only way to run from the way his presence made her feel. As long as she didn't trust him, he couldn't hurt her.

Andromeda had been furious with her when she explained her reasoning for bringing her the meal rather than Malfoy. That she'd needed to see for herself that Andromeda was okay.

" _I thought you trusted him." Andromeda spat, refusing to eat the food that Hermione had brought her._

_I do. Hermione wanted to say, but she couldn't admit it. She felt foolish for it. "It's complicated –"_

_"You have no idea how difficult it is for him. He could spend the rest of his life working to undo the perceptions people have of him and it will still never be enough. He needs acceptance because without it he can never live."_

_"I know that, I –"_

_"I don't think you realise, Hermione. You know how hard it is to live in this world as an outsider, think of how the world is going to_ _treat Draco after he's released. He's safe here, in this little bubble. But if he can't even gain the trust of those closest to him, then how is he supposed to become a functioning member of society?"_

Her words had knocked something in Hermione's mind. He would never be accepted. The stain of his past would always follow him, just as her blood status had always followed her.

And then Ron. _Ron_. She had not been expecting that turn of events, not in a million years. Seeing the two of them interacting so easily for the first time deeply unsettled Hermione. It scared her. Ron had been making his affections for Hermione very clear for years, although she didn't reciprocate them. And with the way that Malfoy made her feel...

_No_. She couldn't. She couldn't do that to him.

_Acceptance_. She had to remember that Malfoy needed acceptance, and she couldn't ruin that for him. Allowing any of her feelings for him to surface would mean that the short progress that he'd made with Ron would come to a quick end. But she could still maintain a friendship with Malfoy, she thought. If Ron could do it, then so could she.

So, she'd asked him if he wanted to talk about his mother. But, she had pushed him too far, she had overstepped a boundary. She had misunderstood where they were with one another and had believed that he would share with her just because she had asked.

" _If you wanted to know my secrets, Granger, all you had to do was ask. I'm an open book."_

It seemed she had taken his words too literally. She had believed the offer extended outside of their conversation over truth serum, but she could see now that she had been sorely mistaken. He wasn't an open book. He was, in fact, far from it.

She could see how much she had hurt him in retrospect. She hadn't respected his boundaries. So, she decided that the best thing to do would be to take another step back. She would wait for him to make the first move, she would wait for him to dictate their friendship. She would respect his boundaries. If he wanted to speak then she would listen, if he wanted to act then she would respond. But Hermione would leave it all in his hands.

Until then, she would have to tone it all back.

So, she stopped wearing dresses so that he wouldn't look at her with stormy eyes anymore. She stopped sitting so close to him so that she couldn't smell his aura of mint and new parchment. She blasted the radio so she wouldn't have to hear him reading under his breath. And she stopped thinking about the day they'd brewed the Veritaserum, when she could have sworn that he'd leaned in. She stopped thinking about what would have happened if she hadn't moved away.

She could back off and give him the space he needed. She could.

That was, until it snowed. And Hermione's resolve melted.

* * *

Draco felt as though he was going insane. The muggle radio had been novel at first, but he was growing sick of the same five Christmas songs that played on repeat over and over and over. Did muggles not know any other songs?

Even more infuriatingly, Draco had learnt all of the words to the muggle Christmas songs over the past week. This meant that they would repeat in his head, even when he finally got a break from the radio. It was affecting his sleep, even though he had now accepted Nymphadora's bed.

But Draco was stubborn, and Granger was insistent on keeping the radio on while they did their school work, and even more insistent on ignoring Draco. So he would put up with the noise, and he would ignore her back.

He was going insane, though. His eye had been twitching for hours.

He thought to end the childish game and just stand up and switch the device off himself. If he could figure out how to, that was. Or maybe he should just speak to Granger and let the silent treatment end.

They hadn't exactly had the best few weeks. Between Granger's nosy attitude, and Draco's snappiness. They'd never recovered after the argument they'd had over his mother's trial, and her insistence he speak to her about it. If she'd expected him to just spill his secrets to her off the cuff then she really did not understand him at all.

He supposed he might have lured her into thinking that he would spill that kind of information to her with their conversation after they'd brewed the veritaserum. He had been quite honest with her, really. But his father's reaction to the muggle books was nothing in comparison to–

_Deep breaths._

He heard Granger gasp, and for a dumb second he'd thought he'd said the command aloud. He snapped his gaze to her and found her staring to the side - at the window. Draco followed her gaze, expecting some assailant hiding out in the garden, but instead all he saw was white.

It was snowing. He _hated_ snow.

"We have to go outside." They were the first words she'd said to him in hours.

"It's snowing." He said. It was a very valid reason not to go outside.

"Ten points to Slytherin." She said sarcastically. "Come on, Malfoy."

"I hate the cold." But more specifically the snow.

"Then put a jacket on." She said, but she didn't take her own advice. She just opened the conservatory door and walked straight outside in just her jumper and jeans. She hadn't worn a dress in weeks.

Draco clenched his jaw. He wasn't about to be shown up by some snow. Granger had challenged him, and he knew it. So, he walked out into the snow as he was - in his socks.

"You're not wearing any shoes!" She laughed when she turned to see him sulking towards her.

"All of my shoes are upstairs. You've forgotten that I have no reason to go outside, usually."

She ignored his sour mood as she grinned up at the sky with closed eyes. He watched as the snowflakes fell down on her face and stuck to her eyelashes.

He smirked when he realised the opportunity this presented him with. He scraped up a handful of snow and, while her eyes were still closed, he pelted the snowball at her.

She slowly peeled her eyes back open. Her glare met his smirk and he backed away, knowing exactly what was coming next.

"You did not just do that." She seethed. Her expression became lethal as she removed her wand from her pocket.

"Hey, that's not fair! Put it back." Draco said, pointing to her wand.

Granger paused, clearly considering her options. Play it fair and put her wand away, or use her wand and dominate the snowball fight. She slipped her wand back into her pocket. Draco laughed and muttered ' _Gryffindor_ '.

He ran towards the lone tree in the back garden for cover as Granger reached down for a handful of snow. He made two snowballs of his own in the time it took her to reach him. Her aim hit him in the face, and his hit her in the shoulder and hip.

He reached down and grabbed as much show as he could and dumped it on her head before she could move out of reach. She screamed in outrage, but it was quickly followed by a laugh as Draco slipped on the snow in his socks. He caught his footing before he fell over, but it was enough time for Granger to gain leverage. She threw one snowball, two, three. Draco growled as he ran for her.

Granger screamed as he reached her. He'd expected her to run but she just stood there, right in his line of fire. He tried to stop his trajectory, but his socks gained no traction on the snow and he slid right into her. He grabbed her and spun them before they hit the ground, so that he took the fall rather than her. Pain ran up his back as he landed in the snow with Granger on top of him.

He could still hear the music blaring inside, but it was a different song now. One Draco had never heard before. It was light and happy and _new_.

He looked up and found Granger already staring down at him. She was watching him with a frown between her brows, as though he was a puzzle she was struggling to solve. But he thought she looked beautiful. Her cloud of hair was covered in snowflakes, like it's very own snow storm. But her eyes still contained that untamed fire. The fire that melted the cold that Draco felt in his toes, all the way up to the tips of his ears. Whenever her eyes were on him, he would always feel hot with the fire burning into him.

Granger grinned. "I win."

He supposed she had won their game - he was the one that had taken the fall.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Only because I was a gentleman. Didn't want to crush you in the snow, Granger."

"How chivalrous." Sarcasm dripped from her voice. She moved to stand up. And just like that, the moment was over.

_Deep breaths. Deep breaths._ Draco stood up after her.

"Do you want to make a snowman?" She asked, and Draco agreed. But only because he didn't want to go back inside just yet. He didn't want this new song to end.

* * *

They sat wrapped in blankets on the floor in front of the electric fireplace in the living room. Granger had shown Draco how to make a hot chocolate and they were both sipping away on their hot mugs.

She had finally switched the radio off some time ago, and Draco was glad that their mutual sulk was over. It was actually quite exhausting ignoring her when he had to see so much of her.

"Would you rather have flobberworms for fingers, or be sorted into Gryffind–"

"Flobberworms for fingers." He replied before she could even finish the question.

They'd been wasting the time away playing this game for quite some time, and Granger was yet to find something that would make Draco pick Gryffindor. He wasn't convinced it was possible.

"That's not true, you're lying." She fumed, frustrated that she hadn't found Draco's weakness yet.

He shrugged. "Would you rather save the house elves, or save the werewolves?"

"Both. Would you rather–"

"No, Granger, one of them's gotta go. I don't make the rules." She had tried this tactic before and Draco was not going to let her get away with it again.

She hesitated. "I'm not answering that."

"If you don't answer then that means both of them die."

"You never mentioned _dying_ in your question." She looked horrified.

"Okay, well, whichever group you don't pick dies." He said nonchalantly. He finished his hot chocolate and placed the mug on the floor next to him.

"I'm not answering." She crossed her arms across her chest and huffed.

Draco smirked. "It's the wolves, isn't it? Don't worry, I won't tell Lolly you'd let her die."

Granger gave him a withering look, but she didn't argue with him. "Would you rather –"

"Why were you being so off with me?" He thought it was time the game ended, it was getting boring.

"I could ask you the same question." She raised an eyebrow, but he caught the nervous tremble in her voice.

She seriously didn't know why he was being off? He had a reason to fall out with her, she was just mad that he hadn't shared all of his secrets with her. "I had a reason. You were being nosy, you overstepped boundaries."

This shut her up for a moment. She seemed thoughtful. "I did, I'm sorry. I just... We're friends, right?"

_Friends_. The idea of being Granger's friend made Draco laugh. "How could we be?"

She looked a bit put out by this. "Well we spend a lot of time together, we get on... usually. And –"

"I could say the same thing about a lot of people, it doesn't mean that –"

"I don't want to be hurt by you, Malfoy, I don't have the energy." She spoke the words plainly, although he could feel the worry that surrounded her in the air.

She was afraid of being hurt by him? That didn't sit right in Draco's stomach. Did she not realise that he was a new person? That his prejudices towards her had ended a long time ago now. She was still afraid he was going to hurt her. He wasn't sure if it saddened him or angered him to hear.

"You know I don't think that way anymore, Granger." His voice sounded angry, but his throat felt raw with emotion.

"I don't mean..." She trailed off, looking lost.

"Then what do you mean?" He asked impatiently.

She swallowed. "I want you to trust me. I want us to be friends."

So she was scared of being hurt by him because she didn't believe he trusted her? How could she not know that he already did?

"Friends." He repeated the word. It felt silly on his lips.

"You were right about Andromeda." She admitted, she twirled a curl around her finger. "I should have let you handle it, she told me as much herself. That's why she brought up the whole acceptance thing. Because she's scared that people will see you as dispensable, that they won't listen to you because of who you are."

He laughed coldly. "Well, if they really believe that then my mother's trial will never go well."

"But you are much more than that mark on your arm." She continued and Draco stopped breathing for a moment. "We just have to make sure the Wizengamot sees that, too. They already have, once."

She was such a contradiction. Draco couldn't figure her out, he wasn't sure he ever would. So he had to ask her the only question that mattered.

"Do you trust me, Granger?" He whispered the words as he stared into the electric fire.

"I... I do." She admitted. It didn't sound entirely convincing, but Draco would take what he could get. It was a start, at least. A foundation.

"So, I've proven you wrong?" He asked. Reminiscing her words from months ago, when she told him that in order to gain her trust, he would have to prove her wrong.

"Yes." She whispered it, as if it was a dark confession. "You're nothing that I thought you were."

Draco felt something claw at his heart at her words.

"Then start trusting my opinion on things, rather than deciding to take for yourself."

"I will." She agreed. She turned to look at him, he turned and met her gaze. They were close - his arm brushed her shoulder. "Have I proven you wrong?"

He thought about her question. He knew that this was significant to her. That his answer was important. So he thought about it. Before the war, he'd never believed she was a capable witch, he'd held horrific beliefs that contradicted her existence. But he now knew just how powerful her magic was. It was alluring and special and entirely _hers_. She was the opposite of everything he'd once believed she was. She'd proven all of it wrong. She'd proven _him_ wrong.

"You already know you have."

He watched the grin grow on her face as she turned away from him to stare back at the fire. Draco did the same. When he felt the weight of her head on his shoulder, he didn't move away. They just sat like that, in the warmth, in each other's company, finally beginning to understand one another and knowing that they're safe in that knowledge. They always had been safe, but they were only now realising it.

Hermione accepted that she didn't have to be in control of her feelings all the time. Draco accepted that this witch made him feel something, and it was as terrifying as it was electrifying.

* * *

Draco wasn't surprised to find Andromeda waiting for him once he'd said goodbye to Granger. She watched him with cunning calculation, her eyes glittered in mischief.

"Enjoy the snow?" She asked as she took a sip of her tea.

Draco couldn't hide the stupid grin that fell onto his face at his aunt's question.

"I hate the snow." He answered.

* * *

Draco sat on the living room floor with Edward. The baby had been chatting nonsense to him for a while, and Draco spoke back to the baby with equal enthusiasm. Andromeda sat in the armchair with her newspaper, huffing unhappily at the words Draco was putting into her grandson’s mouth.

“Ah moh bah.” Edward babbled

Draco gasped. “That is a controversial opinion for a baby werewolf.”

“Pah la la.” Edward said with a wave of his chubby fist.

“You think we should legalise werewolf culling–?”

Andromeda gasped. “Stop it! He can understand you, Draco!”

“Co co!” Edward shouted in the same tone that Andromeda had used.

Draco shook his head, his aunt was crazy if she thought the child actually knew what he was saying. “He’s a baby, he can’t understand me.”

“Mah.”

Draco grinned, gesturing to his little cousin. “See, he agrees. He can’t understand me.”

“Ah yah yah.” Edward said as he grabbed the sleeve of Draco’s jumper and pulled.

“And goblin culling, too?”

“Draco!” Andromeda shouted.

“Co co!” Edward shouted, in the same tone.

Andromeda eyed her grandson curiously. “Draco.” She said, again.

“Co co.” Edward said, again.

“He can say your name!” She said enthusiastically, she left her spot on the armchair to join them on the floor.

“That’s not my name.” Draco complained.

“That’s right, Teddy. That’s your cousin Coco.” Andromeda clapped as she praised the baby.

“Co co!” The baby squealed.

“It’s just a nonsense word, he doesn’t mean me.” Draco shook his head. Andromeda narrowed her eyes at him.

“Where’s coco?” Andromeda asked the baby and Edward’s gaze turned to Draco.

Draco paused. _Oh no._ “That’s just a coincidence.”

“Co co.” Edward said, again, still staring at Draco. And then his hair turned blond, and Draco couldn’t deny it anymore.

His baby cousin had given him a new name, and Draco hated it. _Coco_. It was completely embarrassing and emasculating.

“No. It’s Dra-co.” He stretched out his name and he hoped that the baby would catch on.

“Co co!” Edward said, proudly.

“Oh, you’re such a clever boy, Teddy. Don’t pay any attention to moody cousin Coco.” Andromeda gushed over the boy and Draco’s frown deepened.

Edward giggled. “Co co!”

Draco sighed, he would just have to accept this new name. He already knew that there was no changing the baby’s mind. It was a little bit cute, he could admit. Just a tiny bit.

* * *

Draco always despised the last few weeks of school before Christmas. It was full of deadlines and essays and tests. However, they had made such quick progress with their school work throughout the term that Draco and Granger found themselves submitting their work long before the deadlines were due.

This meant that Granger didn't need to show up at Tonks Cottage at 9AM every day anymore. Draco didn't think he would have noticed her absence usually, but something had shifted in the air between them in the snow. He wanted to explore it, he wanted to find out what it all signified.

Draco took advantage of his new spare time without school work and without Granger, and spent longer and more intense hours researching memory recovery for Granger’s parents. However, he was growing frustrated with his work as he realised that he was getting nowhere with it.

He wished he had access to Malfoy Manor’s library, because he knew that it contained old tomes and personal journals that were one of a kind. Perhaps the answer lay there somewhere. He had always found the selection in Hogwarts library quite restrictive.

A part of him had hoped that he could have found the solution before Christmas so he could’ve surprised Granger with it. But that idea no longer seemed likely. He thought about getting Granger a gift anyways. They were friends now, right? And friends got each other Christmas presents. It wouldn’t be a strange thing for him to do. He hoped.

So he made a spur of the moment decision, to ask Andromeda to buy something for him the next time she went to the muggle shops.

"And why, exactly, do you need me to pick that up for you?" Andromeda asked.

"It's Granger's Christmas present." He explained. He watched as his aunt's look of confusion morphed into one of amusement.

"That is so childish." She said, but the smile never left her face.

Draco just shrugged. "So I'll give you the key to my vault and you'll pick up the present for me?"

Andromeda rolled her eyes and nodded. "But I'm not taking your money."

"You are."

"I'm not."

He shoved the key towards her. “I'm not letting you buy it for me, you already feed me and home me here."

Andromeda looked down at his outstretched hand and paid him no heed. She left without the key to his vault, but she returned with his present for Granger nonetheless.

* * *

Their final Sunday lunch before Christmas was a raucous affair. Ginevra had returned from Hogwarts, and the witch had many a story to tell. Draco had somehow found himself sat with her, Potter, and Weasley. Ever since he'd reluctantly accepted Ronald's handshake, it was as if he had been inducted into their little gang. Draco hated it.

He tried to ignore them for food most of the time, but this only resulted in him finishing his food before anyone else, as he had this afternoon. So he was forced to sit and listen to their conversations.

"I couldn't believe it when Luna - _our Luna_ \- joined the Ravenclaw quidditch team. And she's actually _good_. She knocked Slytherin's Chaser of his broom with her bludger in her first game." Ginevra spoke, eyes wide.

"She's a beater?" Ron asked incredulously. Draco agreed with his doubt - there was no way Loony Lovegood had the upper body strength to control a bludger.

"She's stronger than she looks, apparently." Ginevra shrugged, taking a bite of her roast.

"Anyone's an improvement on Jason Samuels." Draco added, smirking.

"Samuels almost decapitated Snape with his bludger once, I was quite fond of him after that." Ronald laughed but stopped when he saw the upset look on Potter's face. _Strange_.

Draco leant back in his chair and smirked smugly. "He hit his own teammate once and it got me to the snitch first. So I didn't hate him too much, either."

Ronald scowled. "That was the year you had the Gryffindor versus Slytherin match cancelled because of a little scratch on your arm."

"And the year Potter kept fainting at the sight of dementors." Draco said defensively.

Ronald snickered but he composed himself quickly. "You didn't deny that it was a little scratch."

"I may have over exaggerated slightly." He admitted. It hadn't really been life threatening in the way he had led everyone to believe at the time.

Ron glared at him. "You almost got Buckbeak killed!"

"That was all my father's doing, I just wanted to get some time off classes." Draco said sheepishly. He watched at the two Weasleys and Potter eyed him at this confession, as if they were scanning him for any sign of a lie.

Ronald paused. "I probably would have done the same for some time off, to be fair."

Draco hummed, pleased that Weasley had agreed with him. "Pomfrey only let you stay in the infirmary if you pretended you were dying."

"She always let me stay if I asked." Ronald boasted.

Draco glowered. "Favouritism, then."

"When did this little bromance come about?" Ginevra asked, looking between her brother and Draco with absolute disbelief.

"A couple weeks ago." Potter grinned. "They can hardly keep their hands off one another."

Potter had taken Draco and Weasley's imitation of Blaise and George far too literally, and he had ran with the idea of Draco and Ronald being lovers. The immortal orphan was far too pleased with himself over the running joke he had with himself. No one else found it funny anymore, although he supposed Ginevra had missed out on the weeks of recycled jokes from Potter. And Potter would do anything to impress his little girlfriend.

"It was a joke, Potter." Draco sighed, he was over entertaining his banter.

"Don't play with my feelings like that, Malfoy." Ronald pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. "I thought we had something special."

Draco shrugged. "You're just a notch on my bedpost, Weasley."

"I didn't know it knew how to joke!" Ginevra exclaimed, looking thrilled.

Draco's jaw dropped. " _It–?_ "

"He's gone soft." George joined the conversation with a glint in his eye. Draco didn't trust it. "You should see him with Teddy, the baby worships _Coco_.”

“ _Coco?”_ Ginevra asked, brows furrowed.

“It’s his name for Malfoy.” George explained, grinning maniacally.

“Stop, you’re pulling my leg.” Ginevra burst into hysterical laughter.

"It's true." Potter admitted, reluctantly. "The baby is obsessed with _Coco_. Every time I take Teddy away from Tonks Cottage for the day, his hair turns Malfoy blond until I bring him back home. It's quite concerning, actually."

Draco hadn't known this. His heart swelled with affection for the strange little child. He turned to look down the other end of the table where the baby sat in his highchair next to Granger and Mrs Weasley.

"Edward is a good judge of character." He said, his gaze still on the other end of the table.

Ginevra frowned. "Edward?"

Draco whipped his head back around. "It's his name."

"But no one actually calls him that!" She exclaimed, looking at Draco like he was a bit mad.

He frowned. "I do."

Ginevra shook her head, but then her expression flipped and she grinned mischievously. "I was invited to Pansy's wedding."

"She really invited everyone but me." Draco complained. "Even Andromeda and Edward got an invite."

"Ron could have taken you as his plus one," Potter joked, and Ginevra laughed. "If you weren't under house arrest." He added, quietly.

Draco and Ronald glared at him, but this just made Ginevra laugh even harder. Draco forced his lips not to quirk.

He hated them all, he really did. But something too close to happiness swirled in him when he realised that this might just be acceptance. They would never be best friends, but they could hold a conversation without going at each other's throats. And maybe that was the closest Draco would get to some semblance of toleration. He could live with that.

* * *

It was Christmas eve and Draco held the package in his hands with apprehension. Would it be too much to send her a Christmas present? Would she think he was weird for it?

He knew she was coming for dinner the next day anyways, but he knew he would chicken out if he had to give it to her in person. He wasn’t a soppy kind of person and he wasn’t sure if she would take his present the wrong way. No, it was better he sent it by owl.

He called on Pippy and tied the package to her. The owl flew away towards the pit, or the sty, or whatever the name of the Weasley’s residence was. He watched her fly away for some time with baited breath.

_Deep breaths._

Draco was a fool, an absolute fool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very fluffy chapter, hope you enjoyed! Christmas is coming next and I’m so excited for it omg. Thanks for reading!


	15. Christmas 1998

Hermione loved Christmas. She especially loved Christmas with the Weasleys. They always brought pure joy to the day. However, the Christmas of 1998 was not the same joyous day that Hermione had become accustomed to.

Molly had cried when she handed out the presents to her children, knowing that it was one less than last year. George had made it as far as the kitchen before he turned around and spent the rest of the day holed up in his bedroom. Percy's hands never stopped trembling. Ginny cooked breakfast when her mother's tears didn't cease. Arthur hadn't spoken a word all morning. Charlie had disappeared to try and coax George out of his room. And Ron put on a brave face, but Hermione didn't miss the tremble in his chin.

Bill was spending Christmas with Fleur's family, and Hermione thought that may be for the best. Because his family was positively depressing.

Harry and Hermione were left to feel like intruders on the family's grief. They had loved Fred as well, but their loss was nothing in comparison to the loss of a brother, or a son.

Hermione thought about her parents and how it was the second Christmas they were spending without her. The second Christmas since she'd obliviated them. They were in Australia living a happy life, they were probably already getting ready for bed because of the eleven hour time difference. She wondered how they had spent their day. They'd probably ate too much food and drank far too much Prosecco. The thought made her happy.

Hermione wondered if they ever felt like a part of them was missing. A part of them that they couldn't quite place. She wondered if they had grieved for a loss that they didn't know the cause of, she wondered if their hearts could feel the distance between them even when their minds couldn't remember.

But she couldn't ponder on these things for long. Especially not today, when Hermione knew her parents were safe and well and most likely happy. She had to be strong for her second family today. She had to help them through their loss.

Harry took Hermione aside when the atmosphere within the Burrow became too thick with grief. They thought it was best to give the family time to speak and grieve without them there. Time to remember their son and brother.

Hermione and Harry walked around the back garden and littered it with their footprints in the fresh snow.

"Do you think it ever gets easier?" Harry asked her, and Hermione paused their walk to think.

Does it ever get easier to live without someone that you have lost? Hermione didn't think it ever did. It might get easier to bear the burden it, but you never forget the loss. They would follow you forever, wherever you went. The loss never got any less tragic, it would never be missed. But you could still live a happy life despite it. It was okay to remember the loss, as long as you didn't let it consume your life. As long as you knew how to coexist alongside it.

"No, I think you just learn how to live with it." She said and Harry nodded. They resumed their walk.

"Maybe we should tell Andromeda we can't make it." Harry said, sounding regretful.

Hermione had thought about that, too. She wasn't sure that the Weasleys would be such pleasant guests for dinner that afternoon. Maybe Hermione and Harry could make their excuses. Or maybe Andromeda wouldn't mind, the day was no doubt just as difficult for her. She'd lost her husband, her daughter, and her son-in-law. She had lost practically everyone. But maybe that was also the reason why they couldn't miss dinner, for Andromeda's sake.

"I think Andromeda could probably use the support, too." Hermione said and she watched the way Harry tensed.

"You're right. I'll... maybe we can speak to Ron, let him know they don't have to come but–" Harry choked on the words and Hermione turned to him, she placed a hand on his arm.

"We can give them the option, but I think it'll be good for them to get out the house. Less to remind them of Fred."

Harry nodded. But when they re-entered the Burrow, they were shocked to find the family sat around the living room in fits of laughter. Harry and Hermione eyed the family carefully. Had they gone mad in their grief? What was the sudden cause for the mood change?

Hermione noticed that Charlie had returned, but George was still missing.

"Remember when he convinced Ron that he'd turned invisible." Charlie said, and the laughter in the room increased tenfold.

"I was ten." Ron complained, he looked embarrassed but the smile still found its way onto his face. "What about the time he gave Percy a Ton-Tongue toffee when he wouldn't shut up about his work."

Percy rolled his eyes but he smiled at the memory. Harry took a seat next to Ginny and Hermione sat on the spare sofa.

"He gave one of those to my cousin as well." Harry added as he joined in on the laughter. "It might be the best thing I've ever seen, to this day."

"What a mess it was dealing with those muggles afterwards." Arthur said. It was the first time Hermione had heard him speak all day. "What about when he set off fireworks in the attic, Molly was convinced the ghoul had gone rogue."

Molly scoffed but her eyes were full of tears.

"That was me, actually." George said as he appeared in the doorway. The laughter sobered slightly at the sight of George - or, as they were all thinking, _Fred_. So Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him to sit down next to her. He smiled thinly at her before he turned back to his family. "He was the one that made the fireworks, though."

Molly reached across and handed over a wrapped package to George. "Your present. " She said, and it was the first time she got it right. It was the first year George didn't have to swap his present with Fred.

George unwrapped his present, a new jacket, and smiled at Molly. "Thanks mum."

And just like that, Hermione felt like it was Christmas at the Burrow again. They spent the rest of the morning laughing and reminiscing.

* * *

Hermione stared at the present in her hands. She thought it was silly now, giving Malfoy a present. But they'd decided they were friends now, and friends bought each other presents.

What if he thought it was strange, though?

Hermione closed her eyes and remembered her conversation with Malfoy in front of the electric fire. They'd reached an understanding with one another, she'd thought. They'd moved past acquaintances, into friendship. Friendship, Hermione reminded herself. Just friends.

She stood in front of the mirror in her room and held out the present towards her reflection.

"Hey Malfoy, I just... um... I got you a present." She practiced. She shook her head. Try again. "Malfoy, this is for you." She said, casually passing over the present with as much nonchalance as she could muster.

She looked ridiculous. She had to pull herself together. _Really? Practicing in front of a mirror?_

She shook her head. She was overthinking it. She shoved his present into her bag before she could decide otherwise.

She would give Malfoy his present, and he would probably hate it. But Hermione thought it was funny, and she wanted to give him it, so she would.

* * *

Hermione was alone in the living room, she was tying her shoelaces, ready to apparate over to Tonks Cottage for the afternoon. She jumped when she noticed Ginny crawling out from behind the Christmas tree.

"What _on earth_ are you doing?" She laughed.

"There's another present back here for you." Ginny said as she stood up. She dropped a green parcel in Hermione's lap.

Hermione frowned, she had no idea who it could be from, she'd opened her presents from everyone already. She eyed the lumpy parcel with suspicion as she slowly unwrapped it.

When she figured out what was inside she couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up from inside her. She read the note attached to it, although she knew who it was from already.

_'To protect your hand next time you break my nose - D.M.'_

She picked up the boxing gloves and the laughter that left her turned hysterical. Ginny smiled at her, amused at her laughter but confused by not knowing the cause for it.

He'd remembered their conversation. He'd remembered the boxing gloves that her father had given her years ago after she'd punched Draco. He'd remembered, and he'd given her a new pair to replace the ones she'd left behind with her parents.

She felt a lot better about the present she'd bought him.

Ginny plucked the note from Hermione's hand and frowned when she read it. "Why did Malfoy get you muggle duelling gloves?"

"Boxing gloves." Hermione corrected and Ginny rolled her eyes. "My father bought me boxing gloves when I was younger, after I broke Malfoy's nose and... well, I lost them, so Malfoy bought me new ones."

Ginny's frown flipped into a smirk. "Malfoy's had a bit of a change of character since I left for Hogwarts."

Hermione snickered. "I don't know about that. He's still moody and difficult and utterly infuriating."

"But?" Ginny nudged.

Hermione sighed. " _But_ he is also patient and funny and smart and sometimes kind and–"

"And you fancy him." Ginny laughed.

"I do not!" Hermione gasped. "I just find him _intriguing_."

"Oh I'm sure you find him _very_ intriguing." Ginny winked and Hermione blushed.

"He's not like he was before." She said quietly as she used her wand to vanish the scrap wrapping paper.

"I'm guessing my brother doesn't know about your little crush on Malfoy." Ginny frowned as she sat down next to Hermione.

"I do not have a _crush_. And you can't say anything to Ron, he's only just begun to tolerate Malfoy."

Ginny hummed in agreement. "Ron would probably kill him."

"Good thing I don't actually have a crush on Malfoy then, isn't it?" Hermione pushed her friend with her elbow but Ginny just grinned in return.

"You can say it as many times as you like, but the blush on your face is telling me otherwise. Besides, he's not all bad from what I can see. Plus, he's fit."

"Ginny!" Hermione complained.

The ginger shrugged. "You may not be able to admit it yet, but I can. House arrest looks good on him. He's lost the slicked back hair look he had, he's swapped his tailored suits for jumpers and t-shirts. He's not so bloody pointy looking anymore."

Ginny was right. He'd looked a lot better in recent months, better than he had ever looked before he lived with Andromeda. She had caught herself appreciating the way he looked on more than one occasion. But she could appreciate his good looks without fancying him, right?

"He's not bad looking." Hermione admitted.

Ginny gave Hermione a sly smirk and nodded her head. "Your secret's safe with me, Hermione."

"What's this I hear about a secret?" Harry said as he waltzed into the room and sat on the arm of the sofa they occupied. He slung an arm around Ginny's shoulders.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Potter." Ginny cut back.

Harry turned to Hermione with raised eyebrows, and she caught the hint of nerves in his eyes. Hermione shook her head at her friend. Harry wasn't used to being out of the loop, but Hermione wasn't exactly going to tell him the 'secret' that Ginny was talking about. Especially not considering it was a made up secret. Hermione didn't fancy Malfoy. She didn't.

She looked down at the boxing gloves in her lap and a grin grew on her face.

She just found him intriguing.

* * *

Draco woke up to the sound of his baby cousin’s infuriated screams on Christmas morning. Draco could tell it was because of the Christmas outfit that Andromeda was forcing the boy into before he even investigated the reason for himself.

"You can't dress him up like a Christmas pudding." Draco complained upon seeing the costume his aunt had wriggled the baby into.

Andromeda struggled to get Edward to keep the cherry-shaped hat on his head. "This is only the first outfit of many for the day. He has to wear it, or all my hard work will be for nothing."

Andromeda was not exaggerating when she said Edward had many outfits for Christmas. She had a new outfit ready for Edward every hour, and she insisted on taking pictures of Edward in every single one. She even insisted Draco make an appearance in a few of the pictures, which he did, albeit reluctantly.

After the pudding costume, Edward was unhappily squashed into a snowman costume. More pictures were taken. And then the next hour passed, and Edward was changed into a reindeer outfit. More pictures were taken.

This was when Andromeda announced it was time to open presents. However, the baby did not yet understand the concept of opening presents and so he watched as Andromeda opened them for him, with him sat in her lap.

Draco casually plucked up two presents from under the tree and handed them to Andromeda and Edward. It had been quite difficult to coordinate the presents. It had meant him trusting Blaise with the key to his vault, which was a scary concept on it's own. However Blaise had pulled through and had helped Draco with his aunt and cousin's Christmas presents with little fuss. Blaise knew how difficult and frustrating it was for Draco to do these things himself when he had no access to outside.

Andromeda glared at him when she took the present held out to her. "What's this?"

Draco stared at her blankly. "Your Christmas present. You have to open it to find out what it is, though."

"You didn't have to get me anything." She huffed unhappily, but she began to unwrap it nonetheless.

Draco watched nervously as she held the photo frame in her hands. It was a photograph he had found stuck to the mirror of the dressing table in Nymphadora's room. It was the photo that Edward had loved so much the day he'd taken the baby into her room. The photograph of Nymphadora and Ted Tonks. Her hair was violet, and he was blowing a kiss to the camera. He’d had it framed in crystal, with gold accents.

Andromeda wiped at her eyes. "Thank you. I always loved this picture."

"It was Edward's favourite." Draco said and he watched as the baby tried to grab for the frame in Andromeda's hand. His hair turned green in determination.

Andromeda placed the photograph on the side table and she moved on to open Edward's present. The baby quickly forgot about the photograph as his grandmother unveiled the stuffed dragon toy that Draco had bought him. The baby squealed in delight and snatched the dragon from Andromeda's hands.

"A dragon?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Dragons are cool." Draco shrugged, smiling slyly.

Andromeda shook her head, but she pulled out her wand and a present levitated towards Draco and landed in his outstretched hands. He made quick work of the wrapping paper. He grinned when he saw what lay in his hands - green bed sheets.

"I heard you grumbling about the _Hufflepuff_ duvet cover." Andromeda explained as she rolled her eyes.

"Thank you.” He said sincerely, grinning. “The yellow is blinding, practically glows in the dark."

Andromeda rolled her eyes at his theatrics, but she turned back to her new photo frame with a smile on her face.

He spent the rest of the morning watching Christmas films on the television while Andromeda anxiously fussed over the dinner she was preparing. Draco felt bad about not helping, but his aunt was insistent he stay away from the kitchen. She knew how much of a cooking disaster he was.

But despite it all, Draco could admit this this was the best Christmas he'd had in a long time. Even though he was forced to change his wriggly baby cousin into a new Christmas outfit every hour. Even though he was forced to listen to muggle Christmas songs, and watch muggle Christmas television. Even though Andromeda had invited half of Gryffindor house's alumni over for dinner.

"Coco!" Ronald shouted as he entered the living room and spotted Draco. He cringed at the nickname.

"Co co!" Edward echoed. The blue-haired baby was sat on Draco's lap and was currently dressed like a Christmas tree.

Potter and the rest of the Weasleys entered just behind Ronald. Ginevra and Granger were missing, however. Maybe Andromeda had roped them into helping her with the cooking.

Potter was quick to pluck the child from Draco. He had a stack of presents for Edward to 'open' - meaning that Potter opened the presents for him and the confused baby enjoyed playing with the discarded wrapping paper.

Mrs Weasley grinned as she sat down next to Draco. She placed a parcel in his lap. "For you, my dear." She said, gesturing to the present.

Draco was shocked. He hadn't expected Mrs Weasley to give him anything and he felt guilty at not getting her anything in return. He would still be on house arrest next Christmas, so he could make up for it then, he supposed.

He peeled back the wrapping paper and found a green knitted jumper inside. He held it up and found that the letter 'D' was stitched into it, for Draco. It was a proper Weasley knitted jumper - the kind that Draco would tease them all for mercilessly if he were not now receiving one for himself. His breath stuttered. It was such a thoughtful present, and Draco could tell she had made it herself. He didn't think anyone had ever made him something before. His family always bought him the most expensive brands and gifts. But somehow, Mrs Weasley's handmade jumper meant much more to Draco than any expensive gift could have.

"Thank you." He said to her sincerely.

"Try it on." She said, grinning. "I hope I got the sizing right."

Draco pulled on the jumper over his long sleeved t-shirt. It fit him perfectly. It was a little bit scratchy, but it was warm. He cringed at the thought that he looked a bit like a Weasley now - minus the atrocious hair. But he was grateful that she had included him, nonetheless.

"Merlin mum, what have you done to Malfoy?" One of the older Weasley sons said - it was the one that wrestled dragons, or whatever. He never showed up to Sunday lunch, as he lived abroad. So Draco was surprised when he referred to him by name.

All eyes turned on Draco. He peered back at them with equal scrutiny. He was preparing himself for teasing or berating for thinking he was worthy of one of their mother's knitted goods. But there was just a spattering of laughter before they turned their attention back to Edward.

_Huh_. Draco wasn't expecting such an honest casual reaction to his acceptance of Molly's gift. He'd always teased them for their clothes in school. Maybe they'd just forgotten, or maybe they'd taken Draco's appreciation of the gift as confirmation that he was making an effort to change. He did, however, catch the frown on the face of Percy the prefect, and realised that not all had been forgotten after all.

* * *

Draco could not get a moment alone with her. Or perhaps she was just avoiding him, perhaps she had hated the present. He'd thought that it might have been too far, her parents were always a touchy subject. But he thought it would have meant something for him, the one she had broken the nose of all those years ago, to be the one to give her new boxing gloves.

Maybe she didn't want new ones, though. Maybe she wanted the ones her father had given her back. Maybe it was weird of Draco to even get her a present at all, even if it was just an attempt at making a joke at his own expense.

It hurt even more because she was wearing one of _those_ dresses, and Draco couldn't stand it.

They sat at opposite ends of the table for dinner, despite Draco's efforts to keep the seat next to him free in case she decided to join him. Unfortunately for Draco, the Lovegoods had been invited, and Loony - _Luna_ , he reminded himself - had claimed the free seat as her own. Blaise took one look at Draco's dinner companion and he sat as far away as possible, the prick.

"Hello, Draco Malfoy." She said as she sat, folding her hands into her lap.

"Hello, Lovegood."

"Oh, good." She said airily, staring at a spot above Draco's head. He looked up, nothing was there. "You got rid of the nasty wrackspurt infestation."

"Wrackspurt?" He questioned.

"They cloud the mind." She explained, a smile curved her lips. "You must have had some very positive thoughts to get rid of them."

"Right." Draco said, a little bit freaked out. Because he supposed he had been having positive thoughts recently, and it was strange the witch knew this. Especially considering the last time he'd seen her, she'd been locked up in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor. She didn't act at all affected by her history with Draco, though.

The table filled up around them and Draco realised that he was to spend Christmas dinner surrounded by people he was not exactly on friendly terms with, as all of his usual companions joined Blaise at the other end of the table (Edward sat with Potter - the baby was now dressed up like a turkey). He hadn't realised just how comfortable he'd grown with his usual Sunday lunch companions until he no longer had the comfort of their familiarity to surround him.

Loony - _Luna_ \- flanked his left, the dragon tamer Weasley on his right, and Longbottom sat opposite him with an old woman he presumed was his grandmother - she wore an atrocious hat with what looked like a taxidermy bird attached to it. Draco's only saving grace was Ginevra, who had taken the seat next to Longbottom rather than with Potter, as she usually did.

Longbottom eyed Draco with suspicion, clearly not warming up to the idea of spending his Christmas dinner with a death eater. He supposed Longbottom had every right to be upset, Draco still had a long way to go to gain everyone's approval.

"That is a sight I _never_ thought I would see." Ginevra said, eyeing Draco.

What was that supposed to mean? "I live here, Ginevra." Draco said, eyebrows furrowed.

"I mean you in one of those jumpers." She clarified.

"I think Draco Malfoy looks quite comfortable in his new jumper. It brings out the perseverance in his eyes." Luna said dreamily, she looked Draco so dead in the eyes, however, that he flinched.

Draco was saved from responding to the strange statement about the _perseverance in his eyes_ when dinner was served, all conversations ended at the sight of the food. And there was a lot of it. Andromeda didn't do anything by halves, and the dinner table was packed to the brim with food in a way he found reminiscent of Hogwarts feasts.

The dragon tamer - his name was Charlie, as Draco now remembered - was actually more interesting than Draco had imagined he would be. Certainly the most interesting Weasley by a long shot. Draco had always had a bit of a fascination with dragons, not just because of his name, but because they were obviously the most superior magical creature.

"We just got a Catalonian Fireball last week, real rare breed. They're intelligent though. He figured out how to escape from his paddock in the first week." Charlie explained to Draco around mouthfuls of food. He had similar table manners to Ronald, but his conversation was much more interesting so Draco let it slide.

"My grandfather used to own a Portuguese Fireball." Draco said and he watched as Charlie's eyebrows rose.

He abandoned his dinner for a moment to give Draco his attention. "They're a very rare breed! Do you know what happened to it?"

Draco cringed, maybe he shouldn't have brought up the dragon after all. "It gave my grandfather dragon pox, which proved fatal. So, my grandmother... disposed of the dragon."

Charlie's face dropped and he turned back to his plate of food. "Very misunderstood creatures."

Draco nodded, he agreed. "My grandfather was awful to the dragon, it probably gave him dragon pox as retaliation. I think he thought he could tame it, but the dragon hated him. It was intelligent, too.”

Charlie hummed. "Most of the dragons we take in have been confiscated from domestic settings. Some people have fantasies about being a real dragon tamer. But the reality is that dragons can't be tamed, they're wild and unpredictable."

Draco's brows furrowed in confusion. "So you're _not_ a dragon tamer?"

Charlie laughed and shook his head. "Not at all, I just care for them, really."

Draco nodded, thoughtfully. "Must be exciting."

Draco thought a job like that would never get boring. You'd wake up every day with something new to tackle. Animals could be unpredictable but he supposed that was what was so appealing about the idea - never knowing what was coming next.

Longbottom, it seemed, had followed in the footsteps of Potter and Weasley and had become an auror. It was almost laughable to Draco how the heroes of the war had been handed jobs far above their grade levels. But Neville had chosen to ignore Draco for the most part, instead engaging in conversation with the others around him. This was fine by him, he was having a good day and he didn't want to taint that with uncomfortable conversations with a war hero that had clearly not begun to trust Draco's reformed status yet.

All in all, the dinner could have been a lot worse, he supposed. It was a bit awkward, but he hadn't had any unpleasant conversations. Luna made him feel a bit uneasy but she was actually quite polite to Draco, considering everything that had happened during the war.

After dessert, Draco got up to stretch his legs and catch some fresh air outside. It had been months since he'd seen so many new faces and it had become a bit overwhelming for him. He thought he was being a bit weak willed, but he supposed the isolation had an effect on him after all.

It was already dark outside so he sat on the bench in the back garden, in the patch of light that flooded outside from the conservatory. He watched the stars twinkle in the sky, he could make out Jupiter - it was brighter than normal in the sky that night.

"I hope Luna didn't freak you out too much."

Draco started at the voice and met Granger's eye when he turned to find the source. She stood just to the side of the bench he was occupying. He wasn't sure how he hadn't heard her approach.

"No," Draco responded. "Lovegood is odd, but harmless."

"Blaise and George had bets on how long it would take you to run away from her. Think you've just won Blaise five galleons." The wind blew her hair over her face and she chucked up an impatient hand to push it to the side.

"I didn't run away from _Lovegood_... Iran away from _all_ of you, actually." Draco corrected.

"Well, you didn't get very far." She said as she took a seat next to him on the bench. She had a present in her hands that he hadn't noticed before.

"In case you've forgotten, Granger, I only have about a fifty metre radius within which I can travel." He said cheekily.

She rolled her eyes, but then she turned to Draco with a shy smile. "Thank you for my present."

Draco was glad to see that she seemed to like her present, after all. He nodded politely, but then turned to her with a smirk. "Surprised you didn't bring them with you to test them out."

"I'm going to wait for the right moment." She smirked. "So you better get on my good side, Malfoy."

That sounded like a challenge.

"Tell me, Granger," He leaned in closer to her side, eyebrow raised. "How _do_ I get on your good side?" He teased and he watched as Granger blushed and looked away.

"You're already doing a good job of that on your own." She whispered, looking a bit ashamed of herself. _What was that supposed to mean?_

She shook her head, as if to clear her thoughts. She turned back to Draco with a smile plastered on her face and held out the present she had come out here with.

"For me?" He asked and Granger nodded.

She'd bought him a present, too. Relief flooded through Draco at the realisation that he had not completely overstepped the boundaries of this new friendship. She wasn't upset with him, she hadn't thought him weird for it, she'd bought him one, too.

He ripped off the wrapping paper to find a book titled ' _Cooking Basics for DUMMIES_ '. Draco turned to her with a scowl, but it quickly melted into amusement when he saw how thrilled she was with herself. He grinned down at his lap and shook his head. "How thoughtful of you, Granger."

She shrugged, still grinning. "I thought you could use the help."

"It's not my fault muggle kitchens are completely useless." He said, defensively. He flicked through the book and found that it contained everything from a step by step guide on how to use a kitchen, to a few basic recipes. Draco did not want to admit that it would actually be immensely helpful for him in deconstructing how to utilise cooking in a muggle kitchen.

"Or maybe it's just _you_ that's completely useless in muggle kitchens." She quipped back.

Draco mock gasped in indignation. "I wish I had a pair of muggle boxing gloves right now."

"You and I both know who would win in that fight." She said, looking pointedly at the scar on the bridge of his nose. "And I won the snowball fight, too."

He leant back in the bench. "Maybe I'm just lulling you into a false sense of security. Strike when you least expect it."

"Uh huh, I'm sure that's exactly what you're doing, _Coco_." She looked at him with a sparkle in her eye.

She had used the name his little cousin had given him against him. And what was annoying was that it worked to make Draco's threat seem weak. "Just wait until Edward gives you an embarrassing nickname."

"I don't know, I don't think it can get much more embarrassing than Coco."

Draco paused. He tried to think of an example of a name that Edward would give her, but he came up short of any embarrassing ones. "Shut up." He said, lamely.

"Come on, Malfoy, you can do better than that." She cut back, imitating the many times he had used that same quip on her whenever she’d told him to 'shut up' as a weak comeback.

"You're just jealous that I'm the baby's favourite." He announced, smugly.

"That might be true for Harry, you know. He's been trying to get Teddy to say his name all afternoon." She told him, looking up at the stars.

Draco smirked in self-satisfaction. He watched as Granger played with the hem of her dress. She really did look nice - beautiful, actually. And he thought that maybe he should tell her this. He should put it out there. He'd taken a risk with the present and it had paid off. Maybe he could take a risk with this, too.

"Granger," He said, and she looked to him. The wind was blowing her hair into her face again and he thought about reaching out and moving it away. But he wouldn't.

_Just tell her. Tell her she looks pretty._

_Deep breath_. "You look–"

_CRACK_

"– _fuck!"_ He shouted when Lolly appeared between them on the bench.

"Happy Christmas, Miss Hermione!" Lolly announced, hopping down from the bench. "Lolly has finally escaped from Hogwarts kitchens, so Lolly is free to see her friends!"

"Merry Christmas, Lolly." Hermione said, smiling politely at the elf.

Lolly's face fell as she turned to Draco. "Where's the boy?" She asked him moodily.

"Inside." He answered. "Merry Christmas to you, too, Lolly!" He shouted after the elf as she skipped away inside.

He swore he hated that elf, he really did. She always showed up at the most inconvenient of times and she always scared Draco shitless every time she appeared.

But maybe Lolly's sudden appearance was a sign from the universe that he couldn't say things like that to Granger. Maybe Lolly had actually saved him from an immense amount of embarrassment.

"Maybe we should, uh, go back inside." He suggested and he noticed Granger's face fall slightly. He immediately wanted to take his words back.

"Yeah. I suppose it's quite cold out here." She stood up and Draco copied the movement.

"Thank you," He said, holding up the book she'd given him. "For my present."

"You're welcome." She said, and the smile she gave him made his pulse quicken.

They stepped back inside and they were engulfed in the merriment of their company once more. The little bubble they'd created on the bench had burst. Back in the company of the others, they didn't speak to one another. They barely even acted like friends. But that somehow made it feel even more special to Draco, because these moments were only for the two of them, shared between two souls. He'd become a bit possessive over their time together, he realised.

Maybe it was just because he spent more time with her than just about anyone else, or maybe it was because he'd begun to feel things when he was around her.

_Or maybe_ , a sinister voice in his head said, _Theo was right about the Stockholm Syndrome. Your obsession stems from manipulation._

He shook the thought away, but it still haunted him. It haunted him all night as he tried to sleep, and it haunted him for days afterwards. He couldn't let Theo get back into his head. He couldn't let him ruin this.

Because these feelings weren't fake. They were real. She was real. _Real_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miss Fred :( His death was always the saddest to me.  
> Lots of feels in this one, so please let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!


	16. As You Mean to Go On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new year is on the horizon, and so is Narcissa’s trial.

New Year's Eve arrived the next week, and Draco had thought that the celebrations would include drinking and counting down to midnight. But it seemed that Andromeda had something else in mind for him before he could greet the new year in.

"Start the year as you mean to go on!" She said for the thousandth time that day. It was her New Year's Eve mantra, and Draco hated it.

His aunt loved a tidy home, to the point where he thought it was a bit obsessive. He could understand keeping things clean, but not scrubbing floors with a toothbrush clean - which is what she was having Draco do.

She was under some crazy impression that as long as the house was tidy for the transition into the new year, then it would bring her good luck? A year of cleanliness? A wish come true? Draco did not know. But starting the year as you mean to go on had become the witch's ultimate superstition.

If he was going to start the year the way he meant to go on, then he would rather start it anywhere but here. Maybe in Paris drinking wine, or in Copenhagen with a beer. Not in Cornwall scrubbing floors.

Andromeda had invited the same crowd as Christmas - minus Longbottom, who apparently had other plans. Draco thought it was because he had made him uncomfortable on Christmas due to his mere presence.

She had invited them all over, on the instruction they all congregate outside. When she'd relayed the plan to Potter the day before, she'd made it sound as though her reasoning for having the party outside was so that they could watch the fireworks. Which he supposed could be true, but Draco was now growing to believe that the real reason was so that her guests didn’t ruin her sparkling clean floor just before the transition into the new year. She'd lose her good luck, or whatever her silly superstition called for.

What Draco didn't understand, was why she didn't just use magic. She'd rather use her only nephew as her slave, on the last day of the year, of all days. If this really was how she meant for the year to go on, then Draco would find a way to escape.

He felt like he'd been scrubbing for years when Andromeda finally deemed his job of the kitchen floor acceptable. It was 8PM and he'd been cleaning every minute of the day. So when she asked him to have a look at the fireplace in the living room, he'd told her to ' _fuck off_ ' and sprinted for the shower before his aunt could give him a proper telling off.

It was in the shower, under the hot stream of water, that Draco seriously thought about how he wanted to spend his 1999. Draco felt like it was the calm before the storm, because his mother's trial was looming on the horizon of the new year.

_Deep breaths._

Narcissa's trial was in four days time. Draco hadn't given much thought to what he would do after the trial. The thoughts and memories that he suppressed during the day haunted his nightmares. The memories that he knew he would have to tell the world about on Monday.

But he would do it to get her released. And then he needed to get his mother help. Professional help. The best of the best.

He would get in touch with the world's best mind healers, he would spend every knut in his vault if he had to. He had enough in it to keep him going for ten lifetimes. And then his inheritance - his father's fortune, along with all of his properties - would be released to him in a year, upon the completion of his house arrest. He was already one third of the way through his arrest.

And then once his mother was on the mend, he would figure out how to help Granger's parents, too. He had to. After everything she'd done for him in his trial, and now his mother's. He had to help her.

And, he supposed, he would find time to graduate Hogwarts in amongst that, too.

He turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Plans were always easy, in theory, but always much more difficult to execute in reality. But he would do it all. He would.

He thought that starting his new year with the people that had occupied the past six months of his life was a good omen. They hadn't always seen eye to eye, but they had allowed Draco to grow, and it had not been easy. It had taken him a lot of dismantling of his past to realise that his childhood was far from normal.

_Deep breaths._

And it was even harder for him to admit that the people he had once regarded as his enemies had shown him much more kindness in a few months than Draco had seen in his whole lifetime. Kindness wasn't something his father valued, and so Draco had not been so familiar with it.

He had learnt patience, he had learnt that not everything comes so easily, that not everything can be bought with money and entitlement. Some things are fragile, and can be easily broken. Like the peace was when Draco's pure blood prejudice was revealed. Or like trust, which took months to build back up after he'd apologised for it.

Andromeda had told him that he would be battling the prejudices and backwards lessons he had learned in his childhood for the rest of his life. He couldn't shed that part of himself just because it wasn't pretty, he had to accept that it's a part of him, too. A part of him he can't separate from, and a part of him that he can never leave behind. The mark on his arm was a constant reminder of that, and so were the people that would never accept him into their new society, no matter how reformed he becomes.

Even if he did happen to maintain his ' _friendships_ ' beyond his house arrest (which he doubted because why would Harry Potter and his sidekicks want Draco around for longer than necessary?), Draco still believed that people would be quick to look right through his new persona. They would think it was all an act, like he had manipulated them in the way that Theo believed they had manipulated Draco.

He couldn't let the opinions of others matter to him so much anymore. He needed to grow some thick skin, especially before his mother's trial. He had to keep his occlumency in check, otherwise he would fall apart.

_Deep breaths._

_Deep breaths._

* * *

Draco was slightly tipsy. He'd indulged in some Prosecco, because it was New Year's Eve after all, and the bubbles had gone straight to his head. Meanwhile, everyone else had only just arrived, it had just gone 10PM.

Blaise loved drunk Draco, and the wizard had begun to supply him with firewhisky from a dodgy looking flask he'd brought with him. "Cheers." Blaise said, and Draco repeated the sentiment.

"Who would have thought we would be spending–" Blaise hiccuped. "–our new years with this bunch?" He said to Draco in a stage whisper. George and Ronald turned to him with scowls.

George scoffed. "If you'd told me a year ago I'd be spending my Christmas and New Year with the two of you I'd have laughed in your face."

"I'd have told you I'd rather eat my own shit." Ronald added, laughing at his own joke.

"That doesn't say a lot, so much shit comes out your mouth it should be second nature to you, Weasley." Draco cut back.

"Oi, that's rich coming from _you_ , Malfoy." Ronald spat.

"Lovers quarrel." George sang.

"Shut up, George." Draco and Ronald spat in unison, but they laughed when they realised and the tension quickly dissipated.

Draco found that he was actually growing quite fond of Ronald. He wasn't so bad, really. He could take Draco's quips at his expense just as well as he could give them back out. Their back and forth was quite cathartic for the two of them in getting over their old hatred.

It was Potter that pissed Draco off. Potter tolerated Draco, but he could sense the air of superiority around him. Potter thought he was better than Draco, above him. He didn't trust him around Edward, he'd made that quite clear. And despite the fact that Potter had testified at Draco's trial, claiming that Draco had saved his life, Potter surely didn't act very grateful.

Draco conveniently liked to forget how Potter had also saved his life from fiendfire in the room of requirement. Because when he thought about that he thought about

_Crabbe._

_Deep breaths. Deep breaths._

Draco took another swig of Blaise's firewhisky and concentrated on the way it burned on its way down. If he could just focus on that he wouldn't think about –

He wouldn't think about any of it.

_Deep breaths._

Another swig of firewhisky.

_Deep breaths._

Some time later, Draco found himself wandering around to the other side of the cottage, away from everyone. He needed space, he needed to ground himself, he needed to secure his occlumency walls before he had a breakdown in front of everyone.

The front garden faced onto the sea and the air was always thicker and easier to gulp down. So Draco sat on the edge of the wards, as close as he dared to get. He closed his eyes and listened to the waves hit the shore as he sifted through the memories that had escaped in his mind. He sorted everything back into the spaces they were supposed to occupy - in the very back recesses of his–

"You okay?" A voice cut through his sorting and Draco struggled to hold it all together as he opened his eyes. Granger. Of course.

"Yes." He clipped, closing his eyes again. He filed everything away as quickly as he could and decided it would have to do for now.

He opened his eyes again and found Granger had sat down next to him, she was watching him with a frown. "You know occlumency." It was a statement, not a question.

He nodded. No point denying it when she'd already come to her own conclusions.

"Did someone say something to upset you, or–?"

"I'm fine, Granger, really." He cut her off. "I've just been overthinking."

"About Monday?" She asked.

He nodded. The thought of relaying everything that had happened to his mother to strangers made Draco's skin itch.

"I know you've already told me no, but the offer still stands if... you want to discuss it." Granger looked nervous offering her help. He felt bad about snapping at her last time she had offered to listen. But he wouldn't tell her. He didn't think he could relive it more times than he needed to.

He shook his head. "I think I can only bring it back up once."

She nodded. She understood why he couldn't share now, he thought. That his occlumency was growing fragile in containing it all. That anything at all could set him off. He didn't know what would happen then.

They lulled into a comfortable silence. Draco took the time to zone back in on his headspace and push the memories further back.

"New year's resolutions?" Granger asked, breaking the silence.

Draco had thought about it. "I think a good place to start would be getting my mother some proper help. Once we free her, that is."

Granger hummed in agreement. "I want to go to Australia." She confided. To see her parents, were the unspoken words.

Draco frowned. "But what if they–"

"I know they won't remember me. But I think it will give me some closure. Knowing that they're safe and they're happy, even if they can't remember me." She hugged her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them.

"You can't give up hope, Granger. Why not make it your resolution to make them remember?"

_I'll make it mine too_ , Draco wanted to say.

"I've been told over and over that it's not possible. You know one of the experts recommended I use the cruciatus curse on them? That sometimes under immense torture, memories can be returned. But I won't do that, I _won't_." She choked on the last word and Draco watched as she fought back tears.

They were both remembering it. That day. Her screams on his drawing room floor, her blood on the floorboards...

_Deep breaths. Deep breaths. Deep breaths._

"Nobody should ever have that curse casted on them." Draco said. He swallowed as he met Granger's eye. Something passed between them. "I'm sorry I didn't stop it." He admitted.

He had just stood there. He had just watched. He had been a coward. A coward for not putting a stop to Bellatrix when she'd used the curse on Granger.

"Have you ever had it cast on you?" She whispered the question, the words were almost lost on the wind blowing in from the sea.

_Deep breaths deep breaths deep breaths..._

Draco nodded his head, almost imperceptibly.

Granger's face paled, and she reached out, putting a hand on Draco's arm. They sat there, staring into each other's eyes silently for some time. Submerged in the mutual understanding they had forged over their shared experience.

" _There_ you are! You're going to miss the countdown, come on." Potter appeared from around the corner. And the moment was over.

Potter eyed Draco carefully as he and Granger passed by him to walk back around to the other side of the cottage. There was the distrust again. Draco rolled his eyes.

Granger disappeared into the thrall of people and Draco was dragged away by Blaise to have a look at the fireworks that George was setting up.

Potter wasn't kidding when he said that they were going to miss the countdown. Because less than a minute later they were all crowded in the back garden counting down to the new year. To new resolutions. To new beginnings.

"TEN..."

Draco wondered what would have happened if Potter hadn't found them. Would Granger have kissed him come midnight?

"NINE..."

Blaise shoved a bottle of wine into Draco's hand. He uncorked it and took a swig.

"EIGHT..."

George stood up, the fuse of the fireworks lit, he was meticulous about timing it perfectly.

"SEVEN..."

He looked out across the crowd and caught sight of Luna, Ginevra, and Andromeda with Edward. The baby had cotton in his ears so that the sound of the fireworks wouldn't frighten him.

"SIX..."

Granger was stood next to them with Potter. She was grinning widely, her hair wild, and her champagne glass raised.

"FIVE..."

She caught his eye and his heart stuttered on a beat.

"FOUR..."

She grinned at him, the fire was in her eyes. She was beautiful. _Stunning_. He wanted to kiss her.

"THREE..."

He started moving towards her at the same time she approached him.

"TWO..."

They kept eye contact as they slipped through the crowd towards one another.

"ONE..."

And then he lost sight of her as someone moved in their way.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

The fireworks squealed into action. Draco kept moving in her direction. He wouldn't lose his nerve, not now, not when–

He froze mid-step.

_Weasley_.

She was kissing _Weasley_.

He turned away quickly. The sight of it made him sick. Draco realised that he'd actually hated Ronald all along. The brief moment that he'd grown to tolerate him was a fluke. Ronald was completely infuriating. An utter arsehole. And his change in opinion had nothing to do with him kissing Granger.

"Happy new year, Draco Malfoy." Came the dreamy voice of Luna Lovegood as she stretched onto her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek.

He smiled at her, despite himself. "Happy new year, Lovegood."

The pair stood side by side and watched the fireworks. Draco was not surprised to see Potter and Ginevra sharing a kiss, nor was he surprised to see George and Blaise going at it, either. But he didn't let himself look at Granger or Weasley again. He kept his gaze straight ahead, at the fireworks.

He didn't care. He wasn't hurt. He understood. He was dumb to believe that Granger would have kissed him, anyways. Especially not in front of all of her friends. Weasley had practically been her boyfriend for years, he was entitled to claim her midnight kiss. Even if Draco did hate him for it. He really hated him. He hated him so much.

He brought the bottle of wine Blaise had given him to his lips, and drank from it. It was rich and fruity and it made his eyes water, but he finished it off in one go. He ignored the curious look Luna was sending him.

"Alcohol doesn't fix ailments of the heart." Luna said, eyeing the now empty bottle.

"It helps, though." Draco said, and he let the rest of the night turn into a blur. He didn't look at Granger again.

If this was now the rest of the year was meant to go on, then Draco wasn't sure it was even worth trying.

* * *

Draco woke up with a banging headache the next morning. It was his own fault for drinking so much, he supposed. He had a bad case of the fear to match - terrified that he'd made a fool of himself in his drunken state.

Draco turned over in bed and groaned into his pillow - 1999 had not beenkind to him so far. He couldn't believe he'd drank so much. He blamed Blaise for supplying him with all of his booze. He was a bad influence.

Once he'd dragged himself out of bed and showered he felt much more prepared for the day. He wandered downstairs and found that Andromeda had made him a full English breakfast and coffee.

"I hope you're suffering this morning." She said, although he knew she didn't mean it since she'd made him breakfast. Usually he just poured himself some cereal.

"I hope I didn't embarrass you too much." He said sarcastically, although it was a real fear that he held. He remembered the main details of the night but he was sure he'd been a mess near the end.

She frowned. "You didn't do anything embarrassing." She reassured. She had clearly seen right through his statement into the real insecurity he held.

He let himself relax a bit at that. But not for long, since he'd finally remembered the image of Granger and Weasley. He wasn't so sure he'd be able to keep his breakfast down. He dug into it nonetheless.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Andromeda asked as she slipped into the chair opposite Draco with a mug of coffee of her own in hand.

"Talk about what?" He asked, shovelling his breakfast into his mouth with little decorum. The food was curing his hangover, so he ignored the disgusted look his aunt gave his bad table manners.

"Your feelings for Hermione." She said and Draco choked on the food he was swallowing. He gulped on his coffee to help the food pass down his throat.

"I don't know what your talking about." He snapped.

She smiled the sly smile that Draco hated. She always knew more than she let on. "I know you were going to kiss her. I watched the whole thing."

He sighed. There was no point in denying it. "Well she kissed Weasley so it hardly matters, does it."

Andromeda hummed. "She wanted to kiss you, though."

Draco scoffed. "You don't know that."

Andromeda shrugged, but she smiled smugly, as if she knew a secret that Draco was not in on. She watched Draco eat for some time, until she finally finished off her coffee and stood up. "Don't give up, Draco."

* * *

Draco's stomach was churning as he paced the length of Nymphadora's room. One day until his mother's appeal trial. He wasn't sure he could do it. He wasn't sure he could face her while telling the Wizengamot everything. Having to relive it all without totally losing his mind.

He didn't join the others for Sunday lunch that afternoon. Not because he was avoiding Granger and Weasley. Because he wasn't, not really. He just needed time to himself because otherwise he was scared he would lose the composure he had worked so hard to maintain. He'd kept it throughout the war, he could keep it now. He would.

He was nervous about seeing his mother. He was nervous about seeing her when the last time he'd seen her he'd thought she was dead.

_Deep breaths._

He thought he'd never see her again, especially not under these circumstances. Because his mother never deserved to be locked up in the first place. He did, his father did, but not his mother. And he'd have to tell them all. He'd have to talk about–

_Deep breaths. Deep breaths._

His occlumency was failing. The memories sprung up, wild, forceful, painful, broken. He forced his eyes shut. He tried to grab onto them, push them back, bury them deep.

_Deep breaths deep breaths deep breaths..._

He couldn't stop the memories from burning into his mind.

_Deepbreathsdeepbreathsdeepbreaths_...

He couldn't breathe. He couldn't breathe. His vision blacked out around the edges. He–

* * *

Draco didn't know how much time had passed before his aunt found him. He wasn't sure if he had passed out, or if the flashbacks had become so intense that his mind had switched off.

She forced a calming draught down his throat and conscious thought returned to his mind. He was able to get enough of a grasp on reality to push his occlumency walls back in place.

"Can you hear me now?" Andromeda asked gently. Had she been speaking to him before? He couldn't remember.

"Yes." He croaked. His throat felt raw.

"You don't have to do this in the morning. Not if it's too much for you." She whispered, rubbing circles into his back. He was on the floor of Nymphadora's room.

It took Draco a moment to figure out what she was talking about. The appeal. Right.

"I'm doing it." He said. He had to do it.

Andromeda nodded mutely. She looked distressed. "You should sleep, Draco. You've had a long night."

Draco looked at the clock and saw that it was 3AM. How long had he been out of it?

He crawled off the floor and into his bed with the help of his aunt. The calming draught pulled him under before he was even fully conscious again. Before he could think about his mother again. Before he could think about what the morning had in store for him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fluff couldn't last forever :(  
> Next chapter is the big one - Narcissa’s trial! I know there’s a lot of gaps in dialogue in this chapter, I wanted to amplify Draco’s absent state of mind, but it meant this chapter was a bit shorter than I’d hoped. But I promise I’ll make up for it with the upcoming extra long chapters!  
> Thanks for reading :)


	17. Narcissa Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcissa goes to trial, and Draco recalls some difficult memories.
> 
> TW - Very dark themes in this chapter (graphic depictions of violence, domestic abuse, child abuse) so please proceed with caution, or skip to Hermione's POV in the second half of the chapter.

Draco felt like he was just going through the motions. He was treading so carefully around his fragile state of mind that he barely blinked from the concentration it took to keep his occlumency in check.

He'd been staring at the same page of the muggle book for hours, possibly, before he was snapped out of it by the arrival of Potter and Granger. Potter wore his auror's uniform, looking every bit the part of Draco's escort for the day.

"I have to put these on." Potter said, holding up a pair of handcuffs and shackles attached to a chain. He looked apologetic, although Draco imagined this would have been Potter's dream - to parade Draco around in handcuffs and chains.

He held out his hands mutely and Potter stared at him with a blank expression for a moment before he nodded and went about securing him in the handcuffs. Draco caught Granger's eye over the top of Potter's head when he leaned down to attach the shackles around Draco's ankles. It was the first time he'd looked at her since the countdown to the new year. When her and Weasley had – _no_. He couldn't let anything else stress him out right now.

She looked troubled as she scanned Draco's face. He supposed he did look a state. He'd been up half the night screaming, according to Andromeda's worried recount of events that morning. Draco remembered none of it. Which he thought might be for the best, although it did make him worry about how he was going to perform at the trial.

A chain attached his handcuffs and shackles together uncomfortably. The other end of the chain was held in Potter's hand. It was how muggles walked their dogs, he'd seen it on the television. It felt completely dehumanising.

Potter gave the chain a tug and Draco stumbled forward, almost knocking into him. "Really, Potter?" He spat, infuriated.

"Sorry," He said sheepishly. "Just wanted to make sure it was attached properly. I'll get in trouble otherwise."

"Isn't this a bit over the top, Harry?" Granger asked. She looked furious as she scanned the chains critically.

"It's protocol." He said to Granger, and then he turned to Draco. "If it was up to me, you know I'd trust you to just walk in and out on your own, Malfoy."

Potter trusting him. Draco laughed in his face. This seemed to unnerve Potter.

"Let's get going, then." Potter muttered, still watching Draco carefully. He didn't tug on his chains again, though. Instead, he waited for Draco to take the first step before following.

Mrs Weasley was waiting with Andromeda at the front door. She was looking after Edward for the day while the rest of them took to the Wizengamot. Edward was in fits of screams, his hair and skin was a blazing red.

Both women looked troubled when they took in the sight of Draco in his chains. It was going to be a long day if he was going to have to put up with everyone's pity all day.

" _CO CO!_ " Edward screamed demonically as he reached out his hands towards Draco. Mrs Weasley held him closer to her bosom so the boy wouldn't throw himself out of her arms.

"Stop being so dramatic, Edward. We'll be back later." He reassured the child. Edward took a gulping breath in before his scream shattered the air. Everyone cringed at the sound.

"I'm sorry to leave him with you like this." Andromeda apologised, but Mrs Weasley just brushed her off.

"He can just sense everyone's stress. He'll be okay." Mrs Weasley said with the wisdom that only a woman that had raised seven children could have.

So, with her reassurance, they all filed out of Tonks Cottage and down the path towards the beach. Draco paused on the ward line. Because they had used blood wards, he had to take Andromeda's hand in order to cross it.

Andromeda stood in front of him and held her hand out. He took it and he stepped forward. For the first time in six months, he was out. He was out of that bloody house.

Andromeda and Granger apparated away moments later. Potter and Draco stayed back for a moment while Potter juggled around his wand and Draco's chains until he could hold both securely. He held out his arm to Draco and he took it.

The last thing he heard before they apparated away was the child's screams.

* * *

_Draco was screaming bloody murder. Sometimes mummy got very sad because of daddy. And then mummy and daddy shouted and shouted at each other. It was scary._

_Sometimes daddy lost his tempter too much and then mummy would fall over. Draco didn't like it when she did that. Because it meant she was hurt. And Draco thought that it was daddy that was hurting her. But he wasn't touching her. He just pointed his magic at her and then she screamed._

_And when she screamed, so would Draco. It was scary._

* * *

They were taking the visitor's entrance to the Ministry, Draco realised. Andromeda and Granger must have gone ahead, because Draco and Potter arrived in muggle London alone. They were down some dingy dead-end alleyway. The air smelt of piss.

"The chains have a muggle disillusionment charm on them. They won't see them, but wizards will." Potter explained, slotting his wand away in his pocket but keeping a firm grip on Draco's chains. Draco rolled his eyes. Potter had been talking a bunch of rubbish when he'd claimed to trust Draco before.

"I thought it would be against protocol to take me into muggle London." He quipped as Potter began to lead him out of the alleyway.

"It is, actually. But I thought you'd like the walk since you've been confined to Andromeda's house for months." Potter grinned. Potter stepped out onto the pavement and Draco felt a bit out of his element as he followed him. The streets were bustling with life, with muggles and cars and bikes.

But he couldn't help but feel a bit grateful for it. Potter had been quite thoughtful, really. Maybe he did trust Draco a teeny tiny bit, after all. Not enough to take off his shackles, but enough to bend the rules a bit.

He'd become so accustomed to his surroundings and the people that occupied them that it was slightly alarming at first being surrounded by so many people. But the alarm dissipated as he realised that it was nice to feel life around him again.

He followed Potter through the muggle streets until they hit a more dodgy looking part of the neighbourhood. Graffiti littered the walls, and suspicious looking characters poked their heads out of passages as they walked by. Draco was relieved when they reached the red telephone box that indicated the visitor's entrance to the Ministry. Draco had heard stories about it, but he'd never taken this entrance himself before.

Porter opened the door of the telephone box and held it open for Draco. "After you."

Draco stepped inside cautiously.

* * *

_Draco stepped inside cautiously. He always got in trouble for going into his parents' room, but after what had happened he couldn't ignore his mother's cries._

_"Mother?" He whispered as he padded gently across the wooden floor. He didn't want to be too loud in case his father found him and got angry._

_His mother's cries ceased as she wiped her face quickly. She didn't like it when he saw her cry. He didn't know why, she saw him cry all the time and he didn't care. But maybe that was something he should care about. Maybe that's what his father meant when he said he was weak. Maybe ten is too old to still be crying._

_"Did he burn you, too?" Draco asked as he_ _reached the side of the bed his mother was perched on. He hopped up onto the mattress to sit next to her. Draco rolled up his trouser leg and showed his mother the red raw skin that his father had left him with. It was punishment. Because Draco had books he wasn't supposed to have. Dirty muggle books._

_Muggles were stupid. He knew it because his father told him so. Muggles had infected Draco's mind and that's why he misbehaved so much. So his father burned all of the muggle fiction. And he had told off Draco and mother for hiding them from him. But only because he was looking after them. Because muggles were dangerous. Muggles were trying to steal all of their magic._

_His mother gasped at the sight of the burn on his leg and she pulled out her wand and_ _performed a series of healing spells on his sore skin. She left it a little bit unhealed. Because they both knew it would make father more angry if she healed it all the way._

_"What's that?" Draco asked, pointing at a scrap of paper his mother had out on her bedside table. His mother picked it up, her hands shook a lot. She gave it to Draco to look at. It was a photograph. The witch in the photo had curly brown hair and a little smile on her face like she had a secret._

_"That's your aunt Andromeda." His mother said quietly._

_Draco scowled. "Father says she's a blood traitor. She loves mudbloods."_

" _She married one." His mother took a deep breath. "She left it all behind."_

_"For a mudblood? Why?" Draco didn't understand why she would leave her family for such a stupid reason._

_"Because she loves him. And because she is brave. Much braver than I will ever be." His mother choked. "I think you would like her."_

_"I don't like blood traitors."_

_His mother tutted. "It doesn't matter, Draco. You shouldn't believe everything your father tells you."_

_Draco slid off the bed, dropping to his feet. "You're a mudblood lover, too!" He accused._

_His mother shoved the photograph into the_ _back of the drawer in her bedside table and hushed Draco. "Keep your voice down, Draco. I am no such thing."_

_"Then why did you give me muggle books?" He whispered, angrily._

_"Because you like them." She said simply._

_Draco had liked them, before. But he hated them now. He hated muggles. Muggles only caused pain to Draco, and to his mother. Muggles were evil._

* * *

They lowered into the Ministry in the muggle telephone box. Andromeda and Granger waited for them below, looking quite irritated. Draco wondered if Potter's detour was planned, or if he had just decided on it without consulting the two witches.

"You didn't tell them we were taking the long way, did you?" Draco sighed as they finally finished their descent.

"Nope." Potter looked a bit intimidated at the sight of the witches. "They thought we were apparating to Grimmauld Place so we could floo into the Ministry together. Couldn't have them culpable in my crime in case we were caught."

" _Crime_." Draco scoffed. He opened the telephone box door and the two witches immediately descended upon them.

"What are you _playing_ at?" Granger demanded, looking between Draco and Potter for answers.

"Cut us some slack, Granger. I've not been anywhere exciting in months." He snapped. The words made Granger pause. It was enough time for Draco to gain the upper hand, as he tugged on his chains and indicated to Potter to get a move on.

Andromeda watched Draco carefully, eyebrows furrowed. He was on very thin ice, he knew she was looking for the first indication of emotional distress so they could call the whole thing off. But he wouldn't let her. He was here now, there was no stopping it.

They walked through the entry hall of the ministry. But it seemed that Draco had quite underestimated the extent of Potter's celebrity, because just about every witch and wizard they passed stared or gave a double-take.

* * *

_Draco felt like his father was a bit of a celebrity sometimes. People respected him, they wanted to be like him. And so did Draco. He wanted to be just like his father someday. He held so much power, he could give Draco whatever he wanted. Draco couldn't wait until he could get whatever he wanted for himself._

_Draco knew something big was happening at the Quidditch World Cup. His father had been disappearing for more and more meetings with important people - the Death Eaters. He knew that they were going to target the mudbloods and muggles._

_Mudbloods like her. But she was Draco's age. They were only fourteen. Surely they wouldn't hurt children. He frowned. He couldn't be sure._

_His father put on his mask and cloak. He was unrecognisable dressed like this. "Go along now, Draco."_

_Draco fixed a scowl onto his face. "Can't I join, father?"_

_His father laughed. It was a mean laugh. "You're not ready, yet. But your time will come, Draco."_

_Draco could be sure of that, at least. His father had always made sure Draco knew some things were already set in stone. Draco would become a Death Eater like his father one day, he would have a marriage arranged to a witch from an appropriate pure blood family, he would get a good job at the ministry, and he would bare one male heir._

_He would do it to make his father proud. Although sometimes Draco wasn't sure he wanted to step into his father's footsteps. Because Draco could never do what his father did to his mother. Draco could never use that spell. And maybe that made him weak._

_The campsite erupted in screams of terror as witches and wizards fled. Draco followed the crowds. But then he caught sight of them. Potter and Weasley and the mudblood. But they weren't moving, they were just standing there in the tree line. Did they not realise what would happen to her if they found her? They would torture her, they might kill her._

_Draco should just let them. She was a mudblood, after all. He should let them, but... but she was a clever witch. They couldn't take her, it would be too much of a waste._

_A waste? A waste? Maybe he was weak, after all._

_Or maybe his father was wrong._

_Draco grit his teeth and set his mouth into a sneer as he approached them. "Hadn't you better be hurrying along now? You wouldn't like her spotted, would you?"_

* * *

The cameras shuttered and flashed in their faces. Someone had told Skeeter they were going to be there. The flash blinded Draco for a moment as he struggled to keep up with Potter and his incessant tugging on Draco's chains.

"Harry, are you escorting Mr Malfoy to his mother's appeal trial? Will you be speaking, Harry?" Rita asked as she followed them towards the lift. "What about you, Miss Granger? Would you like to respond to reports that claim you have a thing for bad boys? Is that why you spend so much time with Mr Malfoy? Miss Granger?"

They all filed into a lift and Granger slammed the door closed before Skeeter could climb in herself. The lift pulled away and they began the descent down to the court rooms.

 _Bad boys._ Draco didn't think Weasley was much of a bad boy. He thought Skeeter would already know all about the new update in Granger's relationship status. He scoffed.

"Shut up, Malfoy." Granger muttered.

There was no way he would shut up after what Skeeter had just said. "Never said a word. Just didn't know you had a thing for _bad boys_."

She gasped. "I do _not_ –" She began, but she stopped when she caught the amused grin on Potter's face. She looked away as her cheeks heated.

Andromeda caught Draco's eye and she raised an eyebrow. Draco was unsure why she was acting so smug. Everyone knew Skeeter was full of shit, what she'd said about Granger and Draco was obviously a load of bollocks.

Because Granger had a boyfriend. So, she didn't reciprocate Draco's feelings, far from it. Anyways, he was sure that Granger and Weasley were probably shagging by now. He shuddered at the thought. His hatred for Weasley increased.

The lift arrived at their destination, and Draco shuffled out after the others. Potter moved too far ahead, forgetting that he was dragging Draco along behind him. Draco tripped over the shackles around his ankles. He managed to catch himself before he fell, but he gave Potter a stern look for the ignorance.

They travelled to a door at the end of a long hall. It was totally silent, the only sound being the clang and clatter of Draco's chains, and the click of Andromeda and Granger’s heels.

An auror that Potter seemed to recognise stood guard at the door into the court room. He took Granger and Andromeda’s wands and searched Draco's person before they were permitted entry. Potter had to keep his wand in case Draco stepped out of line.

The door opened into the viewing gallery. Potter led them down to the front row. Draco could feel all eyes on him.

* * *

_All eyes were on him._

_Draco plastered a smile onto his face, and his teeth clenched so hard that his jaw clicked. His arm felt as though it was burning from the inside. The room was full of death eaters - they yelped and cheered as the mark was carved into his arm. Voldemort held his shoulder in place, his claws dug into his skin painfully._

_There was a moment of blinding pain as the mark was branded into his skin. And then it was over._

_Draco wouldn't look at his arm, he wouldn't look at the mark that he knew was now branded there. He knew that if he saw it, then that would make it real. He made eye contact with his mother from across the room. Her lips_ _were pursed in the way they always would when she was upset._

_"Thank you, my lord." Draco said, bowing down as low as he could. Voldemort tapped the back of his head as he rose again._

_He felt sick._

_Face after face congratulated him, but Draco didn't see them. His arm was on fire, his chest was constricting, his vision was narrowing._

_He made an excuse to his party of death eaters and quickly escaped down the halls of the mansion. He knew what he was looking for. He knew he needed to speak his mind to him for once. His father may be in Azkaban, but he was the one that had done this to Draco. He was the one that disappointed Voldemort, he was the one that damned their_ _family_.

_The portrait of his father looked down at him with pride that he had never given him in real life. It made him pause, stuttering on the breath he was forcing into his lungs._

_"Y-You did this to me." His voice was ragged and breathless._

_Lucius' portrait inclined it's head. "You have done a great service to this family, Draco."_

_"This," Draco raised his arm. "is not a great service."_

_"Don't tell me you've been listening to your mother's nonsense." The portrait tutted._

_"Everything my mother does is to protect me! Everything you do is for your own personal gain! You've never cared about us!" Draco_ _screamed, breathlessly - he was far enough away from the party that he didn't have to worry about eavesdroppers._

_He stormed away from the portrait, taking the servants corridors into the abandoned wing of the mansion. He needed to get away, he needed space, he needed air, he needed air, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't breathe hecouldn'tbreathe..._

_"Draco!" His mother was in front of him. "Deep breaths, Draco."_

_He couldn't breathe._

_"Deep breaths." His mother said again. He did as he was told, forcing a breath inwards._

Deep breaths. Deep breaths.

" _Sort out your occlumency, Draco. You have to go back out there. They already doubt you, that's why he chose you - to punish your father." His mother said, gripping his shoulders as if he was the only thing keeping her on this earth._

_"Father doesn't give a shit about me, or you. If he cared about us then why would he do this to us?" Draco whispered, voice shaking. "We should just run."_

_His mother shook her head, her mouth a stern line. "You know what happened to the Nott's, Draco. You know we can't run."_

_She was right. They couldn't run. Not after what had happened to Theo and his mother._

_His mother kissed his temple and pulled him_ _into a hug. "I'll find a way to keep you safe, don't worry."_

* * *

They took their seats. He was sat between Potter and Granger. Draco already knew the press were going to love reporting on that little detail.

He was so close he could smell her. Why couldn't Andromeda have sat next to him instead?

He didn't have the capacity to be distracted right now. He had to keep his head on straight. He took a moment to solidify his occlumency. It had been slipping all day. He couldn't fuck up today. He had to keep his walls up. He had to keep it under control or he was under threat of losing his head like he had done the night before.

_Deep breaths. Deep breaths._

Draco felt the stillness wash over him like a sheet of ice. His wall was in place.

The door leading out onto the floor below the gallery swung open and the room filled with the creaks of chairs and whispers as everyone leant forward to get a better look at the prisoner they were rolling in.

She was in a straight-jacket, strapped into a wheelchair. One of the wheels squeaked as the auror pushed her into the centre of the room. Her blonde hair lay limp on her head.

_Deep breaths._

She didn't look up. Why wasn't she looking up? Draco willed her to look up. Willed her to meet his gaze. He had to look her in the eyes. He had to try and convey to her that he was sorry for what he was about to do. That he was sorry for putting all of their family's dirty laundry on show.

But she kept her gaze on the floor.

His wall began to crack and fracture.

He felt a hand squeeze his arm. Granger. He pulled his arm out of her grasp. He didn't need distractions.

_Deep breaths. Deep breaths._

* * *

_His mother took in a deep breath before another tortured scream left her lips. His father's wand pointed to her temple, firing the cruciatus straight into her head, where it hurt her the most. He held her up by her arm, the rest of her body limp with the torture._

_His father had found out about his mother's unbreakable vow with Severus. His father had thought it two faced of his mother. His father thought she had made Draco look weak - and by extension, himself. Because Draco hadn't been able to carry out the task himself, Severus had stepped in._

_Something had stopped Draco from killing Dumbledore himself. Something that Draco didn't quite understand. Something too close to hope. Because for an impossible second, Draco had believed that he and his mother_ _could live another life. A safe life. A life of choice. The hesitation was enough for Severus to step in and finish the job himself._

_His mother choked on her own saliva and Draco was scared that this might be the end. That she had taken it too far this time. He'd always thought it was only a matter of time before his father snapped, before he finally did his mother in._

_"STOP IT!" Draco screamed. He hardly recognised his own voice from the desperation that was drowning in it._

_His father ceased his spell, lowering his wand. He dropped his hold on Narcissa and she crumbled to the floor like a rag doll. But she still dragged in ragged breaths. She was alive. Draco relaxed, she was okay, she was–_

_**Excruciating pain**. The likes of which Draco had never felt before. It was as if all of his bones were breaking, his skin was being torn off, his head held immense pressure - as if it could explode at any moment. It lasted forever. It lasted for lifetimes. Draco could see stars and galaxies behind his eyes._

_And then it ended as suddenly as it had begun. Draco was a heap on the floor, eye to eye with his mother, who had watched the whole thing with tears rolling down her face._

_That's when Draco remembered. His mother. The cruciatus. His father._

_Draco turned his head and everything inside him hurt at the movement. As if all of his nerve endings had been fried. But there he was. Lucius Malfoy. He stood above Draco with_ his wand drawn.

" _You won't make the mistake of defending your mother again, Draco."_

* * *

The Wizengamot had entered the court room. They were quite a foreboding presence in the space. Around thirty of them, all clad in purple robes. They would decide his mother's fate today. He scanned every single one of their faces. Some of them stared back at Draco. He recognised them from his own trial.

Their leader made an opening statement, quickly skimming over Narcissa's current charges. _Conspiracy with the enemy, concealing fugitives, war crimes, the use of dark magic leading to insanity._

Draco scoffed at the last one and Potter gave him a sharp kick in the shin to tell him to shut up. Potter was right, Draco shouldn't show any reaction. The press was here and watching him carefully. He had to keep a poker face.

Then they called up the first new witness - Andromeda.

His aunt always held a practiced elegance in her walk. But he could see she was trying especially hard today. She practically glided down to the witness stand, where she swore on Merlin that the evidence she was about to give was the _truth, the whole truth, nothing but the truth._

"I have known Narcissa her whole life. She's my baby sister, my first best friend, my blood. And even though we found ourselves on different sides of the war, that doesn't change the fact that I love her. And I know that had she had the choice, she never would have chosen her place on the wrong side of the war."

"Mrs Tonks, if I may ask a question... how many years has it been since you last had contact with your sister?" A dark haired man of the Wizengamot asked.

Draco watched as Andromeda pursed her lips. A move she made when she was incredibly unhappy. "Seven years."

"So, wouldn't this indicate that she had, in fact, chosen her place in the war?"

"She was a victim of extreme domestic abuse. I don't think she comprehended how severe her situation was until she could find no other way out." Andromeda was stern and unforgiving. Her articulation perfect.

Draco looked at his mother. She hadn't moved an inch since her sister had taken the stand. Her face was cast downwards, gaze glued to the floor.

The member of the Wizengamot stood down with a nod and Andromeda continued with her statement. She explained how she and Narcissa sent owls back and forth for years, and then met in person for the last few months before she cut contact - when the owls were becoming too conspicuous for her to hide from Lucius. When she cut contact it was abrupt and seemingly out of nowhere. She had not known why until Draco told her about Lucius burning all of the muggle books.

A different member of the Wizengamot stood. A young woman with blonde hair. "Did you say _muggle_ books?"

Andromeda nodded. He caught the small quirk of her lips before she hid it. She'd wanted them to ask her this. "Narcissa bought muggle books for her son, Draco. Because he enjoyed them, and because she never held any prejudices against muggles and muggleborns. Not after I married my husband, anyways."

"And Lucius Malfoy punished her for this?" The blonde woman asked.

"From what I've heard, yes. Although, I think my nephew will be able to divulge in the details of the matter when he's called to the stand." Andromeda turned to meet Draco's eye, and half of the room joined her.

He tried not to squirm under the scrutiny of so many pairs of eyes on him. Poker face. Poker face.

Andromeda continued. Now, she spoke about Bellatrix. About Bellatrix's slow journey to insanity throughout their childhood, her manipulation, her obsession with power and powerful people. "Bellatrix was harsh on Narcissa. She liked to pick on people that were smaller than her, weaker than her."

* * *

_Draco followed his aunt outside mutely. He felt like he was on auto-pilot. Volde– The name made his skin crawl. **He** had ordered Bellatrix to teach Draco how to cast the cruciatus curse. Draco felt like he was going to be sick._

_Bellatrix led him through the grounds of the manor, skipping along the edge of the path. She laughed manically before she turned towards Draco. "The peacocks." She said, pointing to the flock of birds._

_One of the birds approached them, and Bellatrix shot the curse at it with a flourish of her wand. She grinned as the animal screeched in agony. She let the spell end after a minute, but the peacock still shook violently._

_She turned to Draco with a psychotic grin. "Your father is weak. Weak, weak, weak. He ruined your mother. Ruined. But I won't let him ruin you, too."_

” _And you’re going to do that by teaching me the spell he’s used to draw her into the early stages of insanity?_ “

_Bellatrix laughed as if he’d told the funniest joke. “How cute.” She reached up and pinched his cheek in what was supposed to be an affectionate move, but her nails cut into him. He flinched at the pain. “Now do it.” She said, indicating to the peacock that was slowly stumbling back to it’s feet._

_Draco tried not to let his hand tremble as he raised his wand. He supposed he was just grateful she hadn't made him practice on a bigger target - like a muggle._

Deep breaths. Deep breaths.

" _Crucio_."

* * *

Andromeda left the stand to quiet murmurings throughout the crowd. Cameras flashed as she made her way back towards their group. Draco was preparing himself to go up on the stand next, to bare all to the Wizengamot.

"Our next witness..." The presiding member of the Wizengamot said - a short middle aged woman with purple hair. "Is Luna Lovegood."

Draco's head snapped up. Lovegood? Why would she– His blood ran cold. He knew exactly what she was going to tell them about.

_Deep breaths._

He watched as Luna appeared from the stands behind them, and made her way through the crowd. Draco turned to Potter. "Did you know she was doing this?"

"I had no idea." Potter whispered, looking a bit pale.

Luna was sworn in. As she began to talk, Draco noticed that his mother had begun to shake her head. The straight jacket tightened around her torso at the movement. He looked away.

"Narcissa Malfoy kept us alive while we stayed in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor." Luna began airily.

 _Stayed_. Not held hostage, not kidnapped, _stayed_. As if it was a holiday. It wasn't the first time Draco had questioned the witch's sanity. She had an air of wisdom about her, as if she knew everything there was to know in the world, but simultaneously she gave off the impression of being naive and innocent about real life. She was a difficult one to pin down.

Luna continued. "She fed us, she healed us, and she cried a lot. I think she was sad for us. But I think she was also a prisoner herself."

The young blonde witch of the Wizengamot stood once more. "Could you elaborate on that? In what way was she a prisoner?"

Luna smiled meekly. "She disobeyed Voldemort,"

Draco watched as his mother flinched at the use of His name. In much the same way Draco himself had.

"She lied to Voldemort to protect myself and Dean Thomas. We had tried to escape, but we were caught before we could even make it out of the Manor. She told Voldemort that it was her that had freed us. That she had freed us so she could give the House Elves a break while we scrubbed the Manor for her. But it was a lie, an excuse. Because otherwise we would have been killed. And for her disobedience, she was punished."

"How was she punished?" The blonde witch of the Wizengamot asked.

Luna frowned. It was the first time he had seen any emotion other than mild contentment on her face. "Voldemort used the cruciatus curse, I think. For a long time. I didn't see it, but I heard her screams all night."

Draco hadn't been there that day. He hadn't been there to protect her. But he had known it had happened, after the fact. Because _He_ made sure that Draco and Lucius were well aware of Narcissa's downfalls. Of how weak she was, that she was a liability, that they should be thanking him for sparing her life rather than killing her for her mistake.

What he hadn't known, was that his mother had never freed them herself. She had just taken the fall for them. She used to speak of never being brave, but Draco thought that was one of the bravest things he had ever heard.

"It was not the only time she lied to Voldemort." Luna carried on, with determination burning in her eyes. "She lied to him about Harry Potter's death the night of the battle, too. She saved Harry Potter's life, she saved my life, and she saved the life of Dean Thomas. She was not a dark witch who used dark magic, she is a brave witch who had dark magic used upon her."

* * *

_Draco gripped his mother's hand as tightly as he could. They stormed up the steps of the Manor. They were going to pack their bags and they were leaving._

_Potter had defeated **Him**. **He** was dead. And now Draco and his mother could leave. They just had to leave before his father found them. Draco was wandless and his mother was in a fragile state of mind, the odds were stacked against them. But maybe. Maybe in this new world they could stand a chance._

_They split up as his mother ran to her room while Draco ran to his. He only needed one thing - the key to his vault. He didn’t want to weigh them down with any unnecessary baggage._

_He barrelled into his room. He ran to his desk and tugged open the drawer with such force that he almost toppled the whole thing over. The key wasn’t there. Shit._

_He moved to his wardrobe and ripped his clothes from the hangers, raked through the drawers, and rooted through his underwear drawer. He spotted the key. He grabbed it and shoved it in his pocket._

_“Lolly!” He shouted and the elf appeared with a **CRACK**. She held her usual scowl, but it softened when she saw the look of panic on Draco’s face._

_“If my father arrives I need you to get my mother out of here, okay? Take her anywhere but here.” He ordered her, but the elf shook her head._

“ _Lolly is already under orders from Master Lucius to keep Mistress Narcissa in the Manor.” She said, wringing her hands._

_They had to be old orders. They had to be. Because there was no way his father had found them already. “What? When did he give those orders?”_

_“Lolly comes to Master Draco after getting orders from Master Lucius.”_

_“Where is he?” He demanded._

_“He’s with Mistress Narcissa.”_

_“No.” Draco breathed._

_“Lolly is sorry. Lolly answers to Master Lucius.” The elf’s eyes filled with tears as Draco ran_ _past her. His room sat at the other end of the hall from his parents - far enough away that he hadn’t heard the screams. But he could hear them now._

_His hand burned when he reached for the handle. He’d warded the door. He’d warded it so that Draco couldn’t stop him. So that he couldn’t get in. He ran his shoulder into the door. It didn’t budge. He ran into it again. Nothing. The magic burnt Draco as he tried over and over to get into the room._

_“Lolly can take Master Draco into the room.” The elf had followed him down the hall, tears still ran down her face._

_Draco nodded wordlessly and held his hand out to her. She apparated them into his parent’s room without a second’s hesitation._

_Red. All he could see was red. His mind had disconnected from his eyes and he could only make out the colour. He could hear her screams but he couldn’t see her. He squeezed his eyes shut and when he opened them again he saw his father across the room from him._

_His mother was on the floor between them, holding her side and breathing laboured breaths._

_“Leave her alone.” Draco’s voice was stronger than he felt._

_“She lied to the Dark Lord, Draco. She lied to him so that Potter would live, and now, because of her, it’s all over. She fucked us both over. Do you really think they’ll let us live free now, Draco. Because they won’t.”_

_”She did what?”_

_This was the first Draco had heard of this. He had wondered how Potter had seemingly come back to life, but if his mother had lied that Potter was dead...?_

_Lucius laughed and spun his wand in his hand. “That’s right. Your beloved mother ended this war. If it wasn’t for her, then Voldemort would be ruling the world! But now? Well, we’ll be lucky if they let us live.”_

_“That might be true for you, and maybe for me too. But she is good. They know she’s good. She’s not going to spend a single day locked up, and it’s all because of you. Because you’ve treated her like shit for years, because you were the one that brought her to the insanity that led her to betray the Dark Lord. Because you have never done anything good for this family, because you–”_

_Lucius finished the spell as Draco hit the floor with a thud, and everything went dark for a while._

_The next time Draco woke, they were in the ballroom. His head throbbed, he couldn’t remember how he got there. He strained his neck to the side, where he could see movement. His mother was duelling his father._

_He was pulled back into the darkness again._

_The second time he woke, his head throbbed less. His mother was on the floor, still, lifeless. **Dead?**_

_He struggled to his feet and stumbled towards her. He felt like his legs were travelling through tar, but his sight was moving a million miles an hour as he stumbled and slipped on his way towards her._

_“Get down! Hands on your head!”_

_Aurors were flying towards him, seemingly out of thin air. His head hurt. He kept travelling towards his mother. But now hands were on him, pulling him back, tearing him away from her. She was dead. She’s dead. He was sure of it._

_He fought against the restraints against him. He fought until they had to stun him. So, he slipped back into the darkness for a third time, and when he woke again it was in a jail cell somewhere in the depths of Azkaban._

_He spent the months there sorting it all into boxes in his mind. Boxes that he could shove so deep into the depths of his mind that they could never resurface. Behind solid walls. Walls and walls and walls. He would never have to bring it back up. He wouldn’t._

* * *

"...is Draco Malfoy."

Draco pulled himself back to the present. His chains clinked as Potter got to his feet and pulled on Draco's chain. Draco took the hint and stood after him. He followed Potter mutely to the witness stand. Heads turned towards him as he walked. Camera's flashed. He could only imagine what the headlines would be like tomorrow.

Draco took a seat on the wooden pew, while Potter stood guard behind him. He swore on Merlin to tell the truth.

His mind was working a mile a minute. He finally looked down to where his mother had been sat restrained for the past couple of hours. With one difference. She wasn't looking at the floor anymore.

She was staring straight into Draco's eyes.

His occlumency walls didn't just fall, they were obliterated.

Draco opened his mouth to speak. And he spoke for a long time. But he couldn't hear a word, and he wouldn't remember any of it afterwards. The Wizengamot didn't interrupt him, not once. And his mother never dropped eye contact, not once.

He might have cried, but he couldn't be sure. He was too focused on talking. And his jaw hurt, and people were leaning forwards in their seats to listen to him, and the cameras were flashing, and he felt a bit disoriented. But still, he talked. And talked. And talked. Until there was no more left to tell.

The Wizengamot left to deliberate.

* * *

Hermione couldn't believe what she had just heard. Eighteen years. Eighteen years of abuse. And that was only from what Draco could recollect.

The threat of ending up like Theo and his mum when they tried to run away. The torture, the torture of Narcissa and the torture of Draco too whenever he tried to stand up against it. They were prisoners.

He had never known freedom in his life. Hermione couldn't believe she hadn't done more at his trial. She should have done more. He shouldn't still be a prisoner. He should be a free man. It wasn't fair.

She'd never seen him cry before. She'd never seen him show any emotions other than happiness, scorn, or anger.

Hermione realised now why he couldn't tell her what had happened before. Because the emotional turmoil had an obvious effect on him. He had switched off, she could see the blank expression behind his eyes as Harry led him away from the witness stand.

Harry's expression mirrored her own. Shock. Pure shock. Andromeda had cried throughout Draco's testimony. It must be the worst shock for her - finding out the details of her younger sister's abuse and torture, as well as her nephew's.

They all filed out of the court room silently. The snap of camera flash burning holes in their vision as they walked past the press jungle in order to exit the room. The auror returned Hermione and Andromeda’s wands. But the persistent journalists followed them all the way to the lifts, where they finally managed to escape.

Malfoy hadn't said a word yet. Hermione felt as though she was holding her breath. Waiting. Waiting for him to say something, to break the tension in the air. But he kept his face down and fists clenched.

Even when they eventually made it back to Tonks Cottage - by floo - he said nothing. Teddy was delighted to see Malfoy return. The baby's hair turned white blond and he reached out chubby fingers towards his cousin. But Malfoy paid the child no heed.

Hermione felt a chill pass over her. Malfoy had been a prick at times, but he never ignored his little cousin in that way.

Andromeda was itching to get back to the Ministry, Hermione could tell. She wanted to be the first one to learn the news of the decision on Narcissa's appeal. But she couldn't leave Malfoy alone. Not now. Not after it all.

"I can watch him if you want to go back." Hermione whispered to Andromeda as Harry released Malfoy's handcuffs.

Andromeda's lips pursed as she watched her nephew being unchained by Harry. She took three deep breaths before her face relaxed and she nodded. "He trusts you."

"I know." Hermione agreed, shyly. "Harry can look after Teddy tonight, too." She suggested. Andromeda nodded again.

So, that's how Hermione ended up alone with Malfoy. Andromeda headed back to the Ministry to await the Wizengamot's decision, Harry went home with Molly and Teddy. And Hermione was left to wonder how she should deal with a traumatised Draco Malfoy.

He was sat on the sofa. He stared blankly at the wall opposite him. Hermione tentatively took a seat next to him, her thigh brushing his. He turned to look at her and his expression turned icy. "You happy now, Granger? You know all my secrets."

"I'm sorry, Draco." She whispered. She reached out a hand, but he dodged her touch. Just as he had in the court room. She wondered if she had done something wrong. That maybe he had been thinking what she’d thought on New Year’s.

"I don't need your pity." He spat furiously.

"Then what _do_ you need?" She asked gently.

He didn't answer her. He just continued to stare at the wall. To stare at nothing. Hermione wasn't sure if this was him doing his occlumency again. She'd watched him do it on New Year's Eve. He had completely clocked out from the surrounding world, it had been quite... unnerving.

"Are you doing occlumency again?" She dared to ask.

His jaw clenched. "I'm trying to but some annoying witch keeps yapping in my ear."

"Maybe" Hermione began, she swallowed her nerves. "you should talk about it rather than pushing it all away into the recesses of your mind."

She was preparing herself for the worst. She knew how much he hated being pushed to talk about himself, about his feelings. He was so suppressed it hurt to communicate with him sometimes. He could be so hyper aware of Hermione's needs - he had known exactly how to approach her feelings towards her parents. So, she didn't know what she was doing wrong when she tried to do the same thing for him.

"I don't want to fucking talk about it." He still stared at the wall.

She sighed. She needed courage to talk to him sometimes. "Maybe it's not about what you want, but what you _need_."

"What I _need_ is for you to leave me alone so that I can fix my occlumency." He looked at her again, finally taking his eyes off the blank wall.

She shook her head. "It's not a healthy coping mechanism to repress your feelings! You had a go at me when I overworked to hide from things. But you're doing the exact same thing! You're hiding it in your own mind! It's fucking–"

"Don't act like you know better–"

"I think in this instance I _do_ know better, actually. You're being completely hypocritical, and totally–"

"Oh boo- _fucking_ -hoo! Go and cry to your boyfriend about it." He spat.

She paused. _What?_

"My boyfriend?" She asked.

"Don't act all innocent, Granger. You were practically shoving your tongue down his throat a few days ago." Malfoy laughed, but it was entirely flat.

"Ron? It was barely a peck! And he's not my boyfriend."

Hermione had told Ron for months that she didn't see him as anything more than a friend. And yes, maybe friends can kiss friends on New Year's eve. But Hermione didn't want to kiss Ron. She was going to kiss Malfoy. She _wanted_ to kiss Malfoy. But she couldn't tell him that.

Malfoy scoffed. "Doesn't seem like he knows that."

"I thought you were Ron's friend, why is this–"

"He is not my friend. I'd rather–"

"Stop being so immature!"

" _I'm_ being immature? _You're_ the one that–"

"I didn't _want_ to kiss Ron."

"No need to be in denial about–"

"I wanted to kiss _you_!"

The words were out of her mouth and she couldn't take them back. He stared at her, wide eyed. He was just as shocked by her confession as she was. But it was true. It was true. It was so true that Hermione had wanted to hex Ron when he had stepped in her way. She had been up all night wondering what might have happened otherwise.

Malfoy's hair fell into his eyes and he blinked. And the spell Hermione had been under was over. She jumped from the sofa and barrelled through the house, reaching for the front door.

She didn't care that she'd promised Andromeda that she'd stay to watch him. She'd completely mortified herself. She couldn't stay. Malfoy wouldn't want her to stay. She'd go and get Blaise. She'd get Blaise and tell him to watch Malfoy. It would be okay. It's okay. She'd do her schoolwork without him, she'd–

"Granger!" A hand was on her wrist, stopping her before she could reach the door. She whipped around. He looked a bit frantic and breathless. "Don't go."

He didn't want her to go, even after her embarrassing confession. Did that mean he didn't mind if she kissed him, or did he just not want to be left alone right now?

"I-I'm sorry." She breathed, but her breath caught when he reached up and pushed back a lock of her hair. He then let his hand rest on her shoulder, rubbing slow patterns into her skin.

So, he did want to kiss her? Hermione wasn't sure that was a good idea considering the circumstances. He'd had an emotional turmoil of a day. But then again, perhaps right now was the best time to kiss him. Because his occlumency walls were still down, he could still feel. It's possible it would give something positive that he could focus on.

Perhaps she should let him decide what his next move was, because Hermione was sick of overthinking every little move he made. Because why was he touching her now when before he'd pulled away? Was it possible? That he'd actually wanted to kiss her, too, and seeing her with Ron had hurt him?

"I don't share, Granger." He looked into her eyes stonily, like it was a warning. But Hermione couldn't think about what his words meant, she couldn't think about much other than the feeling of his breath fanning on her face.

It was torture by anticipation. It grew in the air between them and Hermione began to wonder if he'd been waiting for this as long as she had. Because she'd never realised how much she wanted him to kiss her until now. Not wanted, _needed_.

"Uh huh." She replied. She felt like she was losing her mind, losing control. She usually hated having no control, but around him she'd always felt like she was free falling.

She collected her courage and she took a step into him. Their bodies were inches away from being pressed up against each other. She had to crane her neck to keep her eyes on his. She felt rather than heard his breath hitch in the way his chest stuttered. His hand around her wrist tightened.

"You can still take this back." He whispered, scanning her eyes frantically. As if he was searching for something that he couldn't find.

"I don't want to." She admitted.

He retracted from her then, letting her go, taking a step out of her space, looking away. "Right. Okay, that's fine. I didn't mean to presume that–"

That _idiot_. "Malfoy. I meant that I don't want to take it back, not that I don't want to... um." She gestured between the two of them with her hands. He grinned at her.

And then his mouth was on hers before she could take another breath. Her stomach flipped. This was happening. This was happening. _Draco Malfoy_ was kissing her. And she didn't know how to react for a moment. Until his hand wound it's way into her hair and her body reacted before her mind could. She kissed him back.

Her hands had bunched the front of his shirt in fists. She loosened them and pushed her palms flat against his chest, feeling the muscle beneath.

His lips were soft, but his kisses were not. She felt as though he was devouring her. His breath was hot in her mouth and his arm wound around her waist, holding her flush against him. She wound her arms around his neck in response, running her fingers through the hair at the back of his head.

He pushed against her, walking her backwards until her back hit the wall. She gasped at the move and he wasted no time in swallowing the sound, pushing his tongue into her mouth.

She had never been kissed like this before. All of her past links had been soft and gentle and entirely boring. But Draco Malfoy was the opposite of that. He was confident and rough and exciting. And he was always surprising her. He was never what she thought he would be.

He broke the kiss for a moment and leaned his forehead against hers, just looking at her. And for the first time, she didn't see clouds when she looked into his eyes, she saw a window. It was like she was seeing him again for the first time. Like everything she had known was being rewritten. Because he had proven her wrong again. He'd proven everything wrong.

But then the door swung open and they sprung apart, chests heaving for breath. Andromeda paused, taking in the scene she'd just interrupted. Hermione blushed guiltily, and Draco scowled at his aunt. An amused glint sparkled in Andromeda's eye, but it was nothing to contend with the ecstatic grin that made its way onto her face moments later.

"Narcissa's been released."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the big one!! A loooot happened in this chapter so please let me know what you thought!! Thanks for reading!


End file.
